Year 3: Unwanted Involvement
by whitewhite
Summary: AU Alexi Whyte, a Slytherin who always got tangled with the Golden Trio's adventures unwillingly. With Draco Malfoy as her best friend, how would things turn out? DM/OC -Year 4 now up!-
1. The One They Should Hate

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but the awesome J.K Rowling

Chapter 1

The One They Should Hate

* * *

Please don't see me please don't see me please don't see m-

"Alexi!"

I groaned inwardly as my attempt to go unnoticed had failed. Thank god my grandparents had just apparated out before _he_ had shouted out.

He who goes by the name of Saint Bloody Potter.

For some unknown reason, my grandparents –who I learned the hard way that they are a real big fan of the Cruciatus Curse- really _really _hate Potter with a passion. I wonder why… ...

Oh who the bloody hell am I kidding? Of course I know the reason! It's because he's the tiny itty baby that killed the great and mighty dark lord my grandparents love so much. What a justifiable reason might I add.

"What do you want Potter? Didn't I tell you to leave me alone?" I spat angrily as I turned around, glaring at the black hair green eyes boy-who-don't-bloody-get-a-clue.

How many times do I have to tell him? I, Alexi Whyte, is a big bad Slytherin. I _don't_ associate with Gryffindorks, especially him! Just because I had involuntarily gotten involved in his stupid suicidal adventures and _maybe_, just maybe, helped saved his life in the last two years, he had somehow gotten the idea that we're, urgh, _friends._

No, not even remotely close.

"How have you been?" Harry asked as he approached me, followed by the whole Weasley family and little miss know-it-all. Other than the twins, some watched me warily while some just openly glared at me. To think I had sort of play a part in saving that Weaslette, and this was how I got treated?

Ah, I can just feel their love and gratefulness.

"It was great until I see you and your… entourage." I drawled, wrinkling my nose in distaste at the last word. I smirked when most of them turned red from anger, Gryffindors are just so easy to bait.

"You lit-"

Before the ever hot-headed Ron Weasley can come out with another one of his usual _smart _remark, I've shot my hand up to stop him. I do _not _have time for his stupidity.

"Now that I've wasted my time exchanging pointless pleasantries out of the goodness of my heart, I'll take my leave now. Good day." I bow down mockingly before I continued my merry way, relishing their seething anger.

Oh yes, a dramatic slytherin. Beware.

* * *

"There you are! What took you so long?" Draco questioned once I slid open the compartment door, signalling Crabbe and Goyle to help me with my trunk.

"And a great to see you I miss you so much over the summer to you too Dray." I muttered darkly as I took my usual seat beside him, joining Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott and Pansy Parkinson. Oh, did I mention? We're all mates and Draco Malfoy just so happened to be my best friend.

It's a growing up as a child of the dark thing.

The Whytes had always been just as prestigious as the Malfoys or the Blacks, well, maybe not the Blacks but it's still one of the few oldest and purest linage. So, by this, anyone can easily imagine what kind of childhood both Draco and I had, thus the friend thing.

Unlike Draco, it wasn't my parents who brought this kind of childhood to me, seeing how they're dead and all. For me, it was my Grandparents, a couple of blood purist that just won't bloody drop dead. Other than knowing my father's name was William Whyte, I know practically nothing else about them, not even the name of my mother.

Ever since I was 6, I've learned never asked or mentioned about them within my grandparent's hearing range anymore. Reason? The Cruciatus Curse tends to have that effect. You know, old pureblood idea of raising a child.

Disobedience? Crucio!

That's why I had always been such a perfect pureblood in the public's eyes. It was either be what my grandparents want me to be or it's hellooooo unbearable pain. Trust me, no one is _that_ stupid to go look for reasons to be punished.

… … Yet these reasons come look _for_ me.

How lucky.

Not.

"Hogwarts has yet to start and something had already gotten our little minx's kinkers in a twist? What is it this time? Another ickle first year wearing polka dots clothe like last year?" Blaise joked, his eyes filled with amusement.

"Ha ha Blaise, so funny." I said, rolling my eyes, "Besides, that first year had it coming for wearing something so hideous in front of me! I had to protect my eyes!"

"And the fact that you had been itching to try out the new hex you'd read about that summer?" Draco added in, an eyebrow raise.

"Well," I pretended to ponder about it before a grin returned to my face, "I guess that's part of the reason too."

Everyone began to laugh as we all started to talk about our summer, except for Crabbe, Goyle and Theo that is. Well, as for Crabbe and Goyle, the reasons were obvious. As for Theo, he simply didn't want to. Theo seldom talks unless he's needed to, him always burying himself behind a book, not that we all mind.

"Well, I'm not going to sit here and wait for the trolley, I need my sugar fix now." I stood up, ready to look of the trolley lady. That's one of the problems we Slytherins got for sitting in the last compartment.

Sure, we got to leave an impression to the others that we're all dark and mysterious, but bloody hell! It always took ages before the trolley lady finally reach us. And trusts me, a bunch of aristocrat-wanna-be like us do _not_ like to be serve last.

"What? Not going to offer to buy some for us? What a great friend you are _Whyte_." Blaise teased. Along with him, everyone else turned their attention to me, staring at me with expectant eyes.

Was that drool I see at the corner of Crabbe's and Goyle's mouth?

One word.

Ew.

"What? Not going to offer some galleons for me? What great friend you are too _Zabini_." My hands were already out, a smug smirk making its way to my face. I know for a fact that out of all of us -except Crabbe and Goyle-, only Blaise and I buy any sweets from the trolley, so it's a little pointless to ask the rest.

"You know, you're very cheap for a pureblood" Blaise grumbled, "so very cheap."

My grin only gotten wider as I wriggled my fingers while he fork over a few galleons and sickles. "I want-"

"Two chocolate frogs, a bag of Bertie Bott's every flavour bean and the rest on liquorice wands. I know."

While Blaise grinned, I saw Draco raised an eyebrow in the corner of my eyes. I pretended not to notice, no need for him to know that these were what Blaise would always want me to buy in exchange for his silence whenever I sneak out to Hogsmeade.

A pure Slytherin Blaise is, a pure Slytherin git. How proud Snape must be.

"Now that I have me money, I bid you all farewell and I pray for our path to meet again. Adios!" I bow down theatrically and shut the compartment door behind me, not before I heard what Blaise had said.

"Must she always be such a drama queen?"

I snickered as I continue my journey for the search of the trolley lady and her sugary sweet goodness, not before I heard someone mentioning my name in a compartment that is.

I instantly hide behind the door and discreetly peak through the compartment door window, trying to catch a glimpse of the few who may soon be the victims of the dungbombs I always carried with me. That decision depends on their conversation of course, I'm not _that _unreasonable.

Not to mention I'm running low on supply.

Hmmm, bushy brown hair, messy red hair and that all too familiar icky black hair.

Oh great, now he got me saying that my own hair color was icky.

I expertly planted my face against the door, sending warning glares to whomever that was staring at me. Since the trio was talking about me behind my back, it would be extremely impolite of me if I don't eavesdrop about all the wonderful things they would say about me.

"- she must be up to something Harry! People like Whyte don't just help us! You need to stay away from her, especially this year. I won't be surprise if she's the one who hand you over to Sirius Black."

Didn't I say? Wonderful wonderful things.

"Hermione, how can Alexi even conspire with Sirius Black when she doesn't even know him?"

At least Potter has a brain. And to think that beaver was actually a top student, what a joke.

"How do you know she doesn't know him? She's from Slytherin!"

Wow, what strong argument that Weasel had, someone please give him a round of applause. Being a Slytherin means I'm automatically friends with an escape convict that had been living in Azkaban since I'm a one year old? Real smart there Weasel, I can really see where you get that brain from.

"But Dumbledore said-"

Dumbledore? What does this got to do with Dumbledore?

I was about to throw all of my dungbombs inside when the train started to slow down before coming to a sudden halt and all lights went off. The sound of the roaring wind and rain had only getting louder and louder against the windows.

Okay, I'm officially freaked out now.

I was about to run back to my compartment when someone from behind me opened up Potter's compartment door and tripped over me, causing the both of us to fall in gracefully. Well, as gracefully as trolls doing ballets can be.

"Who's there?" Weasley practically screeched while Granger let out a small shriek.

Oooh, Gryffindor courage, I can really feel it.

"Get of me whoever the sodding hell you are! You're crushing me!" I demanded as I tried to push away the weight that's on top of me. It's either a full grown boy or a very well-fed girl. No matter which, I'm still dying here!

Have I mentioned that I'm dramatic?

"Hullo Neville," Harry said as he helped him up, "Hey Alexi."

"Neville? NEVILLE?" I exclaimed angrily as I sat up. No offence to him but anyone with common sense would know how much of a toll his weight had on a 5' 3'' tiny frame girl like me!

"I-I-I'm s-sorry!"

Oh dear, he's nearly in tears. Did the sorting hat screw up in my year? Courage doesn't really run in them from what I see.

"What's going on Harry?" Ron scream, followed a loud hissing and a yelp of pain.

My yelp of pain.

"What the bloody hell is that thing? It scratched me!"

"Crookshanks!" Hermione exclaimed, scooping up whatever devil spawn that had just drew blood from me.

"Keep your filthy fiend in check Granger! That thing is a hazard!"

"She's not filthy Whyte! You must have provoked her somehow."

Me? Provoking the devil spawn? Unlikely!

I've only been forcing dungbombs in her mouth was all.

"I won't touch that pathetic excuse of a pet with a ten foot pole even if you beg me Granger. I don't touch filth!"

"For the last time Whyte! Crookshanks is not filthy!"

Ha, wait till she smells that creature's breathe.

"Whatever you say Granger."

I was about to leave when a shivering light filled the compartment, a tired looking man in the corner had his wand out, obviously casted the lumos spell.

"Sh! Stay where you are." The unknown man said, heading towards the door.

"And who do you think yo-"

Even before I can finish my sentence or even before the man can reach the door, it had slid open. In the doorway stood – or float to be more accurate- a ghastly looking cloaked figure, its face completely hidden beneath the hood of its unsightly cloak.

Yuck, it's worse than the polka dot shirt I've seen last year.

Can't blame me for noticing such an obvious detail, I'm a girl after all.

A hand was suddenly withdrawn from the folds of its black cloak, revealing a greyish, decaying and scabbed like hand. Not just the sight was terrifying, even when it drew a long, excruciating slow, rattling jagged breath send shivers down my spine.

At that very moment, an intense cold swept over, so petrifying icy that it chilled my heart completely inside out. And before I know it, I was already been swallowed into an abyss of darkness.

Great.

* * *

**A/N**

Review?


	2. Bloody Tea Dregs

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but the awesome J.K Rowling

Chapter 2

Bloody Tea Dregs

* * *

I'm in a house.

A woman was running.

There's a baby in her arms.

She never stops running, trying to head down the stairs.

She was running from someone.

Who?

"NO!"

Merlin! That woman can really scream!

I continued watching her run towards a man that was lying near the door, dead.

I've seen the effects of the killing curse before, no doubt that now pale face man had died of it.

Who are they? Who is this black hair woman that oddly looked so much like me?

Did I just travel to the future?

"NO! Please! No! Will!" She screamed.

Will? Do I know any Will? Who the hell is he?

"Hey future me! Stop crying! Whoever that you're running away from is just behind you!" I yelled when I notice a dark figure descending down the stairs, a wand in its hand.

What else? Another one in black cloak, only this time, he was wearing a white mask that covered its face. Just what's with the bad guys and black cloaks? Can't they be a little more original?

"Are you an idiot? RUN! You're going get us both killed!" I tried to grab her arm, but…

What in the name of Merlin?

Surprise surprise, I actually ran through her, well, me.

"Please! Just take me! Please, don't take her too!" Future me begged, tears streaming down her face.

What do you know? The mysterious killer answered her with silence. What a great conversationalist.

"Please, I beg you Severus, she's just a baby."

Severus? Severus Snape? As in my father figure of all time Severus Snape? He's the one who'll kill me in the future?

"I'm sorry Elizabeth."

Huh? Elizebeth? That's not me.

And, that voice…

It was without a doubt Uncle Sev's voice.

"Please, you-know-who only wanted us, he didn't know about our child. Please, please spare my daughter, please spare Alexi."

Daughter? Me?

Shocked would be an understatement as I gawked with wide eyes at the crying women.

This wasn't the future. It was the past!

And that woman, she's my mother!

The mother I've never heard anyone mention before.

The mother I never knew how she look like.

The mother I don't even know her name.

The mother, I never get to meet.

"Please Severus," She croaked, cradling the baby protectively, "I've never ask you anything from you, just this."

She sounded so broken, her trembling voice mixed with the sound of her sobs.

After a moment of hesitation, the man that sounded like Uncle Sev finally spoke up.

"I'll do whatever I can."

"Thank you Severus, thank you." Her voice strangled as she handed over the baby, managing a tiny smile. A smile that a woman with red swollen eyes and covered in tears and snort can muster up that is.

"Anything else?"

Surprisingly, Uncle Sev wasn't being sarcastic when he asked that, he was actually being dead serious.

"It's Wormtail isn't it? It's him who betrayed Will." She whispered, suddenly solemn.

It then hit me.

Will. William Whyte.

The dead man was my father.

Betrayed? Someone betrayed my father?

Uncle Sev didn't say anything, but just nodded briefly.

"I see, I guess it's truly goodbye then Severus. Please take care of her." The woman said as she closes her eyes, uncle Sev's wand just right at her face.

Once again, I tried to push the woman out of the way, but instead, I ended up at the ground.

"Avada Keda-"

"NOOOOO!"

Suddenly, my whole body was overwhelmed by an intense range of emotions.

Fear.

Despair.

Betrayal.

Gratefulness.

Hope.

Love.

Loss.

Death.

* * *

"Harry! Harry! Are you alright?" Hermione asked frantically, both her and Ron kneeling next to him on the ground.

Harry let out a groan before he slowly opened up his eyes, his head was still throbbing from the shrilly scream of a woman he heard earlier.

"W-what happened?" Harry felt sick, his whole body covered in cold sweat. Last thing he remembered was a woman screaming, a scream filled with despair.

"Dementors," Professor Lupin said, an unconscious girl in his arm. "Two of the dementors of Azkaban."

Not just any girl.

Alexi Whyte.

"Alexi!" Harry's strong concerns were evident in his tone as he tried to get to her despite his weakened state.

She was the only family he had other than the Dursley, she was the daughter of his father's younger sister.

His cousin.

Although he had promised Dumbledore to keep this as a secret from everyone else in order to protect her, no one should ever know that she's related to the Potters. Yet, Dumbledore surely did not claim that he can't get to know her as a friend. All Dumbledore ever did was flashed that twinkly blue eyes of his.

Sure, he was pretty apprehensive in the beginning, seeing how she's from Slytherin and friend of Malfoy. And granted, for the past two years, the only reason she had gotten involve in all their plans was because they always bumped onto her whenever they were about to do something drastic.

And according to his friends, especially Hermione, it was only to make sure that she won't go and tip the Professors off. It certainly beats the other option of petrifying her and lock her in a closet, an option which Alexi had greatly opposed to.

Thus, her participation in his adventures.

As evil as she tried to lead on, Harry realized from the few near death experiences with her that she wasn't exactly what she was seen to be. Like many other Slytherins who's bark was worse than their bite, Lexi was nothing but a harmless little puppy.

"Is she alright?" Harry asked, taking a closer look at her fallen form. She was sickly pale, covered in cold sweat and tears like him. She was fidgeting and breathing harshly. Her whimpers were filled with sorrow and anguish, anyone who heard it would have their hearts clenched in sympathy.

"Can you take care of her?" Professor Lupin asked, his voice hoarse as Harry.

Oddly, Harry noticed the regretful expression, undeniably filled with concern, maybe even mirroring what Harry himself looked like. But when they had locked eyes, the professor's eyes had widened slightly, as if he had recognised someone.

No, he did not recognise him as the-boy-who-lived. Professor Lupin had recognised him as someone familiar.

Harry further scrutinized the mysterious new professor, noticing that he looked far beyond tired, utterly exhausted both mentally and physically would be more appropriate. There was even an air of sadness hung around him, making the poor professor looked much older than he should be.

Harry wondered, the stories behind this Professor had that made him who he was today. And for a very brief moment, Harry wistfully hope that maybe, he knew something about his parent.

After Professor Lupin had passed over Alexi to Harry, he, along with the help of Neville hoisted Alexi up to the seat while they waited for her to wake up. Both Hermione and Ron who were still sitting opposite them appeared to be just as distraught.

"Eat," Professor Lupin spoke again as he fished out a few large slabs of chocolates from his pocket started to pass around. "It'll help. Give some to her when she wakes up, she'll need it. I need to speak to the driver, excuse me."

* * *

Draco stubbornly pushed himself up and staggered towards the door, ignoring the light dizziness he felt from the passing dementors just a moment ago.

"Draco, where are you going?" Pansy asked, her voice barely came out as a whisper.

"Where else am I going? I'm going to find Lexi!" Draco snapped, his cool façade disappearing. How can Pansy actually came up such a dim-witted question when the answer was so blatantly obvious? And he thought she was only acting to be one, maybe he was wrong.

"Hey! No need to be snippy, I know you're worried about Lexi, we all are! But it isn't really smart of you to go out alone and look for her with the dementors still out there." Blaise cut in, defending Pansy while he tried to get Draco who's still unsteady on his feet to sit down, "Furthermore, you've barely recovered from the earlier attack, I'm sure she's fine, she always has a knack in escaping from danger, even better than you."

"Maybe that's why with everything she did in the past years, she hasn't gotten even one detention huh? Not even Snape can catch her." Theo added lightly, earning a few chuckles from everyone.

Theo knew, that all of them were on edge from the unexpected visit they got from the dementor. It was clear to him and everyone else that even though they were from different families, their childhoods were extraordinarily similar, especially Draco's and Alexi's. And if Draco was evidently the one who had been affected the most among them, it's no doubt why he was so worried about her.

* * *

"For the last time Potter, I'm fine!" I yelled in exasperation for the thousandth time and trudged forward towards the castle, leaving him behind when he started to fuss over me again.

For the love of Merlin!

Out of all the compartments I choose to faint and be saved, it just had to be _his,_ Saint Bloody Potter.

Oh my poor Slytherin pride.

The only good thing that came out of it? I can practically feel the pure hatred radiating out of Weasel and Beaver who were following us a few foot away.

How smoothing.

"You fainted Potter? Did I hear it right? You actually fainted?" An all too familiar voice drawled out from behind.

"Shove off Malfoy!" Ron said, his jaw clenched, "It's none of your bus-"

"Draco!"

I had spun around almost instantly and ran towards him, practically slamming myself against him after I elbowed the annoying Weasley away.

Ha! Serve him right for being so rude.

Draco caught me effortlessly, not even stumbling a little. Guess he was no longer the pint size prat he used to be. Now, he's just a taller and bigger size prat.

"Lexi, are you alright? Do you need me to get Professor Snape?"

Uncle Sev.

Oh Merlin.

I shook my head fervently, tears threatening to fall as I buried my face further into his chest. I can feel his grip around me tightened, his body tensed. I never show any weakness, except around him.

Whenever I'm with Draco, all my defensive mechanisms would just turned off and all walls would broke down. In the cold family I grew up in, he was the warmth that I seek. And after knowing the truth and reliving my parent's death, I just want to curl up into a ball and cry my eyes out.

"Lexi," Draco whispered softly as pulled away a little, holding my face gently, his assuring pair of grey eyes of his met with my hazel ones. "Lexi, can you be strong for me a little longer?"

I nodded very subtly with a slight movement of my head, taking in a deep shaky breath as I tried to calm myself down. It didn't take me long before I wiped my face blank of all emotions.

We all had to do it, no matter how much pain we're in, how upset we were, how hurt we felt. We can never let anyone know our true emotions or people would use this weakness against us.

There's just so much we can do when all other houses were against us.

We _need_ to stay strong.

Even when we weren't.

"Well, it's all lovely and all but alas, this is where we part ways and I pray that we'll never have to do this again. Potter, little tree friends." I nodded my goodbye and pretended to tip my invisible hat, a Malfoy worthy smirk on my face.

The Malfoys should really trademark it.

"You-"

Draco held me close as we walked past them, not even sparing anyone a chance to retort. Though I had kept my face empty, my quivering body was betraying me.

"Little tree friends?" Draco smirked, a brow quirked up in amusement, "Nice."

When we entered the Great Hall, I spotted Uncle Sev who's at the end of the Slytherin's table staring straight at me. I instantly turned on my heels, ready to sneak away until…

"Whyte! Potter! Granger! Weasley! I want to see all of you!" The Transfiguration teacher and head of Gryffindor House; Professor McGonagall called out as she made her way over the crowds, approaching Draco and me and the Golden Trio who were behind us.

My jaw dropped, class had yet to start and I've gotten into trouble with the soddin' trio already?

"There's no need to look so scornful Ms Whyte, they weren't the reason why you are required in my office," her voice clearly expressed her distain. "Now move along."

"I'm going with her." Draco demanded firmly.

"Mr Malf-"

"I won't take no as an answer."

It's moments like this one can see that he's a true Malfoy. I squeezed Draco's hand, thanking him silently. I really can't be alone right now, not to mention entering the lion's den.

"… … Very well then Mr Malfoy."

Once we had all entered Professor McGonagall's office, she wasted no time motioning us to sit down while she returned to her seat behind her desk. Of course, feeling out of place, both Draco and I settled for standing.

What can we say, paranoia runs in our blood.

"Professor Lupin had sent an owl ahead to say that you and Miss Whyte taken ill on the train." said McGonagall abruptly, her eyes trained on Potter all the while and only flickered over to me for a friction of a second.

Before Harry could reply, there was a soft knocking on the door and Madam Pomfrey, the nurse, suddenly barged in, making a bee line Harry like bees to a honey pot.

A very _very _annoying honey pot.

"Oh, it's you again Harry Potter, is it?" Madam Pomfrey fussed, skipping over Draco and me who had been standing nearest to the door. "I suppose you've been doing something dangerous again?"

"I'm fine, I don't nee-" Harry started, only to be cut off by Professor McGonagall.

"It was dementors, Poppy,"

"Dementors? No wonder, yes, he's pretty clammy." The nurse continued as she took his pulse, totally ignoring the frustrated look on Potter's face.

"I'm alrigh-"

"Terrible things they are, the effect they have on you poor boy who's already delicate-"

"I'm not delicate!"

"Of course you're not," Madam Pomfrey dismissed absentmindedly, ignoring Potter's feebly weak protests.

"Oooh, this is just gold." I cooed, stifling a snicker as I watched them torturing Potter, and by the look on Draco's face, I can see he's enjoying it.

But then, as the old saying goes…

Karma is a bitch.

"Madamn Pomfrey! Alexi passed out in the train too, if fact, she took quite a long time to wake up too." Harry piped in with a tiny grin in my direction, causing Madam Pomfrey turned her attention towards me instantly, making me jump.

She turned her head so quickly that momentarily, I thought she might snap her neck. And I swear, I actually saw that glint in her eyes that resembled a hawk when it found its prey.

Suddenly the words 'target lock' had a whole new meaning.

"Oh you poor dear!"

"No- wait- I-" I spluttered, yet to even brace myself when the nurse pounced on me, even knocking Draco out of her way.

"Why didn't you say so earlier? Let me get a look at you!"

"I feel fin-"

"Oh, you're pretty clammy too!"

"I'm sure Potter requires more of your attention," I gritted out, glaring at the said boy.

"Nonsense! You look even paler than Mr Potter! Oh you poor little thing!"

"Hey! I'm not little!" I'm losing all my composure as she continued hovering over me while Potter was still sitting on the couch, enjoying the whole thing with that infuriating grin on his face.

"Draco! Tell her I'm not little!" I cried out indignantly, only to have him shrugged lightly and gave me a smirk.

Traitor.

"Maybe a little bed rest for the night would do you two some good." Madam Pomfrey concluded, all too eager to force us into her lair.

Seriously, Madam Pomfrey really should make more friends rather than continuing kidnapping students like us to keep her company.

Maybe I should get her a cat? That should help her get a head start on being a cat lady.

We all got to think ahead don't we?

Let's just hope I don't create a monster like a second Filch.

"No! I'm fine! Really!" Harry protested, jumping up.

Madam Pomfrey was about to round up on me when I put up my most innocent look, trying to sound as sincere as possible.

"Madam Pomfrey, I'm fine, I really don't need to stay in the hospital wing tonight. I'll definitely go look for you if I'm feeling any unwell or need anything. You don't have to worry, Draco here will take care of me too."

"Ah yes, Mr Malfoy. Very well then," she shifted her gaze to Draco, finally allowing herself to relax.

She'd seen Draco just as much times as she'd seen me, since Draco would always visit me whenever I gotten myself into the hospital wing, regardless how big or small, true or false my injuries and sickness were. In fact, most of the time, he was the one who brought me to the hospital wing, even helping me to come up with fake excuses.

I have a sneaky suspicion that Draco love getting out of classes too.

We're such rebels.

After many empty assurances given to Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall having her little private chat with Granger, they finally saw us fit and extremely reluctantly let us go.

"Well, that's a real waste of time" Draco grumbled as we head back to the Great Hall, the both of us strutted with our heads held high like we own the whole damn place while the Trio trailed behind us pathetically.

"Alexi, are you really sure you don't need to go to the hospital wing? You still don't look that good." Harry asked as he grabbed my wrist and stopped me from proceeding.

I stared at Harry in shock. He actually dare do that in front of _Draco?_

Not that I'm Draco's property or anything, but with Draco and Harry's never-ending rivalry since first year, he should know Draco won't take that action of his very well. Didn't he learn from the past that Draco would pick a fight with him even for the smallest reason?

Before Draco can curse Harry to his heart content, I stood in between them, blocking his firing range.

Why?

Because I can bloody fight my own battle! Sheesh.

"Geez Potter, you really know how to make a girl feel good about herself don't you?" I muttered, completely deadpanned.

"No! I don't mean it that way," Harry burst out, "I just, I-"

"Give him a break Whyte! Harry is just trying to be nice! In fact, if I recall correctly, you are the one who always goes to the hospital wing even when you don't have the reason to! Shouldn't you be glad that now you have another excuse to be there?" Hermione interrupted, a deep scowl on her face. "

I raised an eyebrow, scrutinizing at the frizzy hair girl in before shotting Draco a look, asking if she's really that stupid.

I'm pretty sure she caught it too when Draco let out a snort. Her face had turned into a darker shade of red, almost to the extent that if it goes on any longer, her head would definitely explode.

She really does need to get help on her anger management issue.

Maybe then she'll have some friends.

Gah, who am I trying to convince? She's a gone case.

"Honestly Granger, for someone who claims to be smart, you're pretty dumb you know that? Isn't the answer obvious? I would never willingly stay in the hospital wing if it doesn't get me out of class, even Crabbe and Goyle knows that without anyone telling them. It really does says something about your intellect don't you think?" I smirked, Draco chuckling behind me.

Hermione was positively livid. In fact, I think I can actually see the smokes that were coming out from her ears.

I am just that good.

"Only doing things if there's something in for you, what a typical Slytherin!" Hermione spat out venomously, well, as venomously as a Gryffindork like her can that is.

"Why! Thank you!" I replied back cheerfully.

"That was not a compliment!" She yelled back.

"It's not?"

"No!"

I continued staring her for a few more seconds before looking back Draco sincerely.

"Can she get any stupider?"

At that, Draco burst out laughing, along with my snickers. They soon can't stand us any longer and stomped off for the welcoming feast angrily, dragging Harry along.

I was enjoying myself when I noticed this torn-in-between expression Harry had on his face when he turned back and gave me a last glance. Really, what's wrong with him? Just side with them and against us, simple and easy! Why was he making this so difficult for himself?

Argh!

Great! Now he successfully made me feel guilty.

Bloody Golden Boy.

I was grumbling to myself not noticing that Draco was being strangely quiet. Unknown to me, Draco saw that look too.

* * *

"Hmm, I think I see… … a rabbit?" My eyes were still squinted from trying to figure out what the hell these soggy tea dregs looked like.

"Riiight, and what does that mean?" Draco drawled, bored of his mind as he leaned back against the cushions.

"That Easter is coming?"

"Oh really? And to think I had worried my mind out that Easter may never come. Now you'd put my mind at ease. All hail the great accurate tea dregs."

I laughed, can't believed that he can still keep such a straight face when saying that. Like many others, we find the Divination class that was run by the batty old Professor Trelawney, was nothing but a fraud. Still, that doesn't mean we don't get a dig of its ridiculousness.

Try to open your Inner eyes she says.

I bet that if she's in the mood she'll throw in inner nose, inner mouth and maybe inner ears too.

Hmm, inner nose, do thoughts have smell?

I wonder.

"I think I'm going to name the rabbit Robert." I decided, writing it down in my parchment, earning a snort from Draco.

"So," Draco started, suddenly looking thoughtful, "Where were you this morning? Snape was looking for you."

"Did he now?" I deliberately focus my attention on my parchment, not looking up. If there's anyone who can sense there's something wrong, it would be Draco.

Like a girl, Draco had always been so observant and sensitive, sometimes even more.

Maybe it had something to do with his pretty face?

Or is he secretly a gay?

Dear Merlin I better hope not, it'll be such a waste.

But then again, he had never shown any interest in any females before as far as I know about.

All evidences were pointing to that conclusion! Maybe he's reall-

"Oy Lexi!" I snapped my head up, Draco staring back at me in annoyance. He had long ago leaned himself forward when I did not notice. I applauded for his effort for actually trying to compose himself and stay calm when he's clearly losing patience with me.

"I'm doing it again am I?"

He nodded.

"Sorry," I murmured, "What were you saying?"

"Snape was worried, he asked me about you last night and this morning when you skipped breakfast."

"Uh huh, so?" I took Draco's cup and examining it half-heartedly. Not quite ready to talk about the man who killed my parents and kept it from me. Even after spending a whole last night tossing and turning, thinking about the whole thing, I still do not know what to think of him just yet, not knowing, how to face him.

"Are you avoiding him?"

Now he's doing it again! Over observant and sensitive!

Noooooo! I weep for all female in Hogwarts.

Well, not Daphne Greengrass that's for sure, she can go cry herself a bloody river for all I care.

That bitc-

"Lexi!" Draco snapped his fingers right in front of my face, breaking my colourful train of thoughts.

"So? Why are you avoiding Snape?"

"Hey, do you know that blob in your cup look like fish? Do you want me to name it too?"

"Lexi,"

"Oh! I know! We can call it fishy the fish!"

"Lex-"

"Do you think my rabbit will be friends with your fish?"

Draco let out a sigh, shaking his head as he flopped back against the cushions. He knew I won't be giving any answers anytime soon. I'm just stubborn like that.

"You'll talk to me when you're ready right?" Draco asked softly, so soft that I initially thought I'd imagined it if it wasn't the piercing stare he was giving me.

Well duh? Does he know anyone else that I talk about my tragic life story with?

I was about to make a snide remark when the sound of Professor Trelawney's screaming at the other end of the classroom caught our attention.

I strained my neck to look for her. Ah! There she was, kneeling near someone's table and rambling crazily something about death omens and the Grim.

Sometimes I think her parody give even me a run of my money.

Yes, Professor Trelawney, you're a tough match!

And I'll never lose to you!

"Hn, who else? It's Saint Potter again," Draco sneered, shoving his books roughly back into his bag. He actually sounded more hostile than usual when he spat out his name.

Weird.

Wait, did he just said it's Potter who got the death omen?

Once again with feelings... ...

NOOOOOOOO!

Should I be scared that I actually don't find it a surprise that his life is in danger once again?

And why do I have this really bad feeling I might get drag into whatever he'll get into again?

I swear to Merlin, I really should get a restraining order against Potter soon!

Bloody tea dregs.

* * *

**A/N**

Great thanks to xXMiss Alec VolturiXx for the review and people who added this to their favourites!

That's all for now~

Please leave a review!


	3. Insights

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but the awesome J.K Rowling

Chapter 3

Insights

* * *

I paced outside Uncle Sev's office, debating with myself whether I should confront him or not.

On one hand, he had personally killed my parents in cold blood.

But on the _other_ hand, he had indeed saved me, not just my birth but almost several times when growing up. He taught me everything I know, secretly pampering me in that twisted way of his and most importantly, I knew he's one of the pathetically few people who truly love and care about me in my terribly sad sad life.

It's not like he had a choice right? With him being a Death Eater and The Dark Lord still alive and all.

Uncle Sev did always have his reasons for everything he do.

I at least owe him the benefits of doubt right?

Grah, how can he expect me to hate him after everything?

My hand was in the air, about to knock when the door swung open. Uncle Sev stood by the doorway, towering over me with that intimidating 5'8'' figure of him.

"Now, if you'd done stomping around so loudly outside of my quarters like a ruddy hippogriff, are you ready to come in now? Or do I still have to wait for another 20 minutes and have you torture my ears once more?"

"Hey! Are you saying I'm fat?" I cried indignantly, sticking out my tongue at him.

"How mature Alexi," Uncle Sev smirked, gesturing me to take a seat in my personal chair near the fireplace.

Oh yea, I have my own chair in quarters of the most fearsome Professor in Hogwarts.

How much more awesome can I get?

Fear me!

"Pfft, I'm 13, I'm entitled to be childish. _You, _on the contrary, is a man of 40 odd years and was squabbling with me. Now, _that's_ mature."

He looked at him with one raised eyebrow as he took a seat opposite me, already conjured up tea and some of my favourite biscuits.

"I'm hardly 40, I'm 37."

I let out an undignified snort.

Yeah, 37 is _hardly _40. Maybe Uncle Sev was turning senile from old age like Dumbledore.

That would explain a lot.

"Alexi Elita Whyte," Uncle Sev suddenly warned, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

He just whipped out my middle name! This must be serious! Why was he mad? I didn't do or say anyth-

Oh shit! I forgot about his obsession in using Legilimency!

Occlumency! Occlumency!

Shut him out! Shut him out!

Phew, shields up.

I can't believe I actually let my guards down, especially in front of Uncle Sev! I guess I was much more affected by what I've seen more than I thought. Uncle Sev had taught me about occlumency since I can start doing magic, for it was crucial to protect my rebellious thoughts from Grandparents after all.

If it wasn't for occlumency, I bet my Grandparents would already find out all the scandalous actions I'd done, me helping to save Harry Potter rather than killing him. Merlin knows what would happen to me if they do. Maybe I'll join Neville's parents as their new roommate in St Mungo?

Ah, can you just imagine the fun we would have?

"It's not an obsession. I was merely testing you. Now that you'd noticed your mistake, I'm willing to overlook it just this once."

"Yes Uncle Sev."

That's what he says, for me, it sounded more like an excuse for 'I like to stalk your thoughts'.

He nodded, both of us drinking our tea quietly. Now our usual banter was over, the room was filled with an awkward silence. None of us knew how to start the conversation.

Well, at least I do not.

"So,"

Wow, so that's how he's going to start a conversation?

He must have thought real long and hard about it.

"I heard you fainted after an encounter with a dementor on the train yesterday."

"You got that right."

"I suppose you want some answers?"

"You got that right again."

"What do you want to know?"

I raised an eyebrow, looking at him skeptically.

"And how do you know what I'd seen when I had a run in with the dementors?"

"You were thinking about it all the time even when you were blabbering nonsense to yourself like a little imprudent dunderhead."

"Oh,"

Normally I would have been offended by the multiple insults he'd laced in that sentence, but the resurfaced memory of what I've seen made me overlook it.

Indeed, I have endless questions I wanted to ask him, but knowing Uncle Sev, having questions doesn't mean I'll get the answers. We are, talking about Severus Snape after all.

"Tell me everything you're allowed to say, not just what you want me to know." I said calmly, any trace of my playfulness gone. I knew it unnerves him when I do that, for he once said it reminded him of my father whenever he took charge. He was, after all, his once good friend.

"Alright,"

* * *

Draco and I, along with the rest of the Slytherins made our way to our first Care of Magical Creatures class near the edge of Forbidden Forest. Despite the chattering around me, I'm still in a daze, trying to process all the information I've just heard.

Long story short, my parent's names was William and Elizabeth Whyte, who were known as blood traitors during the Wizardry War. They both went into hiding somewhere that's under the Fidelius Charm when my mum found out she was pregnant with me, so The Dark Lord won't found out about it and use it against my father.

The Wormtail my mum spoke of was Peter Pettigrew, some random friend of my parents that was also killed by one of his friends in Hogwarts. Ironically, that person who killed Peter Pettigrew was Sirius Black, the man who betrayed Harry Potter's father to The Dark Lord on the same night Peter Pettigrew betrayed my parents for the very same reason.

Ain't it nice story? A world filled with traitors and one was killed by another even if they were on the same side. How wonderful.

Fortunately for me, that was also the day that evil sonofabitch died, so I got to live.

Yay me!

But not so fortunate for me, Uncle Sev could not adopt me for being a suspected Death Eater that time. So he had no choice but to leave me with my Grandparents and can only be my legal guardian if they kick the bucket.

Trust me, I've been wishing for that very badly too.

Uncle Sev told me that I'd undergo several magical tests to make sure I was a true Whyte before my Grandparents were willing to accept me. He said he regretted it but it was the only way to make sure I do not end up in an orphanage where he can't see me, let alone take care of me.

Apparently, these magical tests Uncle Sev spoke of uses some real Dark Magic that some actually died during the process. Thank god I was a baby and do not remember any of it.

I do _not _wish to relive that as well.

All and all, how can I still blame and hate Uncle Sev after everything?

I owe him my life!

At least now I knew why my Grandparents were so strict on me. I was the spawn of two blood traitors for Merlin's sake! It was like wanting Satan to take care of little baby Jesus.

Cue unenthusiastic cheer. Yay.

And I'd just used a muggle reference to describe my Grandparents.

I really do have a death wish.

Well, other than all these basic facts, I still know nothing about my parents, not even my mum's last name before marriage. Seriously, were they really such a taboo topic in the Wizardry World?

Grrrr, stupid pureblood controversy.

Last but not least, now I'm scheduled to learn the patronus charm with Uncle Sev soon to protect myself from the dementors. Out of all the dark magic they'd taught me since I'm a child, haven't it ever crossed their mind to teach me, I don't know, the _strongest_ protection spell?

I'm a flightier not a fighter for Merlin's sake!

"Out of all the houses, we just had to spend most of our classes with the Gryffindorks. Dumbledore really does want a war to break out doesn't he?" Blaise commented, slinging an arm around my shoulders, snapping me out of my inner ramblings.

"What? We're with Gryffindors again?" I groaned, rubbing my forehead. I feel like a headache coming, maybe I can use it as an excuse to go to the hospital wing?

"Don't you even think about it Lexi. If I have to sit through this class with them and the big oaf, you're going to suffer it through with me." Draco said, throwing Blaise's hand away and replaced it with his.

Darn, he just had to see through my evil plan.

"Fine, just don't make me open that book. I burnt my first one when it attacked me. That bloody book almost hurt Dippy in the process when she tried to protect me. Horrible horrible book."

"Language Lexi, language." Draco chided with a smirk, squeezing my shoulder a little in assurance. He knew how much I love Dippy.

Dippy was my personal house elf. She was assigned to take care of me even before I can walk, so you can imagine just how close we were. In fact, so close that she's actually here in Hogwarts under my order so that she can continue taking care of me 24/7.

Yep, it's a privilege to have a Professor who's willing to bend the rule for you.

Mua-ha-ha.

We followed Hagrid –the big oaf as Draco called him– to the outskirt of the Forbidden Forest, finding ourselves standing on the opposite side of an empty paddock.

As much as Draco dislikes Hagrid by association with Harry Potter, I found him alright myself. Sure, he was one of the many people that we were told to despise, and he was kind of dangerous for having big scary creatures as pet such as Fluffy, Norbert and that yucky yucky Aragon. I still can't deny that he's very kind to me, even if I'm a Slytherin. He's also pretty cuddly cute in a bizarre kind of way.

As long as his pets were not try to kill me again that is.

"Everyone gather 'round the fence here!" Hagrid called. "That's it—make sure yeh can see—now, firs' thing yeh'll want ter do is open yer books—"

"How?" Draco interrupted.

"Eh?"

"How do we open our books?" Draco repeated again, taking out his copy of The Monster Book of Monsters which he had bound shut with a length of rope.

As for me, I still had my new book in its bag, even gotten Crabbe to carry it for me just in case too. If my book starts attacking him, I'll definitely let his parents know that he'd died in honour.

I already had my speech prepared.

Dear Crabbe,

You died a hero fighting with my book when I'm sure you don't even know what a book is for. Though I'm surprise you actually managed to live that long even with Draco's help, I still thank you for your sacrifice. I thank you once again for not dying doing something stupid like Blaise predicted, earning me 5 galleons from the bet I had with him, Draco and Pansy. Need not to worry, for that, I'll personally oversee that all your chocolate stash will not go to waste.

May you rest in peace.

"Hasn'—hasn' anyone bin able ter open their books?" said Hagrid, looking crestfallen, slightly hurt too when everyone shook their heads.

What does he expect? That devil book doesn't really come with instructions you know.

"Yeh've got ter stroke 'em," said Hagrid, as though this was the most obvious thing in the world. "Look—"

He took little miss know-it-all's copy that was bound by Spellotape and ripped it off. The devil book immediately go bat shit crazy and tried to bite whatever was near him. Hagrid wasted no time and ran a giant forefinger down its spine, causing the book to shiver before it fell open and laid down quiet in his hand.

"Oh, how silly we've all been!" Draco sneered. "We should have stroked them! Why didn't we guess!"

Using all the willpower I had, I chocked in my laughter, not wanting to upset Hagrid any further, especially when he looked like a kicked puppy at Draco's taunt.

"I—I thought they were funny," Hagrid said uncertainly.

"Oh, tremendously funny!" Draco said sarcastically as he threw his hands up. "Really witty, giving us books that try and rip our hands off!"

Damn! Draco just had to make it so difficult to not laugh at his humour. I bit my lips with more force, really _really_ do not wish to hurt anymore of his feelings. I don't care if his feelings was hurt because he thought he was disappointing Dumbledore, all I know was he's nice to me so the least I can do was to return the favour and treat him with the respect he deserved.

"Righ' then," Hagrid said, now seemingly had lost his thread, "so—so yeh've got yer books an'—an'—now yeh need the Magical Creatures. Yeah. So I'll go an' get 'em. Hang on . . ."

Taking a quick sideward glance at Draco, I can see that he's already ready to make another snide comment about his stuttering. After all, all great Slytherins think alike.

If that person wasn't Hagrid, that person was going _down._

Just as Draco opened his mouth, I tugged on his robe, getting his attention.

"Dray, don't. Please?" I whispered, only loud enough to be audible to Draco. He looked down at me, his stone cold eyes soften a bit before he let out a small defeated sigh.

Ho, I knew he always had a soft spot for me.

"Fine, just stop your bad habit."

I beamed at him initially, but was soon replaced with confusion. Me? Bad habit? Which?

He must have noticed how lost I was because he suddenly lifted his hand and wiped something off on the corner of my mouth.

"Your lips are bleeding for trying to stop yourself from laughing." He showed me his fingers that had now stained a little of my blood. "Stop that."

It mustn't have been anything serious because when I touched my lips, there weren't any more blood.

"Well, it's partly your fault too you know. You just had to be that funny. You know how much I enjoy it!" I grumbled. If he's going to blame me, I'm sure as hell going to drag him down too.

Hey, that's what best friends are for right?

"I can't help it Lex, it just comes naturally. It's a talent, one you do not have."

I mocked gasped, pretended to be offended as I hit his arm, the two of us playing among ourselves like two little kids again.

* * *

At a distance, Harry had overseen the whole interaction, giving him another reason to be more determined in believing that wasn't as mean as what people made her out to be.

"They're so rude! Just because his father works in the ministry, that doesn't mean he can make fun of Hagrid! And Whyte too! To think Hagird been treating her so nicely, she didn't even try and stand up to Malfoy. How ungrateful of her!" Hermione huffed, utterly irritated.

"What do you expect? She's from Slytherin! Her and that Malfoy git." Ron grumbled, the three of them waiting for Hagrid to be back.

"I don't know guys, didn't you see she had stopped Malfoy from continuing his insults just now?" Harry cut in, only to have Ron let out a loud snort.

"Please, the day she discourage evil is the day the world go bonkers. You must have see it wrong mate."

"No Ron, I think-"

"Harry, you have to think carefully. Even if she did, she shouldn't just stop Malfoy, she should stand up for Hagrid! You can't just assume the best in her so blindly, she's a Whyte for Merlin's sake! She's pure evil! She even brought her own house elf to Hogwarts just so she can abuse it!"

Harry was about to defend Alexi when he heard someone clearing their throat loudly behind them. Turning around, the trio saw it's none other than the said person herself.

Talk about awkward.

"First, '_it' _has a name, my house elf is called Dippy, and she would very much prefer if you lot refer her as a 'she' rather than an 'it'. Secondly, I do _not _abuse my house elf, or any for that matter. And lastly Granger, if you want to badmouth someone behind their backs, please make sure that you do so quietly and not screeching your head out like a bloody banshee." Alexi said haughtily, her piercing green eyes staring back at them unemotionally.

Both Harry's father and mother had green eyes, Harry had a much more striking pair of emerald eyes just like his mother while Alexi had a lighter, more illuminating pair of green eyes that all Potters had.

She's without a doubt, the proud daughter of William Whyte and his wife.

The younger sister of James Potter.

Elizabeth Whyte nee Potter.

"We're sor-" Harry was about to apologize when Hermione's voice overrode his. Alexi was quite right, Harry noted. Hermione's voice was pretty unbearable when her voice went up a few octaves.

"You're a slave labourer that is what! Isn't it pitiful enough that they have to work for you at home and now you have them work here too! Just how much more cruel can you get?"

Harry moaned inwardly, knowing very well how touchy this subject was for Hermione. Both Ron and Harry had been subjected to her for several hours of ranting ever since they found out Alexi had own a house elf in Hogwarts. She was even thinking about starting an organization about elf's rights for Merlin's sake!

Alexi crocked her head a little to the side, looking at them with large doe-like eyes.

"Cruel?"

"Yes! Cruel! You're a slave labourer for making them work so much! They should be freed!"

"Is that so?" Alexi mused when she suddenly clapped her hands twice and called out her elf's name.

A loud pop was heard when an elf appeared, wearing a clean toga like uniform, a large smile on her face.

"Dippy is here Mistress Lexi! What does Mistress want today Mistress Lexi? Dippy would get it for Mistress immediately!" The elf asked eagerly, staring up at her with great adoration.

"Dippy, can you answer me a few questions honestly?" Alexi asked sweetly, petting her head affectionately. Draco who was standing beside her and the rest of her friends all looked at the two with amusement, as if they were sharing some inside joke.

"Of course Mistress Lexi! Anything you wish Mistress! Dippy will never lie to you!"

"Good," Alexi said before she shot Hermione a smirk, crossing her arms.

"Now Dippy, am I cruel to you?"

The elf gasped loudly and her eyes widened, horror written all over her face as tears threatened to fall.

"Of course not Mistress Lexi! Mistress has always been so kind to Dippy! Mistress has never been cruel to Dippy!"

"Really? But I make you come and work for me in Hogwarts too."

"Dippy is happy Mistress let Dippy come to Hogwarts Mistress Lexi! Dippy can take care of Mistress all the time! Dippy wouldn't want to be anywhere else but with you Mistress Lexi!"

"Are you happy here?"

"Yes Mistress Lexi! Dippy is very happy here! Dippy can always be with Mistress and Mistress let me make friends and help other elfs! Dippy is more than happy here Mistress Lexi! Oooh, did Dippy do anything wrong? Does Mistress want to send Dippy back? Please don't send me back Mistress! Dippy wants to serve Mistress by her side forever!"

By that time, the elf was openly crying, hugging Alexi's leg tightly as if it was her only lifeline. The rest of the class surrounded them, attracted by the commotion they were making. Hagrid too, stood at the back and watch, a large creature standing beside him.

"No no no, Dippy, I'm not sending you away, I just want to know what you think." Alexi quickly correctly, never stopped patting her elf's head, soothing her.

"C-Can Dippy asks Mistress Lexi why Mistress is asking Dippy these questions?" Dippy sniffed, wiping her tears as she stared at her with enormous teary eyes.

Harry took this moment to sneak a peek at his two best friends, seeing them both shocked by the elf's display of loyalty.

"Well," Alexi dragged her word before looking pointedly at Hermione, trying to seize her up.

"That bushy hair girl over there seems to think that I'm being cruel to you and wanted me to free you."

The elf let out another loud gasp before frowning and glowering at Hermione, standing protectively in front of Alexi.

"Mistress Lexi is not cruel to Dippy! Mistress has always been good to Dippy! Dippy do not want to be free from Mistress! Bushy hair girl should mind her own business or Dippy will make bushy hair girl regret it!" The elf shouted as she suddenly pointed a finger at Hermione, surprising her and caused her to take a few steps back.

"Dippy, stop." Alexi called out, startling the poor elf as she began to apologize profusely in tears again. That elf of hers always had a violent streak, utterly loyal, but violent. Something that many Slytherins learned when they'd witnessed what Dippy would do when someone talked badly Alexi in front of the house elf.

The whole class watched as she cooed at the elf, stroking her head before dismissing her, disappearing with a loud pop.

Hermione had been rendered speechless. No one else said a word after the elf left, not even making a move. Alexi stood still, her chin held high as she stared at Hermione expectantly with a raised eyebrow, waiting for her to admit her mistake.

Yet, with Gryffindor stubbornness, Hermione refused to do so, an uncomfortable silence ensued. Alexi and her never got along, their rivalry just as awful as Harry and Draco's. Hermione had to be always right in everything, and now that she had been proven wrong, by Alexi no less, she was even more against in apologizing.

This had went on for several minutes before Alexi broke the silence, laughing and shaking her head while the others stared at her like she'd grown two heads.

"Wow Granger, I tried to play nice and this is what I get? Just… wow. And you say us Slytherins are despicable. You yourself aren't any better don't you think?"

"I-"

"Enough!" Alexi snarled, causing everyone around to flinch at her sudden hostility and the iciness of her tone.

Draco instantaneously took a step closer to her side, the rest of Slytherins stood closely behind. As if Alexi and Draco were leading, every single one of the rest followed them and they all now wore a similar mask of indifference, void of all emotions.

Just by their standing structure, one can easily identify the hierarchy within their house.

"No need to give me another one of your pathetic excuses, _Granger._ You better keep that loud mouth of yours shut from now on. I don't take kindly to gibberish." Alexi said, her words and the emphasis on the girl's name undeniably hid a sound warning.

Hermione who were at the receiving end had to muster up the entire Gryffindor courage she possessed, just so she won't cower under the immerse pressure and fear they inflicted.

The playful spark that had always been in her eyes were gone, glazed over by a very well-guarded barrier. Harry decided that he did not like this Alexi at all, the Alexi that was so hardhearted and cold.

Her unnerving gaze set directly on the poor girl, eliciting a whimper out of her.

Satisfied, she broke the eye contact and turned her attention back to the half-giant, a large smile that doesn't really reach her eyes plastered on her face.

"Shouldn't we start the class now Hagrid?"

"R-Righ'! Class!"

* * *

I watched with disinterest as the hippogriff that was named Buckbeak soar into the sky with their hero Potter behind its back. A few students were awe by the sight, many other chatting animatedly about who's going to ride it next.

Their enthusiasm and ignorance only served to infuriate me more than before. I had never like hippogriffs. They were dangerous creatures and extremely hard to be tamed. They were aggressive and absolutely temperamental that puts people around them in constant danger.

Have I mention their sharp sharp talons?

You'll never see me standing near a hippogriff.

They maul people!

"Dray, I'm skipping class, I need some fresh air." I sighed, peeling myself off the tree I was leaning on and swiped the invisible dust off my robe.

"Lexi my dear, you do realize that you're in the outdoors right?" Blaise piped in, raising an eyebrow.

"And Blaise my dear, you do realize I'm not talking to you right?" I countered, stalking off once I saw the tiny nod Draco gave me, not even looking back.

Today was just not my day.

After my little incident with that annoying little-miss-know-it-all, it only made me more aware of my current predicament as a child of Dark.

If my parents were still alive, what would my life be like?

Would I not be force to meet certain expectations or keep up with a certain image?

Would I be another normal kid that had never experience the effect of the Cruciatus Curse?

Would I have a real family?

Now that I knew what I could have, what I could possibly be and what I had lost. It had just made everything much more unbearable. I can't believe I'm actually even jealous of that annoying little-know-it-all, resenting her ignorance, her foolish bravery and fearless of any consequences.

They never experience despair before. Their childlike innocence yet to be tainted by the reality of the world. Their spirit had yet to be defeated.

They were pure.

If my parents were still alive, would I be like them too?

Always so optimistic, unaware of the true extent of danger in the world that everything was so disgustingly colourful that I'll puke rainbows?

Argh.

And what's worst?

I actually wanted that.

So here I am, me, Alexi Whyte, heiress of the prestigious Whyte family, Slytherin Princess and self proclaimed pankster, had to resort in hiding in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom just so I can wallow in my own self-pity and cry my heart out, wishing for something I can never have.

How glamorous.

* * *

"Zabini, you really should stop antagonizing Alexi today, she has a lot on her mind." Theo said, not even looking up from his book.

Blaise quickly hid his surprise when he heard Theo's voice, the Slytherin who hardly even say a word. Blaise wasted no time in joining him, sitting beside him at the bark of the tree he sat against.

"What do you mean by that? What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything Zabini, and no, she didn't tell me anything. I barely even see her since the train ride." Theo remained unperturbed by Blaise accusing tone, flipping over a page elegantly.

"Then how do you know by she has a lot on her mind?"

"Didn't you notice that Alexi had been calling Malfoy by the nickname she gave him ever since our free period?"

"So? She had been calling him that since they were what, 3? It's normal for childhood friends to have pet names for each other isn't it?"

"You're missing the point Zabini," Theo sighed, closing his book and meet his gaze evenly. "Alexi has a habit of calling Malfoy 'Dray' whenever she feels vulnerable. It's sort of a way for her to draw comfort."

"Does she? And why does she need comfort for? What happened?"

"I assume it got to do with the combination of the dementors, Snape and the little Gryffindor that got out of line."

"Wait, I understand if it's the dementors and that mudblood, but what does it got to do with Snape?"

Theo inhaled a deep breath, trying to come in terms with the _fact_ that there were people like Blaise where his insights will go to waste if he didn't point _every_ single thing out for him.

"Didn't you notice how Snape had been looking for her since he found out she was attacked by dementors? Yet Alexi had gone all the way out to avoid him until she went missing on us during free period."

"So?"

"So, Alexi most likely had talked to Snape and the Gryffindor girl's behaviour was the very last straw that pushed her over the edge. We all know that even after everything Alexi had been through her whole life, she's still not cut out to be..." Theo paused for a moment, trying to think of a more appropriate term, "what we're meant to be. On some days, it'll just all catch up on her if she'd been given the right amount triggers. Guess today is just one of those days."

"… … And Draco is now in a foul mood because?"

"Because he too knows why Alexi is acting this way."

"If he's worried then he should go after her! Not doing nothing and sulk around! He really should learn more about how to treat a girl, especially our little Lexi." Blaise complained, none of them like handling a Malfoy if they're moody.

It's like trying to dig your own grave!

Theo glanced towards Draco's direction, seeing him and his two cronies making a scene strutting around, verbally abuse anyone and anything that's in his way without any refrain. Theo watched him with critical eye before shaking his head, disagreeing with Blaise.

"He's not worried, he's angry."

"Angry? Why would he be angry?" Blaise asked in disbelief, his eyes widened so ever slightly before he started laughing. "Theo my dear friend, I think all these reading are making you mental. Draco is totally whipped, he'll never be mad at Lexi for anything. I swear, he'll even let her get away from murder without even asking who she killed!"

Theo flipped open his book once more after Blaise patted his shoulder and leave him to himself. He took another glimpse at Draco again before mumbling softly to himself.

"He would be if she's longing for a life where he won't be in the picture."

* * *

**A/N**

I finally get to update after days/weeks of type 2 error! *Cheer* Sorry for the wait!

Great thanks to xXMiss Alec VolturiXx and Baba78 for the reviews and people who added this to their favourites/alerts!

Please leave a review!


	4. The Game of Light and Dark

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but the awesome J.K Rowling

Chapter 4

The Game of Light and Dark

* * *

Oh Merlin oh Merlin oh Merlin!

Why in name of Merlin was the Hospital Wing so far from the dungeons?

I think I'm going to die.

I think I just saw my life flashed before me.

I can already see the fluffy white clou-

"Miss Whyte! Please refrain from running in my Hospital Wing! I have patients resting here!" Madam Pomfrey screamed at the top of her lungs even before I'd reach the door.

How did she know I was running?

"I –huff– Draco –huff––huff– injured –huff– hand, hippogriff –huff– blood!" I wheezed.

Okay, I know why now. I'd just heard myself thank you very much.

Note to self, learn to pant more quietly!

I supported myself against the nearest wall with my hands, my head low and eyes close while I tried to catch my breath, slowly steadying my heartbeat.

"Mr Malfoy is fine dear, the cut was deep but luckily it didn't hit any nerves or blood vessels. His father was here earlier to check on him too."

"What! Lucius was here?" I snapped my head up so quickly I had a head rush.

"Oh Merlin's beard! Look at you! You looked horrible!" Madam Pomfrey suddenly exclaimed, looking astounded.

Right, guess running after losing one night sleep, skipping meals and crying for a few hours isn't really good for one's appearance.

"Yes I'm fine Poppy," I said, still slightly breathless, "You were saying that Draco's father was here?"

"Yes dear, he left a while ago. Enough of that, you look like you need some rest! You really should stay for the night!"

"No I-" I paused for a while, reeling back and put on my most convincing face, "Why yes Poppy. I'm actually feeling rather unwell. Maybe I should stay like you suggested."

"Yes yes, all students should be more like you! They should rest when they're feeling under the weather, otherwise they can never be fully-healed! Now off you go! Go find yourself an empty bed, I'll be back with the potions soon, Severus should have the new batch ready by now."

"Thank you," I stumbled my way to the bed at the far end that still had the curtains closed. My legs were so wobbly from the running that I felt like someone had shot a Jelly-Legs jinx on me.

"Draco!" I tore away the damn curtains away and flopped myself down onto the bed despite Draco's protest. I had made sure I did not hurt his arm during the process of course, thus explained why I'm curled up by his left side instead of body slamming him like I used to. "How's your arm?"

"Lexi, Madam Pomfrey told you to get an empty bed. This bed isn't really empty don't you think?" Draco sighed as he wrapped his uninjured left arm around me, pulling me closer.

What a hypocrite.

"Eh," I shrugged, "You're the one who's lying on my usual bed in the Hospital Wing. It would have been empty if you didn't occupy it without my consent, so nah. Suck it up."

I can feel Draco's chest rumbling when he'd let out a few chuckles, his hand now playing the end of my shoulder length hair.

"So, how exactly is your arm? I heard from Blaise you were bleeding pretty badly. He even said you were dying!"

I lifted my head to meet his gaze, that pair of grey eyes that I love so much staring back at me. Once again, he had this indescribable expression that I can never make out, never knowing what he's actually thinking.

"I'm fine, don't worry." He started to stroke my hair gently, his cheek pressed against the top of my head. We laid like that in each other's comfort in complete silence before I broke it.

"I'm sorry I had you worried Draco."

"Hate to break it to you Lexi, I thought that was supposed to be my line." Draco drawled, corking an eyebrow.

"You were going to apologize to me?" I asked, mildly taken back.

"Of course not, Malfoys don't apologize," He scoffed, "I meant the part where I made you worried."

"Ya, you actually made me run all the way from the dungeons! I thought that I'll be dead and join you in the after veil even before I can reach here!"

"You're being dramatic Lex, a little running won't kill you."

"That what you say," I muttered under by breath grumpily before my voice turned softer, "I was talking about worrying you when I'd skipped Hagrid's class. Blaise said you were bothered by it."

"Oh, that."

"Ya, that. I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?"

"It's fine. I forgive you." Draco's voice was soft. I'm not sure if Draco had gotten the double meaning behind my words. But after hours of crying over what I'd lost, I was later consumed by immerse guilt. Guilt of actually thinking not wanting what I had now, including my Uncle and my best friend who'd gone through thick and thin with me.

It was selfish of me.

I needed his forgiveness, forgiveness for my momentarily betrayal, even if it was just my thoughts.

"Dray?"

"Hm?"

"You know that I'll never abandon you right? I'll never purposely leave you alone. Never." I guess it must have been how serious I sounded, because Draco didn't tease or mock me, but instead, placed a light kiss on my forehead as he mumbled quietly.

"I know Lexi, I know."

I gave him a grateful smile before I suddenly turned solemn. I may love the heartfelt moment we had, but I there's still something on my mind that's bothering me.

"Poppy said that your father was here, what does he want?" I asked suddenly, afraid for Draco.

Lucius was a scary man, maybe not as much as my Grandparents, but coming close if it wasn't for Narcissa. I'm willing to bet that if it wasn't for her, Draco would have received the same amount of pureblood discipline I had, coupled with his usual beatings from Lucius. I shuddered just by the thoughts of it.

"He heard I got injured during that oaf's class. He just wanted to see it for himself if it was anything serious." Draco shrugged.

"Was that it? He's being concerned about your well-being?" I asked, noticing Draco avoided my eyes as he had a faraway look. He didn't answer, though I distinctly felt him stopped stroking my hair for a second before he continued again. By this time, I'd already nestled myself further against him, my frown gotten deeper.

"I'm sorry" I whispered. He had fully stopped playing with my hair, giving my shoulder a squeeze as he leaned in closer to my ears.

"No, I'm sorry," He breathed, "I know you rather like him". I had all my answers now. Lucius was never worried about Draco, he was just here for his own selfish purpose.

For as long as we can remember, Lucius had told Draco countless times to find any chances for him to get rid of Dumbledore or anyone that's loyal to him. I guess with this incident, Hagrid had just been caught in this cross-fire. An unintended victim.

"And I thought you said Malfoys don't apologize," I let out a hollow laugh, hoping it'll ease both our conscious, even if it was just by a little. "It's okay, you had no choice. We both don't."

He nodded, and we both fall into a depressing silence, just holding onto each other to keep our heads above the water before we drown ourselves. Draco and I may dislike and insult many things and people, we never truly meant to destroy them deliberately. We were raised to do whatever our parents –or in my case Grandparents- wanted us to do without any question.

It's our survival instinct.

Never go against anyone who's capable of killing you.

We had to follow orders.

How often Draco and I had found ourselves in this corner because of it.

How often we curl up against each other for comfort because of it.

How often we hang onto each other to stay strong because of it.

How often, we had to remind each other who we really are and not lose ourselves because of it.

We had no choice.

* * *

I was discharged from the Hospital Wing next day in the afternoon along with Draco.

To be more accurate,

We'd actually been kicked out by Madam Pomfrey herself!

Something about us overstaying our welcome as patients.

Pffftt, how absurd!

I don't know about Draco but it was Madam Pomfrey who wanted me to stay in the first place! First, she convinced me to stay for as long as I want, and when I took her words for it, she forced me to leave.

Make up your mind will you woman?

I can't take lies very well you know, me being naïve, angelic and all that crap.

Geez!

I dragged my feet as I followed Draco got into our next class, the class that I do not look forward at all.

Potions.

Yes, I know. Le gasp!

For someone who was practically being raised by the potion master himself, I actually have the decency to fail so horribly at it. My potion-making skills were so bad that it actually make Neville look like a bloody potion prodigy.

How shameful, I know. I've been told.

Uncle Sev tried to teach me, he really did. He was patient at first, he was! But after witnessing cauldrons after cauldrons got melted by me, he eventually gave up. He even officially declared me as a hopeless dunderhead and said he rather give away thousand galleons worth of ingredients away for free than letting me lay a finger on it.

How sweet.

And why am I still taking potions class? Now that's the interesting part. As it turns out, I'm only hopeless in the _brewing _part, not the theory. I can easily list out all the qualities of all ingredients, the formulas, effects and the different brewing techniques for all potions, even capable of modifying and improve most!

So I'm sort of… a half prodigy?

I may know all the names of the ingredients, but I can't match it with the actual ones. I would always add in the wrong ingredients, throw in incorrect amount, unable to control fire properly or stir too many or little times in the opposed directions. Worst of all, I sometimes would drift off completely.

One can see how fatal my actions were.

Uncle Sev was pretty surprised at first too, that's why it took him about 163 melted cauldrons before he made me swore **never** to try and brew any more potions myself again. Thus, this sealed the fate of me being an assistant in potion-making for life.

I purposely sat beside Theo while Draco, who had a sling on, obnoxiously showed off his 'battle wound' to the rest of Slytherins, with Greengrass cooing about how brave he was beside him. Theo shot me a skeptical look, trying to decipher the reasons behind my actions.

Ah, good old Theo, always the smart one. The genius of Slytherin. His intellect easily surpasses Granger without even trying, and yet, he's still able to keep a low profile, drawing attention away from him effortlessly. It's a skill Draco and I never had, we just love the spotlight too much.

"Don't look at me like I'm up to something Theo. Draco is having trouble brewing potions as it is, he wouldn't need me as a partner that'll further handicap him don't you think?" I smiled innocently, but that didn't do much as I practically can see the gears started spinning in his head just to figure me out.

I knew he wan't fool by the sling Draco had, no one was, so he knew I must be up to something. Now, the only question was, does he know what that something was?

"Ah, I see." He smirked. My smile got wider, nothing escapes him.

"And?" I asked eagerly, barely able to contain my excitement.

"I'm in."

"Brilliant." I grinned.

Phrase one, complete.

* * *

"Now, with the instructions I've written on the board, can anyone tell me what potion are we making today?" Uncle Sev drawled, "Anyone?"

Even before Granger can raise her hand, mine shot all the way up in a flash. Uncle Sev raised an eyebrow, giving me the same suspicious look before he briefly glanced towards Theo then at Granger; who's now frantically waving her hand trying to catch his attention.

Oooh! Me think me saw a tiny evil smirk on Sevy's face! I knew he'll love my plan!

Phrase two, complete.

"Yes Miss Whyte?"

"It's shrinking potion, Sir. It causes the drinker to decrease in size or apparent age."

"Correct, 5 points to Slytherin."

Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Granger begrudgingly put down her hand, slightly disturbed by having a sudden competition in a class where no one ever volunteer to answer any questions other than herself.

"And how does one know if the potion was brewed correctly?"

Once again, my hand flew up in the air in an eye blink that any seekers would be put to shame by my speed and reflex.

"Miss Whyte?"

"The colour of the potion will turn acid green, Sir."

"Correct again. Another 5 points to Slytherin."

"Now, can someone answer me why the ingredient, Shrivelfigs is so important for this potion?" Uncle Sev continued.

This time round, she was much faster, already waving her hands like a madwoman. She had a triumph expression when she noticed my hands were still down. Too bad, she didn't know that she was playing exactly right into my trap.

"Anyone?" Uncle Sev repeated, surveying around the classroom and pointedly ignoring Granger. I swear, she looked like she was about to jump off her seat trying to get pick. I deliberately took a few more seconds to watch her make a fool out of herself before putting up my hand, that satisfying smirk never leaving my face.

"Yes Miss Whyte?"

"The amount of shrivelfigs used can determine the quality of the potion, Sir. That's why the standard potion tends to be in acid green colour but if one is capable to accurately add the correct amount of Shrivelfigs in proportion to the other ingredients, the effects the potion have can be controlled."

"Very good Miss Whyte, a very thorough explanation. 20 points to Slytherin!"

I gloated openly by giving a few of my usual theatrical bow as the other Slytherins puffed their chest further with pride, sending me amused smirks and polite claps.

We weren't rowdy like Gryffindors you know. Sophisticated people like us expressed our appreciation with _m-a-n-n-e-r-s,_ a word those Gryffies never heard of.

What aggravated Granger the most was that Uncle Sev did not discourage this behaviour at all, allowing me to take my time and basked in their acknowledgement of my superior knowledge.

Something that Hermione Granger would gladly _die_ for.

"Now settle down," Uncle Sev reprimand after a few more minutes. As much as he enjoyed putting Granger in place, he still hates disruptions in his classroom. Heh, same old Sevy.

"And Miss Whyte, can you tell me what danger it'll cause if the potion wasn't brew correctly?"

My mouth was half way opened when Hermione's voice rang out abruptly, sounding very much like a banshee again.

"It'll be poisonous Sir!"

My mouth was still hung open, momentarily shocked by the fact that she actually _**yelled**_ out in Uncle Sev class especially when he clearly asked me no less. Even _I_ do not dare to do that when I'm his legal charge.

Wow, I really pushed Granger over the edge huh. And I'm not even half-way through the plan I had for her yet.

How disappointing.

"50 points from Gryffindor for speaking out of place!" Uncle Sev said tersely, erupting many loud gasps and swears from the lion side.

"B-But sir, I-I-"

"It'll be wise if you stop talking out of place Miss Granger_, _before I'm forced to dock more points." Uncle Sev _suggested_ warningly, his eyes narrowed. "Now if you pleased, I would like to continue my class. Or do you have something else to say too?"

Poor girl was on the verge of tears now, dropping her head as she choked out a no.

Gosh, she's just so easy!

Now if I just continue I'm just downright mean. It's like kicking someone who's already on the ground.

Sigh, guess it's aborting evil plan now.

"I guess I'm no longer needed now huh?" Theo spoke, breaking my train of thoughts. I wasted no time in recomposing myself and gave him a bright impish grin. Indeed, I may not need his superb brewing skills to upstage Granger anymore, but that doesn't mean I don't need help in brewing a potion.

"What are you saying Theo? Draco's arm is still hurt and I still need a potion partner. Wouldn't want to blow the whole place up now do we? Isn't that _just_ what we agreed on in the first place?"

"Ah, right. What am I saying, my mistake." Theo gave me a knowing smile, shaking his head slightly.

During the whole class, Draco had been antagonizing Potter and Weasley by having him prepared his ingredients for him, especially Weasley. First he got him to cut his daisy roots, then complained about it and had him exchanged with his own because how badly he sliced.

Oh look how red the Weasley's face had turned! Such fun! This got to be the best potion class ever!

That was, until Draco start riling Potter up about how he's trying to get Hagrid fired. I knew he was doing it just to get a rise out of him, both of us hating the light for the very same reason.

Jealousy.

I focused on the potion, trying to ignore the glances Potter kept giving me during the whole time, looking at me expectedly to side with him. I can't put myself to look at his eyes that unmistakably screamed out disappointment. Dare I say, that I actually felt ashamed?

Thank Merlin a random Gryffindor, I think his name was… Sean Fecalmen or something. Or was it Sam Finnigan? Seamus Mineton?

Urg, who cares?

No matter what, nameless Gryffy distracted Potter with the news of Sirius Black being sighted near Hogwarts. Draco and I both leaned in inconspicuously to listen into their conversation, not wanting to miss any word.

"What, Malfoy? Need something else skinned? Or you need some more reasons to have Snape dock our points Whyte?" Weasley bite out bitterly when he spun his head around to glare at us.

Okay, so maybe Draco and I weren't as inconspicuous as we thought. Huh, that's a surprise.

"Shut up Weasley!" Draco replied out of reflex and gave Potter his utmost attention, no longer looking unpleasant but curious. "You're thinking of trying to catch Black together then?"

"Yeah, that's right," Potter answered, offhandedly.

"Of course, if it was me," he said quietly, "I'd have done something before now. I wouldn't be staying in school like a good boy, I'd be out there looking for him."

"What are talking about, Malfoy?" Potter asked again, no longer wary but genuinely confused.

"Don't you know?"

"Doesn't he know?" Draco and I spoke together, me asking Draco while him asking Potter with narrowed eyes.

"Know what?" Potter asked, getting more agitated.

The moment Draco let out a low sneering laugh, causing Potter to turn fully onto me, his eyes pleading.

"Alexi, what is there to know?"

My scowl gotten deeper. How can he not know? How can it be that no one told him that Sirius Black was the very culprit that betrayed and got his parents murdered in cold blood by thw Dark Lord himself. Do adults find it really fun to keep us children from knowing the truth?

But then again, this was Potter we're talking about.

Reckless, careless, tactless little Gryffindork.

No wonder everyone thought that it won't be such a good idea to tell him. All afraid their little hero would once again dive into danger without hesitation to avenge his parents just because it was the _right _thing to do.

Puh-lease.

All they wanted was to protect was the Boy-Who-Lived, not Potter himself. If Potter wasn't the boy-who-live, Dumbledore wouldn't have everyone around him to go to such extent to protect him from Sirius Black, even if he had still betrayed his parents.

Dumbledore seemed to have plans for Potter.

That senile old man.

I knew there's a reason why I'd always been so wary of Dumbledore so much. He's part of the reason why I got tangled with Potter and his life-endangering adventures in past years for Merlin's sake!

Who the bloody hell leaves cryptic yet obvious clues all around the castle that basically begged Potter and his little tree friends to follow the bloody trail! And every time they were about to do something huge and _very _mental, they would somehow found me and would dragged me off with them as a bloody hostage! Then when we're a step away from death door, Dumbledore would 'coincidentally' step in and help.

Conspiracy much?

I guess both Potter and me are similar in this way. We're both playing in other's people game. No one cared what we felt or how we felt about it. No one gave us a way out. We both were kept in the dark, just so they can mould us into what we're meant to be in the future.

Him in the light.

Mine in the dark.

But where do I stand in the game of light? I wonder if I'm a fluke.

… …

Nope, that sodding twinkling eyes of Dumbledore was sufficient enough to prove my involvement wasn't a fluke! I'll figure it somehow. Right now at this moment, I have more important things on hand.

You know, normal teenager stuff. Eating, sleeping, pranking, copying homework, training for quidditch, bullying ickle firsties, sneaking off to Hogsmade and maybe try not to get killed?

Why were my ears hurting?

Was it just me or someone seemed to be shouti-?

"ALEXI!"

"Huh?" I snapped out of my thoughts, staring straight into a pair of emerald eyes.

"Why are you ignoring me? What exactly am I supposed to know?"

"Watch who you're yelling to _Potter,_" Draco spat vindictively, defending me. He knew it was not my fault for my mind to drift off just like that in the first place.

Funny story really, I'm like this because my Grandparents had accidentally crucio-ed me longer than I can handled when I was six. Uncle Sev managed to stop them before my brain burst and sent me to St Mungo just in time. That was actually the day I actually met Frank and Alice Longbottom in person too.

Quite a nice couple really, just a tad crazy was all.

Anyway, Uncle Sev said I was lucky because I only suffered from minor permanent brain damage instead of going completely insane or died. Because of that incident, my brain can no longer handle too many things at a time, causing me to go into a trance from time to time just so I can think properly. It was one of the dirty secrets the Whyte household hid from the public, one that Draco found out just by my behaviour and forced the truth out of me.

Like I've said, bloody observant and sensitive!

"-foy!"

Opps, guess I missed a huge chunk of conversation again.

"Shouting in class Potter? 5 points from Gryffindor." Uncle Sev interrupted, successfully ending Potter's outburst.

"But Malf-"

"5 more points from Gryffindor! No back talking _Potter_, am I making myself clear?"

"Yes _Professor_" Potter growled, glaring at Uncle Sev which only cheering him more. Doesn't he know by now the angrier he got, the happier my Uncle gets?

He really should take some classes in Sadist 101. Or maybe Sadist for Dummies?

Honestly, muggles have the most interesting thing ever! Shhhh, no one was supposed to know my secret fascination in muggles!

"You should have finished adding your ingredients by now; this potions needs to stew before it can be drunk, so clear away while it simmers and then we'll test Longbottom's…" Uncle Sev continued after taunting Potter, striding over to Neville who's already cowering in fear.

Potter and Weasley had used this chance to pack away their unused ingredients and Weasley had forcefully dragged Potter away to the stone basin in the corner to wash their hands.

Seriously, any excuse just to get Potter away from me huh? If only he had been doing a good job all these time then I won't be having this conversation with him in the first place!

With my mind full, the rest of the potion class went by a blur, where Uncle Sev scares the wits off Neville again for always screwing up his potions previously and not have a backbone and then use another chance to deduct points from Granger for being nosy as always.

Pretty much the usual.

* * *

Harry was frustrated with everything going on around him. His life with the Dursley, an escape convict after him this time, his embarrassing encounter with the dementors, Snape making his life miserable, unable to reunite with his cousin and everyone was hiding something about him.

Why was he always out of the loop? What were they not telling him? No matter how much they assured it was for his own safety and that they would be there for him, it was times like this he felt more exposed and alone than ever. He felt neglected.

He was on his way back to the Gryffindor tower when someone in the shadows grabbed his wrist and pulled him into an empty classroom. The picture of Sirius Black screaming madly he'd seen in the newspaper flashed through his mind, and adrenaline spike in the matter of seconds. His instinct began to kick in and started to struggle and trashed around violently, having half a mind to overpower his captor.

"What the- sto- OOFFT-!" Harry froze, he recognized that voice.

"Alexi!" Harry knelt down immediately where Alexi had curled up into a ball, clenching onto her stomach. Maybe he shouldn't have elbowed his captor so fiercely without knowing who it was in the first place. "I'm so sorry! Are you alright Alexi?"

"What do you think Potter!" Alexi rasped, trying to stand back up with Harry's help.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were Sirius Black." Harry apologized again, slowly setting her down to the nearest chair.

"Merlin Potter! Use that puny brain of yours once in a while would you? If I'm Sirius Black, I would have killed you a few hundred times now with you always out in the open alone. Furthermore, with Hogwarts being infested with countless bloody dementors, it'll be a miracle if he's here in the first place!" Alexi burst out, still holding onto her stomach as she let out another groan.

"And who knows someone so scrawny like you can actually pack such a backhand. How nice of you to share this interesting fact with me." She said sourly, rolling her eyes in the process.

"I'm really sorry, everything happened too quickly and my hands just act on its own. I didn't mean to hurt you" Harry mumbled, squeezing Alexi's hand for emphasis.

"Urgh, guess I can't blame you. With your current situation and all, at least you know how to put up a fight and defend yourself." Alexi shrugged, though grimaced by the pain that little action caused her.

"Do you need me to bring you to the hospital wing?" Harry asked, that protective side of him resurfaced once more now that he had calmed down.

"I'm fine, I had worse. You just caught me off guard that's all." Alexi waved him off, disregarding the disapproving looks on Harry's face.

"I need to go before anyone notice I'm gone so I need to make this quick. I don't know what the others are hiding from you for whatever stupid reasons they have, but I think you have a right to know the truth." Alexi rushed, getting up to her feet and staggered towards the door.

Harry remained a firm grip on Alexi shoulders, preventing her from falling. Despite what she said, Harry still reckoned he did quite a number to her, not that he's proud of it.

"Seeing you won't be able to go to Hogsmeade, we should set a time and place to me-"

"Why are you telling me?" Harry suddenly interrupted, "If everybody is trying to hide it from me, why are you telling me? Don't you always avoid these kinds of situations?"

Harry couldn't help it, his best friend's words echoing in his head. When Ron had pulled him away during potion class, he had been telling him that Malfoy and her were most likely trying to get him to do something stupid.

Not that he wanted to suspect Alexi, but with her actions recently, everything seemed to make more sense this way. Alexi had never bothered herself with his or anyone else's well-being except of her Slytherin friends. And from what Malfoy was going to do to Hagrid and what she'd already done to Hermione, it was hard to believe that Alexi was doing this just because he had asked her.

As much as Harry hates to say this but… …

She is a Slytherin after all.

Alexi appeared to have figured out what Harry was thinking because she'd shoved Harry off roughly, her features hardened.

"Contrary to your beliefs _Potter, _I have a heart too. I know what it's like to be kept in the dark and know how frustrating it was. I thought I'll spare you from it but since you do not appreciate my help, then don't ask me in the first place!" Alexi snarled. She felt like banging her head against the wall. The only time she decided to help Potter willingly, this was how he act.

How ironic.

Alexi paused at the door, her hand resting on the handle. Inhaling a deep breath, she turned to look at Harry one last time, all emotions gone.

"I thought that maybe you were different Potter, turns out you're just like everyone else. How stupid of me, I won't make that mistake again. Good day."

"Wait!" Harry stopped her even before she can leave. Guilt clearly written all over his face. "I'm sorry, I don't know what I'm saying. Everything had been so confusing and I'd been hearing so many different things and I just, I just lost myself for a moment. I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to suspect you, especially you. I should have known better. Can you give me another chance?"

Alexi stood still, staring at him and searching in his face if there's any lies. Much to Harry's relief, she seemed to be satisfied with what she saw as she let out a defeated sigh and gave him a tiny nod.

"So, we're friends?" Harry asked with a smile, secretly ecstatic that she had dropped her cold façade again, even if there was still a scowl on her face.

"You're pushing your luck Potter," Alexi glared at him and Harry laughed, only to have her glare harder.

"Whatever Potter, I really have to go. I'll find a way to tell you the place and time to meet. Don't tell anyone about this, not your little tree friends, not anyone, especially not to Dumbledore! You got me?"

"Yea, I got it."

"Good." Alexi said as she peeked through a tiny gap, making sure the coast was cleared to leave. She was about to sneak out when she felt a hand on her shoulder stopping her. Whirling her head around, she met Harry's uncertain gaze.

"Yes? Is there anything else?"

"Erm, goodnight Lexi."

Words were chock in her throat as a strange sensation flow through her, strangely reminded her of… … her mother?

Alexi mentally shook her head at this ridicules notion and quickly turned away, afraid that her expression would betray her absurd thoughts.

"Right, night, er, H-Harry." She muttered before darting out of the classroom, leaving Harry by himself.

Albeit that Harry had noticed how uncomfortable she sounded, an uncontrollable grin was stuck on his face. Alexi Whyte had called him by his first name. As small as this gesture was, Harry felt like he had made a huge step.

Maybe this year, Hogwarts won't be so bad after all.

* * *

**A/N**

Great thanks to _**xXMiss Alec VolturiXx, Baba78, KitKatCyn**_ and _**ireallyamtellingthetruth**_ for the reviews and thank you people who added this to their favourites/alerts as well! - You guys are awesome-

I'm one with few words so…

Please review!


	5. Dense

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but the awesome J.K Rowling

Chapter 5

Dense

* * *

Defense Against the Dark Arts, DADA for short.

Despite having a bloody Voldemort-possessed Quirrell in our first year and that Gilderoy Lockhart idiot who make such a huge joke out of himself in the second year…

It was still the best subject ever!

Why?

Because duelling when knowing that there weren't be any torture and won't end up being near death door was the Best. Thing. Ever!

As a bonus, I get to throw all the hexes and jinxes that I never _ever_ dare throw to my Grandfather who taught me how to duel.

Can you imagine if I threw a Tarantallegra (Causes one to start dancing uncontrollably) or even a Castreo (Causes a low blow to the crotch) on my Grandfather of his age? He would totally skip crucio-ing me and just Avada Kedavra the crap out of me!

I still remember my jinxing rampage in my first year after Draco got me the book Madcap Magic for Wacky Warlords for Christmas. Since then, Hogwarts was _not _safe, right until Uncle Sev found out and punished me.

He'd hated pranks all his life, and had been disciplining me about it for as long as I can remember. That's why I'd always remained anonymous when I prank people in Hogwarts, where Professors would end up blaming the Weasley twins automatically.

As for the relationship between me and the twins, it's another story for another time.

Here I am now, having an extra bounce on my steps and humming happily while we followed Professor Lupin to wherever we're having our DADA practical lesson.

Turned out the man that gave us instructions and chocolates in the train, was our new DADA teacher, Remus J Lupin. His shaggy brown hair, kind eyes and friendly demeanour already made most girls swooned over him, just like last year when Lockheart was teaching. Only this time round, I approved of the swooning.

Hey, other than his good looks, he's certainly no fraud, with him getting rid of the dementors and all. Furthermore, he just got back at Peeves the infuriating Poltergeist with a really cool spell when we were on our way to have our lesson!

I do not about the others but in my books, he certainly deserved some respect!

We soon reached the designated location; the Hogwarts staffroom. Uncle Sev, who was sitting inside initially left very soon he saw Professor Lupin, not before giving him the usual I'm-an-superior-arse speech too. Even the sneer Uncle Sev gave him was more malevolent than his usual one, almost as if he harboured some sort of deep hatred towards him.

Am I missing something?

Not to mention that when Uncle Sev left the staffroom, his eyes lingered on me longer than usual, like he was bothered about something. Well, the only console was that he still insulted Neville and Granger, so he can't be _that_ bothered right?

Professor Lupin beckoned the class towards the end of the room, where there was nothing but a tacky old wardrobe where the teachers kept their spare robes. When he stood next to it, the doorknob started rattling apprehensively, the whole wardrobe wobbled violently, banging off the wall.

"Nothing to worry about, there's a boggart in there." Professor Lupin said calmly when a few people had jumped backwards in alarm. "And you can put down your wand now Miss Whyte. Nice reflex though." His eyes shone with amusement while I tucked away my wand, my face slightly red from embarrassment.

Hullo! Slytherin instinct remember!

"So, the first question we must ask ourselves is, what is a boggart?" Professor Lupin asked after informing us where boggarts tend to resides.

Three guesses who raised their hands?

Annnddddddd… …

"Yes, that girl over there. Hermione, is it?" Professor Lupin said,

It's I-bloody-have-absolutely-no-EQ little miss know it all!

Who else?

"It's a shape-shifter. It can take the shape of whatever it thinks will frighten us most. No one really knows what it looked like" Granger answered, purposely shot me a smug look when Professor Lupin praised her afterwards.

I can't believe my eyes.

She took _this_ long to start playing back? I'm surprised. I thought better of her. Too late though, I'd already lose interest long time ago. Not only because she wasn't challenging, I'd made a point not to play with sore losers or crybabies.

Which, in her case, were both.

I raised an eyebrow at her, shaking my head and let out a scoff, conveying my thoughts to her. Ah! And that glare was back!

Didn't I say before?

Too easy.

Professor began explaining in details the advantage we had over it after Harry got it correct and then explained the way to repel a boggart. Apparently, all we had to do was to force it to assume a shape that we find amusing when we recite the incantation of the spell '_Riddikulus'_.

"This class is ridiculous," Draco mumbled after the class had finished practicing shouting the incantation into thin air. I nodded with a snicker, agreeing with him. We both never moved from our spot at the back, watching the Gryffindors rushing to form a circle around the boggart to practice the fending spell after Neville had been the first to attack it.

Neville's worst fear was actually Uncle Sev! And when the Uncle/boggart transformed into a transvestite that wears the outfit of Neville's Grandmother, the whole class roared with laughter, especially me.

Merlin, Uncle Sev with vulture-topped hat, dirt green dress, and that big red handbag. Even _my_ Grandmother had better fashion taste, and that said a lot. Still, that had image was seared deeply and thoroughly in my mind, it was practically a get-out-of-Azkaban card from him! I bet he's willing to do anything, just to get his hand on that memory wisp of mine! Finally I have leverage against him!

Can I say again?

Mua-ha-ha!

One by one, those ever-eager Gryffy fought to face the boggart, which only further proved my theory that they're idiots. Who actually _wish_ to face their worst fear so enthusiastically? Sure, it's interesting to find out what's your worst fear, but can one be a hundred percent sure they can handle it afterwards?

Really, don't they at least _think _for a bit?

Nevertheless, it was a gold digging opportunity for crafty old moi! Who knew that Weasley was so deathly afraid of itty bitty spiders and Granger actually _cried_ on the spot when the boggart had turned to Professor McGonagall giving her the news that she failed her exams.

How pathetic and sad.

I was enjoying myself and stealthy moving around to avoid the boggart in the class, silently watch the boggart had turned into all sort of creatures, ranging from a bloody mummy to an eyeball.

What imaginations the reckless had, even their fears were irrational!

All of a sudden, the boggart which was now a large python had fallen right in front of me when Parvati had shot it away with the spell. Its head bobbed up and its slit-like eyes stared straight at me. Before I know it, the boggart changed.

It was my Grandmother.

I'd always fear my Grandmother compared to my Grandfather. He's imposing alright, and the Cruciatus Curse he casted was _way_ more painful than my Grandmother, but he was more reasonable than my Grandmother's, giving me less punishment in comparison.

In a way, I reckoned he sort of like me a little, otherwise he wouldn't be wasting his time to teach me Quidditch since young even though my Grandmother opposed of it. Not because it was dangerous of course, because it was too unladylike for her taste.

My wand hand was quivering just by the sight of that pair of cold unfeeling eyes staring down at me, those eyes of hers that promised pain. The boggart had totally gotten my Grandmother's image down, having that same long grey hair that was in a tight bun, same frosty blue eyes and that same thinned lips that had a sneer stuck on her wrinkled face.

The word 'malicious' would pretty much sum up what my Grandmother was, both inside out.

All my life, I was taught the hard way _never_ to defy her or suffer the consequences at my own cost. It simply go against every fibre of my very being to even point my wand at her, let alone try to attack her. Though my brain had registered that it was only a boggart, my body still froze on its record, rendered me senseless.

"Ah, Miss Whyte! There's no need to be afraid, just say the spell like practiced!" Professor Lupin encouraged, most likely thought that my fear was similar to Neville's.

He had noooooo idea.

I vaguely heard people snickering at the background and Draco's voice at a distance, trying to get people out of his way to get to me.

"R-Ri, R-Riddi-" I stuttered, but was cut off instantaneously.

"HOW DARE YOU POINT YOUR WAND AT ME YOU INSOLENT CHILD!" My Grandmother/boggart bellowed straight at my terror stricken face, causing me to filch violently, my hand instantly dropped to my side.

"Cruci-" Her wand inches away from my face, whispering the unforgivable curse. Too frightened to even think, my eyes fully dilated as I stared futilely at the sadistic smirk I often seen and that joy she always had in her eyes.

Draco suddenly appeared, pulling me behind and stood in front of me protectively, shielding me away from my Grandmother/boggart.

"Hey! Scare me instead!" Draco yelled out, his eyes reflected absolute rage. With a loud crack, the boggart turned into another of my worst fear.

Lucius Malfoy.

"RIDDIKULUS!"

Within seconds the boggart turned into a labradoodle in its hair colour and still had his face on it. The whole class who all knew who Lucius Malfoy was roared out with uncontrollable laughter, what happened prior quickly forgotten.

Draco still had a steely expression on his face even after witnessing his father turned into a bloody _dog_! He had his hand grasped onto my trembling ones tightly, discreetly pulling me away from the rest. The lesson ended when Professor Lupin had intercepted Harry's turn to face the boggart, and had Neville finished the boggart.

Everyone started to leave the staffroom, talking excitedly among themselves.

Except for us.

Draco and I had escaped before Professor Lupin can call on us. The mood around us changed dramatically, tension hung in the air. We had our 'game face' on, our head higher and posture straighter, too stubborn to allow any traces of weakness to be seen, especially in front of the Gryffindors.

All Slytherins had silently took upon themselves to position themselves around us as we walked back to the common room, them preventing any one else who wasn't our house to come close to us. It was no secret that both of us had the strictest and toughest pureblood discipline, and the earlier encounter only served to remind the rest of the Slytherins that.

It was a pretty sick traditional really, for it a way to assert to the Wizardry World just how pure our blood were. It was claimed that only Wizard or Witch with the purest blood, he or she would be so strong that they would be able to withstand such 'discipline'. Many families had long ago abandoned such method of discipline, mainly because most thought it was too harsh and inhuman. Yet, it wasn't such to Draco's or mine.

What it really reminded all of them, was Draco's and my status and what we represented. We were the Heir and Heiress of the Malfoy and Whyte, the family of wealth, power, influence and loyalty to the Dark Lord.

We'd already been recognised as the implicit leaders for the next generation.

The Generation of the Dark.

* * *

Ron Weasley had been the first to taunt me with the incident in DADA during the dinner on that very fateful day. Not to disappoint him, he'd wake up with his whole body covered in spiders the next day, having a large green 'W' imprinted on his forehead.

Not just him, for those who actually still had the audacity to mock me, all woke up finding their worst fear the first thing they saw in the morning with the same green 'W' mark on their foreheads.

I suspected that someone had told Uncle Sev because he who'd disapproved of pranking my whole life not only turned a blind eye, he even backed me up with it in that subtle way of his!

How else do you think I can get the potions I needed for my pranks?

I think Granger had it worst when I had burnt all her study notes and the homework she'd done for the week, even removing all the words in her textbooks with a simple charm. She'd went all berserk when she'd found out, bursting into the Great Hall with such great ferocity that she looked like she's out for blood.

My blood.

I remembered that day very well, her eyes were bulging and her uniform was buttoned wrongly, the zipper on her skirt half-way done. Her hair, Merlin her hair! It was the frizziest hair I'd ever seen! It must have expanded by at least twice the usual size! It were poking out in all direction, some even defying gravity!

Not a pretty sight I tell ya.

Though everything that happened to her and the other Gryffindors practically screamed that it was my doing, no one can ever prove that I'm the culprit.

Even with the green 'W' and the fact that I had the greatest reason to do such a thing, it's no concrete evidences. Completed with my no detention (Not officially at least) clean reputation and a little help from Uncle Sev, the blame could not be pinned on me. Instead, Granger was being punished for such a serious accusation.

Thank you Uncle Sev!

With that little fiasco over, Draco and I, along with the rest of Hogwarts had shifted our focus to the upcoming Quidditch season. Not only do we have to train at least three times a week, and aimed to disrupt the Gryffindor practice at least once a week.

I know I know, a girl in the Slytherin's Qudditch team? Impossible!

Well well well, by now everyone should know impossible doesn't really apply to me or in the Slytherin house. I knew what people said behind our backs, claiming that we were a couple of spoiled brats with no skills in Quidditch that we had to buy our way in to be in the team.

Bunch of idiots. We're most definitely not a couple of spoiled brats with no skills in Quidditch! We were merely using money to get us out of the trapped situation we're in was all.

For us Slytherins, we're all a sticker for rules and traditions for it was how we maintained the hierarchy of superiority in the house. So no matter how talented Draco was, Flint can't just accept him when he was just a second year.

In fact, Flint had been busting his brains out trying to find a way to have Draco joining the team without displeasing the other Slytherin, and Lucius buying Nimbus 2001 for the whole team simply sped the whole process up. All and all, even if Lucius didn't 'bribe' the team, he would still end up there one way or another.

So technically, Draco didn't buy his way in, only _me._

It was a well-known fact that the Slytherin Quidditch team never had a female player before, the captain of the team always a testosterone overloaded pig.

Flint was no different.

Though I'd informed him that I came from a line of Chaser from my Whyte heritage and had definitely inherited this talent through blood, he still wouldn't let me in the team, forcing me to use the underhand method. Not just buying all team members top of the line Quidditch gears, equipments and broom kits, my Grandfather and Uncle Sev had a private 'conversation' with Flint too, 'convincing' him to change his mind.

Of course, Flint didn't just willy nilly accepted me. He held such a grudge for being twisted by the hand so badly that every other month, I'm required to pass a test for confirmation to prove my skills. Other than that, he also had my trainings customized to be far tougher and worse than anyone else.

To make sure I'm not dragging them down he says.

Covertly hinting me to drop out of the team in my own records was more like it.

What an arsehole!

"Vater, I need Vaterrrrr," I said hoarsely, doing my best impression of Dracula's Transylvania accent, the muggle's idea of how a Vampire sounds. I was lying flat on the couch in the common room after yet another 3 hours straight of tedious training, or what I would like to call it,

Alexi's express ticket to hell.

"Why are you talking like that? Have all the trainings finally get to your head?" Blaise asked, looking at me oddly as he flopped down on the armchair next to mine.

Every night, Blaise, Pansy, Draco and I would at least spend an hour together in the common room unless told otherwise. We'll be doing homework, planning pranks, or just simple talking. Theo tends to join us from time to time, though he would just sit at a side and talked absolutely nothing. Crabble and Goyle on the other hand, would most likely stuff their face out in the kitchen. This had always been a tradition to us since our first year, Quidditch training or not.

"No," my answer came out muffled as I buried my face into the cushions, inwardly let out a sigh. What a waste of my humour when they don't even understand my muggle reference.

"Aguamenti"

I let out a yelp and jumped up when I was suddenly splashed with cold water on the back, both Blaise and Pansy did nothing but snickered by the sight and clapped.

They bloody _clapped._

What great friends I have. Really, I'm _soooooo_ blessed to have them.

Gits.

"Frak! What in the name of Bloody Merlin?" I cursed as I spun around to viciously glare at the offender. I'd already taken a shower just 5 minutes ago! I don't need another one!

"Was that enough vater for you _Master_?" Draco teased, a smirk on his face. Despite being drenched from head to toe, I can't help but broke into a grin.

Remember my secret love regarding muggles? Draco himself shared that too! The both of us discovered the enthrallment of the muggles together when we were 8. It consisted of Uncle Sev's poorly hidden collection of muggle music, two curious mind and two pairs of itchy hands.

Since then, Draco and I had been more than curious about the muggle world, both of us learning whatever little things about this intriguing species behind everyone's back whenever we visited him and that treasure trove of his. A treasure trove with heaps of extremely poorly 'hidden' muggle objects and coincidentally came with papers of explanations of what it was and its uses.

How _careless_ of him.

"Oh it's enough all right," My grin slowly turned sinister, eyeing Draco with wicked anticipation.

If I'm dripping wet, he's not going to stay all nice and dry himself!

I pounced onto Draco, having him caught me out of reflex. Him, not expecting the suddenly impact, fell backward onto the couch. I was on top of him –No sexual innuendo intended– as I nuzzled my head against his chest, transferring as much water as possible from my hair to his shirt.

"LEXI!" He laughed, trying to pry me off him.

"Urgh, no offence guys, you two are so nauseating sweet that I want to puke. Not even Pansy and I are that sickening, right babe?" Blaise interjected, Pansy already sitting on his laps.

"Right dear," Pansy cooed, both of them staring into each other's eyes like two love sick puppies.

Pansy and Blaise had always been sort of an item since first year in a sense, only this year, things had become official over the last summer. Thank Merlin for that, because I really doubt if I can stand hearing either of them talking about pinning after each other anymore.

I'd even promised myself that I'll hex them into oblivion if they don't hook up soon.

"Two mistakes in that sentence Blaise, and Pansy you actually agreed with him? Tsk tsk, you two are really slipping off from the game you know." I smirked, getting up from Draco and settled myself back on the couch. Draco sat beside me, both of us took our wand out to cast a hot-air charm to dry ourselves off. He had rested his stretched arm behind me on the back of the sofa, twirling my hair out of habit.

I'll never understand his fascination with hair, both his and mine.

"Oh? Enlighten us then great O' Lexi who's always in _the game_," Pansy placed extra emphasized on her last two words mockingly, by which I regarded that by sticking out my tongue at her direction.

_Never_ mock the game!

"We're not nauseating sweet you prats, though you two _are_ sickening," I countered, snickering at my own smart comment. Next to me, Draco was shaking his head, chuckling to himself. Though if he was just agreeing with the remark I've made or if he was just laughing at me, I never knew.

"Besides, you are comparing us with you two, that's not a fair comparison." I continued.

"Why isn't it fair?" Blaise challenged, raising an eyebrow.

Unbeknownst to me, in between this exchange, Draco had ceased all his actions, tensing as we speak.

"D-uh Mr Oblivious," I rolled my eyes, "You're comparing friends with lovers, that's like comparing apples with oranges! Do you think that's fair?"

I stared deadpanned at Blaise and Pansy, who now suddenly looked… surprised? Were they really that daft that they didn't realize this mistake?

Tell me again why they were my friends?

"Y-You mean, you two…"

Dear Merlin, they really were that daft!

"Yes Blaise, Draco and me, fri-ends. Pansy and you, lo-vers" I repeated slowly, over-enunciating each syllabus as if I was talking to a 3 years old dumb arse. "Friends and lovers, dif-fer-ent."

Blaise continued to splutter, never stopped pointing at Draco and me back and forth while Pansy yet to be out of her previous shock. Did someone casted a spell on them that stumped their ability to think? They're turning to be like me!

"What's wrong with them?" I looked up at Draco with furrowed eyebrows.

"Nothing, come on, you still need to finish this Charm essay by tomorrow, you wouldn't want to turn in a half-done essay now do you?" Draco asked, retracting his arm back and to take my Charm essay that had been on the table.

"Y-Ya! It's nothing! Charm essay, right! Pansy and I have to go to the library to borrow some books for it. We'll see you guys later kay?" Not even waiting for a reply, they scurried off, leaving Draco and me alone.

Borrow some books? Riiggghhhtt. They're more likely to lock themselves in some broom closet to snog than searching for any book.

"Do they think we're that dense? What an insult!" I huffed, annoyed.

"Very dense indeed." Draco said softly. I spared another glance at Draco, but his eyes were shielded away by his fringe. Was it just me or Draco sounded a little… … put out?

Was it something I'd said?

… … … …

Naaaah, must be effects of the Charm essay.

* * *

**A/N**

The beginning years would contain more cute moments before things got darker and they're forced to grow up. Now, they're still relatively childish and playful. Of course, it would be rather AU in a sense, since I personally like something new and unexpected plot, also hoping to balance light-hearted and serious moments too. This year might be rather long due to all the background info I'm slowing adding in.

Well, that's the rough idea for everything.

Great thanks to _**xXMiss Alec VolturiXx, Baba78, KitKatCyn**_ and _**ireallyamtellingthetruth**_ for the reviews! - You guys are awesome!-

Touched! Really!

Here's the chapter to satisfy your craving! (LOL)

Thank you people who added this to their favourites/alerts as well!

Review much appreciated!


	6. Moment

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but the awesome J.K Rowling

Chapter 6

Moment

* * *

"Sugar quills! Remember my sugar quills! Lots and lots of sugar quills!"

"What was it again? Sugar quills?" Blaise said dryly, rolling his eyes at my constant reminder.

Today was Halloween and the first Hogsmeade weekend, yet here I am, stuck in the castle. For some reason, my Grandparents refused to sign my permission slip, which I certainly didn't question why. For character building?

Oh I have character alright. I don't even need any permission slip to get to Hogsmeade in the first place!

"I still don't understand, why can't you just sneak out to meet us there?" Blaise suddenly whispered, which I promptly whacked the back of his head for it.

"Didn't I tell you times and times before? Never discuss about what I know from my occasional night expenditure in front of anyone!" I whispered back harshly before I grinned sheepishly at Pansy who was now eyeing us suspiciously.

"Pansy, I need to talk to Blaise in private for a while if you don't mind. You know, us prankster stuff." I lied smoothly, dragging Blaise out of hearing distance from her.

"So, why?" Blaise asked again after he'd made sure they can't hear us anymore.

"Are you mental? How am I going to explain to Pansy if she asked me how I got there without a permission slip? Furthermore, Uncle Sev was pretty determined not to have me go to Hogsmeade too. He's bound to check up on me from time to time, I don't want to risk it."

Not to mention I promised to meet Potter today.

"What about Draco?"

"What about him?" I snapped.

Draco had been a touchy subject for me recently, for both of us had a fight over the Hogsmeade trip. He knew there had to be another reason than an unsigned permission slip that's stopping me from going to Hogsmeade, which I refused to tell him why.

To be more specific, I'd downright denied everything, hence, the cold treatment from him.

Well, two can play this game!

"You do realize that Draco had been looking forward to this day for years right? To go to the first Hogmeade trip with you." Blaise sighed.

I nodded reluctantly. That prat actually ignored me for a whole bloody week, only choosing to talk to me when necessary. Even so, he would never stop trying to catch me off guard for any slip ups.

Prat!

I still remembered the time when Draco and I used read Hogwarts: A History again and again together, both of us making all sort of plans like any other 7 years old would. The two of us also made all sort of silly promises too. Promise to rule the Slytherin together, promise to be in the Quidditch team together, promise to go to the first Hogsmeade trip together, promise to be prefects together and so many more.

Hell! We even promised each other that if Draco had become friends with Harry Potter like what Lucius wanted, we'll never let it affect our friendship.

But reality will never be the same as our idealism; neither of our lives had gone that smoothly like we'd planned. Draco and Potter's awesome 'friendship' and my constant unanticipated participation in suicide missions was a testimonial for that.

"It's not like there's no second or third, he'll get over it." I said icily, pushing down and locking away all of my emotions.

"So you're abandoning him?"

"I'm not abandoning him!" Defensive words came out of my mouth automatically, and Blaise only shot me a who-are-you-trying-to-kid look.

"I'll never aban- I didn't-, I- I… … Did Draco tell you that?" I sighed dejectedly. Why, just why was it that when it comes to Draco, I can actually feel this disgusting emotion called guilt so much easier than usual?

"He didn't need to tell me anything, it's written all over his face. Not just Draco, everyone else knew you're up to something, but the only difference between him and us, was that he actually care enough for you to actually be bothered."

"Glad to know how much I meant to you Blaise," I said sourly, causing him to roll his eyes again.

"That's not the message I'm trying to convey! What I mean was that he cares so much that he's willing to interfere whatever you're planning! Merlin knows you're always not far from trouble, can't blame a fellow Slytherin to look out for themselves now can you?"

"Point taken," I mused. If I had felt guilt from before, it had now returned by tenfold. Blaise was right, with my history with the Trio, I was border-lining with both Light and Dark. No one really knew what's my true stand, categorizing me as nothing but dangerous.

I'm a double threat.

Yet, only Draco was willing to stand by me and care for me no matter which side I'm on…

"Go talk to him, and this time round, stop giving him stupid excuses and really talk to him. You know there's nothing he won't do for you, so stop torturing him you cruel little minx." He teased, attempting to lighten up my depressing mood.

"Where's he?" I asked tentatively. Just a week ago, I did told Draco that I'll never abandon him, and here I was, too caught up with the argument we had that I'd accidentally done so.

And out of all people, it actually took _Blaise _to wake me?

I must be really blinded.

I ignored the smug looking grin growing on his face, settling for just cursing him mentally.

"You tell me."

* * *

"Dray?" I asked cautiously as I approached the willow tree near the lake, one of our favourite spots when we wanted to hide away from Hogwarts.

He was there alright, sitting against the tree and throwing pebbles into the lake. He took a brief glance at me before returning to what he was doing.

"Dra-"

"Finally remember I exist?" Draco drawled, not even looking back at me.

Geez, he's even able to hold a grudge like a girl.

No Lexi no! You're here to apologize! Not butting head with him again!

"So, are you going to tell me the real reason why you're not going to Hogsmeade?" He continued, standing up from his spot and stared straight at me, his grey eyes penetrating my green ones, daring me to lie to him once more.

"Are you sure you're not all testy because I rejected your invite the first place?" I retorted obstinately, my defensive self automatically surfaced.

Oops, wrong move wrong move! He's glaring!

"Oh fine!" I threw my hands up, "I'll tell you everything but you're not going to like it."

"Try me." Draco took a step closer to me, his face inches away from mine. Since when he had gotten so close? My breathe hitched a little at the sudden closeness, but being the prideful pureblood I am, I didn't back away.

"Just for the heads up, I'd made my decision long time ago Dray, I'm not going change my mind no matter how much you oppose it. Do you still want to know?"

"Without a doubt," He said firmly, his mind clearly set long time ago. I smiled back ruefully at him, not knowing if I should thank him for always looking after me, or scold him senseless for being so reckless in risking his life just so he can be there for me.

"Okay, you asked for it…"

* * *

"Why is he doing here?"

"It's none of your bloody business _Potter_." Draco sneered at Harry who changed his expression from great anticipation to downright disdain in split second when we entered the empty classroom from before.

If there's a competition for it, Harry would be the all time winner hands down!

"Hey! Both of you! Back off! Draco! We're here for a _civil _conversation right? Let's just get it over with! I really don't want to do this again." I burst out, pulling Draco away who already had his hand on his wand. I was about to do the same to Harry when I noticed the hurt on his face.

"Oh grow a pair will you Potter! Stop giving me your puppy dog eyes! I meant sneaking around Uncle Sev and arguing with Draco just so I can tell you about the psychopath who's now next in line to kill you."

"Cheerful isn't it?" Draco added, a smirk now on his face. "I wonder when my turn is."

"Definitely after me," I snickered as I sat cross-legged on an empty desk, with Draco leaning against the desk next to mine. I tapped my finger on my chin before I gave a loud clap, pretending to have an epiphany "Oh, but that means you won't have a chance to have a go, sorry Dray."

"Lexi!" Boy-who-can't-take-a-joke protested, his face red once more. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Who would have guessed that he's so bloody sensitive!

I bet if he and Draco were friends, they'll be braiding each other's hair and talk about boys by now.

"Merlin Harry! What do you expect from me? How many times do I need to remind you? I'm a Slytherin! Potter bashing is what we do! It's a habit! I swear!" I snapped before taking a few more seconds before adding an afterthought, a faraway dreamy expression on my face, "A habit that's too good to give up on."

"I think I like you better when you're all moody and sulking." Harry muttered, most likely to himself but I still heard it!

"Hey! I don't sulk! Whytes never sulks! Isn't that right Draco?" I send Harry a triumph smirk, willing Harry to understand what I'm trying to say.

_It's two against one Potter. Draco will kill himself before agreeing with you, you'll never win!_

Roughly understood, he sent me a withering glare. I was taken back a bit, but a grin soon made to my face. Who knew Harry had it in him? Guess he'd learned quite a few things from me huh.

I should start taking fees.

Harry and I had been better… acquaintance since my cold war with Draco, with me often finding Harry to rant. After all, who else was a better person to find to badmouth about Draco?

Of course, we talked about other things too, the muggle and Wizardry world, our lives –more of his than mine- and doing all those getting to know each other better chick flick stuff.

I'd convinced Harry to wait till the Hogsmeade weekend before I told him about Black for safety measures. What we were about to transpire was such a controversial topic that I much rather discuss about it in a practically empty castle than a crowded one. One that would had a lower risk of being eavesdropped.

I told you I'm paranoid!

"You're called Potter by his first name now?" Draco exclaimed, nearly yelling out. I winched inwardly as I took in how incredulous he seemed. At that very moment, only one word came to my mind.

Crap.

"Why do you care? I thought you two weren't in good terms anymore?" Harry interrupted, forcefully getting Draco's attention away from me.

Double Crap!

"Harry stop! I know you're trying to defend me but that's not really helping. And Draco, it only started 2 weeks ago, we came to a… truce. He's not that bad when his little tree friends aren't with him."

"2 weeks? Truce? Lexi, you sa-"

"Dray you promised me!" I pouted, or tried to.

Desperate times called for drastic measures. He had promised me to stay civilize if he wanted come along with me, but apparently, Harry just brought out the worst in him. I vaguely recalled Pansy telling me how it always got others to do things for her or got out of trouble whenever she pouted. Was I doing it right? Did I put enough pressure?

Merlin, why didn't I pay more attention when she was teaching me how to?

Let me think, it was late at night, both of us had returned to our dorm. Pansy was talking something about Blaise.

Again.

She then started telling me about the 'arts' of pouting before forcing me to learn. But why can't I remember how to? Wait! I remember why! I was trying to count how many eyelashes she have!

… … … …

WHY IN THE NAME OF MERLIN AM I COUNTING HER EYELASHES?

Seconds had passed since anyone of them had made a noise, and I was starting to feel more and more stupid. Both Draco and Harry was still staring me with wide eyes.

I let out a grunt from my throat when Draco suddenly grabbed hold of my pursed lips with his index finger and thumb, shutting them tight.

"You look like a duck Lexi, never do that again." Draco said, his voice strained.

Great, just because he didn't want to hurt my pride, he's holding back his laughter. Jusssttt great.

"Sorry Lexi, but it was truly horrifying. I too think it'll be better if you don't do that again." Harry agreed with Draco after he had exchanged glances with him.

What? So now their buddy buddies now when it comes to humiliate me?

My pouting was FINE!

Yes! So fine that… … Hogwarts' biggest arch enemies… actually were agreeing with each other… … without even exchanging words … …

Bloody hell! My pout really was that horrifying!

"Now if you promise me that, I'll keep my earlier promise. Do we have a deal?"

I let you another disgruntled grunt before nodding my head. I slapped his hands away to salvage any pride that's left on me. Yet, Draco actually had the audacity to wipe his hand on his pants as if he had touched germs itself!

How dare he!

Prat.

"Now that you two weren't trying to kill each other now, can we get on? I-"

"Before that, I have something I need to ask you Lexi." Harry interrupted, looking genuinely distressed about something. I looked at Draco quizzically, but he just shrugged, just as clueless as I am.

"Ask away then,"

"Earlier, Professor Lupin had me over for some tea in his office, but then, Professor Snape came and gave him some potion to drink. And he didn't seem to like Professor Lupin very much…"

"What are you trying to go on with this Harry?" He must have not noticed the change in my tone, because he kept continuing.

"I mean, he's your uncle and everything, so that potion he gave him, I was wondering..."

"What Potter?" I spat.

"No! I didn't mean that you have anything to do with it! I know you're not that kind of perso-"

"Then what kind of person are you talking about then? What kind of person you think Uncle Sev is?" I cut in, eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Well, one thing for sure was that not just me, many people also reckon he'd do anything to get the Defense Against the Dark Arts job!" Harry snapped, trying to stand up for himself. Draco let out a low whistle, shaking his head lightly.

"Wrong thing to say Potter," Draco drawled out nonchalantly, with me still remaining eerily quiet.

Harry had already suspected Uncle Sev whenever something bad happened, and every single time, Uncle Sev had proved otherwise. Right now, even when nothing had happened, he still suspects him?

What was he trying to imply? That Uncle Sev would stoop so low that he'll poison someone just because he didn't get the job? Why? Because he was a Slytherin?

"Draco, can you tell Potter what he wanted to know for me? I'm sure Uncle Sev would be looking for me now, since he's done with delivering a potion to Professor Lupin in front of a student. You know, a student that can be an eye witness if anything happens. An eye witness that only an _idiot _would leave them alive if that person was trying to, I don't know, harm someone?" I was getting more agitated, my tone getting hasher.

"You know, an unknown potion that might very well be a tonic or antidote instead if you weren't such a douche to comprehend such possibilities!" I spat out icily at Potter before I turned to Draco, the malice no longer on my face as I flashed him a sweet smile.

"Can you? I promised him after all."

"Fine, but you owe me one." Draco sighed, pushing back his hair with his hand. His frustration with the situation can be seen clearly by his body language, wanting nothing more but to either stomp out or hex the hell out of Potter.

"Thanks, I'll see you at the feast." I rounded back on Harry, summoning up the iciest look I can mustered, glaring at him straight in the eyes.

"No more chances _Potter_." I sneered before making my dramatic exit by flipping my hair and turned my head back for my last word. "Good Day."

* * *

"So, I take telling Potter that his parent's murderer was actually their best friend didn't really end well?" I asked offhandedly as I nursed the black eye on Draco's face with a bag of ice. He had only returned to the common room seconds ago, both of us opting to skip the Halloween feast.

After spending 3 hours of hexing all the firstie I see to let off my steam, I had relatively calmed down, putting my short acquaintance-ship with Potter behind me as bad judgement.

We fall, we hurt, we crawl back up.

It's no big deal.

I don't care.

"Geez, aren't you observa- Ow!" Draco winced as the pressure of the ice on his extremely sore bruise 'mysteriously' increased.

"No sarcastic comeback Draco, or suffer my wrath! For I have the power!" I grinned, enjoying his pain a little too much.

"Have anyone told you you're crazy?" Instead of being annoyed like any others would, he smiled back at me fondly.

"Once or twice," I smiled back before it turned to a frown, "Sorry you had to go through this for me, I know how much you love your face."

"Glad you know how much I'd sacrificed in order to have you see the truth about Potter."

Truth about Potter?

That he's a double-face prat who actually still believe that all Slytherin are evil deep down no matter what he says? Yes, the message had been rather loud and clear.

So does Draco's message of 'I told you so'.

"Nevertheless, I expect you to treat me better." He pouted lightly, putting up his most pitiful face.

Unfair! Why can't my pout look like that? It's cute!

"What? Having me babying you isn't better?" I stated. Nope, his pouting won't work on me, because I'm JEALOUS of that pout!

"You're not babying me!" Draco retorted indignantly, his face blushing red. "You're taking responsible of the wound you caused me. It isn't the same as babying!"

"Uh-huh," I replied unconvincingly. My grin grew, knowing that his Malfoy pride would never admit to such cute and weak terminology.

"You're not babying me," Draco muttered quietly again, as if he was trying to convince himself instead of me. I chuckled a little before I pulled out my wand, which he instinctively seized my hand to prevent me from doing anything.

One order of eye roll coming up!

"Relax will you? Poppy may be unable to heal your bruise but that doesn't mean I can't cast a concealing charm over it. You'll have your pretty face all fine and dandy soon enough."

I tapped my wand on his black eye lightly as I muttered the spell under my breath. I watched as blackish blue gotten fainter and leaned in further to inspect my handy work. Satisfied with the results, I pulled back, only to notice a smirk on Draco's face.

I raised an eyebrow, my turn to be paranoid.

"What are you smirking at?"

"You think I have a pretty face."

I blinked once, twice, then started chortling hysterically.

"Yes Draco," I wheezed, having trouble to talk properly, "you're very pretty. I'm sure *snickered* boys will be swarming all around you in no time. No need to be so insecure."

"Why you little-" Draco sprung onto me, pinning me down on the couch as he started to tickle me. I shriek out with laughter as I unsuccessfully trying to push him off.

"D-Draco! Stop! I'm ticklish!" I whined breathlessly, still smiling widely up at him. This got him to stop, though he was still on top of me. My smile faded slowly when Draco continued to stare down at me intently, that indescribable expression on his face again.

"Draco?"

"Shh," Draco shushed. His hand travelled to my face, tracing the outline of my face gently. There were so many emotions in that pair of silvery grey eyes of his that once again, I was captivated and overwhelmed by it. My heart was beating furiously when I noticed him leaning down, my eyes so wide that I must be looking like an owl.

He was only inches away from my face when the portrait door swung open with a loud bang, and both of us instinctively turned our heads in that direction.

The few first years who returned didn't seemed to notice us, engrossed in their own chatter as they proceeded to head back to their room. Maybe they did see us, but didn't say anything about it.

We looked back at each other, that weird atmosphere that'd enveloped us a second ago completely gone, replaced with nothing but awkwardness. Draco dropped his head, resting it on my shoulders as he let out a groan while I started to laugh.

"Moment gone Dray, moment gone." I chuckled, sitting up after he got off me.

"I know, don't remind me. I'm so going to kill them." He grumbled as he buried his head in his hands.

"Since when did you learn to do all that? You're lucky you have me as your best friend," I said as I punched him playfully on the arms, "Just don't practice it on me anymore or I'll really get angry."

"I'm not-"

"Right, and I'm tired. I'm going to turn in early tonight. I'll see you tomorrow morning!" Without even listening to what he's going to say, I stood up and escaped to my dorm without looking back.

To say I was calm and casual about it was all a lie. Beneath that mask of mind, I was a mess! Everything was so confusing and mind boggling. Sometimes, even _I'm_ proud of how well I can pretend.

Now, the million galleon question was… …

JUST WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!

* * *

**A/N**

Utterly surprise the increase in response in last chapter! Odd but it really motivates writers when people review, even if it's something simple like 'please update'. Glad to know you guys enjoyed it.

Great thanks to _**xXMiss Alec VolturiXx, Baba78, KitKatCyn**_ and _**ireallyamtellingthetruth, Jen bbe, Greenpeace, EvilHusky**_ for the reviews! - You guys are awesome!-

Thank you people who added this to their favourites/alerts as well!

_**Ireallyamtellingthetruth **_**- ***Munch**Munch* Delicious! Thank you! (#) Here's another cookie for you!

**[Warning: Long commentary that may contain some spoilers/insights that readers may not wish to know. Read at your own risk.]**

What _**Beba78 **_had said was right. Alexi is only 13 years old, thus the thoughts of relationship haven't really hit her yet since it's only the start of puberty. Plus she knew Draco her whole life, gotten so used to him that she thought what's going on with Draco and her _is_ normal. Thus, harder for her to know what she really feels about him as she'll just past it off as friendship. And with her constant struggle trying to come in terms with the future her Grandparents set for her, having a r/s seemed a little low on the priority list. Not to mention she don't exactly know what love is, no one really taught her.

Harry's concerns over Lupin tend to come off wrong from Alexi's point of view since she doesn't know the whole story of how Harry felt a connection with Lupin. It's purely a huge misunderstanding HarryHahand Draco was only piling on as he already had his mind set that though he's the Boy-Who-Lived, he's attitude towards Slytherin is the same as any normal people.

Please keep in mind that they are all 13 years old kid, a phase where they often easily influence, make mistakes and have doubts in their judgement and life no matter what kind of family they grew up in. So despite the many tiny sweet fluffy moments, things between them wouldn't move on quickly like many other fics, more of their own self discovery, growing up, finding their own stand and determine what's truly important to them.

Review much appreciated!


	7. Perfect Combination

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but the awesome J.K Rowling

Chapter 7

Perfect Combination

* * *

It had been another month since that weird moment with Draco, both of us never mentioned about it anymore. To be more specific, I would always change the subject or run away whenever I got the slightest hint that he was going to talk about it.

I do NOT want to know what exactly that was about.

Not just troubles, I'd always been an expert in running away from problems too. It was much easier that way. Draco and my relationship was fine the way it was, I do not need to mess it up. I can't mess it up.

It's the only constant I know. It's the only thing that kept me sane and in control in my messy life.

I can't risk losing it.

I guess Draco thought the same thing as well, because after a few times, he stopped trying. Us returning to our old dynamics, and nothing else.

That wasn't even the least of my problems! First, Sirius Black actually managed to sneak into Hogwarts on the night Harry found out about the truth. Rumours had been spreading that it was Harry who let him in, and I had a hard time not to believe it as well.

It all made sense doesn't it? Harry being self-righteous and all that crap, surely he'll be brash enough to think he can avenge his parents with those third rated skills of his.

What was he going to do? Wingardium Leviosa him to death?

How fearless and brainless.

Though thanks to that, I get to spend some quality time with Uncle Sev. He was worried about me and convinced Dumbledore that it was safer for me to sleep in my old room in his quarters. A room I used to stay every summer before I started Hogwarts.

So while all other students crowded together in that stuffy old hall, Uncle Sev and I were playing chess, discussing about latest potion discoveries and even gossiped.

Yes, Uncle Sev actually gossiped.

Next, was the dementor attack during the first Quidditch match of the year. I was cheering for the Hufflepuffs when the dementors decided to make their appearance. I'd yet to start to learn the Patronus charm and guess what guess what?

I saw and felt the same emotions of the same memory all over again. And just like the last time, I fainted!

How very repetitive.

When I woke up in the hospital wing, the bed beside me was surrounded by Gryffindorks, including my all time 'favourites', Harry's little tree friends. Without even checking, I already knew who the other victim was.

Saint Bloody Potter that's who.

Who else in Hogwarts would be just as pathetic as me when it comes to dementors? Who else would have half of Hogwarts visiting him? Merlin, this scene where he's injured right beside him had occurred so many times that it was actually creepy.

Just when? When will this ever end!

For the whole weekend, Draco had stayed by my side to keep me company and would only leave when Poppy chased him out after visiting hours. Pansy and Blaise visited me every other time and Theo visited me once briefly. Well, more like he entered, saw me, nodded, and left immediately after that.

Much to Draco and my surprise, Crabbe, Goyle, the whole Quidditch team and many other Slytherins actually visited me voluntarily! Even Flint! And here I thought with my record of being admitted to the hospital wing, everyone would be too numb to care by now. _Especially _Flint.

It's a miracle that the second wizardry war had yet to break out with all the Gryffindors and Slytherins coming in and out of the hospital wing all the time.

Uncle Sev would only visit me after hours, claiming that he refused to be in the same room with a bunch of dunderheads.

Hellloooo, he's a professor! He's always in the same room with a bunch of dunderheads. I had to stifle my laughter when I saw the horror on Harry's face when he saw Uncle Sev. He was so afraid that he kept fidgeting on his own bed, looking everywhere expect our direction.

I wonder if Uncle Sev was here because he's concern, or did he just want to scare the crap out of Potter. Either way, I'm happy with it. Judging by the looks of Uncle Sev, he too, was pleased.

Beyond pleased.

Really Uncle Sev, sometimes even _I _think you needed help.

Despite Harry's persistence in getting me to talk to him again, I'd yet to let out a single word or noise to even acknowledge him. Him still firmly believed that Uncle Sev was in fact feeding Professor Professor Lupin poison.

What an idiot.

He'll be the Boy-who-don't-have-a-brain soon enough if he keep hanging around with Weasley, his stupidity was rubbing off him!

Turns out the potion Uncle Sev gave to Professor Professor Lupin? Was a wolfsbane potion, a potion that eases the pain and aggressiveness of the werewolves when they were undergoing their transformations. Ever since Uncle Sev had substituted for Professor Professor Lupin on a full moon and had dropped such an obvious hint in the class, I'm rather sure everyone now knew that Professor Professor Lupin himself was a werewolf.

Well, maybe not everyone, mostly Slytherins and maybe, juuusssttt maybe, a few Gryffy. Uncle Sev had made it less than subtle that he wished for someone to report Professor Professor Lupin, pinning most of his hopes on me.

Not because I myself wasn't a big fan of werewolves as well, but mainly because I'm aware just how much Uncle Sev hated them. He'd once told me he downright despised them because he was attacked by one before during his Hogwarts year. That was why he'd invented the wolfsbane potion, putting in all those years and efforts just so innocent people would be safe from such creature.

Sadly, though we Slytherins were snitches, we couldn't be bothered for anything that doesn't involve or benefit us. Moreover, Professor Lupin had been nothing but nice to us, never judge us and treated us as equal. He was so nice that Draco had to resort to insult his slightly worn out clothes.

Yea, that's how pathetically sad he was reduced to.

I too, was reluctant to do so. From what I'd observed about Professor Lupin, he definitely never intended to hurt anyone, even if he wasn't a werewolf. So obviously, he must be one of the victims that never asked to be one in the first place. Furthermore, Dumbledore surely knew Professor Lupin was a werewolf or he wouldn't have Uncle Sev to substitute for him during full moon. Not to mention that he was the best DADA teacher so far, so why waste our time and energy to get rid of him?

Most importantly, if I got any chances to botch Uncle Sev's opportunity to get the DADA teaching job, I would gladly do so!

Rumours had it that the post was cursed and the professor teaching would leave one way or another after a year. Selfish or not, but I don't plan on having Uncle Sev leaving Hogwarts as long as I'm there, let alone being in the risk of encountering the misfortunate event that would make him quit.

So many of us were acting oblivious that at one point, I think Uncle Sev truly contemplated if we were all retards. He should know us better than that and place his best bet on the Ravenclaws instead, the house that's too smart for their own group.

Speaking of Professor Lupin, I'd found _many _interesting facts about him when I was doing some investigation. My suspicion was right when I noticed Uncle Sev's animosity for him was much excessive for a normal werewolf. He wasn't even this hostile towards Greyback, the very source for the increase number of werewolves.

What's more peculiar was how differently Professor Lupin treated me in class. He would always sneak quick glances in my direction and looked away swiftly when our eyes met, replacing it with this weird expression, like he was dying to tell me something.

It's sort of like the look Harry always had, only more subtle.

Thus, the next theory I had was, he's acquainted with Uncle Sev long ago, maybe even knowing my parents too! It was later confirmed when I found out he's born the same year as Uncle Sev and my parents, meaning they'd attended Hogwarts together in the same year.

From what I was told, I often gave people the same impression my father gave. Plus based on memory I'd seen from the dementor attack, my resemblance to my mother was pretty uncanny. So I wouldn't be surprised if he acted differently around me if that was the reason.

Otherwise if I didn't know better, I would say that he had a crush on me.

Merlin! How wrong would that be! A paedophile! Now _that,_ would definitely get him kicked out of Hogwarts instead of being a werewolf.

That would certainly also explained why Uncle Sev was particularly concerned about _my _opinions of Professor Lupin were, not just as a DADA teacher, but as a mentor in general. It was something he'd never done before, making him sounded almost insecure!

As if I would let anyone overtook the place he had in my life.

Stupid Uncle Sevy.

At least that led me to believe that maybe Professor Lupin might be a very good friend of my late parents rather than just a normal acquaintance if it'd Uncle Sev acting this way.

So here I am! Knocking on Professor Lupin's door to get my answers.

"Miss Whyte?" Professor Lupin piped up in astonishment when he realized it was me. He must not have expected company for Hogwarts was practically empty at the moment, with most students down at Hogsmeade.

"Professor Lupin, can I have a few words with you?" I asked politely, putting up my good student act. I quirked an eyebrow when I noticed the amusement shone in his eyes.

What's so amusing about me wanting to talk to him? What an oddball.

"Of course, please come in," He replied with equal courtesy, standing aside to let me in. I nodded in assent of his manners and stepped in.

He was efficient all right, with a wave of his wand, he shifted his desk all the way to the back and conjured up two armchairs and a table in between in the middle of the room.

"Here, do have a seat." Professor Lupin gestured as he went to get the kettle that's initially on his desk. "Cup of tea? I'd made some earlier."

I stared at the kettle warily before looking back at him.

"Remus J Lupin, former Gryffindor and one of the infamous Marauders, the greatest prankster group of all time in Hogwarts, offering me, a Slytherin, tea? No offence Professor, but even if you're an educator, do you really expect me to drink the tea _you _prepared?" I asked, smirking slightly when I saw the astonishment on his face, his mouth gapping.

Oooo, I just love it when they do that.

This had always been one of the most efficient ways to intimidate someone, one I'd been taught and seen my Grandparents used so many times. By revealing a little information of their past that they didn't expect anyone to find out, it gave them a false impression that you're on to them, that there's nothing they can hide from you.

Out of all the reactions I've seen people make in all my life, Professor Lupin's was one I'd never thought I would ever receive. He was laughing, hard.

It was laughing so madly that tears were forming at the corner of his eyes?

What in the name of Merlin?

My jaw dropped, my mind running a thousand mile. Why was he laughing? Didn't it work? Was he not intimidated? Unless he was laughing out of being too afraid? I heard that some people acted like that. Was he? No! That mirth in his eyes! He was definitely entertained instead!

WHY!

"I'm sorry, I'm really really sorry," Professor Lupin choked, trying to keep his face straight. I looked aghast, too surprised to even hid my expression. He barely even took a good look at me when he suddenly went into another round of uncontrollable laughter.

"Stop laughing!" I demanded, trying to sound authoritative.

Oh great, look! I only made him laugh louder! I'm so funny!

NOT!

"Stop it!" This time, it came out as a half whine, half exasperation complain. I crossed my arms over my chest as I looked away childishly.

"Merlin, it had been so long since I've laugh so much." Professor Lupin huffed, regaining his control. I was still glaring at the wall, a frown on my face.

"Glad I'd entertained you so well." I said bitterly, "Now that you'd killed my mojo, can we talk now?"

"S-Sure," He snickered, "But, if you don't mind me asking first, can you tell me how you found out so much about me?"

"No," I bite out, my Slytherin pride still sore by his earlier display. Yet, he made no response for my answer, opting to silently urge me to continue. I rolled my eyes, was he so impossible because he was an ex-marauder? Or does it apply to all Gryffindor?

"Library," I muttered, painfully aware just how much I sounded like Granger. "They have yearbooks."

"I see, that would explain how you know I'm from the Gryffindor house. But how do you know I'm one of the Marauders? I'm pretty sure none of the yearbooks contained that little fact."

"I have my way," I smirked knowingly. Ah-ha! The ball is in my game now!

Again, instead of being intimidated, he bloody chuckled! Shaking his head lightly as if he's decided to let me win just so to humour me.

All those wasted time I'd put into the library and this reaction was what I got? Merlin, I just can't win when it comes to Gryffindors can't I?

"I'd sneaked into the record room and looked through all the detention slips with your name. You know, for a prefect, you got yourself quite an exceptional amount of detentions. And among all of them, your compliances always consisted of either James Potter, Sirius Black or Peter Pettigrew, all also in Gryffindors. Four people, all Gryffindor, the house of the reckless and flashy. It fits perfectly to the description of the Marauders don't you think?"

Truthfully, I'd actually took a plunge in making such a guess, but his reaction when I'd made my claims had confirmed I was right. How lucky, I would hate to make a fool out of myself.

"I'm impressed, I really am. You're obviously a really smart witch." Professor Lupin said, sounded almost proud of me instead of just praising me.

"Thanks," I said awkwardly before I look down at my hands, "I'm sorry about your friends, wars does that to human."

Yeah, thanks to Wizards and Witches like me, this man before me had lost all three of his most important friends overnight. I'm actually surprised he could hang on to his sanity.

"It's alright, there's nothing anyone can do. Everything is over now, I tried not to think about it. I haven't lost everything though, there's still Harry an-, never mind." The pause in his words earlier did not go unnoticed by me, but I shrugged it off anyway. Wouldn't want to hit a sore spot now would we? I can't handle a crying man.

"Ale-, can I call you Alexi?" He asked sincerely, catching me off guard.

I scrutinized at him carefully, contemplating this simple request of his seriously. The reason why I took such an interest in him was because of my parents really. If my Grandparents or Uncle Sev found out, different consequences awaits for me, both dangerous.

"You can call me Lexi if you want, but never call me that in front of any Slytherin, especially Uncle Sev."

"Uncle Sev?" He inquired, an odd emption flashed across his eyes even before I can read what it was.

"Professor Snape, he's my legal guardian if anything were to happen to my Grandparents and no, he's not my godfather. He'd already agreed to be Draco's so he had no choice. Apparently, Malfoys hate to share." I grumbled.

"Draco Malfoy? From what I'd observed, he surely didn't act that way towards you."

I deliberately ignored the light blush surfacing onto my cheek when he mentioned that, memory of what happened a month ago resurfacing to my mind. He was supposed to be here when I 'interrogate' Professor Lupin but where he was?

He'd actually agreed to go to Hogsmeade with Greengrass!

Jerk!

"Of course not, he's my best friend. I'm talking about Lucius Malfoy."

"Oh,"

"So can I ask my questions now?" I quickly changed the subject, uncomfortable talking about either Malfoy.

"Of course, what do you want to know?" He asked, watching me intently.

"I'm not here to talk about Sirius Black or Potter's father if that's what you're thinking. I just, I just want to know if, if you knew my parents?" I blurted out, my eyes on the hem of my blouse as I was fiddling with it nervously, afraid he would deny this fact like the rest.

"Yes." He answered simply, prompting me to look up back at him in split second.

"C-Can you tell me about them?"

"I-"

"You don't have to tell me anything important that will cause you any trouble! Just, tell me what they were like, and things they did in Hogwarts, stuff like that. That won't really matter right? I mean, it wouldn't do any harm won't it? And I thought, since I knew they were in the same year as you, and-"

"Lexi, Lexi!" Professor Lupin cut me off, a smile on his face. My face flushed red, realizing I'd lost my composure and had blabbered on.

"I have every intention to do so, what gave you the idea I won't?" He asked kindly, not at all bothered by my blunder.

"The topic of my parents was made forbidden in the pureblood society by my grandparents and Dumbledore had instructed everyone in his power never to mention them. Even Uncle Sev was reluctant to give me any information, thus the embarrassing desperation." I muttered, unable to mask the sadness of being deprived of knowing about my parents by practically the whole Wizardry world.

"I see," Professor Lupin said, a thoughtful expression on his face, "I received the same request from Dumbledore as well when I accepted the job. But personally, I think that you're smart enough to make your own decision and it wouldn't do you any harm knowing who they were in the first place."

"Really? You think so too?" My face lit up like a Christmas tree, exhilarated to finally found someone who had the same idea as me! Not caring about my pureblood image anymore, I began to rant.

"I have a theory the reason Dumbledore had kept it from me has something to do with Potter. He seemed to have something planned for the both of us. That old man seemed pretty determined to get me involved in all his life threatening expedition, that senile old fool."

"Alexi," Professor Lupin chided, bringing me back to reality. "Dumbledore's method may be wrong, but he should have his reasons to do so. Until you get all the facts, you shouldn't address him so rudely."

"Sorry, force of habit." I apologized, not meaning a single word at all. "Can we talk about my parents? Discussing about Dumbledore's plan for me isn't really the agenda I have for being here."

Plus I'd already washed my hands off Harry, so Dumbledore can go kiss his bloody plans goodbye.

"Of course, I'm sorry it got off topic. So, what have Severus told you about your parents? I'll fill in the blanks from there." Professor Lupin said kindly before a grin appeared on his face, "and now that I'd drank the tea and nothing happened to me, you can trust that there's nothing wrong with it."

"Why thank you," I smirked as I took a sip out of courtesy. He clearly knew how the mind of a Slytherin works. "Uncle Sev didn't tell me much except their name was William and Elizabeth Whyte. He told me he's good friends with my father but never told me anything about my mother. Oh! And he said I behaved very much like my father too."

"Ah, yes, you certainly act like a mini William most of the time, but I reckon you're more of your mother when you're being yourself, especially that temper of yours." Professor Lupin teased, suddenly sounded nostalgic, "That was why I can't stop laughing earlier. You're so much like them, it's almost like talking to Will and Lizzi all over again. You're the perfect combination of the both of them you know that?"

"Huh, is that so?" I whispered, a bittersweet smile on my face. Even when I had no knowledge of my parents when growing up, I still turned out to be like them. Guess I had not totally lost them.

"Can you tell me more about my mother? Dumbledore had erased all records of her. Weren't you in Gryffindor? How did you become friends with them? Through pranks? Were they pranksters too?" I asked excitedly, causing him to laugh at my enthusiasm.

Come on, give me a break! It took me 13 years before I found someone willing to tell me about my parents, can't blame me for being a liiiiiitle excited.

"Yes, yes, yes and yes." Professor Lupin answered, happiness filled his face, an emotion he doesn't seemed to be used to, "Not really your father for the last question though, he was more of the victim than the victor."

"My mother was the prankster? Was she as good as the Marauders? Oooh! Can you tell me about the Marauders as well?" I asked, but suddenly remembered about his situation, "I mean, if you don't mind that is, talking about them despite… now."

Two dead friends and one escaped convict that's after the life of his best friend's son. How peachy.

"No, no," Professor Lupin said in spite of the pain present in his eyes, "I don't mind at all. I would love to let you know, that is if you're willing to let this old man talk about his glory days."

I let out a scoff.

Was he kidding me? He's the only one who's willing to talk about my parents _despite_ Dumbledore, and he's the prankster me and the twins worshipped!

What can I say? Gryffindors.

* * *

Professor Lupin took the time to quench my thirst of knowledge regarding my parents and the Marauders. Re-telling me stories after stories of their adventures. Though I roughly sensed that he had deliberately leaved a few details out, but I'll take what I can get!

Professor Lupin was right about how much I'm like my parents, for I can relate to them in all the stories Professor Lupin had told me. My mother often created havoc while my father would get involved in her plans involuntarily out of circumstances.

He told me that's how they fall in love.

How sweet.

Though I pray to Merlin that would never happened to me and bloody Potter.

Yuck!

It felt like… committing incest.

But if it's… …

NO! I'm not thinking about Draco! No I'm not I'm not!

He actually rather be with that bloody Greengrass.

Again, jerk!

"Wait," I suddenly interrupted when I realized something inconsistent in all the stories, "Why was my mother better friends with the Marauders? Shouldn't she be in rivalry with you Gyffindors?"

Professor Lupin was taken aback by my question for a moment, but gathered himself fairly quickly.

"Your mother was never in Slytherin Lexi, she's a Gryffindor."

It was my turn to gap like a goldfish as I process what I'd heard. I was the mixed of a Slytherin… AND a Gryffindor? Now what the sorting hat had told me in my first year made so much sense now… …

_**-Flashback-**_

Professor McGonagall placed the ratty old hat on my head, the rim so huge that it covered even my eyes.

_Ahhh, a Whyte eh? _

The hat's voice travelled into my mind. Draco and I both knew long ago how the sorting hat works thanks to Uncle Sev, so I wasn't surprised when the hat got into my head. They only know what you knew, so it's pointless for me to ask about my mother, I don't even know her name!

It's sort of like a weak version of Legilimency if you ask me.

_Yes yes, a Whyte, typical Slytherin, so there. Stop wasting my time, it was bad enough that I'm the last to get sorted._

_Impatient little thing aren't yo-_

_I'm not little you batty old thing! Now just yell Slytherin and get it over with! I'm bloody hungry! So don't expect me to stop being grumpy until I'm fed!_

_Hmmm, rude and crude. Definitely not Hufflepuff material. I hate to see them cry if you're there._

I mentally rolled my eyes, willing the hat to feel my annoyance.

_No duh! They're such pansies._

_Smart, quite an open mind, but too stubborn in your own view. Not suitable for Ravenclaw too._

_Hey! It's not call stubborn! It's call standing up to what you believe. You, on the other hand, insisted on considering my qualities for all houses one by one when the answer is so obvious. Now __**that**__, is stubborn. With your blatant disregard in my very nice suggestion to speed things up for the sake of all the hungry students, and your insensitiveness in hurting my fragile little heart by pointing out my flaws, you're mean, stubborn, infuriating and bloody tactless. You're definitely a freaking Gryffindor!_

A loud snort then laughter by the hat suddenly echoed within the walls of Hogwarts. I imagined all eyes must be on me now, curious to what the hat read in my mind to make it burst out like that. Thank Merlin my eyes were sheltered away so I do not have to face them.

_I was created by the Four Founders child, I do not belong to a specific house._

_That's not what you sound like to me. Deniaaallll~_

Another loud snort by the hat followed by a collection of loud gasps from the crowd, chattering among themselves followed.

Can't they have any better reactions? I'm already bored.

_Indeed, I wish to see something interesting too. I'm bored too after so many years of the same reactions._

_No one asked for your opinion! Now put me in Slytherin or I'll show you a burning hat! Interesting enough?_

_How violent, Gryffindor will suit you well._

_Whoa whoa! Hold your Thestrals! Be fair dear hat! I didn't mean what I'd said earlier! … … Much. Now tell me accurate one, how do you think I'll fare in Slytherin?_

_Yes, very cunning and ambitious. Rather manipulative too. You do have all the traits to do great in Slytherin, but I sense that deep down, you belong to the Gryffindor too, maybe even better. Are you sure you do not want to be in the house of the brave?_

_Are you kidding me? That's not a house of the brave! That's a house of the suicidal! _

"Are you sure?" The hat's voice suddenly vocalized, "I still think you should be in… GR-"

_WAIT WAIT WAIT! JUST ONE MORE SECOND! ATTENDRE*! WARTEN*!__A__şteptaţi__*__! __Чакам__*__!_

_Yes?_

_Read these thoughts before you make your decision!_

I started to bring up all the memories I had buried of my Grandparent's punishment whenever I behaved out of line, ranging from normal curses to the unforgivable ones. For a second, I think I'd heard the hat gasped.

_See? Now you know why I can't be in Gryffindor, I __**need**__ to be in Slytherin. If I have both Slytherin and Gryffindor traits, what difference does it make if I'm sorted to Slytherin? I will literally __**die**__ if you sorted me into Gryffindor, you wouldn't do that to me would you? Me, an innocent little firstie. So full of life and energy. You know, to chase after butterflies and run towards the setting sun all those crap?_

_I would hardly call you innocent child. You're truly amusing, kind of remind me of a girl I sorted long ago._

_Bloody hell! Don't you go all 'once upon a time' on me hat! I still stand by the fact that I'm hungry and grumpy! Can you please tell me what your verdict is? _

_Ahhh, yes yes. That definitely changes everything. Very well…_

The hat spoke out again, "Without a doubt, SLYTHERINNNNN!"

_Phew, thank you._

_You're welcome_

_**-End of Flashback-**_

No wonder Dumbledore wanted me to get involved with Harry's adventures that badly, he wanted to bring out the Gryffindor within me! Like I've said, what a fool.

"Was that it? That's she's a Gryffindor and a good friend of Harry's father so that's the reason she was kept a secret from me? What absurd reason was that?"

"No, that's not it," he said softly, suddenly looking really tired and aged. I watched as he had an inner battle, most likely debating with himself if he should tell me the truth that everyone was hiding from me.

The light-heartedness we created earlier starting to disperse and were replaced with an air of severity when he suddenly locked eyes with me. His eyes were firm shone with determination. I braced myself, preparing for the worse news.

Though, with my fair share of bad news over the years, I doubt Professor Lupin could have anything that can top all of them.

"Your mother, was James Potter's little sister, Elizabeth Whyte nee Potter. Not only you're half Potter, Harry is your little cousin."

… …

… …

… …

Ooooookay, I take back my earlier words…. …

So now, I just have one tiiiiinsy winsy question.

ARE YOU FRAKING KIDDING ME?

* * *

Shocked.

No, shocked was a severe understatement.

My mind was totally blown off that even the centaurs can't even see where it was in the stars.

I'm related to Harry Potter.

Saint Potter.

Saint Bloody Potter aka Boy-Who-Lived.

The very Potter I was told to hate my whole life.

I mean, I always had some suspicion that I may have some remaining family on my mother's side but…

HARRY BLOODY POTTER?

My SECOND COUSIN?

Merlin! I have Potter's blood running inside of me!

The blood of Light.

It's in my vein.

NO FRAKING WAY!

I banged my head against the dining table, still can't believe what I'd heard. I kept it there, too traumatized to care about the eyes I'm attracting.

"Lexi, what's up with you? You're in a daze since we're back. Are you really that upset about Draco going to Hogsmeade with Greengrass?"

"Huh? Draco?" I lifted my head to face Blaise who's opposite me, though I my chin was still on the table.

What was it with Draco and Greengrass? Hogsmeade?

Oh right! They went there together!

Jerk!

"Thanks Blaise, thanks _so_ much for reminding me that my best friend just went out with my worst enemy." I groaned, but jumped when I heard Draco's voice on my left.

"It wasn't me you were thinking about?"

Draco actually sound genuinely surprised. He really thought that highly of himself huh? What a big head. Though now I'm more determined that I'll never admit he was all I think about before I received that life-changing news.

Oh Merlin! I'm related to, to, to, Saint Bloody Potter!

"Lexi, you're drifting off with that dim-witted expression on your face again. What exactly are you thinking about?" Blaise's impatient voice snapped me out of my trance once more.

"Since when are you sitting here?" I exclaimed, sitting up straight and turned to face Draco and ignored Blaise, a scowl on my face. "Where's Pansy?"

"I've been sitting here since an hour and a half ago and Pansy already went back to the dorm after dessert. I tried to talk to you but you were too far gone in your own little world to notice me. So what were you thinking so hard about if it wasn't me?" He asked sourly, an identical scowl on his face.

He actually had the decency to sound like that when HE was the one who decided to go out with Greengrass for his first Hogsmeade experience? Even Granger would be a better choice!

"Why would you care? Don't you have someplace else to go with Greengrass? You did prefer her company over me after all!" I spat, getting up and walked away. He wasn't there when I needed him earlier, instead, he was with his precious _Greengrass._

I knew I was being unreasonable and childish, but Greengrass? GREENGRASS?

Had he forgotten how miserable she had caused me when we were younger? Knowing about my punishment, what she did next was complaining to my Grandparents that I wasn't a good 'host' to her, causing me to suffer from quite a few crucios from my Grandmother out of the humiliation I'd caused her! If it wasn't for Uncle Sev to clear the misunderstanding up and took care of everything on the Greengrass's side, I seriously do not know if that would ever stop.

Not to mention that she was still so blinded by the false glamour of my position that she constantly tries to put me down to replace me. How can he ever forget all those time when she tried to have everyone turned against me?

So now he just conveniently forgot about all the misery she'd caused me and actually gave her the chance to have her steal himself away from me? And to think Blaise said Draco only wanted to go to the first Hogsmeade trip with me.

Liar!

FINE!

It's not like I need him!

I don't need Draco in my life!

He can bloody be with anyone he likes!

I don't need him!

I don't.

I really don't.

Jerk…

* * *

"Urgh, your bloody plan backfired Blaise!" Draco grumbled after he watched Alexi left the Great Hall, his head resting against his palm as he glared at Blaise.

"How would I know it'll backfire? It never did before!" Blaise countered.

"Why not go to Hogsmeade with Greengrass since she asked you say, Lexi will surely get jealous and realize she wants you too." Draco mimicked irritably, his glare never wavered as he continued, "More like she realize her hatred for me! Now what am I suppose to do? She'd never been so mad at me before!"

"Well, at least she's mad, that means she's jealous."

"Jealous?" Draco scoffed, "She didn't even think about me for a second until you pointed it out for her! She didn't even bloody realize I'm sitting right next to her and been feeding her the whole time!"

"She did act like a zombie the whole time," Blaise chuckled, relishing the hilarious scene that took place earlier. Alexi had been so unresponsive that she just sat there, staring into space dumbly.

What's even funnier was how nonchalant Draco was being, claiming that it's normal whenever she got too focused in her thoughts. He then had this stupid grin all the time when he was cutting her food and feeding her.

Much to everyone's amusement, Alexi had been eating the food that was placed in front of her mouth automatically, not caring what it was exactly. Blaise had wanted to play a prank on her in that state, but was stopped by Draco. Him being extra protective and possessive when he thought the little plan worked.

"Where's Theo?" Draco suddenly piped up, turning his head left and right to search for the Slytherin genius. "I need to talk to him."

"Hmm? He left shortly after Alexi stomped off." Blaise said nonchalantly, "Hey! How creepy was that he always seemed to know what Alexi was thinking all the time? Especially when it was that wacky brain of hers we're talking about." Blaise laughed, failed to notice the frown on Draco's face had deepened.

"Lexi doesn't have a wacky brain, its call unique you dolt." Draco said as he smacked the back of Blaise's head, missing Blaise coughing the word 'whipped' as Draco went to chase after Theo.

During her little blank out, everyone had their own theory on what she was thinking, even making a bet out of it. Blaise had thought that she was planning the ultimate revenge on Greengrass while Draco thought that she was trying to sort out her own feelings for him, both Crabbe and Goyle agreeing with him. Pansy on the other hand, thought that Alexi was still trying to process and accept the fact that Draco and Greengrass was going to Hogsmeade together.

Surprisingly, Theo had joined in the conversation and betted that none of what they'd suggested was what Alexi had been thinking. Instead, he bet that she wasn't even thinking about Draco at all.

And he was right.

Draco had this unsettling feeling set in the pit of his stomach every time Alexi was mad at him, and this time, this feeling had doubled. How can he be so stupid, agreeing to go with Greengrass of all people! Alexi absolutely despised her! He can only blame himself for not thinking it through when Greengrass had made herself so available for him.

If there's anyone who would have any good idea to salvage the situation, that person would be Theo.

Despite his quiet demeanour, he knew everyone inside out. Draco was always secretly grateful that Theo was never interested in the role of leadership by being the Slytherin Prince, instead, settled for the role of an adviser.

He used to worry about how Theo can easily overtake him with his superior intellect, his bloodline, and even his good looks. But that thought was completely gone long time ago thanks to Alexi.

A smile graced Draco's face as he remembered the time when she found out this insecurity of his in the second year. She'd actually created chaos in the common room by setting practically everything on fire out of the blue, sending everyone who's resting there into panic.

Draco had taken charge of the situation instantly, ordering everyone to calm down and had quickly appointed a group to stay and extinguish the fire, restoring the room with advance spells while having the rest to evacuate during. Afterwards, he had to convince everyone not to rat Alexi out to Professor Snape, reminding them that every Slytherin should stick together and look out for each other.

Of course, Draco was extremely furious after everything was over, dragging her to a corner and actually chastised her sternly for the first time in his life. Yet, all she did was grinning impishly back at him, the glee in her eyes was apparent.

_**-Flashback-**_

"What are still so smiley about? Did you even listen to a word I've said? What are you thinking pulling such a dangerous stunt? What are you hoping to achieve? It's unbelievably irresponsible! Even at your standards!" Draco yelled, his heart still beating rapidly from the adrenaline rush earlier.

"Heh, to answer your questions in sequence, yes, I heard every word you said, I was thinking about you, and this was exactly what I hope to achieve!"

"W-What?"

"I was trying to prove a point you dope! This is the very prove why only you are the only person who can succeed the title of the Slytherin Prince. Don't you see? This experience showed that you have three very important things that Theo can never have to take over your place no matter what."

Draco was taken aback, his eyes widened marginally before his tone calmed down relatively, curious to what Alexi had to say.

"And what's that?"

"Well, for one, leadership. You're a natural born leader Draco, that's why everyone took orders from you so readily. Two, you have charisma. Even with my own influence, I can't get everyone not to tell on me. Do you think I can ever get out of this alive from Uncle Sev if you haven't convinced the rest not to? Even the ones who hated me to their guts? Not just Theo, no one, literally not a single one here in Slytherin, is capable of ever accomplishing what you'd done today! You are, without a doubt, the true leader and Prince of Slytherin!"

Draco can't keep himself from smiling, resorting to hide it by scratching his nose.

"You said there were three important things, but that was only two. What's the last one?" Draco asked, trying to sound as casual as possible. He had to admit, what Alexi said had boosted his ego significantly, and it felt real good.

"Me of course!" Alexi beamed, "You need someone as brilliant as me to knock some sense into you whenever you have these ridicules thoughts! And of course, I had to peg down a notch or two whenever that head of yours had gotten too big. What's of the Slytherin Prince if he didn't have the Slytherin Princess beside him, right?"

For once, Draco was glad how dim the lights were in the dungeon, because he definitely did not want Alexi, or anyone else for that matter, to notice how flushed his face had become. Alexi had easily rid of all his insecurities, bestowing him the strength and confidence he never thought he had, further tugging on his heartstrings so effortlessly.

He got it bad.

_**-End of Flashback-**_

"Hey Theo!" Draco called out, falling in step with him after he had caught up with him.

"Hmm?" Theo hummed, his eyes never leave the book in his hand as he continued to walk at a leisure pace.

"Guess you won the bet about Alexi huh,"

"Mm-hmm,"

"So, does that mean you also know how she's going to react beforehand?"

"Mm-hmm," Theo nodded lightly, no other response ensued.

Draco cleared his throat awkwardly, eyes shifting around uncomfortably. Theo was never an easy person to talk to, and though he may be the adviser of Slytherin, that doesn't mean he'll give any when he was asked for it.

A rouge Slytherin; Alexi once referred him as. And how right she was.

"Do, do you, know how I can mend things up with her?" Draco asked quietly. This certainly caught Theo's attention, for he had stopped walking and finally looked up from his book to meet Draco's eyes.

After searching Draco's face, an amused smirk appeared on his own face before he shrugged lightly.

"No need to ask me. You already have the cards, just play it well."

He then turned away, returning to his book and walked away.

Draco was confounded by Theo's reaction. Alexi had told him that Theo like to talk in riddles, but what exactly does that mean? Draco's hand ran through his hair irritably, messing up his perfectly tidy hair.

_Just what the hell was I suppose to do?_

* * *

Draco was sitting on the crouch near the fireplace when I had stepped into the Common Room. It had already been so late that he's the only one left there, others most likely asleep. His eyes that were initially fixated on the bright green fire instantly snapped up to meet mine.

What was he? A Lexi radar?

"Lex-"

"I'm still mad at you so I don't want to talk to you just yet. I'm tired and I want to sleep. Good night." I interrupted as I continued to make my way to the stairs, my head held high and refused to look at him for the second time.

Even before he can respond, I'd ran all the way up to the dorm. He should know by now it's best for me to ride out my anger than to face it head on, because who knows what I'm capable of doing when my mind was clouded. I do not want to do or say anything to Draco that I may regret in the future.

I owe him that much.

I basically slammed open the door, waking up all occupants in the room, not that I care. Seeing Draco just reminded me of the _first _Hogsmeade trip he went with, with, with GREENGRASS!

Jerk!

I stomped to my bed and jump onto it gracelessly, making many noises in the process. The more I think about it, the more pissed I am. Just like that, the hours I'd spent venting out my frustration practicing Quidditch were now gone to waste.

Thank Merlin Greengrass did not share the same room with me, or I swear, if she so as much muttered a word about her Hogsmeade in front of me, I'll hex her to oblivion! Screw rules!

I was this close to pull my hair out and screamed at the top of my lungs when a pillow was thrown right at my face.

"Lexi dear, I love you and all, but will you bloody please stop being a drama queen and shut up! I think I speak for everyone here that we need my beauty sleep!" Pansy yelled, pulling down her eye mask to glare at me.

I growled, but mumbled an apology nevertheless. Pansy can be rather scary when she's mad, and I do not want to deal with that if there's something I can do to prevent it.

"Good, now sleep and save your anger to kick some Hufflepuff arse in Quidditch tomorrow." Pansy said offhandedly as she lied back down, not noticing the look of horror on my face.

IT'S OUR FIRST QUIDDITCH MATCH TOMORROW!

First, I found out that the bloody Boy-Who-Live, the very symbol for the Light was my cousin, then I had the biggest argument ever with my best friend of 10 years, and now I'd forgotten about our very first Quidditch match of the season?

Oh Merlin you bloody bearded dead old Wizard! Why do you hate me so!

* * *

**A/N**

Great thanks to _**xXMiss Alec VolturiXx, Baba78, KitKatCyn**_ and _**ireallyamtellingthetruth, Jen bbe **__and__** Isabella**_ for the reviews! - You guys are awesome!-

Thank you people who added this to their favourites/alerts as well!

_**Ireallyamtellingthetruth **_– (::) (#) One chocolate chip and one raisin! Here an extra on the road! (::) =D

_**x Jen bbe x**_**- **Pre-order of DracoxLexi coming up! I try to have some of these moments in every chapter. No worries, we're all sappers one way or another. XD

_**Isabella95 – **_I would hope too, but I don't think it's happen anytime soon. Torture torture sweet sweet torture! LOL And I totally agree with you about Draco-awesomeness LOL

Just a note, Alexi has yet to find out Snape used to be bullied by the Marauders. I don't think Professor Lupin would want to spoil his image when he finally reunited with her.

Translation for 'Wait'

_Attendre*- French _

_Warten*- German_

Aşteptaţi*- _Romanian_

Чакам*- _Bulgarian_

_Reviews Much Appreciated!_


	8. Crush?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but the awesome J.K Rowling

Chapter 8

Crush?

* * *

"Lexi, you're mutilating your food." Pansy chided, taking the fork out of my hand. I rolled my eyes, mumbling curses under my breath.

"Alexi Elita Whyte! Watch your mouth!"

I swear, if I had a mother, she would be exactly like Pansy.

"Sod off will you! My life now is horrible enough! I don't need your unnecessary opinions on how I treat my food or how I talk to make it worse!" I snapped, storming out of the Great Hall.

Well, no one says I'm going to be polite to my mother if I have one.

I shivered slightly when I reached the Quidditch field, the temperature had been lower since so many dementors were nearby. (Not near enough to make me bloody faint of course)

This was our very first match after Draco had postponed our previous one with his 'injured' arm. And even though Gryffindors was out of the picture now after losing to Hufflepuff, Flint had never stopped pressurizing me about this match, or any match of that matter. Complimenting with my long lost cousin and best friend drama, it was enough to make me snap at everyone.

What an encouraging captain Flint was.

I repeat and I quote, "Whyte! You better bloody make sure that we're ahead by at least 100 points before the snitch was caught or your Grandfather will hear about it!"

Using my Grandfather's pride against me, how lovely.

With our long line of Chaser blood, it's no surprise that I have another bar to reach in order to uphold the Whyte name. Otherwise why would my Grandfather spend so many galleons to buy me into the team? Just so I can _enjoy _myself?

I wish!

It's always the standard punishment if I fail at anything, and I really do not wish to experience the pain if I can help it.

_Anything, _to avoid it.

Even if it meant cheating.

"Hey,"

I jumped, wand out at whoever just sneaked up behind me. It was early to be at the pitch, so early that there actually shouldn't be anyone at all, even if there's a game today.

"Calm down Whyte, it's just me." Cedric Diggory said, both his hands up in surrender.

Urgh, Mr nice guy Cedric Diggory. Despite that pretty face of his, he's the perfect example of a Hufflepuff pansy if you asked me. But then again, he _did _snatch the snitch when Potter was busy fainting, maybe there's hope for him just yet.

"What do you want Diggory?" I sneered, my thou-are-beneath-me persona back up.

"Are you playing today?"

I quirked an eyebrow and stared at him warily, unable to decipher the reason for his question.

"Why does it matter to you? Think that I'm not good enough to stay in the team?" I responded resentfully, only this close to bare my teeth out and snarl.

"No! I didn't think that! You're a brilliant chaser! A bloody brilliant one actually! Your team is lucky to have you!" He responded tersely, his hands held higher.

For a pansy, he sure knew how to stroke my already huge ego.

He definitely still has hope.

"Alright, now tell me something I don't know, why are you asking if I'm playing today?" I questioned, 'graciously' accepted his compliments.

"It's just-," He let out a sigh, "I heard both Harry and you fainted during the train ride and the last Quidditch match. Dementors are attracted to people who react like that, so I just thought, I'm just worried that the same thing might happen to you."

Him? Worried about me? What an odd thought from someone who isn't Uncle Sev or Draco.

"What thing? Fainted and fall off my broom in the middle of the game so you can swop in and win the game? Sorry Diggory, I'm a Chaser, not the Seeker. You got the wrong person" I teased, a smirk played on my lips.

"No! That's not what I'm trying to say! And I didn't know Harry was falling off his room when I snatched the snitch! I'm not proud of it either, and I tried to call it off but Oli-"

"Alright alright! Geez, you don't have to explain to me, I don't bloody care! As long as you defeated Gryffindor, I don't care what method you'd used. And yes, I know what you're trying to tell me. But no matter how dangerous you think it'll be, I'll still be playing! Now that you'd said your peace, bugger off! I'm not in a good mood to talk." I snapped, dismissing him with a shooing gesture.

"No I-"

"Merlin Diggory! I'm going to make it easier for you to understand okay?" I cut him off, not before I deliberately rolled my eyes irritable at him to make a point.

"I'm playing. Even if there'll be dementors and I'll end up injured like Potter, I'll still be bloody playing! And most importantly, I'm not Potter! Stop comparing me to him! Being concerned about my well-being wouldn't help ease your guilt about not being able to help him! You can't help everyone okay? So stop being so, so, so Hufflepuff! It's making me sick!"

Wow, that felt good.

Diggory's eyes were wide, startled by my outburst. What can I say, he'd picked the wrong time to test my patience. I'd too much pent up stress and anger to play nice.

And now that it's all gone, I'm in such a much better mood!

"Good, now that we're done, ta-ta!" I flashed a bright smile before I gave my signature theatrical goodbye bow, whirling around to make my grand escape when,

"Hey hey hey! No touchy or I'll scream rape!" I exclaimed when he'd grabbed my wrist, trying to stop me from leaving.

Yes, I know I'd exaggerated, but he bloody disrupted my totally cool and dramatic stomp off! Do you know how difficult it was to have such a brilliant exit?

Very!

How inconsiderate of him! It's not like I'd interrupted whatever he's doing.

No wait, I did.

… …

Oh well.

"I'm sorry!" He dropped my hand as if it'd burnt him. Ya well, if he didn't release me, I swear he'll be burnt all right, namely by a little spell call 'Incendio'. And I had quite a practice for that spell too, especially when I was in second year.

What good memories.

"For what Diggory?" I inquired, an eyebrow raised and arms crossed, "For manhandling me or for being such a Hufflepuff? For your sake, I better hope you choose the right answer."

He stared at the ground, appearing to be deep in thought, seriously pondered about my question.

Was it such a difficult question in the beginning? The answer was both! It's always both! Geez, no wonder a Hogwarts beau like him only had two girlfriends so far in his whole life, and neither lasted long too!

How did I know? I have my source.

It took him a few more seconds before his head shot up, his grey eyes staring straight into mine.

Hmm, grey, just like Draco. Diggory's grey eyes were rather dull though. Draco's ones were more illuminating, more soulful, stirring something much more in one's heart, so impactful like a huge tidal wa-

Wait! Why am I thinking about Draco? He's a jerk!

After I'd kicked Draco out of my mind and focused on Diggory, I would say Diggory's eyes were more… mellow. Calm, gentle and soft, but mellow.

Typical Hufflepuff.

"Whyte! Have you heard me?" Diggory snapped.

Wow, kitty can fight back! Not cuddly cute anymore?

"Sorry, I got lost in your eyes." I replied nonchalantly, only to be stunned the next second.

I. Did. Not. Just. Say. That. Out. Loud.

No, he had that I-just-stepped-on-shit expression on his face. I really did say it! Merlin Merlin Merlin! Why am I so out of it today? Say something! Anything! Just clear my name!

"I do not have a crush on you!"

F-r-e-a-k!

I winced, inwardly rolling my eyes.

Great. Go all defensive. That'll convince him.

"Please," I groaned, rubbing my forehead "Just forget everything I'd said? I wasn't in my right mind. So, can you repeat what were you saying before I go all, you know, loony?"

"I said I'm sorry for manhandling you, but I do not apologize for being a Hufflepuff." His earlier aggravation had completely died down, replaced with amusement.

On my expense!

Prat!

And now he think that I have a crush on him!

Why Merlin, why!

"Okay, good for you, Hufflepuff power, yay." I cheered and pumped my hands up unenthusiastically, too mentally exhausted to be all big bad on him anymore.

"And you were right."

My ears perked up, he'd just mentioned my three favourite words!

"I'm right about many things Diggory, which are you talking about?" I smirked.

"About me trying to compensate by wanting to protect you, even more than I should, thinking that if I can stop and prevent you from being hurt, somehow, it'll lessen my guilt for letting Harry get hurt. I read about the Dementors before, and know about the train incident, I should have put two and two together sooner and realize that the Dementors are attracted to people like you two. Yet, I didn't, and I didn't do anything about it. I could have warned Harry! If I did, maybe he wouldn't be hurt, and it'll be a fair game. So when I found out we're against the Slytherin, I remember about you. And I'll never forgive myself if I ever let you get hu-"

"Diggory! Stop! You're blabbering!" I interrupted. Was this what it feels like when I'm the one who's doing so? No wonder everyone always found it so amusing.

"It's kind of cute too," I laughed to myself, recalling all the looks I got every time I started to blabber so panicky like that.

"What?" Cedric's voice jotted me out from my reverie once more. Refocusing, I noticed his whole face was crimson red.

Why was he blushing?

"Huh? What were you saying before 'what'?"

"Erm, I was apologizing for blabbering when you…" He left his words hanging, eyes darting away and face turning redder than before if it was any possible.

I what? I what?

What did I do? All I did was start dreaming off like I used to!

"Erm, okay, apology accepted?"

Might as well just go on with it, after all, talking to Diggory was like talking to a whole new species. Trying to clarify would only put me in greater risk of committing either suicide or murder.

Most preferably the latter of course.

"I'm not backing out of the game just because your guilty conscious don't allow me to. So tell that bloody conscious of yours to go screw itself!"

"No! It's too dangerous, you'll risk getting hurt, maybe even worst! Who knows how long the effects of the Demontors would last and how badly it'll affect you?"

My hand twitched as he continued his lecture, his bloody honour crap really was getting on my nerves. Can't he see it's nothing but a pain in the arse?

Especially when it's mine we're talking about!

And to think he's a seeker, with those eyes so blind, he'll even thought he saw Vampires sparkles if he ever seen one.

"I'm sure Flint would agree with me as well, he wouldn't want to lose his best Chaser now would he?" he finished, proud of his argument.

I let out a snort. Flint? Wouldn't want to lose me?

Un-bloody-likely.

I bet he's second in the list of people who wanted to off me. First be Greengrass and Granger who tied for the spot of course. No one hated me more than the both of them.

I sure have some luck with the ladies don't you think? *Wink**Wink*

"Hate to burst your bubble Diggory, there's nothing more Flint would want than me out of his team. So don't worry your pretty little head anymore and leave me alone!"

Nooooooo, goody-good Diggory was too chivalrous for that crap I was throwing him. As long as I stay as a girl, I'll always be a damsel in distress.

Git.

"Whyte, I can't leave you alone! You may be from Slytherin, but you're still a girl! A rather tiny one in fact."

Wtf?

"HEY! I'm perfectly tall for my age! Who says I'm tiny? I can take you on right here right now! Come on!" I had whipped my wand out, ready for an epic dual to defend my honour.

I AM NOT TINY!

Just because he's so ridiculously tall, that doesn't me I'm TINY! That bleedin' word was even worse than the word 'Bitch'!

"Merlin Whyte! I apologize alright? I'm sorry, you're not tiny, you're just…"

"Just what Diggory?" I warned dangerously, poking my wand to his chest.

"Not big?"

I quirked an eyebrow, quietly considering his choice of words. It did sound so much nicer, and I can at least take it as a compliment that I'm no rolly-polly.

"Alright, I can accept that." I conceded as I slowly lowered my wand. He slacked in relief, his mouth was half open when I beat him to it.

"Not another word from you Diggory. I hereby attested to the fact that you'd warned me and thereby grant you the permission not to help me if there are any Dementors attacks in the middle of the game. So, from this point onwards, any injuries on such occurrence are none of your fault or responsibility. Now, I need to go and change to my uniform. You better not stop me or I'll scream bloody rape again. Have I got myself clear?" I threatened, began to twirl my wand for emphasis.

He seemed reluctant initially, but my intimidation skills were nowhere bad, so he found himself agreeing to it in the end. Feeling very much satisfied, I turned away and leave, waving my hand lazily as goodbye over my shoulder.

I do not know what compelled me to to acknowledge the pricking feeling down my neck when I was in mid journey, but I did anyway. I'd turned on my heels and started to walk backwards, my head tilted a little as I studied Diggory. He was still standing on the same spot, still looking rather daze in my direction.

Didn't he realize I'm aware that he's staring at me? I'm even facing him right now!

"Oy Diggory!" I yelled, snapping him out of whatever trance he was in. He must have noticed how foolish he must have looked earlier as a blush crept up his face again while he recomposed himself.

"What?" He shouted back, failing hard at trying to ignore my snickering.

I love it how I disturb people! Psyche Psyche Psyche!

I needed him to lose!

I send him an impish grin, pretending to draw an imaginary arrow to my imaginary bow, releasing it to shoot him.

"Better watch your back!"

* * *

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" I shouted, yet only wisps of silvery white lights sprouted out of my wand. Uncle Sev was at the back of his quarters brewing some potion while he oversees my progress. I guess it must be the wolfsbane potion, seeing how a full moon is coming soon.

The match with Hufflepuff yesterday was nothing but a great success! Us Slytherin leading ahead by 270 points after Draco caught the snitch. Out of the 34 goals we scored, I myself was responsible for 15 of it! Guess talent, hard work, stress and a little cheating does that huh.

Even though Potter's earlier incident had convinced greater precautions to be taken against the Dementors, that doesn't mean I'm not going to learn the Charm for insurance.

I had headed straight towards Uncle Sev's quarters after dinner to learn the Patronus Charm, using it as the perfect excuse to avoid Draco without creating too much suspicion.

Like the muggle's saying, kill two birds with one stone eh?

But it doesn't really make sense to me though. I mean, with a flick of my wand, I can kill a bloody pack rather than just two measly birds. So why use a stone?

Muggles, go figure.

"Uncle Sev, it's still not working," I complained, my shoulders slumped from the countless failure.

Now I know why Uncle Sev had always been so reluctant to teach me. Why? Because in order to perform a Patronus Charm, one had to think of their happiest memory.

No wonder it's so bloody difficult!

Sure, I may be 'happy' when I prank other students, especially the Gryffindorks, or I may be 'happy' when I play Quidditch, but those weren't exactly real.

To me, they were just fleeting happiness that I'd created to escape from my real life, a reminder that I'm still living, that I'm not dead inside. I guess Uncle Sev had seen through this surface of mine, knowing from the start that I don't actually have what it takes to produce a corporeal Patronus.

With me so vulnerable to the bloody dementors, Uncle Sev doesn't really have much choices now does he?

"The volume of your voice won't affect the results Alexi, do keep it down. I still wish to retain my hearings after your lesson." Uncle Sev drawled.

Oh har har, its Uncle Sev the comedian!

"What are you thinking about this time?"

"My Grandparents suddenly died and you becoming my legal guardian. Oh, and I inherited all their fortune too! So we're bloody rich to buy just about anything in the world, even rich enough to convince Lucius to finally drink a man-up potion he so desperately need. Then maybe he'll stop being so vain like an air-headed Veela." I replied impassively as I flopped down to my chair, taking a long needed break.

The corner of Uncle Sev's lips quirked up slightly, suppressing a laugh.

"Oh? So you're resorting to imaginations now?"

"What imaginations? I would like to call that prediction. Professor Trelawney absolutely loves me! Every time I predicted their deaths in all sorts of ways, she goes all ballistic! She even told the whole class that I'm her favourite student!"

Uncle Sev let out a snort, shaking his head in defeat. "It's best if you use a real memory rather than relying on your imaginations. What you can trick your mind can't trick your heart."

"Urgghhh, I tried everything! But none even came close!"

"Not even Draco?"

"Not even Draco." I affirmed, though a small scowl crept up to my face unconsciously by the mention of the jerk's name.

"Maybe something was bothering you that affected your emotion towards Draco?" Uncle Sev suggested, a hint of amusement laced in his tone.

I looked up at him, an eyebrow quirked. What was he getting at?

"Did you think I won't notice how diplomatic you were behaving towards him? Does that got to do with your pathetic attempts in casting the Patronus charm and the reason why you're here?"

Merlin! I really can't hide anything from Uncle Sev even if I have my occlumency shields up, and I thought my acting skills were good enough to deceive anyone.

One of the cons to be in Draco's and my status in Slytherin was that even if we were in dispute, we still need to be civil in front of the others. Both Draco and I were destined to be leaders, or to be more accurate, we were being raised and recognized to be leaders. So once we do declare a split in our comradeship, the whole house would be in chaos.

Draco and I were well-rounded in general, but our fortes were in totally different area. We complemented each other as a whole, not separately. Therefore, our spilt would also mean a split of power, putting all Slytherins in a difficult spot when they'll be force to choose a side.

Not to mention that if it ever comes to that day, Greengrass would definitely stick to Draco like glue like what she'd always wanted. No way am I going to let that happen! With Draco going along with my phoney self today, he must have the same idea too.

I mock sniffed, placing my hands over my heart and pretended to be hurt, "How can you say that? Can't I seek for my dear Uncle because I miss him? How can you accuse me of having an ulterior motive! Even if I do have one, it'll be because I needed the most skilful Wizard I know to teach me the Patronus Charm. Who else can be better at DADA other than you?"

Yes Lexi yes, lay it thick, lay it reeeeaaaal thick. Uncle Sev loves it.

"Though I have to say I appreciate the sentiment, however insincere it was, buttering me up won't change the topic Alexi. Now what happened between Draco and you?"

Damn! It didn't work.

"Nothing," I bite out, very much aware of how unconvincing I sounded.

"I heard from some students about the choice of companion for his recent Hogsmeade trip. Why? Trouble in paradise?" Uncle Sev teased.

My jaw dropped so far that I think I can swallow my fist in it.

Hmmm, fist swallowing.

Why didn't I think about trying it before?

No! That's not the point!

There isn't even a paradise in the first place! Geez! Just what was Uncle Sev thinking? Shouldn't he be worried if there's a paradise in the first place? Isn't that what father figures should do?

"What are you talking about Uncle Sev? What of Draco? What trouble? I don't think my innocent mind can comprehend what you mean. I'm still a little kid after all." I gave him a glittery bright smile, oddly similar to Lockheart's.

Oh! Would you look at that! Uncle Sev blanched!

I love doing that to get under his skin, reminding him of that third rate Wizard who annoyed the hell out of him. It had taken me so long just to perfect that stupid smile, and from Uncle Sev's expression, all the hard work was totally worth it!

"Alex-"

"Oh gosh, look at the time!" I looked at the imaginary watch on my wrist and slapped my forehead with the other hand, "I better be back in the dorm before the curfew starts! Wouldn't want to break the rules you see. So see you! Bye bye! Adios! Ciao!"

I dashed out of his quarters as fast as I can, making my escape. I slowed down when I'm far enough. I was bored out of my bloody mind and I don't feel like going back to the dungeons just yet. It was not that I'm still that mad at Draco after a day of thinking, because if you think carefully about it, it was mostly Blaise's fault!

That daft was the one who had guilt trip me regarding Draco's first Hogsmeade trip, and this morning, and that same daft had confessed to me that he's the one who'd fervently encouraged Draco to go to the Hogsmeade with my worst enemy even when he had refused strongly.

So, I came to the conclusion that Blaise would be the one who would suffer from my wrath instead, for he's the main reason for everything that happened! Even if his intentions were good in the first place.

Though Draco wasn't at fault entirely, he's still to blame when he should know better! He better not think that I'm just going to let him have it so easily with just being remorseful and a simple apology.

Maybe something along the line of… …

Not killing me for being part Potter?

* * *

"Remus!" I unceremoniously barged into his office after sorting my head out, not caring if he'd spurted out the tea he was drinking. "Teach me the Patronus Charm!"

"L-Lexi!" W-What are you doing here? It's near curfew!" Remus grunted, mumbling a cleaning spell under his breath afterwards. I plopped myself on the nearest chair, making myself at ease.

Can't say making myself at home now can I? Or else I'll be sitting so stiffly that'll make all Highnesses envious.

"Haven't you heard what I'd said when I came in? I'm here because I want you to teach me the Patronus Charm and don't you talk to me about following curfew, _Moony._"

"I suppose you know why I'm 'Moony' in the Marauders then, since I distinctly remember leaving out the little detail of which nickname belongs to mine." He said, eyes now glazed over with pain and face filled with apprehension and shame.

From his reaction, he must be really self conscious about being a werewolf. I can't imagine what'll be like if he's a female. Hormones plus Wolfy temper?

Not a good mix I tell you, not at all.

I'd experienced it once before, when Greyback thought it would be appropriate to bring a 'date' to one of the parties my Grandparents held near full moon. That bloody she-wolf almost bit me to death just because she thought the dress _I_ wore made _her_ look fat!

How dandy.

"Psh, of course, Uncle Sev had made it more than obvious of your 'furry little problem', I snickered, taking a second to laugh at my own little joke.

"Don't worry though, I have my fair share of experience with werewolves and you, Remus my friend, is nothing but a puppy dog. And this comes from someone who has a fear for werewolves too! Plus I'll always be the first to run at the first sign of danger, so if I trust you, you can trust yourself."

I wasn't lying though, compared to Greyback and all other werewolves I'd met who'd always eyed me hungrily, literally hungrily, were all _way_ scarier than Remus. I even used to have nightmares about them devouring me in all cruelest ways possible for quite a long period of time, scaring Uncle Sev and indirectly causing him to be more wary of werewolves, hating them with a passion.

What can I say? I'm real good in imaginations.

"But-"

"Believe me, if there's really a day I'm facing the werewolf you, I'll hurt you first before you can even come ten foot within my range. You forgot I'm no Gryffindor Remus, so no offense but I look out for myself before anyone else, even if you're sort of my uncle."

"U-Uncle?"

I quirked an eyebrow, slightly annoyed. Of all the consoling crap I'd just dumped on him, the only thing he caught on was the word 'uncle'?

Seriously! Why do I even try?

"Yes, _Uncle_. You're best friend of my mother aren't you? We might not be related by blood, that's still sort of family. Not to mention that I respect you quite a bit and you're interesting and brilliant. Unless you do not like it, considering I'm a Slytherin and all." I said, my expression hardened.

"N-No! I'll be more than happy too! I'm just, surprised that you're actually willing! I mean, I do have a 'furry little problem' as you put it." He smiled, not at all bothered by the fact that I'm sniggering childishly when he said 'furry little problem'.

It IS funny!

"I don't mind about your furry little problem, it's only when you didn't drink the wolfsbane potion then I will."

"S-So, you're really okay with it?"

"As okay as your face."

"O-Oh, erm, thanks. I guess." Remus responded after taking quite a while to process what I'd said, still looking rather confused.

"Yes, now that we'd gone over that, how about the Patronus Charm?" I inquired once more.

"I'm definitely alright with it, but I have the idea that Severus would want to teach you himself."

"He did, and he had, right until he decided to be funny that is. Believe me, when Uncle Sev was trying to be funny, it was even worse when he's nasty! I had to get out. Furthermore, we weren't making any progress, so I guess a little extra help wouldn't hurt."

Not to mention that I get to hear more stories, avoiding Draco and spend time with a Marauder!

Now it's three birdies with one stone! I'm getting to love this stone.

"Right, I'll inform you the time for the lessons that'll be convenient for you. Wouldn't want Severus to find out now would we? I imagine he wouldn't be too happy." He chuckled.

Wouldn't be too happy?

Nawwwwwww,

Try going all barmy pissed and go all Professor on me?

He'll be lecturing me to death!

"So, how are you holding up? You don't look too good at dinner after I told you… about Harry." He changed the subject, clearing his throat and tugging on his collar nervously.

"Oh, erm," My light-heartedness gone, "I, I haven't decide what to do with the news yet, I mean, I haven't even really make _my _decision yet so I reckon I'll just leave it that way right now. Plus, he's the Boy-Who-Lived, the definite symbol of the Light, and me? I'm heiress to the Whytes, the definite symbol of the Dark. Just by associating with him as acquaintance can already get me killed, let alone reuniting with him as cousins. No wonder each side of the Wizardry World kept it from us, both having plans for each of us, and both feared for the same thing; the Dark fearing me turning to the Light while the Light fearing Harry turning to the Dark. Isn't that right?"

"Indeed," Remus said, his expression just as solemn as mine.

"Based on Harry's many past weird actions, I assumed he knew we're cousins, thus confirming my theory that Dumbledore has plans for me in the Light. You must have realized about it too, yet you still choose to disregard his orders and opted to have me make my own choice. Why? Aren't you afraid I'll corrupt Harry into the Dark?" I smirked evilly, only to frown when he started laughing again.

Bloody hell! Why can't I ever intimidate this man even for a little?

"I'm sorry Lexi, it's just, I can't see it in you. You're too kind to do something like that."

I gasped loudly, eyes wide in disbelief.

"Take it back! Take it back! I'm not kind! I'm mean! I'm evil! Take your words back!" I cried, only inducing him to laugh louder.

Yes, we'd already established long time ago that I'm hilarious. Ha ha ha, NOW TAKE IT BACK!

"Okay okay, I'll take it back. But just so you know, taking it back still doesn't mean you're not kind."

"Whatever, as long as I don't hear it anymore," I shuddered, "Merlin, the sound of it was so horrible I think I'm going to have nightmare for at least a week!"

His chuckles died down after a few more minutes, with me already getting used to those lengthened laughing fit of his.

"What about Malfoy?"

"What about that jerk?" I snapped sourly, unable to stop myself from the name calling.

"What did he do? Last I'd checked, he's your best friend." He asked, concerned.

"He still is, but I'm just kind of pissed at him. He took some really Merlin-damn awful advice and did something REAL stupid. That bloody jerk." I grumbled, picking on my robe angrily.

"Giving my first advice as your Uncle," Remus started, sounded rather reluctant yet pleased at his new title, "I'll say give him a break. He's a male after all, we all make mistakes, even more so at this age. It's not easy for him to always make the right choices by himself, especially if you'll always be giving him such a hard time every time he's wrong. You need to give him a chance to redeem himself, to grow up and learn. You would want him to do the same thing with you don't you?"

"I suppose, that make sense." I mumbled softly, before my frown deepened. "In my head, I know it wasn't exactly his fault, I know that he's really sorry. But whenever I recall what he did, all my rationality will just be toss out of the window and I'll go all Slytherin on him. Then, all these words just come out! Like word vomit you know? It's like BAM! And it all spro-"

"Lexi! Calm down," Remus chuckled, "Why not telling me what he'd done that made you all irrational and I'll be the judge of that?"

"Pfftt, I'm not telling you, I'm not _that _irrational. You'll tease me, just like Uncle Sev."

"Ah, but you just give yourself away. Does it involve another girl? Want this Uncle of yours help in any way? I do have the authority of a teacher after all, and I certainly do not mind punishing some Slytherins." He grinned.

Sure, he thought he was teasing me, thought I would take the bait.

But sadly for him, I _am_ a Slytherin. Despite whatever circumstances I may be in, when someone opened a window of opportunity to me, I don't hesitate, I jumped at it.

"Welllll, since you offered, I certainly can use your help in punishing some Slytherins, and maybe just a few Gryffies too?"

* * *

**A/N**

Great thanks to _**xXMiss Alec VolturiXx, ireallyamtellingthetruth **_and_** Jen bbe **_for the reviews! - You guys are friggin' awesome!-

Thank you people who added this to their favourites/alerts as well!

_**xXMiss Alec VolturiXx**_ – Thank you for your constant review! If you don't mind me asking, what's bitte and svp? Sorry for being such a noob x.X

_**Ireallyamtellingthetruth **_– Drools at cookies! You're the best too! Muahahaha.

Sorry for the lack of Draco goodness in this chapter, more of Alexi and her interactions with the others. In Cedric case, instead of flirting, I personally would describe it as miscommunication. Alexi grew up with her Grandparents that only care about preparing her for her future role, an emotionally crippled Uncle and a best friend who's just as distraught as her growing up.

In a sense, she mature and naïve in a way; mature in the adult world, naïve in the teenage world. So her years in Hogwarts would be her growing up in the teenage world, learning more about different kind of people other than those she grew up with.

Enough of my ranting, hope everyone can try and leave a review! You know, telling me I rock and what not. LOL


	9. Friends, Dares and Pranks

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but the awesome J.K Rowling

Chapter 9

Friends, Dares and Pranks

* * *

I spotted Draco, Blaise and Pansy first when I entered the dungeons, the three of them sitting on the same spot we sat every night. They didn't say anything, not even asked where I'd went or why I'm back over curfew, only staring at me expectantly to join them for our nightly talk.

I hate to admit, I miss them.

Especially Draco.

I marched over and sat on my spot unemotionally, appearing unperturbed by my own uneasiness. Draco was tensed and slightly fidgety too, not any different from me.

Give him a chance, yeah, I can do that.

How hard can it be?

"What do you guys want?" I cringed inwardly, my voice sounded harsher than I intended.

Thank Merlin Draco was more than that. Though he tensed up further, he still remained unaffected by my words and took something out from his pocket, placing it on the table in front of us. Using his wand, he'd returned whatever it was to their original sizes.

"What's this?" To my astonishment, I was actually staring at the few _boxes_ of sugar quills, chocolate frogs, fizzing whizzbees, Wizochoc and one gigantic Zonko gift basket that was as tall as me!

Many around us in the common room either gasped out in awe or inhaled a deep breath out of astonishment, all sending envious glances. I must say, it felt tremendous extremely good to be envied. Damn, Draco knew what he's doing.

No no! Don't break so quickly! It'll be too easy for him!

I must have looked like a drooling toddler staring at the display window of a candy shop because Draco started to laugh lightly. I quickly recomposed myself, clearing my throat a little.

"What? Trying to buy my forgiveness? How sincere," I really tried to sound all haughty and disinterest like Uncle Sev, but Merlin! Those were all my favourite candies and _that_, was the largest and most expensive gift basket that I'd set my eyes on long time ago but always too cheap to buy.

"If it does the trick," Draco smirked, but it faltered slightly after a while, "did it?"

I remained silent, my eyes still fixated on the wonderful Honeydukes and Zonko products as I mentally made a teary goodbye in my heart. Sure, I promised to give him a chance, but galleons can't buy my forgiveness.

I already _have _the galleons.

Even if I'm cheap.

The more I thought about it, the deeper my brow furrowed and the lower my lips tugged down, turning from an excited little child to a sulking scornful one. Finally able to tear my eyes away, I quickly stood up to make a move to leave.

I'd barely left the couch when Draco stood in front of me to block my way, both his hands on my shoulder and slowly set me back down, his smirk gone.

"Wait, don't go yet. I was just kidding." He said apologetically, "Just give me 5 minutes, please."

Please?

That's really serious!

"5 minutes? I suppose I have the time." I said coolly, craning my neck to meet his eyes.

Does he need to stand when I'm seated? I'm already as vertically challenged as it is!

It hurts my neck you know!

His mouth kept opening and closed, never stopped sending death glares to anyone who's watching us. Though most had their eyes shifted away promptly, but it's obvious from how they leaned closer towards us that they were still eavesdropping.

"I'm counting the time Draco, and it's ticking awaaaayyy," I sang, leaning back and crossing my arms.

"Right," He sighed, exhaling loudly before he began, staring down intently at me "I never intended to buy your forgiveness, not even the slightest. It's just when I was walking around in Hogsmeade with Gre-,"

I narrowed my eyes dangerously, daring him to finish that sentence, "When I was walking around in Hogsmeade, full stop." He corrected, looking at me apprehensively as if he expected me to just walk away.

Instead, I nodded, contented with the correction.

"So, when I was in Hogsmeade, all I can think about was how badly you'll want to be here. You'll love it, it's everything we used to imagine."

A pang of guilt hit me right then. I'd been sneaking to Hogsmeade since my second year, yet I'd never even told him about it. Sure, part of that reason was because of the vow I'd made with the twins. Not an unbreakable one for sure, just a weaker version where death isn't the consequences.

I love my life too much to risk dying for a secret passageway.

From all the excitement, I'd forgotten how badly Draco and I used to look forward to Hogsmeade and here he was, under the impression that I'd never seen it before.

"No matter what, my thoughts will always return to you. When I saw these," he gestured to the pile of heavenly goodness, "All I can think about was how much you'll love it and how happy you'll be if you have them. Then I thought, since you can't go to Hogsmeade, I'll bring a bit of Hogsmeade back to you. So even if you're still mad at me, these stuff were still bought for you. You can do whatever you want with them, throw it away or give it away, I don't care. I just want you to have it, it's yours."

A bout of 'awww' echoed in the common room, all touched by the words of the Slytherin Prince. By this time, I was already speechless, too choked up by his words. No wonder Greengrass didn't gloat so much about Hogsmeade, Draco was so distracted by the thought buying me gifts that I'm sure she was practically invisible to him.

He did have a tendency to neglect his surroundings when he was too focused on a single task.

So technically, he literally did not go to Hogsmeade with Greengrass at all! And I'd actually blown up on him and threw a nasty tantrum just because I'd gotten so blind based on the surface facts. Here he was, taking all the crap I'd dumped on him and still trying so hard just so I'll forgive him?

Now who's the real jerk?

"Lexi?"

My eyes had already gotten watery when I'd sprung myself onto him, my eyes shut tight as I squeezed the life out of him, him doing the same to me.

Guess we both had missed each other more than we ever expected.

Draco's nose was buried at the top of my hair as he took a deep breath before he mumbled softly into my ears.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?"

Not trusting my voice right now, all I can do was to nod my head feverishly. Our oh-so-touching moment was cut short when _another _round of 'awww's erupted in the common room, this time much deafening, filled with cheers and wolf whistles. Of course, it was also mixed with the gagging and disapproved sounds of a few people, namely Daphne Greengrass and her little tagalongs.

"I think I'd found all my next victims to use my Zonko products at." I muttered darkly, utterly pissed by the 'audience'. Sure, I may like the spotlight, but not when Draco and I were this exposed.

Emotionally exposed was what I meant! If you're thinking about something else… …

It's okay! I understand, you know, whatever, I'm cool, totally chilled.

*Cough*Perverts! *Cough**Cough**Cough*

"Brilliant," Draco whispered, kissing me on the forehead before we both pulled away, him doing some management control with his infamous Malfoy glares and sneers while I shamelessly launch myself to help myself at the gifts Draco bought me.

I was on mid-launch when a passing force slammed onto me, knocking me off balance. It felt awfully similar to the time when I fall off the broom after a buldger hit me right in the stomach in my second year.

"GURGH!" I let out an extremely oafish grunt when my whole bloody body crashed onto the cold hard, and I emphasised, very very _HARD _ground with an extra weight on me! It amazed me that my skull didn't creak open just by the impact.

Guess when Uncle Sev said I had a hard head, he meant it physically as well.

That's good to know.

"LEXI! I'M SO GLAD DRACO AND YOU FINALLY MADE UP! YOU BOTH HAVE BEEN DRIVING US CRAZY!" Pansy shrieked as she got up from me, apparently not noticing the stars that were swirling around me.

Pretty pretty stars.

"Lexi?"

Oooh look! Multiple Pansies! Blaise would absolutely go bat shit crazy now, a harem of Pansy.

"Lexi? Can you hear me? Lexi?"

Duh, of course I can hear you! It's hard not to when there's so many of you talking, there's even a bloody echo!

"Lexi!"

Multiple Dracos! Now that's a dream come true for all female in Hogwarts! Well, and maybe a few males too.

"Lexi, whatever you do, don't fall asl-"

What? Hey! Don't you cut off in a middle of a sentence! How rude, leaving a sentence open like that.

Everything was getting blurry and dark, must be bedtime soon. Maybe some sleep would do the spinning world some good. Well, I suppose it's good night then, Pansies, Dracos. I'll see all twenty of you guys when I wake up.

And just like that, I was out.

* * *

"- e waking up! Lexi! Can you hear me?"

Yes yes, I can hear you, stop yelling!

I let out a groan, my ears still ringing from that loud voice and my head throbbing crazily. Did I get drunk from firewhisky? Was that why I'm having this horrible hangover?

I remember sweets, many _many _sweets. And Draco, him saying some really touching speech before we hugged and reconciled. Then… … PANSY!

SHE FREAKING TRIED TO SQUASH ME TO DEATH!

I can identify a retribution when I'd seen one. This must be payback for being a jerk to Draco, waking her up in the middle of the night and snapping at her in the morning. Or did she find out about the prank I'd set for Blaise? Or was it for vengeance when I threw peas on her face when I was bored? Or always copying her history essay all the time without her permission? Or the time when I'd eaten all her chocolate stash when I ran out of mine? Or all the teasing and gagging sound I'd made whenever Blaise and her gotten too lovey dovey in front of me?

… …

Merlin! How can she stands me?

"Excuse me Mr Malfoy, I need to check on her!"

I recognize that stern voice. My dear Poppy, how many classes I get to skip this time?

"Miss Whyte, can you open your eyes?"

Using all the energy I had after Merlin-knows-how-long I'd slept, I slowly lifted my heavy eyelids, only to be assulted by a blinding white light. I groaned louder than before and I had my eyes shut back tightly again.

What was this? Holy light? A second attempt for my life?

"LANGUAGE! Honestly Miss Whyte! I expected better of you!"

"Mah?"

Oh great, Alexi, great. That sounded sooooo intelligent.

Chuckling could be heard at the background, that deep yet light-hearted laughter, always so whimsical and enchanting. Who else but Draco?

"You were mumbling all sorts of curses Lexi. What a wide range of vocabulary, you make me so proud." Draco teased.

No shit! I'd learned all of them _from_ him!

"Mr Malfoy!" Poppy reproached, "It's nothing to be proud of!"

Right, like Draco would listen just because you put it like that. Wasn't it common knowledge? The Malfoys were all flipping stubborn.

"Yes Madam Pomfrey," Draco drawled. It was then I felt someone knocking my forehead with their knuckles. Most likely the said stubborn arse himself. "Now stop having an inner monologue and open your eyes before I make you, the lights won't kill you."

That's what you got for having a conventional nurse and a best friend who knew you so well that none can even spare an ounce of sympathy. What does a girl got to do to have someone shed some tears for her to satisfy her histrionic tendencies rather than being scolded or mocked?

With great effort, I'd finally opened up my eyes fully, forcing myself to adjust to the lights. The once blurry figures before me slowly focused to the face of the two unsympathetic two.

"Stop scowling or it'll be stuck permanently on your face Lex. And trust me, it isn't a pretty picture." Draco teased as he sat on my bed, his expression softened significantly. He tucked a few of my stray hair behind my ears, his hand never leaving my face. "So how are you feeling? Does your head still hurt? You got bumped pretty badly."

It isn't fair! How can he be so mean one second and then suddenly so kind and gentle on me the next second! How am I supposed to stay mad at him if he's like that?

Stupid Draco and his stupid split personality.

Draco removed his hand on my face in split second when Poppy cleared her throat loudly. I quirked an eyebrow when I noticed his blushing face, him pointedly avoided my eyes.

Since when did Draco get embarrassed so easily?

Isn't his skin as thick as Goyle's and Crabbe's layers of fat?

… …

Nah, their layers of fats were thicker.

I mean, look at them! They looked like they would swallow both Draco and me if they had the chance!

I frowned at the thought of being eaten, which Draco mistaken it as my answer to his question that I'd long forgotten what it was.

"How long was I out?" I asked, my voice slightly hoarse. "Does Uncle Sev know?"

"Just a day and yes, he knows. He chased us back when we wanted to stay after we got you here. Pansy got quite a scolding and was really sorry by the way." Draco replied as he handed me a glass of water. He'd dealt with coma me for so long that knowing all my wants and needs after I woke up was like second nature of him.

"Meh, I forgive her. She's already being generous." I muttered, ignoring Draco who's eyeing me oddly.

"Now stay still," Poppy said to me after she shooed Draco away and took his spot, her hand pressing against the back of my head lightly, checking for the bump. I winced softly every now and then when she hit a sore spot, but all and all, I wouldn't say the injury was anything serious.

"Hmm, yes yes, it's healing beautifully. Now drink this potion." She said as she handed me the potion for headache.

I gulped the whole thing down easily, already used to the horrible taste. After all, I had worse potions.

"Good girl," She praised happily while I returned her smile to humour her. I can just imagine all the unappreciative protests and cringing expressions she'd received throughout the years when she gave them the potions.

How ungrateful and stupid of them.

Never offend the people who offered you the _solution _to your problems. Always keep them happy!

"Now, I think it'll be better if you stay for the night, just in case." Poppy continued, already pushing me back down and tucking me in.

"Why, that would be fabul-"

"Lex, classes for the day are already over." Draco interrupted.

"Why, that would be unnecessary!" I repeated, my smiling face remained on my face. Poppy shot me an exasperated look before she let out a sigh.

She wasn't dumb, she knew long ago that I only stay in the hospital wing if only it can get me out of classes. She wasn't the nurse for generations and generations for a whole castle of teenage students for nothing.

"Very well, Mr Malfoy, please take care of her. Make sure that she does take her remaining potions regularly and _not _forget all about it." Poppy said, her eyes narrowing accusingly.

Uh-oh, an angry Poppy is not a good Poppy.

"My my Poppy, what are you insulating? I always drink my potions diligently." I smiled sweetly, tiling my head and giving her my best how-can-you-ever-resist-me look of innocence.

I can distinctly see her anger dissipating, her resoluteness slowly but definitely breaking.

Ah-ha! Told you it was irresistible! That look never fails! My all time ever triumph card.

It's better than my pout that's for sure.

"Oh what can I ever do with you?" She threw her hands up. Never in my life, that I thought I'll witness the day where Poppy actually lose her patience.

"Now off you go, stop giving me anymore wrinkles than I should have. You'd been here far too many times this year, anymore and I shall ban you! That'll teach you!"

"Awww, you know you love having me here Poppy. Look, you even have a drawer emptied just so I can keep my own sleepwear and personal items here!" I said as I pointed at the cabinet near my usual bed, the word 'Whyte' written on the tiny plaque attached.

"How can you ever chase me out for long? You'll miss me! And you can call me Lexi you know, deep down, you must having been dying to call me that aren't you? Why force yourself not to?"

At a corner where Draco had his back turned against us, his shoulders were shaking uncontrollably, his muffed snickering can still be heard. Poppy face was turning redder by the seconds, her lips threatening to turn upwards, barely able to conceal the smile that's creeping in.

It was rather an entertaining sight, for I'd never seen someone so furious and happy and the same time, and Poppy actually managed it perfectly.

"Go you insufferable child. Such cheek! Go, before I tell on you to Severus about this!" She shooed, literally pushing me out.

I gasped playfully, covering my mouth in mock disbelief, "You wouldn't! And I thought we have something so special that not even Uncle Sev can get in between us! Oh Poppy, how you break my heart." I clenched my heart, pretending to be hurt.

"Why I never! Miss Why-"

"It's Lexi Poppy, L-E-X-I. Come on, try saying it. L-E-X-I. I know you want to."

"I give up! Mr Malfoy, would you please?" Poppy asked resignedly, although a ghost of a smile was on her face.

"Come on Lexi, let's go before Madam Pomfrey faint from a heart attack _you _cause." He started as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder, directing me towards the exit. He had tapped my shoulder twice, a code we both came up with. It was to inform each that one of us was up to something and an escape was needed to be made as soon as possible.

"You wouldn't want to make her faint now would you?" Draco continued, loud enough for Poppy to still hear us, "Especially when there'll be a group of people who would be coming here soon from the pranks you'll be pulling soon!"

"Wha-! MR MALFOY, MISS WHYTE, COME BAC-!"

The both of us already dashed our last few feet away from the door before Poppy was able to stop us and tie us down, two of us laughing like a couple of idiots.

It's good to be friends again.

* * *

"Right, this is our last class before the Christmas break, I suggest we do something a little more practical and a tad more fun than our usual lessons." Remus announced to the room filled with Gryffindors and Slytherins, sending me an inconspicuous wink in the process.

"Today, the topic would be," He paused deliberately for dramatic effects, his eyes roamed around the room to watch everyone's expression.

"Pranks."

Loud chattering burst out within the classroom, all curious and excited by the mere mention of the magic word. I sat still, a smirk never leaving my face. Around me, I can already sensed Draco and the rest tensed up, sending me wary glances, picking up the hint that I'm too cheery for my own good since morning.

"Lex, you've forgiven me already right?" Draco whispered, a grimace on his face. "This hasn't got anything to do with you, right?"

I was about to scare him a little when I was once again reminded how much he'd went through because of my selfishness and what he did for me. The thoughts about it still made my chest constricted.

Touched?

Guilt?

I can't differentiate, because I do not have much experience on either.

"Lexi?"

I quickly snapped back into reality and smoothed my expressions, not wanting Draco to notice my moment of vulnerability and doubts.

Last thing I need was for him to worry about me again.

"Don't worry Dray, I've utterly and completely forgiven you. This isn't set up for you. In fact, I'd gotten you a little treat. Just watch." I smirked, whereas Draco gave me his usual what-the-hell-are-you-up-to-now eyebrow quirking.

"Settle down settle down. I know everyone is excit- yes Hermione?" Remus said, unable to ignore the poor girl who had been waving her hand frantically.

"What do you mean by pranks Sir?" Granger asked in a clipped tone, most likely trying to hide her hysterical. She'd never been a big fan of pranks, and I can proudly say that _I'm _mostly the reason why.

"That would mean today we'll be practicing spells that's combination of jinxes and charms rather than the usual defensive hexes and curses. It allows one to be as creative as they can get with different spells."

"But why Sir? Not only it's not in the syllables, it's also useless and crude." Granger's disapproval getting apparent in her voice, which only served to make me happier!

To know my pranks affected her so much?

I'm touched.

"That's where you're wrong Hermione. True, it's not in the syllables, but jinxes that are commonly used for pranks can be considered as defensive spells too. Their mild irritation effects can serve as a distraction to slow down your opponents for you to cast stronger spells or run away. Plus, such spells are only considered to be crude for people who do not have a sense of humour."

Granger looked embarrassed by the comment while I was the first to laugh out heartedly. I had accurately predicted that this would be her response towards that particular topic and had dared Remus to openly insult Granger just to test his guts. For a second, I really thought he would back out due to his position as a professor, but I guess I can never underestimate a Marauder, professor or not.

"That's enough Miss Whyte," Remus chided lightly, yet a smug smirk still evident on his face. "That's not very polite, do you have something to say to Hermione?"

Oh alright, so he won his dare, I'm not going to back down on mine too.

"As a matter of fact, I do Sir." I replied defiantly, standing up and turned to face the now crimson red Gryffy before I bowed deeply. "I'm sorry Hermione, it was very rude of me. Will you ever forgive me?"

Loud gasps were heard throughout the classroom before a weird silence set in.

I lifted my head to take in the expressions on Granger's and everyone else's face, where most looked aghast or utterly horrified. Remus being the only one who's resisting the urge to burst out laughing.

"What do you say dear friend? Accept my apology?" I ploughed on, my grin gotten wider.

"What are you playing at Whyte?" Granger shrieked, taking a few steps back.

I'm actually scaring her?

How. Awesome!

"Nothing, I'm just remorseful over laughing at you earlier, so very remorseful. Guilt was eating me alive so I wish for your forgiveness. Do you not believe me?" I tilted my face, puting on my most guiltless look.

"NO!"

"Oh well, I tried." I shrugged as I stood back straight up, "Can't blame me when she's the petty one."

My dare from Remus was to be nice to her in front of the class, even addressing her by her first name. Remus can't have a say with it since I technically did completed the dare, just that I've done it using the Slytherin way.

Ha! Suck that!

"Right, I'll now pair everyone randomly, so please join your partner after your names are called and find an empty space to start practice. Keep in mind not to stay too close with other pairings, wouldn't want anyone to be caught in the crossfire." Remus continued after clearing his throat.

He started to list off the names, giving the impression that he's pairing everyone up one the spot even though in reality, he was reading from a list of pairings _I_ came up with personally.

That, my dear friends, was my prank.

"Potter, Goyle"

Gloyle gave a grunt as he walked towards Harry, whom he eyed the mini giant guardedly. Harry kept sending me glances, obviously guessed that it had something to do with me.

I shrugged again, never failed to send him one of my infuriating smirk. Cousins or not, insult my Uncle and suffer my wrath! I do know Goyle tend to get a little… passionate when duelling. Maybe a little man muscle will do that skinny arse of his some good.

Oops, that sounded kind of naughty.

Wonder if my dear cousin was ever the kinky type.

Okay, fun time over. Pansy's right, I sucks at dirty talking. Now can someone _please _pass me a bucket so I can puke my intestines out?

"Malfoy, Weasley"

Weasley who was on the other side of the room groaned out in pure agony.

Ahhh, music to my ears.

"There Dray, this is my thanks for your gifts yesterday. I love them so much that it's impossible not to do return the favour. Do you like it?" I asked, though that thoroughly pleased expression of his already told me the answer.

After all, what's a better gift for Draco than giving him the liberty to jinx either one of the Golden Trio to his heart content?

Well, not Granger maybe. She may be muggleborn and part of the Golden Trio, Draco was still raised to be a gentlemen. He'd never like bullying or duelling girls, even if he'd to hide this side of his to the public.

That's why it's my job to make Granger's life miserable.

Yay me!

"You bet," Draco said before that odd unidentifiable expression replaced his previous. "You're incredible you know that?"

Eh, my mood is too good to think about it now.

Let's just name it weird face 01 and leave it.

"Of course, I'm Alexi Whyte, what else do you expect?" I grinned impishly, weird face 01 intensified, causing my breath to be caught just by staring at his mesmerizing pair of grey eyes.

Why am I reacting this way?

Am I being confounded?

And why was there this strange churning in my stomach?

Am I having an upset stomach?

It's even worse than the time Draco and I almost kissed!

"Whyte…" Thank Merlin Remus choose to call my name this minute, snapping me out of whatever daze I was put in, giving me an excuse to turn away.

Merlin! My heart was racing so fast it was like I was about to get punish by my Grandparents, or about to pull a great prank.

Afraid?

Excited?

This time round, I had great experience in both, but what I felt earlier was a whole new other level. It was as if it was a mixture of both. Was it even possible?

Urgh!

Why was everything so complicated whenever it comes to Draco?

Frustrated, I returned my attention to the class, noticing the whole class tensed up, my reputation for being ruthless in DADA classes was notoriously well-known. I took another scan, seeing relief washed over the face for those whose names had already been called. For the rest, some were praying to Merlin knows who, some were pale and some were firm, ready to face this challenge. Neville was biting his fingernails, Greengrass being rather pale and Blaise looked, amused?

Poor guy, he couldn't see what's coming.

I laid my eyes on him, crossing my arms and legs, beaming wickedly at him. It only took him a second to realize it was not Greengrass I was targeting.

It was him.

I had just lulled him into a sense of security and then harshly pushed him down to the ground.

How very evil of me.

He began to shake his head lightly, muttering countless of 'no's to himself, staring me with wide eyes. I grinned, tapping my nose twice as a message to him, and a signal to Remus.

"Zabini! Whyte will be your partner for the day then."

"Nooo!" He exclaimed as he buried his head into his hands while the some actually cheered in relief.

Oh come on, and others claimed that _I'm _the drama queen. Do they really need to exaggerate at how dreadful it was to be partnered up with me in DADA? I'd only roughly send about 10 people or so to the hospital wing throughout my 2.5 years in Hogwarts 'accidentally'. None of them even stayed there any longer than a week. How bad can it be?

"Granger, Nott"

Theo raised a brow, his eyes found its way to mine too. I grinned meaningfully at him. He may keep a low profile, but he had his pride too. If he wanted to, he can easily make anyone who's up against him feeling inept and inferior with his mind game, one which even Draco once fall victim to.

Yep, Theo was that scary.

Like what I'd mentioned before, Theo was a rouge Slytherin. He only chooses the games he wanted to play and always came out as a winner despite the fact that he'd never followed anyone's rules.

So now the only problem was whether he agrees to this little game I'd set.

To my delight, Theo returned my smile and tapped his nose twice. Like always, no exchanges within Slytherins went unnoticed by him.

Apparently, so does Draco.

* * *

"Lexi, have mercy." Blaise pleaded as we headed towards an empty space in the classroom. Many whom we passed by sending Blaise sympathetic looks, a pat on the shoulders and even wishing him an early get well soon.

Like I'd said, Drama Queen_s._

"Mercy? I'm sorry, is that a word? I don't believe it exist in my books. Now what did Professor Lupin said earlier? Oh right! That we should all do our best and give everything we got." I flashed a bright smile as I bowed and took my duelling stance.

"Lex-"

"_Pilosus_!"

Hair began to grow all over Blaise's face, including from his nose and ears, earning quite a few chuckles from a few others.

"Keep your head in the duel big foot." I teased while he struggled to push his on-growing hair away, his 2 foot long bangs impairing his vision.

"Oh alright Blaise, seeing you're such a good friend, I'm going to help you out a bit. _Defloccatus_!"

All his hair beginning to fall, leaving him bald.

"Now, aren't you able to see better now?" My voice still nauseating sweet, so much that it was just plain scary.

"Really Lexi? Really? This is what you do to someone you call a good friend? I really hate to know what you'll do to your enemies!"

"Easy, I'll turn into this, _Conifors_! _Eplieptus_!" Horns sprouted out of Blaise's head and started to rapidly flash different colours, making him looked like an absolutely ridicule of the muggle's idea of a devil.

"Lexi! Can't we try and sort everything out peacefully? There's no need to do this!" Blaise tried to bargain, all along trying to dodge more spells and casting the reverse spells.

"It's do or die, there is no try," I quoted from a muggle movie, _Star Wars_ that I once watched with Draco in Uncle Sev's house.

Draco had gotten all obsessive over Star Wars after that!

Not me though, I had a healthy relationship with the movies. All I did was re-watched the movie series for exactly 62 times, pretending to be the characters and memorising all the classic quotes.

Yep, not unhealthy at all. Totally cool and not like Draco.

And right now, I'm now the friggin' Yoda of Hogswart! Can I get anymore cooler than that?

Not unless I'm Dark Vader of Hogswarts of course.

I started chuckling to myself, mentally giving myself a pat in the back for all my hilarious puns that no one seems to appreciate. Blaise just looked back at me quizzically, unable to comprehend my humour.

What a waste. I'm on such a muggle referencing kick too. If it's Draco, he'll definitely have a ball at it.

"_Tarantallegra_!" Blaise finally retaliated, taking my words literally. I dodged out of the way swiftly, mumbling 'Mellicus' under my breath. When it had hit its target, I beamed.

Blaise suddenly broke out into a song, singing and dancing about how unfair I was being. I can't stop the tears forming into my eyes, for I had just forced his life to be nothing but a friggin' musical.

"Oh Blaise Blaise Blaise, never mess with the force" I chuckled once more, wand pointing straight at him, "Don't worry, I'll make it quick."

* * *

**A/N**

Great thanks to _**xXMiss Alec VolturiXx, ireallyamtellingthetruth, kitkatcyn, beba 78 **_and_** Jen bbe **_for the reviews! - You guys are awesome!-

Thank you people who added this to their favourites/alerts as well!

_**Kitkatcyn **_&_** beba 78 **_– Please please, don't apologize! I love to hear from you guys from the reviews but I hate to make it an obligation. Here here, (::) (::) (::) (::), cookies solve all problems! =D

_**xXMiss Alec VolturiXx**_ – Awesome! You make a writer feel so loved X3

_**Ireallyamtellingthetruth**_ – Cakesssss Yummm! More bits coming upp =3

_**Jen bbe **_– One order of DracoxLexi coming up! =D

_Reviews Greatly Appreciated!_


	10. Hey Myrtle

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but the awesome J.K Rowling

Chapter 10

Hey Myrtle

* * *

"MY SLYTHERINS! Oh how I miss you so!" I pranced towards the Slytherin table once I'd barged into the Great Hall, making my huge dramatic entrance. It was the first day of school after the Christmas break and I'd only returned on that very morning through Uncle Sev's floo connection in his quarters.

"Every year, every bloody single year." Blaise complained, though a smile hung on his face as he shot glares at all other students who were now staring in our table's direction, attracted by the commotion I'd caused.

Even without eavesdropping, I already roughly knew what they're talking among themselves about. Like Blaise said, it happened every year and by now, they were all annoyed by my dramatic behaviour, thinking I'm nothing but an attention-seeker.

Truthfully, I don't freaking care! Plus, they weren't exactly wrong either, I _do_ love the attention.

I continued to frolic, skipped and even waltzed my way towards the Slytherin table, a faraway dreamy expression on my face as I recalled what I'd endured through.

* * *

Like every other year, the Christmas break was spent following the standard Pureblood traditions. I, along with Draco would be appraised by our families, which also meant lots and lots of occlumency, fake thoughts and pretending. We both had to impress and socialize all adults from the different gatherings we go to, maintaining our reputation and get ourselves updated with all the on-goings.

Everything was so organized and controlled in the Pureblood society that even the _dates_ for such gatherings were arranged according to the respective family's position in the Wizardry World hierarchy. The more power you held, the date that's closer to Christmas you're allowed by the council to hold a gathering or party.

The Whytes had always been responsible for holding the Christmas Eve party while the Malfoys were responsible for holding the Christmas ball.

That says a lot about us now doesn't it.

* * *

"LEXI! It's great to finally have you back! I missed you!" Pansy exclaimed after she jumped out of her seat and hugged me tightly.

"Glad to be back Pansy. If you'd missed me over the break, does that mean you're not pissed anymore?" I teased.

The last DADA class before Christmas break had ended with me being lectured and punished by Uncle Sev after Pansy had ratted me out. She'd told Uncle Sev I'd shot Blasie with countless jinxes before I transfigured him into a toad and gave it to her, stubbornly refused to change him back unless she had kissed toad-Blaise.

She did _not_ appreciate the irony.

Even though Blaise had overlooked this prank of mine, Pansy still refused to acknowledge my existence until now.

"I missed you too much to stay mad at you. Heck, I even miss all the retracting sounds you make, no matter how uncouth it was."

"Well, I can gag as much as you want now." I laughed.

* * *

For the whole 2 weeks, every Child of the Dark's behaviour would change somehow, all turning into the mini aristocrats our families trained us to be. Among all, my change had been the most drastic of all, practically becoming a whole new person.

I was always aloof, on guard, even more so than ever. My head high and chin up, as if everything around me were all beneath me. I hardly even talk unless needed and no emotions were shown on my face other than the occasional smirks or the phony charming smile I only graced to the few I'm required to butter up.

It's no longer Lexi they'd met during the Christmas break, it was Alexi Elita Whyte.

Lexi Whyte did not exist anymore.

* * *

"Yes Parkinson, you missed her yadda yadda yadda, how very touching. Can I have my turn now?" A voice drawled out behind me, a voice I recognized anywhere.

"DRACO!" I flung myself at him, which he promptly caught me and gave a tight squeeze back.

"I missed you." Draco mumbled into my hair, his hold on me still unyielding.

"I missed you too, thank you for putting up with Alexi," I said as I pulled back a little and gave him a peak on the cheek and grinned. "I heard she's a real bitch."

Draco chuckled before he brushed away my bangs and placed a light kiss on my forehead, muttering softly.

"You're welcome."

"Now, let me do my usual thing." I said, removing myself from him.

Many eyes were already on me, most having our trademark smirks and waiting for my lead. I picked up a globe of Pumpkin juice, raising it up high.

"TO SLYTHERINS!" I called out, waiting for the rest to do the same. It was a symbol of gratitude I had for every single Slytherin for putting up with me, and a way of congratulating them for surviving the break back home.

"To Slytherins!" Draco followed, raising his goblet, followed by Blaise, Pansy and Theo who all yelled the same thing.

One by one, many other Slytherins who I'd the silent agreement with all raised their goblet, giving their toast too. To the other houses, we all looked like pretentious douches doing something so flamboyant and unnecessary, but to us,

It's a sign of comradeship.

* * *

Christmas break had always been tougher on every one of us compared to Summer, for it was the season where families gotten more competitive. And every year as we grew older, the harder it got. We would have greater expectations to achieve and higher bars to reach.

Every single one bound to have at least one problem or another with their family, and it only proved that we needed to stick together more than ever, helping each other out however we can.

So we stuck.

Out of all, I needed the greatest help. With the critical eyes of my Grandparents on me all the time, I _can't_ spare any mistake. I had always offered an unspoken agreement to all that if they had my back by playing along with my act as a heartless leader; I'll have their backs too, helping them out as much as I can within my power.

Of course, there were quite a few who would constantly challenge my position and question my ability, -namely Greengrass- and I would take them up for it. If any challengers ever did any real damage, I'll personally make sure their life in Hogwarts a living hell to prove them wrong.

Nope, I don't do torture, but I certainly do deceits, manipulations, blackmails, pranks, humiliations, set ups and so many more.

Take your pick.

* * *

"So Lexi, how's your Christmas morning? Jolly?" Blaise teased, draping an arm around me. The few of us walking to our Potion class.

"As jolly as a cemetery can be" I muttered, shrugging his arms off. "You know, the usual."

* * *

Every year, Christmas morning was spent in the parlour with my Grandparents where we would exchange presents. My Grandmother would give me more new ball gowns, Dark artifacts and books about the Dark Arts while my Grandfather would get me everything that was the in latest line from Quality Quidditch Supplies. Uncle Sev would then give me books about potions too, no longer giving me rare potion ingredients. It wasn't exactly anything heart-warming, but it's as close as it can come to.

I myself would give both of them the newest Dark objects I found in Knocturn Alley, which they would just give a brief glance, a nod of thanks and threw it in one of our many storerooms.

I knew they would never be satisfied with anything –since they practically own everything already- so I'd gave up trying long time ago. As long as it's expensive, cursed and pretty, I'll just buy it. I don't even care what it'll do or what effects it'll have, it's not like they'll be using it anyway.

I'd also got tons of non-sentimental presents from other families out of courtesy. And even though I'd received presents from the Malfoys, the Zabinis and the Parkinsons, none was actually from them.

With traditional beliefs, my Grandparents tend to screen the presents I received from my friends as part of my evaluation. So for mine and their safety sake, they would send me 'pre-approved' presents, such as various dark artifacts, books, rare valuable jewelleries and prized items as long as it'll represent my status.

How modest of us.

* * *

"Same time tonight?" Pansy asked as she linked her hands with Blaise, which he responded with a kiss on her cheek.

"Naturally, do you expect any other time?" I grinned, utterly excited.

Due to all the impersonal presents we're forced to give each other, we started to give each other the real presents we initially wanted to give each other on the night I'm back from my Christmas break. Our presents for each other ranged from silly gifts to thoughtful ones, mostly what our families greatly disapproved of.

It's our second Christmas.

Our real Christmas.

* * *

"Is it just me or," I started, my head tilted as I observed the Golden Trio's interaction during potion class, "Dumb and dumber are ignoring Beaver?"

I looked back at Draco as I point at them, Potter and Weasley sending withering glares at the miserable-looking Granger, with Weasley being particularly hostile.

"Huh, what do you know, you're right. I wonder what's up with that," Draco replied before he kicked Neville's chair in front of him. Neville had unfortunately sat in front of us because he got into the class late, and it was the only empty seat left.

"Oy Longbottom!"

Poor boy jumped at Draco's voice, turning his head back and stared at Draco with fearful eyes, as he would A.K him on the spot.

"W-What d-do you want M-Malfoy?" Neville stuttered, trying to sound brave. Guess the effect Draco had on him after he had bullied him during first year had yet to wear off, thus the current behaviour.

"Draco, play nice. He's my partner in Herbology. Don't break him." I cautioned lightly. Neville was a great kid, and I respected his parents a great deal.

Uncle Sev told me that both his parents endured hours of the Cruciatus Curse torture by the LeStranges before driven to insanity, and neither of them had revealed any information till the end.

Me? Mere minute and it was already able to make me beg for death. I was pretty sure that I would give up whatever information the caster wanted as long as they'll stop. Better other's life than mine.

I admired his parents, so naturally I look out for their child too. No, it doesn't have to do with the fact that he's such a pushover that's so brilliant in Herbology that I required his help to score an easy O.

No it doesn't.

No it doesn't.

No it doesn't and I'm not not lying!

"Fine," Draco mumbled before he faced Neville again, "Can you tell us why Potter and Weasley are pissed that mu-"

I cleared my throat lightly.

I'd always hated the word 'mudblood'. It's because of that bloody word that I had this sort of life in the first place! To me, mudblood did not mean dirty blood, it only mean torture and death.

I'd heard this bloody word spat out from my Grandparents so many times during my punishments that I eventually associated the word with it. I supposed my Grandparents had done so to to have me harbour my hatred of the punishments to the 'mudbloods', but sadly, it'd only made me hate that word, not the species itself.

That very word made me went through so much that I'd flinched every time someone mentioned it, just like how many would react to the Dark Lord's name.

"Muggleborn." Draco corrected, momentarily flashed a look on concern in my direction, "Why are they pissed at that muggleborn Granger?"

Draco knew how badly I reacted to that offending term, normally refrain himself from the using it when I'm around. Lucius too, had been using the term 'mudblood' so many times that it'd lost all meaning to Draco long ago, him finding it no different to the word 'muggleborn'. So Draco can easily use the offending term just to please his parents and keep up his Pureblood aristocrat image.

Neville looked surprise, eyes wide like saucers upon witnessing a glimpse of the true Draco. The poor boy glanced in my direction helplessly, unsure of how to react.

"Just answer the question Neville," I sighed tiredly, resenting threading this topic of that offending word.

"O-Oh, erm, someone gotten Harry a Firebolt during Chr-"

"Firebolt?" Both Draco and I exclaimed incredulously, catching everyone's attention, especially the Trio's.

"_You_ got a Firebolt?" I asked, unable to hide my astonishment. Not even _I _have a Firebolt with my Grandfather's connections! Apparently it was all sold out before my Grandfather can get hold of it for me.

"Not anymore, Professor McGonagall confiscated it." He grumbled, while Weasley shot Granger another dirty look, yet, she only held her head higher in defiance.

"We had to check if it's jinxed! There nothing indicating who it was from, so what if it was Sirius Black? Why don't any of you just understand how dangerous it would be? SO STOP BLAMING ME! IT'S JUST ANOTHER BLOODY BROOM!"

Everyone's eyes went wide in shock, including mine.

Kitty can scratch!

My eyes strayed back to Harry, still marvelling over the fact how someone whom I'm related to can be so idiotic? Everyone was trying to keep him alive and he just had to be Boy-Who-Don't-Want-to-Live with all those foolish stunts of his.

No wonder Uncle Sev always say he's the perfect example of a dunderhead.

He loves flying? He'll soon be flying the kite if he kept this up.

"Bunch of idiots," I mumbled under my breath, unaware that the classroom gotten so quiet that my words audible to everyone.

"You have something to say Whyte?" Weasley growled, glaring at me with much distain as Granger. I raised an eyebrow before I shrugged nonchalantly.

"Not particularly. Was thinking that if Potter has a death wish, he might as well just do us all a favour and drop dead right now. It'll save us all from his drama that no one actually gives a bloody damn. Some of us are actually here to learn, not listening to his rubbish."

"Y-You! You of all people dar-"

"Pick up your quill," I interrupted Weasley, my finger pointing at the quill on his table.

"What? Why?"

"Just pick it up moron, or are you afraid? Maybe not all Weasleys are meant to be in Gryffindor after all. Hufflepuff maybe?" I taunted, a smirk on my face.

"Who says I'm afraid! Here!" Weasley picked up his quill, but his hand suddenly jerked around violently, which caused him to punch himself repeatedly before he managed to throw it away. His eyes filled with confusion and fear before it was replaced with great loathing after realization dawned on him.

"It must be you! You and your evil dark magic!" He spat, glowering venomously at me, his wand drawn out.

I stood still, seemingly unperturbed by his action. Draco, who was beside me had his wand drawn out too. Not just him, quite a few did the same too, ready for a full breakout if anyone did anything rash.

"Oh? Have your quill been jinxed? I wonder how that happened. Though it did prove a point don't you think?" I smiled with false sweetness, further irritating him. At least Harry who's beside him had the decency to at least look thoughtful about my words, but whether his brain was working, who knows?

"Yeah? And what are you trying to prove?" Weasley yelled angrily.

"Proved that not only it's easy to jinx someone elses stuff without noticing, but also that you two are so bloody easy to kill if the two of you continue being such morons. If I really want either of you dead, none of you would even be breathing right now." I said coolly, folding my hands together.

Though it may seemed I'm acting casual, my hands were actually gripping onto my wand, ready for any attack from Weasley. I'd always hid my wand inside of my sleeve with a band securing it, which meant that I was always ready to attack. It was also how I got to jinx the quill nonverbally when I was pointing at it.

Not many people know but I'd mastered nonverbal spells since I was 10. It was Uncle Sev who pushed me to learn it for self-defence, mainly from my Grandparents. This talent of mine was one of the little things Uncle Sev had kept them in the dark.

"Eat Slu-"

"Expelliarmus!"

"Petrificus Totalus!"

"Protego!"

"Stupefy!"

Even before Weasley can cast his spell, multiple counter spells were being yelled out from our side, causing Weasley to be wandless, hit by a few stunners, and was puking slugs while petrified. I would have burst out laughing at the sight if only I myself wasn't petrified as well.

Not literally for me of course, but Uncle Sev had returned to the classroom and his glare landed on me after he'd scanned the damage done in the room.

"Miss Whyte, may I ask why you'd decided to lead an attack on Mr Weasley in _my _classroom."

Let me translate, what Uncle Sev really meant was,

Alexi, I'm fine with you attacking Weasley anywhere anytime, but _not_ in _my _classroom!

Glad to see Uncle Sev had set his priorities right.

"Professor, it isn't Whyte's fault. Ron started the first attack, Whyte and the rest only act on self defence." Granger interrupted, causing another wave of astonishment course throughout the room.

Merlin, I don't think my heart can take anymore shock. The next thing you know, Draco and Harry may be best friends and having little tea parties.

"Is that so, 10 points to each Slytherins for sticking up for each other and protecting their fellow classmate. 50 points from Gryffindor and detention for a week Mr Weasley, for disrupting my class and starting an attack," Uncle Sev drawled before setting his eyes on Granger hesitantly, "10 points to Gryffindor for telling the truth. Now, class dismiss! Place your vial of potion on my desk and leave."

My jaw dropped. Uncle Sev… Gave Gryffindork points?

Everyone began hand in their vials, putting away the ingredients, cleaning and packing their bag, the classroom bustled with students dying to get the hell out.

"Draco!" I'd turned towards him abruptly, both my hands on his shoulder and held his gaze with utmost seriousness.

"What? Are you hurt? Are you alright?" Draco questioned, his eyes skimming over my body anxiously to check for any injuries.

"Please, _please _never have tea parties with Potter. Promise me!"

Uncle Sev who wasn't far from us raised an eyebrow, seemingly bemused.

"Huh? What gave you that bloody idea that I-," He looked absolutely flabbergasted before he raised his hand to rubbed the bridge of his nose, shaking his head in defeat. "You know what, I don't want to know."

"Promise me!" I said with urgency, eliciting an exasperated sigh from him.

"Yes Lexi, I promise you, I'll never have tea parties with, _Potter_." He cringed.

"Good." I nodded my head resolutely, not a trace of jest on my face. "Good."

* * *

"Mooooo-" I twirled my way into Remus's office, ready for my first lesson with him. I was in mid sentence when the sight before me cut me off, not expecting to see Harry in the room, staring at me with wide eyes.

"Lexi?" Harry asked, rather taken back yet watching me expectantly. Remus was standing behind him, gesturing his hand as if he was slitting his throat frantically, signalling me to stop the nickname I'm about use.

"Moo." I said stupidly, "Professor Lupin, cows go moo, not meow."

"Huh?"

"Erm, right. Miss Whyte, glad we'd cleared this confusion up." Remus interjected, trying to keep a straight face as he played along with our last-ditched act.

"Lexi?" Harry asked, "What are you doing here?"

"The better question is, what are _you _doing here Potter," I sneered, panicking on the inside.

Oh no oh no oh no oh no! _Please _don't let it be what I thought!

"I'm here to learn the Patronus Charm."

Dammit!

Too late.

"Huh, how interesting," I commented slowly, "Because I'm here for that reason too."

"Then are yo-"

"But I don't think I'm all that keen to learn now. See, I was not informed that another student would be joining, let alone the fact that it's you, _Potter_. Your existence had just turned this tacky office from scarcely bearable to downright unsightly, it's sickening."

Remus looked appalled, never foresee such behaviour from me. I winced inwardly when I'd met his eyes, tiredness now mixed with hurt and hints of betrayal. He must have thought it'll be a great opportunity for me to get closer to my cousin, thinking I'll be grateful.

But he's wrong.

"Professor Lupin, I have _no _intention to associate myself with Potter." I insisted.

Did he want me to _DIE? _I'd just barely passed my Grandparent's assessment of the year and he wanted me to rebel so quickly?

Not now at least.

"Lexi! How can you say suc-"

"It'll be Whyte for you _Potter, _I don't think we're on the first name basis."

Aw man, there he go, his famous sad puppy dog look. Yeah, what else? Oh, and that usual disappointment in me! Ho-hum.

Can I kick him already?

"I have better things to do than subjecting myself to such torment. Good day." I nodded and turned away swiftly when I noticed the same disappointment in Remus's eyes.

It actually hurts.

Guess he couldn't understand at all.

Not like it matters. I didn't make an effort to make him understand in the first place.

What exactly do they expect from me?

What exactly do I expect from them?

They're from the Light, I'm from the Dark.

They'll never understand.

They're not us.

* * *

"Why, why why why why? Just why am I so stupid? Why do I keep falling for the same trap again and again? I'm a bloody disgrace to Slytherin!" I groaned, hitting my head repeatedly against the bathroom door.

"I don't think you're a disgrace." A voice said beside me, startling me out from my self-criticism.

"Hey Myrtle," I moaned, turning my head to face her. I'd known her during my second year when I was forced to rescue the Weaselette, and an idea struck me then. From that day onwards, I would constantly have her helped me obtaining other student's secrets through that pipe stalking skills of hers.

How else do I know so much about Diggory? Myrtle had a huge obsession with that boy!

In exchange for her services, I'll be her friend, secretly of course.

Though it was strictly business in the beginning, I'd come to like this ghost. Not just her enthusiasm in assisting me in prankings and executing mini paybacks to other students, she often leaves me alone whenever I needed it, never questioning me about it.

Furthermore, she's already dead, so there's no need for me to worry if she's in the Light or the Dark. I'm safe from her, and vice versa.

"I am Myrtle, if Uncle Sev and Draco ever finds out what I've done behind their backs despite all their warnings all the time, they're bound to be disappointed in me. I've screwed up Myrtle, I've screwed everything up because of a bloody whim!"

A bloody whim to want to know about my parents.

A whim to want to be in the Light.

Only to realize, I'm too tainted to be there.

"Oooo Lexi," She cooed, a sympathetic frown on her face before she lit up, "Speaking of that piece of blonde candy, he came looking for you earlier."

"Blonde candy? Draco?" An amused smirk broke out on my face. Now that's a nickname I'd never heard before.

"Yes! He's a real piece of work if I say so myself, even rival my Cedric! You're sooo lucky!" Myrtle giggled. "He's sweet, and really cares about you, even more than you can imagine! He won't be disappointed in you."

_**-Flashback-**_

Draco strutted into the girl's bathroom with as much dignity as possible, as much as he can for doing something so morally wrong of course. Stepping into the abandoned bathroom, he was quickly welcomed by the shrieking resident ghost; Moaning Myrtle.

"Oooooooohhhh, what do we have here? A student looking for a place to brew illegal potions? A fellow companion seeking for comfort? Or a man searching for his perfect woman perhaps?" Myrtle giggled, her brows wiggled suggestively.

Draco tried not to blanch, remembered the warnings of many of how much worse the ghost can be when she's upset. Hiding his obvious discomfort, he put on his best Slytherin front.

"I'm looking for Alexi Whyte, has she been in here?"

"Slytherin, blonde hair, grey eyes, pretty looking, you must be Draco Malfoy!" Myrtle screeched excitedly, whizzing around him in circles to have a clearer look before settling on hovering above him. "Lexi mentioned about you a couple of times!"

"She did?" Draco responded instantly, actually surprised.

"Yes she did, she hardly talks about anything about herself or anyone, but your name came up quite a few times."

"W-What did she say about me?" Draco asked nervously, his head adverted away to hide the light blush.

"Oh you know, this and that, nothing specific. She did forget to mention how cute you really are in person though. Aren't you just yummy enough to be eaten," Mrytle let out a growl playfully, biting the air seductively.

Or what she thought was seductive.

Draco shifted on his feet uncomfortably, the urge to run away escalating. He had always been quite the charmer if he wanted to, but facing Myrtle, he actually fear the outcome if he was to charm her.

"T-Thanks," Draco cleared his throat, "So, about Lexi, do you know where she is?"

"Hmmmmm," She hummed, drifting around lazily, "Why do you think I would know? It's not like anyone cares if I go anywhere, so why should I do the same?"

"Because Lexi is different." Draco said with absolute resolute, even a little proud when saying so, catching Myrtle's attention. "She likes to come here even more so than she knows, and that's very rare for her to have such an attachment without any good reason. Seeing you're calling her 'Lexi' and had yet to be exorcised, you must be somewhat important to her somehow."

"Will you be mad at her?" Myrtle asked quietly.

What Draco said about Alexi's thoughts for her had truly touched her. She never knew this friend she made a deal with actually truly like her, and not because she can be used.

Alexi had made it clear how important it was to never reveal their partnership, her occasional breakdowns made Myrtle fear for her, never wanting to see her friend so heartbroken just like the time when she was alive.

"Why would I be mad at her?" Draco asked, an eyebrow quirked.

"Because I'm not from Slytherin and I'm a whiny crybaby that no one else likes. Wouldn't you be mad at her for having a friend like me?"

"No, why would I? And you do realize you'd just described Lexi too right? Except for not being in Slytherin of course, Lexi is a Slytherin inside out."

"Huh? W-What do you mean?" Myrtle asked, genuinely confused as she floated to Draco's eye level.

"I'm talking about Lexi. Not just 3/4 of Hogwarts hate her to the bone, she can be rather whiny and quite a crybaby too. Worst is, she always pretend that it was not the case. Not only that, she's also wilful, stubborn, prideful, hot-headed, utterly paranoid and incredibly dense. She's always distracted and always too smart for her own good. Yet, she's still my best friend. So if I want to be mad at someone, it would be at me for having such a crazy friend in the first place."

Myrtle watched as Draco pointed out Alexi's flaws fondly, as if he was admiring her instead of criticizing her.

"Just a friend?" Myrtle's question came out even before she can stop herself.

Draco stared at her, eyes widened by a fraction. Myrtle continued to watch his face carefully, him looking like he was struggling not to get all defensive and exorcised her right there right now. It took him a few more minutes to lower his guard by a little and seriously contemplate if it's alright to tell her whatever he was thinking.

It was times like this made Myrtle glad that she's dead when she saw Draco came to a decision and fully let his guards down. Who else better to confine to than a dead girl with no friends right?

"Not just a friend," Draco whispered before his voice gotten firmer, a tiny smile tugging his lips, "I'm going to marry her someday."

Myrtle was stunned, not because of what Draco had said, but how he'd said it. Sincerely, wistfully and lovingly, a small smile tugged on his face.

Only one word can Myrtle fully described how Draco looked like at that very moment.

Bliss.

_**-End of Flashback-**_

"He will be if he knows the truth this time round," I murmured, more to myself than Myrtle before I returned my full attention back to her. All emotions were already buried deep down, my usual smirk reappeared on my face.

"So, what does blonde candy want?"

* * *

**A/N**

Great thanks to _**xXMiss Alec VolturiXx, Baba78, KitKatCyn**_ and _**ireallyamtellingthetruth, Jen bbe **__and__** Joster13**_ for the reviews! - You guys are always so FRIGGIN' awesome!-

_**xXMiss Alec VolturiXx **_- *Help pulling you up* Hope you'll fall and roll on the floor laughing again! (Omg, that sound so evil! LOL)

_**Ireallyamtellingthetruth **_– Kick whoever attempt to put you in a straight jacket! XD YUM! Waffleeesss. Awesome, it'll be our little secret that everyone only consist us. Shhhhh.

_**x Jen bbe x**_**- **Glad you enjoyed it! Blaise had it coming for messing with Draco and Lexi XD Friends-bonding~

_**Beba78– **_Glad you enjoyed it! Here's more cookies! (::)(::)(::) =Pp

_**KitKatCyn **_– I try to make each chapter as long as possible, making it worth to read for a chapter. Hope you like this as well!

_**Joanne (Joster13) **_– First off… … THANK YOU! XD I am proud and utterly glad for your detailed review! I think maybe it was my obsession with the character Draco Malfoy that helps me in keeping his character pegged. How he wasn't actually really evil but pretended to be due to his family.

Glad that you like my character! I too don't really like Mary-Sue, sometimes even detest them with a passion =X LOL In my opinion, Alexi is just any normal girl, so she should be just as flawed as others. In a way, she's even more flawed than normal because of the environment she grew up in. And even after all those hardships, she still managed to retain a little of her childlike innocence, thus her random trances and ramblings.

Thank you, again! I'd tried to write this story in a more Slytherin house POV. After the 6th book, it become very obvious that many students don't really have a choice and how they're to follow certain rules because they are powerless. So this series will contain more about the Slytherin's own struggles and how it'll affect the Trio's adventures on the way.

I'll keep your advice in mind, and I'm terrible aware of how horrible my usage of English was. I truly apologize. I tend to check a few times before I upload, but whenever I re-read again after uploading, I would find many many awkward sentences and various mistakes all over again. So normally, I'll edit even more after I'd uploaded it. So I'm sorry if you had to go through such torture, I know how it tends to make the story lose its appeal because of it. Truth is… *whisper* My English kind of sucks. . I tried to improve on it though, to be more careful and all. Definitely will try to clean it up as much as possible for the flow.

I know it'll be better to find a beta but I don't like to rely on someone too much, especially when I can't be certain when it'll be ready for me to post it up. (Since this story is sort of like a side project)

Your long long review definitely made up for it! I think most readers are just the same, cause I have over 20 added this story to alert but I don't hear from them. I suppose most writers want reviews is because the more reviews the story gets, the more it'll encourage new readers. (Not to mention it make us writers feel real good too! LOL) Yes, I'm rather egoistic. LOL

Ahh, you'll just have to wait till the Death Eater "initiation" and Dumbledore's plan come in action. (I'm such a teaser, LOL) All I can reveal is that, I don't like repeating the original story too much because it's boring so I tend to make the story a little AU than it supposed to be.

Feel proud, I don't think I've ever written a reply this long for any review. That's how much I love your review. (No worries, we can sound snooty together! XD)

Oh no no, your review isn't boring at all! Kekekeke, I love to know about your opinions regarding the story and characters. Made them seemed more alive if you get what I mean. XD

Thank you people who added this to their favourites/alerts as well!

Reviews much appreciated!

P.s

The next might take a while because of some personal issues. I'll try to update asap.


	11. Draco the Bloody Git

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but the awesome J.K Rowling

Chapter 11

Draco the Bloody Git

* * *

"You requested my presence blonde candy?" I whispered into Draco's ear from behind, seeing goosebumps formed on his skin before he practically leaped out from his seat.

"Bloody hell! Lexi! Don't, _don't_ ever do that again!" Draco said after he turned around, his face crimson red and a hand over his heart while he tried to calm his ragged breathing down.

I quirked an eyebrow.

Isn't he overreacting a little?

Hmmmmm.

"Whispering into your ear or sneaking up on you?" I smirked.

"Bo-"

"Come off it Draco, you know you love it when Lexi does that." A voice behind Draco cut in. I peered over his shoulder, a grin appeared on my face.

"Hey Pansy, hey Blaise."

"Hey Lexi," They both chimed in unison, both wearing a similar Cheshire grin.

Creepy.

They're beginning to act like the Weasley twin.

"Shut up Blaise!" Draco snapped at them before turning back to me, clearing his throat and doing the eyes darting around thing again, "W-What did you call me earlier?"

"Blonde candy," I stated matter-of-factly, "Why, don't you like this new endearment? Your new friend who passed me your message seems to love it very much though." I snickered, walking around him to take my usual seat.

He blushed further, embarrassed.

How cute!

"New friend? Who's she? Are you alright with it?" Blaise asked me, his eyes narrowed warily.

"You're not going to go all ballistic on us again are you?" Pansy continued, looking just as wary as Blaise.

Really! What's up with their Weasley twin act?! It's double creepy!

"Why would I not be alright? Why would I go ballistic? What am I? Draco's jealous keeper?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

"Are you?" The both of them asked together again.

Okay, now's that's beyond creepy.

"Seriously, what's wrong with the two of you? Did something happen over the Christmas break? You two seemed more… …" I cringed, seemingly stumped for the appropriate word to describe them that wouldn't end up Pansy forcing to wash my mouth with soap.

"Sickeningly?" Draco finished for me, looking just as disgusted by their behaviour.

"That's one of the many adjectives I would go for." I nodded, "So what's up with the two of you? Spill."

"Nothing happened, you two were just trying to change the subject," Blaise replied almost instantly.

I stared at him deadpanned, arms crossed and a brow quirked. Did he forget that he's surrounded by neurotics? Did he really think his defensive response was going to convince us?

"No matter, where have you been since our last class? And why is your forehead bruised?" Pansy interrupted, coming to that Blaise's rescue.

Damn it Pansy! We all know you love that git and all that crap, but do you have to divert all the unwanted attention from him to _me_?!

Draco's scary!

Crap crap crap! Said boy is staring at me right now. Oh my Merlin! Narrowed eyes, wrinkled nose, pursed lips…

He's onto something!

Retreat! Retreat! Retreat!

"HEY! Let's exchange presents now shall we? I'll go get my gifts!" I piped up abruptly, jumping up from my seat and dashed towards my dorm room as quickly as I can.

"This conversation is not over Lexi!" Draco called out when I was halfway up to my room.

That may be it, but that doesn't mean I'll ever let it get started!

"I'm sorry! I don't understand what you are sayinnngggg!"

* * *

"Tell me why am I doing this again?" Blaise moaned, watching Draco antagonizing Harry in the Quidditch pitch from the Slytherin stand. "Why the hell am I going along with Draco's idea of pretending to be a Dementor just to scare Potter? Why?!"

"Why else? Lexi hiding something, refusing to tell the truth and gave us some crappy excuse instead. Draco then gets mad, but can't do anything about it so he decided to vent out on Potter instead. _We_ then get involve because it's better than going against a pissed off Draco or questioning Lexi that never has any good news. I'm surprise Blaise, shouldn't you be used of the same old tune by now?" Pansy drawled, none of them happy about Draco's little plan at all.

"That bloody music had gotten worse every year! Why can't the both of them just spare us all and come clean?"

"A Slytherin coming clean? Especially someone so damaged like the Draco and Lexi? Talk about impossible." Pansy scoffed. "Speaking of them, where's Lexi by the way?"

"Where else? She's over at the Ravenclaw stand with loony Lovegood supporting their team. After all, she has something more in common with her with us. You know, talking mental."

"You got that right," Pansy agreed, returning her attention back to Quidditch pitch.

Neither of them realized Theodore Nott who was sitting right behind them all along had left after hearing their complaints. It's very common for a Slytherin to talk badly about one another behind each other's back, even if the person of topic was their 'friends'. It's no wonder Alexi kept things to herself, for Theo knew that despite her friendliness and careless attitude towards Blaise and Pansy, she wasn't stupid.

She was wary for them.

Just like she was wary of him.

Theo had a knack in making himself seemed like a nobody in many eyes, allowing him to pull the strings from behind freely. Yet, Alexi was one of the very few who was sharp enough to notice the true extent of his Slytherin capabilities. She'd even discreetly compromised himself and had kept him in check by 'casually' slipped out to the the rest of his skills, causing more eyes to be on him. This was the only reason why Theo had yet to do anything and was even bothered with all the little things about Alexi. It's not because he wanted to lessen Alexi's suspicions for him, but because he's actually in for the long haul.

Alexi's heart was clearly not in the Dark, but she certainly had all the qualities to excel in it. It was obvious that her family had trained her well to be an exceptional leader, one that promises immerse power, power that Theo had his eyes set on. He knew, that when the time is right, _he_ would be the one who would push her to the right direction.

The time when Draco Malfoy was out of the picture.

* * *

"A DISGRACE!" Uncle Sev all but shouted at us who were now standing side by side into a neat row. And by us, I meant Flint, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, Pansy and me.

Me.

Alexi Whyte.

Alexi Whyte who all along had been at the Ravenclaw stand.

"What in the name of Merlin were you lot thinking?! Posing as _Dementors_! Have neither of you even consider about the consequences?! How does it feel? To be hit by such a weak Patronus charm? Can any of _you,_" Uncle Sev spat, jabbing Flint by the shoulder harshly, "Imagine how much _worse_ it'll be if the faculty take actions instead?!"

How would _I _know, I'm not even part of the prank!

Why must he assume I had something to do with it? Don't I deserve the benefit of doubt?

Where's the love?! Where's the trust?!

I'm so so so sad. See my tears?

I bite back my tongue, stopping myself from giving his a piece of my thoughts. I knew better than to interrupt Uncle Sev when he's this mad! Especially when it's _my _thoughts we're talking about.

He's so mad that I can actually see his veins popping out!

The veins I came to know so well throughout the years.

There's Charlie, Michelangelo, Adrian and oh, Nigel hadn't pop out yet!

"Bu-" Flint uttered, only to have Uncle Sev appeared right at his face.

"SHUT UP!"

Annnnnd there's Nigel.

"Not to mention all the paperwork! Do any of you have any idea how much paperwork this little _trick_ of yours cost because none of you are smart enough to get away with it?!"

Ooohhhhhh, so it's the _paperwork. _My my, how can I be so insensitive? Draco and the rest almost died and we wouldn't want Uncle Sev to be troubled by papers because of it now wouldn't we?

I'm moved Uncle Sev, I really am.

Oh, and by the way, just one more thing.

Can you note my _SARCASM_?

Arse.

"Does subtlety not ring a bell?! All of you! Nothing but a disgrace to Salazar Slytherin!" Uncle Sev roared, causing me to flinched and tensed up at this touchy topic.

"Yes Alexi? Do you have something to confess?!" Uncle Sev snapped, his eyes narrowed and stood right in front of me even before I can blink, him not missing this little action of mine.

"I-"

"Lexi isn't involved Sir, I didn't include her in this plan of mine at all. She had been in the Ravenclaw stand all the time, Lovegood can testify that." Draco defended quickly, stepping up and pushed me behind him.

I knew what Draco was trying to do. He's offering Uncle Sev to use legilimency on him to clear my name. To our astonishment, all Uncle Sev did was raising an eyebrow by his behaviour, not expecting his outburst.

I gulped light, realizing that Uncle Sev was not talking about the phoney dementors incident to me in the first place. It was something else.

Was Uncle Sev talking about me spending time with Remus?

He can't be!

Can he?

"Do you think I'm an idiot Draco? Of course I knew Alexi isn't involved in this, this _thoughtless_ plan!" Uncle Sev snarled once more, causing Draco to cringe by his condemnation.

"It's not Draco's fault Sir! Not only I'd not make time to go through his plan together, I'd sort of pissed him off because of my own selfishness, causing his judgement to be clouded. He wouldn't make such a mistake in the first place if it wasn't for me." I argued, unable to stand the haunted look in Draco's eyes because of his letdown. My own problems momentarily forgotten as I walked out from behind to stand beside Draco, taking his hand into mine and gave a light squeeze for reassurance.

Draco took a quick glance at me, flashing me a fleeting smile; a smile that I returned just as swiftly as well.

How nostalgic.

When Draco and I were toddlers, we used to get us into this very same situation all the time, the both of us would then stood up against Uncle Sev together, regardless who was exactly at fault. If was to tell them that if one of us was to be punished, then he had to punish the other one too.

It's a package deal.

"Really?" Uncle Sev drawled out, staring deep into my eyes. "And may I ask, what cause you to be so selfish that it pisses your best friend in the first place?"

Oh.

My.

Merlin!

He's really on to me! Just like Draco was! Did he notice? Did he really find out? Did Remus rat me out?!

I can feel my hands starting to sweat, my whole body tensed as hell. How should I play this? Draco's here as well, he can easily call me bluff! I'm practically trapped! What should I say? Who can I bla-

"We had an argument over where Lexi should sit during the game Sir. I wanted her to stay in the Slytherin stand but she kept on insisting to be at the Ravenclaw stand with Loony Lovegood. I wasn't too happy about it." Draco lied, putting my inner panic rant to a stop.

He tugged my hand, urging me to go along. I instantly put on a guilty face, pretending to be ashamed for being caught.

"Is that so?" Uncle Sev questioned, his penetrating eyes held our gaze. I'm sure that without a doubt, Draco must had his occlumency shield up like me as well, blocking Uncle Sev out.

"Still!" Uncle Sev suddenly snapped, making Draco and I jumped slightly from the sudden break of tension, "I still expect each and every of you to be punished for your shenanigan!"

So it's shenanigan now? I see Uncle Sev can be hip when he wanted to.

"All of you! A 30 inches essay about Dementors and detention for a month! Including you Alexi, even if you weren't involved. Now leave!" Uncle Sev bellowed even before we can moan out our dissatisfaction. Just by that harsh tone of his, it was enough to make us run out from his office without another word, all of us more than happy to leave.

"Who shoved a broom up Snape's arse?! 30 inches! That's not possible!" Flint complained, the all of us just returned to the common room.

"It's possible if you're smart you wanker, something you're not." I muttered angrily under my breath, knowing that Uncle Sev was only showing his concerns about them. You know, in that _really_ twisted way of his.

Draco suddenly slapped his hand over my mouth when Flint turned around abruptly, his eyes shooting daggers at him.

If looks can kill, I'll be dead… …

For about 145635679545948 times by now.

What? You think he's the only one?

I _am _rather popular just so you know.

"What did you say _Whyte_?" Flint snarled, revealing his crooked teeth. Thank Merlin Draco's hand was over my mouth, because I think I'll gagged right in front of Flint if it wasn't there.

His teeth were nasty!

"Nothing important Flint, she was just cursing about the essay as well." Draco lied easily, pulling me closer to him when Flint seemed to be getting too close.

"Furthermore, you took part in this voluntarily Flint, and all of us received the same punishment from Snape so stop your whining and suck it up. I'll have my father informed about this, you won't be mistreated for your effort in both the participation and punishment." Draco continued, his Malfoy demeanour up.

"You better _Malfoy_," Flint sneered before he headed towards his dorm, leaving the four of us alone.

Oh no wait, it's six. Crabbe and Goyle had just joined us! They'd finally run back to the common room.

How _quick._

I'm actually surprise they're actually able to make their way back here without getting a detour to the kitchens!

Someone pass me a handkerchief, I can feel a tear welling up. My two gigantic boys with the stomach of an endless pit were finally growing up!

Can't you see how proud momma is? Maybe you two won't die of food chocking after all! Or maybe from stupidity? Or maybe fro-

"Though I can't do anything about the detentions, I'll have someone responsible for the essays for the four of you. I appreciate your help today, and I'll see all of you tomorrow morning. I've somewhere else to go with Lexi."

I stared at Draco with wide eyes, his earlier words yanked me out of my thoughts. First off, why hasn't he offered _me _to have someone writing the essay, and most importantly… …

I'm not ready for a confrontation with him yet!

"Sure Draco, as long as you take some responsibility for our undeserved punishment Pansy and I are fine about it. Now go on you two, don't have too much fun!" Blaise teased while shooing us off, even bloody winked at Draco!

I'm soooooo tempted on poke his eye right now.

"Alright," Draco agreed, removing his hand over my mouth and took my hand, pulling me away to follow him.

My eyes bulge further, jaw dropping.

Alright?!

Alright?!

That's what he says when Blaise made sounded so suggestive?!

"Stop giggling Pansy! Or I swear to Merlin when I'm back I'm going to- Urmph mmph mmhhh!"

Draco had his other hand to shut my mouth, _again_, literally dragging me out despite all my struggles.

STOP LAUGHING! Chuckles 1 and chuckles 2 were so going to get it once I get my hands on them!

And get the bloody hand off my mouth!

I have my rights to voice out my opinions!

I WANT TO TALK!

I watched as the portrait door gotten smaller and smaller as Draco dragged me away further and further to Merlin knows where, my struggling not slowing him down at all.

"Quiet now Lexi, don't force me to do something worse. You know I won't hesitate to do so." Draco said nonchalantly, as if he wasn't affected by the fight I'm putting up with.

"Ummphh hhmm uurrrm!"

"What? I can't hear you Lexi, do you have a hand over your mouth or something?"

"UURRMM!"

Damn those Quidditch muscles of his! Since when had he gotten so strong?!

Argh!

"Stop moving, it's actually kind of tickli- Stop licking my hand Lexi! It's gross!"

Yeah? Was it? Then let go you git!

"Don't think I'll let go Lexi, lick as much as you want. Just keep in mind that you never know what this hand had touched before you were licking it."

EWWWWWW! EW! EW! EW! EW! EW!

I let out a growl instead, hoping to let him know just how unhappy I am. Instead, he actually shot me an amused smirk, eyes filled with mirth.

"Now that's a good girl." He cooed, giving me a quick peck on the forehead.

… …

… …

Good girl?

AM I A BLOODY DOG NOW?!

URGH!

DRACO MALFOY!

YOU are so going to bloody get it once I'm bleedin' free you bloody git!

AARRGGGHHHH!

* * *

**A/N**

I apologize for this rather short chapter compared to my usual ones, though I reckon it's rather eventful to make up for it. Had been busy falling sick and flying back to my country, weeee. Anyway, more on the hidden side of the true Slytherins when Draco and Alexi weren't looking. None of them any really innocent actually.

Great thanks to **_xXMiss Alec VolturiXx, Baba78, KitKatCyn_**, **_ireallyamtellingthetruth, Jen bbe, Ninjahair, Joster _**and**_ MissDramatic _**for the reviews! - You guys are awesome!-

Thank you people who added this to their favourites/alerts as well!

**_xXMiss Alec VolturiXx _**- 3

**_Ninjahair _**– Thank you! That's a very high compliment! XD I guess growing up in different families (Harry & Draco) made them both blind to each other situation. Just like how Draco can't understand Harry had no choice in being a hero. Poor Draco and Harry.

I'm REALLY glad you love my story and no worries about your English. I myself is an Asian, so I'm learning too. I'll share another secret with you!

*Whisper* No one is 100% perfect in English. (Maybe except the creator himself! LOL)

**_Baba78 _****- **3

**_Ireallyamtellingthetruth _**– Glad you like it! XD Double amount! Can't wait! *Twiddling thumb*

**_x Jen bbe x_****- **3

**_KitKatCyn _****– **Have I? That's great to know! Will continue trying my best to improve! XD

**_MissDramatic – _**I am absolutely thoroughly glad to know that you'd enjoyed my story and Lexi!

Thank you! I'd tried to keep all characters in character, otherwise it'll be kind of pointless. Same name different personality, doesn't really make a fanfic interesting and sort of insult the true characters and the author herself. (Though I did tweaked some less important characters' personality .)

Lexi indeed is a Slytherin, though occasionally she has her Gryffindor tendencies. Hard not to since Slytherin and Gryffindor are actually quite similar in many ways, and furthermore, Lexi actually have the blood of both pure Slytherin and pure Gryffindor. The combination is lethal! LOL

Oh you're so very smart! I had pegged Theo as the bad guy in the story long ago and just when I was about to reveal Theo's true personality in the next chapter (Which is actually this chapter), I got your review! I definitely had been making him as subtly dangerous all along. *Applause for noticing!* XD

Yeah, for little children, the more you tell them NOT to do something, they just HAD to do it. And with Draco and Lexi's family so strict, they're bound to rebel somehow. Severus Snape was just fuelling them as I can imagine that Severus himself would be quite unhappy to be controlled by their families (Seeing how he's status is lower than them in a way and is a spy) so he would most likely be encouraging Draco and Lexi to look in different point of views before blindly hate muggleborn. (So they won't make the same mistake as him when he indirectly killed Lily)

No worries! I feel like I'm ranting too! . I'm rather obsessed with the characters of HP. I'm so relief it's funny enough to get you all crack up! 3

Yes, I noticed all the little mistakes and missing words too . and sometimes if you re-read it, you may find some mistakes were mysteriously edited (wooo, magic *butterfly fingers*) I would LOVE to have you beta for me if you don't mind! How does the beta thing work anyway? Do we trade email or? . (sorry, noob here!) I'm ashamed to say it but grammar had never been my forte, ideas are more of it.

My reply for your review had gotten ridiculously long too. LOL, I'll save further ramblings for next review! LOL. You're utmost welcome and thank you for your review and your appreciation of my story!

**_Joster_** – Hey Jo! XD ooo, I was trying this transition of the present to the past thing, where Alexi and the rest were conversing while Alexi narrates her explanations. ( I found not adding the break was actually more confusing)

Lexi and I think actually all other Slytherins, will be extremely indirect when they're trying to be nice, with them being so prideful and not wanting to blow their cover and all. In my POV, with Ron coming from a happy pureblood family in the Light, he's not able to comprehend what the other side would be like. Blindly think all Slytherins are evil just like how Slytherins think purebloods in Gryffindors are considered as blood-traitors. They can't see the grey area.

Ooo, as for the Remus, Harry and Lexi complications, I had something planned quite long ago, so Remus's reactions to her words was no mistake (And I do agree with you Remus is smart enough, he truly is, in fact, he's brilliant! Hint: But he's also emotional that sometimes it'll affect his judgement)

You're smart to notice that! Since when I wrote it, I was contemplating if anyone would notice the contradiction I'd made. Since in the beginning, Remus was the one who wasn't tricked by Alexi's pureblood act.

To me, Lexi was sort of forced to see the rationality of both sides. With the other's already decided which side to be with, they only see and understands the reasons from side they're in. But with Lexi, she's forced to behave in the Dark side, while her heart is in the Light, making her able to see both sides much more clearly. Which, Draco is the same case too.

I did take days to proof-read and edit, but because I wrote the stuff, sometimes it's hard to truly notice the tiny mistakes and re-reading the same stuff again and again can be quite torturous. The reason why I edit more after I'd posted was because only through Fanfic net's personalized reading format (Black background, large words, big space & center text) gave me more motivation to read the whole story much much more carefully.

I don't really get your question though, are you asking about the age? Draco and the rest are all 13 in year 3, and 16 in year 6. That's why only in 7th year most Wizards and witches are of age (E.g In book 7, Hermione was was able to oblivate her parents because she's finally of age while Harry still can't perform magic outside because he's not fully 17 yet)

Awesome! Love your long review! Obnoxious two! LOL


	12. Rules

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but the awesome J.K Rowling

Chapter 11

Rules

* * *

Long time ago, there was a little boy who'd promised a little girl that he'll treat and pamper her like a princess forever.

The little boy that goes by the name of Draco Malfoy.

The very same Draco Malfoy that now had the little girl slung over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

The little girl that goes by the name of Alexi Whyte.

Alexi-pissed-as-hell-Whyte

* * *

"I swear to Merlin Draco! Put me down now and give me back my wand or I'll castrate you whenever I have the chance! Let Me DOWN!" I yelled out once more, not caring if I'm just wasting my voice for Draco had placed a silencing charm around us.

At least he's ears was still subjected to my un-Merlin-ly shoutings.

"Mother won't be too happy if you do that Lex, wouldn't want the woman who's like a mother to you to be upset now do we?" Draco drawled out lazily, unaffected by all me threats at all.

Damn him and his knowledge of my weaknesses!

It's cheating! Cheating I say!

Few minutes ago, he'd opted to carry me over his shoulders because he gotten too 'ticklish' from all my struggling. As if! I reckoned he's actually unable to handle my vicious attacks was more like it.

Ticklish? Pft!

I'm dangerous!

Anyway, he and his infuriating seeker's reflex was quick enough to take away my wand and hoisted me over his shoulder even before I can make my escape, leaving me hanging over him uselessly.

It's. Bloody. Frustrating!

"One more step Draco, you take one more step with me dandling like a bloody dummy, I promise I'll make your life a living hell!"

"Oh? What do you know? I'd already taken a step, and another, and another!" Draco taunted, "Oh well, guess its living hell for me then, though it won't be any much different from any other day with you around."

"HEY! I resent that! I make your life colourful!"

"Yes Lexi, as colourful as the rainbow and many more. So very colourful. Satisfied?"

"Y-You insufferable git! You *censored**censored**censored**censored*, I swear, I'll *censored**censored**censored* and *censored**censored* you!"

"Ah, now that's really rather colourful. Love you too Lex," Draco chuckled, causing me to growl out once more in frustration. I was about to let out another string of curses when someone knocked onto us when Draco was about to turn to a corner, sending the both of us flying.

I let out a groan, my whole body ached from the impact of the fall. Whoever that bumped onto us sure was in a bloody hurry!

"Seriously! What the fu- Whao!" I was trying to slowly push myself up when someone grabbed my forearm and lifted me up easily. I was about to turn around and thank Draco when I noticed a wand jabbed at my throat.

It was also at this very moment that I realized the very person behind me wasn't Draco, for he's now standing in front of me. Though Draco seemed firm with his wand pointing at the person behind me, his face was paler than usual, his eyes betrayed the fear he was feeling.

"Let. Her. Go!" Draco gritted out, his voice actually shaking. Just who the hell was holding me that had Draco so terrified? The Dark Lord? My Grandparents? Lucius? Muggle Satan? Well, anyone but please don't let it be… …

I tentatively lifted my head a little, chancing to sneak a peek at my captor. My jaw dropped to the ground when I saw a maniac-looking, mud-stained, unrefined face.

BLOODY HELL!

"S-Si-Sirius Black?" My voice came out as nothing more than a soft strangled yelp, fear paralysing me.

I DO NOT HAVE MY WAND!

I'm dead.

"Lizzie?"

I'd gotten more tensed -if it's even possible- when that very name came out of the fugitive's mouth.

"N-No?" I squeaked, praying that by any chance, he'll think he'd mistaken me for the daughter of Elizabeth Potter. I mean, Hogwarts was _filled_ with girls with black hair and green eyes! How can he possibly be _that_ sure?

"Let her go Black! Do you know we are? She's a Whyte and I'm a Malfoy! If you ever dare harm her, our families won't let you get away with it!"

Oh Frick! W-H-Y? Why didn't I tell Draco about my parents when I had the chance? Now Black knew I'm a Whyte, there's no doubt that he knew I'm part Potter!

I'm DOOMED!

Merlin Merlin Merlin! I'm too young to die! I still have so many things I've yet to say and do! I've yet to tell my Grandparents to shove it up their arses or turning Uncle Sev all pink for a day! Not even having the chance to tell Harry that I don't really hate him! I only find him highly infuriating, stubborn and stupid!

And Draco!

Oh Merlin no! So many unfulfilled wishes!

So very manyyyyyyy!

"Whyte? Alexi Whyte? Will and Lizzie's little girl?" Black looked down at me with wide eyes, his voice hoarse.

Merlin please, _please _don't even let me get started about his _breath_!

Even trolls smell better!

I continued to stare at him fearfully, not even dare to make a noise.

"Oh Merlin no," He whispered, the force of the wand that was bruising my neck lessened a little.

Those three words sounded familiar. Haven't I just used it just a second ago?

NO! FOCUS LEXI! It's your life we're talking about right now! You're now in a life and death situation! Keep whatever crap that's irrelevant for later! Priority is to worm your way out right now right this second!

Stop stop stop! Alexi Whyte! Stop prep talking to yourself! Get a grip and do something!

Noooooo!

He's staring he's staring! And his mouth is moving!

What's he saying?

Listen! Focus yourself to listen!

Why can't I hear a word?

Shit shit shit shit shit!

Oh Merlin! He's so scary!

What the hell! Why is he laughing to himself?

Merlin! Salazar Slytherin! Godric Gryffindor! Rowena Ravenclaw! Helga Hufflepuff! Whoever! HELP!

And now he's about to cry?

What the-? What the hell is wrong with him?

Now he looked like he's going to off me right this very second! Is he going to kill me now? Why did he just turn all psycho killer on me?

Muggle God! Muggle Satan! I can really use some help right now! Someone get me out of my own head!

I need to run!

I'm going to die!

Noooooooooooooo!

* * *

"Lexi? Lexi? Can you hear me?" Sirius asked frantically, now holding her in his arms instead, his eyes revealed nothing but panic. "Please don't be scared, please baby, please don't."

Shocked would be an understatement to describe how he felt.

There she was, his first crush's and best friend's little girl in his arms. She looked so much like them, undeniably having Elizabeth's eyes and William's distinct features; oval shaped face, thin brows, cute button nose, high cheek bone, and slightly full lips. Sirius had always claimed William's looks would make him a better female than male, and this little girl now had just proved him correct.

Sirius started chuckling to himself wistfully, badly wanted to have William to see her. He would have won that 10 galleons bet he'd made with him long time ago. Sirius then suddenly turned solemn, reality had dawned on him that it's now impossible to show them, two of his favourite people, just how beautiful their daughter turns out to be.

The daughter he still remembered so vividly just how excited Lizzie and Will were going to have.

Sirius took another close look at her, noticing her eyes had dilated, her whole expression frozen. He had noted that she'd gotten so frightened just by revealing his face that she was traumatized on the spot, and this fact pained him.

Everything was wrong! Everything shouldn't turn out this way! She wasn't supposed to be afraid of him, just like what his Godson; Harry had been a moment ago. They were supposed to be the little niece and nephew that look up to him! He was supposed to teach them little pranks with James and Lizzie to annoy the hell out of Lily and William, with Remus being their mediator. All of them should live happily ever after together, and not, not _this_!

A rat! A rat that had caused all these misery, a rat that took everything away from him! He needed to kill that rat!

"LET HER GO! NOW!" Draco snarled, all his fears gone the moment. Draco had noticed a range of emotions on Sirius's face when he'd held Alexi against him, and when he'd noticed his expression turned murderous, he can't stay still any longer.

Though Alexi remained unresponsive, Draco knew she must be panicking on the inside. Merlin knows what's going through her mind right now and how afraid she actually was, he had to be there for her right now!

"Draco?" Alexi whispered, waking up from her trance upon hearing her best friend's voice. "DRACO!" Her head snapped towards him instantly, anxiety, terror and fright all mixed into one in her tone.

_Why? Why must I take away her wand and leave her defenceless?_ Draco mentally berated, wanting nothing more but to have Alexi safe in his arms again.

A faraway sound then caught the three's attention, all of them realizing someone was coming soon. Draco noticed his grip around Alexi tightened, almost ready to take her with him. Fear rose within him, the idea of losing Alexi was even more terrifying than death itself. All cautions thrown to the wind, Draco suddenly dropped his wand on the ground, both his hands raised up high in surrender, surprising both Sirius and Alexi.

"Draco! What ar-"

"Take me instead. As long as you don't hurt her, I'll go with you. An heir is always worth more than an heiress, you'll benefit more to have me. Just let her go. I won't retaliate."

"What? No! Draco no! Don't be an idiot! Run!" Alexi cried, trashing about against Sirius's hold on her. Despite the fact that Alexi had tiny hands and legs, all the years she'd spent playing quidditch made her punches and kicks much more painful than it seemed.

Sirius let out a grunt, now clutching both her wrists forcefully to immobilized her as much as possible. For a man who was now all gangly and weary after 10 years in Azakaban, the girl in hand was actually slowly overpowering him.

Draco, seeing this opportunity, instantly took a risk and slammed himself against Sirius, knocking him out of the way. For a split second, Draco himself was actually glad for all the muggle wrestling matches he used to watch in his godfather's house, allowing him to learn a trick or two.

One thing both Draco and Alexi found out long ago was that no Wizards actually expected muggle-style assaults, a weakness that the both of them made sure that they'll made use of when situations call for it.

Sirius got up to his feet even before the two children could, his wand pointing at them in an instant instinctively. It was then the sound of running footsteps were getting louder than before, and Sirius knew he had to leave now or everything he'd done so far would be a waste.

Sparing one last glace at the girl and the platinum hair boy who's now in front of her protectively, Sirius shot her a regretful look before turning away to make his escape.

_Everything in due time._

* * *

"What's going on here?" Professor McGonagall bellowed. She was supposedly being on the chase of Sirius Black whom her Gryffindor students swore they'd seen him, yet all she found was two Slytherins on the ground, their wands a few feet away.

She watched as the two Slytherin snapped their heads towards her instantly, showing the faces of Draco Malfoy and Alexi Whyte.

_Who else? _Professor McGonagall thought, annoyed, having half a mind to scold them senseless for pulling such a horrible prank on her students. She was about to do so when she noticed something's wrong, noticing Whyte's trembling body and the bruises on her neck and wrists.

"What happened?" Professor McGonagall asked, her voice softer.

"Black," Malfoy who was beside her spat, "We just had an encounter with Sirius Black, he'd almost taken Lexi. We managed to distract and fight him off for a while together. He ran away when he heard you coming."

Professor McGonagall inhaled deeply, eyes wide. Ronald Weasley was right when he said Sirius Black was in the castle, and he'd almost succeeded in hurting the very last two Potters!

"R-Right, f-follow me, I'll take you two to Dumbledore."

"No!" Whyte snapped tersely, her eyes wild but in control the next second, "I mean, I prefer to go to Professor Snape's. I'm sure that with him being my charge, he would want to be informed first."

"I agree with Lexi Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape is my Godfather. I'm sure he won't be too happy if you'd left him out regarding something so important that involved the both of us."

Professor McGonagall remained quiet, her face hardened. Not because they had opposed her suggestion and the mistrust they had for Dumbledore, but because of how composed they were being.

Both their faces were blank of emotions, erasing all traces of fears that even a grown adult would have when facing with the most wanted prisoner of Azkaban. Even now, she can still hear the slight tremble in their voice, seeing how tensed they were and noting how the both of them trying to willed their own body not to quiver.

_Especially the boy, _Professor McGonagall thought sadly. Even though she had noted that Malfoy looked just as shaken up, she can see that he was trying to force himself to stay strong for Whyte, supporting her even though he himself seemed like he needed just as much support.

Professor Minerva McGonagall's heart ached for them, wondering just how much hardship this two had been through because of the Pureblood controversy that made them lose the innocence a normal thirteen years old should have.

They should be like the children in her house! Crying and screaming bloody murder just because they'd seen a glimpse of Sirius Black, not forcing a brave front and be all calm and collected when they had just fought him off!

"It is necessary for me to bring the both of you to be in the headmaster's office straight away without any delay, but I'll have Severus meet us there. How's that sound?"

"Fine," Malfoy grounded out after sharing a look with Whyte, him helping her to her feet as well.

"Very well," Professor McGonagall said before she shot out her mini cat Patronus in the direction of Severus's quarters, "We'll go after the two of you pick up your wand. Can you two walk?"

"Of course! Who do you think we are?" Malfoy sneered rudely, with Whyte shooting her an equally dirty look.

Professor McGonagall sighed inwardly, recognizing the Slytherin's habit of seeing concerns as an act of sympathy, sympathy that they rather die than receive. They'd always refused to let any outsiders witnessed their moment of weakness, seeing it as an insult, thus the hostile behaviour.

Something did surprise her, was how differently Malfoy was being when Whyte was in concern, not bothering the image he should uphold even when the Professor herself was there at the side watching. Malfoy had genuinely softened up greatly when facing Whyte, his voice gentle whenever it was directed to her. He had picked up her wand for her before he started whispering comforting words into her ears. Professor McGonagall watched as she slowly relaxed with each passing second, even noticing that both their hands were clasped onto each other's tightly, as if it was their only lifeline in the crumbling world they both share.

For a second, Professor McGonagall actually felt like she was intruding something private if it wasn't the fact that she'd reminded herself she's a _Professor_! She had to be there for the two children, Slytherin or not.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you actually going to do your job?" Malfoy snapped suddenly, bring Professor McGonagall out of her thoughts, his cold front was up again.

"Watch your words Mr Malfoy, I can still give you detention_s_ for being out after curfew in the first place. Now follow me." Professor McGonagall said, turning around and started walking towards Dumbledore's office, all the while making sure that the two Slytherin were following her through the corners of her eyes.

After years and years of dealing with Slytherins, Professor McGonagall knew that during situations like this, the only thing she could do was to act normally, for it was the only way to not insult their effort in keeping their prides intact.

However little it had left.

* * *

Severus Snape barged into the headmaster's office with a loud bang. When he'd received Minerva's message, his blood had run cold before he had all but rushed all the way here, him still in his sleeping robe.

"Ah, just in time Severus, they were just about to tell us what happened exactly." Dumbledore said light-heartedly, gesturing to the two children sitting across him.

"No," Alexi bite out, catching everyone's attention, "We weren't _just about_ to tell you what happened, we had been waiting for Professor Snape all along."

In spite of the circumstances, Severus smirked a little at Alexi's remark, her words clearly shown who the two had respect and loyalty to.

"Lemon Drop?" Dumbledore offered, his eyes still twinkle like no tomorrow despite her little outburst.

"Oh? Truth Serum? No thank you." Alexi replied, declining his offer _politely _while Draco simply eyed it suspiciously before muttering a sound 'no'. Severus had to bite his tongue just so he can stop himself from laughing at the looks on Dumbledore's and Minerva's face. Severus knew the two adults had no idea what kind of environment these two little one was brought up, them definitely different from others who were much easier to manipulate.

Namely the Golden Trio.

Still, Severus was worried. The bruises on Alexi's neck and wrists were apparent, and just by how Alexi and Draco were holding onto each other, and how harsh Alexi's tone was, Severus knew this girl whom he came to see as a daughter was scared out of her wits. It had been quite a while since he'd last seen her this vulnerable, and just by the sight of it vexed him.

"I see," Dumbledore cleared his throat lightly. "Very well, let's start shall we?" He said. Much to all Slytherins' delight, the light in his eyes dimmed a little as he took away his bowl of sweets.

No Slytherin likes to be manipulated.

Draco and Alexi exchanged another look before the both of them took turns relaying their encounter. Though they did left out a few details like the part when Draco tried to bargain with Black by offering himself to let Alexi go, the two had told a rather detailed account in both point of views.

Dumbledore noted, that both had their occlumency shield shut up tight, and when they were retelling the story, all descriptions were void of emotions. There was no telling how they felt or what they felt, but only telling the physical occurrence.

Dumbledore stared sadly at the little girl who's now telling him how she tried to physically throw Black off, wondering if she knew that the situation she was in was actually much more dangerous than what it seemed.

For Dumbledore had a secret, a secret kept securely away from her.

She's actually half Potter, the elder cousin of Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived himself. And the reason why Sirius Black had escaped, was to go after both hers and Harry's life to finish what he had started. (A/N: Dumbledore wasn't aware Alexi already know this secret)

"I see, I'll have the castle search once more and have greater security around." Dumbledore started once the two had finished their story, "Mr Malfoy, you may return to your dorm now, and Alexi, would you like to stay in Professor Snape's quarters tonight instead of the hospital wing for your injuries?" Dumbledore asked, eyes twinkling again once more. It's important for him to be on her good side, all for the greater good in the future.

"I would prefer if you address me as Miss _Whyte_, Sir" Alexi said impersonally, "But yes, I would very much like to stay in my Uncle's quarters for tonight if possible."

"Of course, of course, Severus, you don't mind do you?"

"Of course not." Severus answered indignity, as if it was absolute ridicules that Dumbledore would even question him that in the first place. "Come on Lexi."

Severus can see the astonishment flashed through Alexi's eyes when he'd called her by that name. He was just as aware just how long it'd been since he had addressed her as 'Lexi'. He'd stopped since she'd started her first year in Hogwarts, telling her that it's time for him to see her as an adult.

But times like these, it only made Severus regretted his words. Because no matter what, she'll always be his little girl, his little girl that he'll look after, protect and dotes.

His family.

Alexi nodded mutely before she took his hand, Draco followed beside her as they walked out of the headmaster's office. Once the gargoyle statue was out of view, Alexi suddenly latched herself onto Severus like a leech, her face burying into his robe and refusing to let go.

"Lexi," Severus sighed, heartbroken by her current state. He turned to Draco, about to say something when one of his brows quirked up, noticing Draco looking away with a sour expression on his face.

_Even after everything, this is what he cares about right now? _Severus thought, thoroughly amused by his godson.

"Draco," Severus drawled out, startling the poor boy out of his jealousy streak, "Will you be alright returning to the dungeons alon-"

Even before Severus can finish his sentence, the said leech that was on him latched herself onto Draco; the transition so sudden that Draco stumbled back a little.

"I guess that answered my question." Severus mumbled to himself, slightly annoyed by the sudden lack in reliance of his 'daughter'. For as long as Severus can remember, Draco and Alexi had a tendency to stay together whenever one of them was feeling vulnerable, even in their sleep.

When young, Severus had encouraged such behaviour, mainly because it was the one of the very few comfort the two have in their life, and it was crucial for them to do so in order to stay strong. But now… …

Severus took another glance at his Godson, seeing his face had brightened up considerably once he had Alexi in his arms. Him stroking his hair affectionately and coddling her like a mother hen, trying to calm her down.

_Love struck fool, _Severus rolled as eyes before he stepped forward and separated them away, forcing them to have their attention on him.

"Alright, the two of you, time for some rules."

* * *

**A/N**

An early update because I'll be going on a short road trip soon so I'll have this longer chapter to satisfy everyone during the time being. Finally the story is going somewhere with the main plot!

This chapter consist more of other's point of view. Hope you enjoy it!

Reviews Greatly Appreciated!

Why?

There's only 1 main reason actually, which is… …

To BOOST my Eg- *Cough*o*Cough* Motivation! To boost my motivation, nothing else. LOLOLOL

Of course, I won't lie that the number of reviews contributed greatly to why I'd updated so quickly.

Anyhoooo,

Great thanks to **_ireallyamtellingthetruth , xXMiss Alec VolturiXx, KitKatCyn_**, **_, Jen bbe, Ninjahair _**and**_ indescribable music _**for the reviews! - You guys are awesome and Happy Easter to all!-

Earlier chapter when I replied a 3, it was actually meant to be /3 or X3

**_Ireallyamtellingthetruth _**– Nomnomnomnomnom! Awesome cookies! Haha, regarding Severus and Lexi, it'll still take a little while =D

**_Ninjahair _**– If Draco and Lexi aren't stubborn, they aren't Slytherins! And that's what makes their relationship extra anticipating =Pp Reading does improve one's English. And who says Fanfiction is a waste of time? Pshh, LOL


	13. If Only

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but the awesome J.K Rowling

Chapter 13

If Only

* * *

"So, I heard from a little birdie that like Draco, you did not return to your dormitory last night. And my, don't you look tired. Why's that?" Blaise asked during breakfast the next day, thinking he's oh-so-funny with those wiggling brows of his.

Thank Merlin I had casted a concealing charm over my bruises, otherwise I can just imagine Blasie commenting how 'kinky' we were. I stared at him with great annoyance before my wand appeared right at his face.

"_Piphalus"_

"Wh- URGH!" Within seconds, Blaise was jumping up and down, grabbing any goblet in sight and started drowning himself in pumpkin juice. I'd just casted a pepper-breath hex on him, which also meant his tongue would be so sore that he's unable to utter out another word from that big mouth of his.

Serve him right.

"LEXI! What's wrong with you? You know he's just teasing!" Pansy shrieked, immediately by Blaise's side and comforting him. "Draco! Say something!"

Draco, who just approached us a second ago simply quirked an eyebrow, looking rather bored by the whole exchange.

"Whatever he'd done, he deserved it," He said impassively as he sat down, ignoring the commotion caused and started to pile food onto his plate.

"Argh! I should have known!" Pansy complained, throwing her hands up in frustration.

My eyes twitched some more, her input in such mundane problem was more than unnecessary for me right now. To be in such helpless situation last night that reduced us to weaklings who's actually _that_ close to beg for our lives, it was nothing but a humiliation. And to have the _Gryffindor _head and Dumbledore witnessed our moment of weakness? It'd only rubbed salt to our very fresh wounds.

So here's me licking my own bruised pride in silent, thus my unpleasantness.

"I'm not hungry anymore," I spat, getting up to leave, not before I discreetly point my wand at Weasley at the other table.

"_Silencio_"

His yapping about his 'brave' encounter with Sirius Black stopped instantly, putting my poor ears to peace.

"Lex-"

"Will everyone just shut up and leave me alone?" I snapped irritably, but when I realized it was Draco I had lashed out, I instantly regretted my words. For a split second, his eyes had widened marginally, even looking slightly hurt before his expression steeled over, staring back at me stoically.

"Fine," Draco replied tersely, resuming eating. I was still standing there, mouth gapping and trying to apologize, but cursed my pride! For the next thing I know, I was walking out of the Great Hall without another word, only with the stinging sensation in my eyes.

I can't face Draco right now, not with all the secrets I'm not ready to tell anyone. Not just my background, I'm hiding something else from him. Something I'd found out when I thought I'm going to lose Draco forever when Sirius Black had his wand pointed at him.

I'm actually horribly in love with my best friend all along.

* * *

"Really Draco, what's up with Lexi? Why is she in such a foul mood? Does it have to do with the secrets she'd been hiding from us? What did she tell you? What exactly happened last night?" Pansy interrogated once Alexi had strutted out of the Great Hall.

"I don't know anything alright? And who are _you_ to poke your nose into _my_ business? Know your place!" Draco hissed, glaring at Pansy warningly. He too was frustrated, frustrated by all Alexi's secrecy, her avoidance, her lies.

_I feel like I'm no longer trusted by her_

Out of all of them, Draco himself was one who was the most confused. One second, it was the crybaby Alexi he'd always known clinging onto him, and the next second, she became the withdrawn Alexi that kept things from him.

_I feel like I no longer know her_

Startled, Pansy muttered a soft apology, with Blaise offering her a comforting squeeze through their interlinked hands, both of them knowing full well that she had indeed overstepped her boundary.

"Mate, a word of advice, you got to stop spoiling our little minx, it's seriously getting out of hands." Blaise cut in calmly, not wanting to piss of the dragon further.

"What do you mean Blaise? Care to elaborate?" Draco challenged.

_I feel like I'm no longer needed by her_

"You, always letting her do what she wants and let her get away with it, even cleaning up her mess afterwards. Because of that, you're enabling her to treat us like some disposable house elves and keep secrets from us. And if you don't put an end to it, she'll never stop taking us for granted." Blaise paused, swallowing a little before he continued cautiously, "Especially you. She'd never cared about your position Draco, and I don't think she ever will if she keeps up with that attitude of hers."

_I feel like I'm losing her_

"What are you trying to say Blaise?" Draco seethed, a part of him desperately hoped that he had read incorrectly between the lines of his speech.

He can't mean that-

"Zabini here was only trying to be nice and tell you that you should find someone else who's actually worthy of your affections, and that person is definitely not _Whyte_. She's only leading you on and using you, can't you see that?" A voice drawled out from behind, catching everyone's attention.

_If only, she knew my feelings for her._

"Shove it Greengass! Blaise didn't mean it that way!" Pansy snapped, her dislike for the hazel hair girl ran as deep as Alexi, both of them once her victims of her tattling.

"Oh? And what way did he mean then?" Greengrass smirked, settling herself next to Draco, the seat Alexi occupied just a moment ago.

"I can tell you what he don't mean, that Lexi is leading and using him! She isn't like you!"

"That still didn't deny that Whyte isn't worthy of Draco here, isn't that right Draco?" Greengrass cooed, 'subtly' inching closer to the said boy.

"Pansy, love, sto-"

"And you think you are?" Pansy retorted. Blaise's earlier attempt to cool Pansy down proved to be futile when she stood up, looming over Greengrass for intimidation, an action which Greengrass reciprocate by doing the same thing.

"Better than that pint-size bastard child of a blood trait-"

"SHUT IT! All of you!" Draco snarled, his voice so loud that it startled the whole Great Hall, all heads now turned to them.

"How I want to treat Lexi and who I think is worth my affections are _my _own business! Not one of _you,_" Draco spat out harshly in a low tone that's only audible to them, "can tell _me _what I want to do or who to choose. Understand?"

"But-"

"And you!" Draco interrupted, his eyes narrowed dangerously, voice threatening, "You better watch yourself and _never_ repeat what you'd just said about Lexi's parents or I swear to Salazar Slytherin that _you_, will regret even opening that mouth of yours in the first place. Do you hear me?"

"Y-Yes," Greengrass whimpered, watching him gave all three of them one last cold hard glare before he strutted out the Great Hall as well, with Blaise and Pansy soon followed him, leaving her alone.

Taking a few moments to compose herself, she picked up whatever dignity she had left and strode over the empty seat that was left for her.

"I take that things didn't go well?" The person beside her asked in a smooth velvet voice. Even though it was a question, it sounded more like a statement.

"Isn't it obvious Nott? I thought you said you had everything under control?" Greengrass demanded, stabbing food onto her plate viciously, her once elegant face contoured into an ugly sneer.

"I had," He replied coldly, trying to resist the urge to show his disgust for this Slytherin, "Until you had to say something unnecessary. Didn't I tell you to keep your mouth shut and just watch? I can only influence Zabini this much before he suspects I'm up to something. You brought this downfall to yourself."

"So? Don't forget you promised me that you'll help me get Draco as long as I give you that hideous necklace of my mother's. So you better do something and fix it or I'll report to Snape that you'd steal it from me!"

"Of course," Theo replied evenly, not missing the smugness on her face by his submissiveness. Little did she knew, the anger that was fuming within him was something her naïve self can never comprehend, and when the time is right, she would pay dearly for it.

* * *

"NO! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU'LL DO TO ME LATER ON! JUST DON'T COME IN YET!" I screamed, pushing myself against the door of the Room of Requirement, hoping I can stop Draco from barging in.

"I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOUR NUISANCE RIGHT NOW ALEXI ELITA WHYTE! NOW OPEN THE DOOR OR I'LL BLAST MY WAY IN!"

Seriously, what in the name of Merlin? What got his kinkers in a twist?

"Dippy! Clean up right now! Quick! I'll try to hold off Draco as long as I ca- UWAH!" I've yet to finish my sentence when Draco _literally_ blast his way in, sending me flying by the impact.

PMS much?

"Mistress Lexi!" Dippy exclaimed frantically, instantly snapped her fingers and popped right behind me, catching me and stopped me from falling onto my back.

"What the _hell _happened in here?" Draco demanded, his voice filled with incredulity. I can't blame his reaction though, for the last time I'd checked, the place was disastrous! The walls and floor of the Room of Requirement were burnt, all covered in charred marks. I'm even pretty sure there's still quite a bit of fire Dippy had not put out yet.

I let out a groan as Dippy helped me up, dusting away the soot that covered all over me.

Yeah, you heard it right. Soot. Black, dirty, yucky soot. Which by the way, also formally known as Lexi's triple chocolate fudge.

"What does it look like? I'm baking!" I bite out, can't help but felt a little upset that Draco didn't rush over right away to check if I'm hurt. He must be really mad at me.

"Baking? Or setting Hogwarts on fire?" Draco asked sceptically, picking up an unidentifiable rock on the kitchen table I had set in the room. Both of us had always know about the Room of Requirements, for Dippy had told us about it long time ago during our first year, and it had been one of our sanctuary ever since.

"Why are you baking?" Draco asked again, still staring at the black stone, his voice unexpectedly softened significantly. He almost sounded, tired.

Did something happen after I'm gone?

"Must there always be a reason? Can't I just want to bake something?" I snapped defensively.

"Right, you just want to bake something for no reason," Draco said slowly, turning to me, "when you've never once step into a kitchen before?"

"Yes, I wanted to try something new." I stubbornly lied, a lie that Draco didn't buy for even for a second.

"You wanted to try something new?"

"Yes."

"On the expense of skipping class?"

"Yes,"

"Even if it's your favourite DADA class?"

"Yes,"

"For no reason at all?"

"For no reason at all."

Draco held my gaze for a second before he let out a sigh. I'd yet to let relief wash over me when Draco suddenly rounded up on the house elf.

"Dippy, I order you to tell me the truth, why is Lexi baking?"

"HEY! That's cheating!" I complained as Dippy let out a yelp, in verge of tears. Being ordered was actually an insult to a house elf, and Draco knew he would never get to know about my thoughts if he hasn't used such an underhand method.

Like I'd said, C-H-E-A-T-I-N-G!

"Mistress Lexi said Master Draco is very angry at her Sir! Mistress Lexi want Dippy to teach Mistress how to bake Master Draco's favourite chocolate fudge so Master can forgive Mistress, that's why Mistress is baking in the Come-and-Go room Sir!" She shrieked.

"No! Dippy! We'd gone through this! If Draco ever asks you, LIE!" I buried my head into my hands, letting out a moan. Here I am, behaving like a love sick girl baking sweets for the boy she likes.

In my case, love.

Just how much more embarrassing can it get?

"_This _is a fudge?" Draco asked, knocking that said 'fudge' on the table, creating a loud knocking sound.

Okay, apparently I'd underestimated my ability to embarrass myself.

Can someone cast the long overdue Avada Kadavra on me now?

"Yes Master Draco! Mistress Lexi had put a lot of hard work in it, can Master Draco forgive Mistress now? Dippy is sad when Mistress cr-"

"DIPPY!" I instantly shouted out, drowning her voice, "You can go now! I'll call you if I need you! Savvy?"

"Savvy Mistress!" Dippy saluted before she popped out of the room. What do you expect, she's my personal house elf, of course she's had been trained by me regarding muggle references.

I had to get my kicks somewhere don't I?

"You were trying to bake your own peace offering?" Draco asked, amused. "Why?"

"Must you ask so many questions?" I bite back sourly."Will you just take the damn thing and forgive me already?"

"Lexi Lexi Lexi," Draco chuckled lightly, a smirk on his face. "Is this really the way to ask for forgiveness?"

Ohhhhh, that insufferable git! Haven't I done enough?

"Fine, I'll stop asking, not like you'll answer anyway."Draco muttered softly, but not soft enough for me to miss it. I frowned at his words, because his simple words had once again made me feel guilty.

"And stop scowling Lex, haven't I told you before it isn't a pretty picture?" Draco continued lazily, walking past me and plopped himself down onto the long couch at the other end of the room where it was safe from the *cough* unfortunate incident in the mini kitchen.

I wasn't wrong before, Draco _did _sound tired. His now less than perfect posture and slight wary tone had given him all away.

Something's bothering him.

"Draco?" I asked as I settled myself beside him, him now staring blankly at the muggle television he switched on, not really watching whatever was on.

"Hm?" Draco acknowledged absentmindedly, his eyes on the magic box, his arm draped over me casually and started to play with my hair.

"Why are you here? Were you looking for me?"

"Not really, I just don't feel like going to classes. I only realize you're in it when the door didn't appear for the first time when I wish for it."

"Oh," I replied, a little disappointed but forced myself to push this emotion away. "So, now you've got my peace offering, do you forgive me?"

Draco let out a laugh, yet it sounded oddly hollow.

"Yeah, I forgive you. Since when have I not? Right?" He replied airily, still laughing lightly to himself. Strangely, his response ache my heart. Isn't this what I wanted? His forgiveness? But why does it feel… …

Wrong?

"Draco?" I tried again, not wanting our conversation to end this way. Him sounding defeated, him not caring anymore, I do not want that,

I do not want him to give up on me!

"Hm?"

"I'm hiding something from you."

I felt Draco tensed beside me, his hand that was twirling my hair paused for a second. Even though I knew it clearer than anyone else how selfish and cruel I'm being right now, part of me was glad that I'm still able to stir something out of him, knowing I meant something.

I need to know his thoughts, need to know he still cares.

Even if it meant using such an underhand method.

"I know," Draco's voice barely a whisper, his eyes never strayed from the box. I swallowed lightly, my heartbeat quickened and I was fiddling with my uniform nervously while Draco just sat there, waiting for me patiently.

"I'm not ready to tell you yet. Can you wait for me?" I whispered just as softly as him, my ears now filled with the sound of my pounding heart rather than the sound of the magic box.

Though it wasn't exactly the truth, it wasn't a lie either. Telling him that you're part Potter was a huge deal, a _very _huge deal. His hatred for Harry was so deep that I'm not entirely confident that he would not resent me even by a little when he found out I'm related to him.

And I'd just risked him hating me just to make sure he still care about me.

Just how insecure am I?

Or should I ask… …

Just how strong my feelings for Draco were?

"Dray?" I asked tentatively as I lifted my head a little to look at him, afraid of the answer I dreaded.

Much to my surprise, instead of pushing me away, he gave a light peak on my forehead, his eyes softened up, not longer cold and distant.

"Dra-"

"I'll always wait for you. No matter how long."

My mouth shut almost instantly, actually feeling blood rushing to my face. Draco had long ago returned his attention back to the muggle magic box right after he'd finished his sentence, with me still staring at him like an idiot.

I can't helped but hope that there's a double meaning in his words, yet my mind was now too clouded to think over it carefully. All I knew was that his words had part of my brain going into overdrive while another part was totally blank.

Sigh.

I feel like such a bloody fool.

If only, he knew my feelings for him.

* * *

**A/N**

Sorry for such a choppy chapter, guess it's rather obvious I'd kinda rush this chapter. Hope the idea get across and you guys enjoy it!

Great thanks to _**xXMiss Alec VolturiXx, Baba78, NinjaHair**_ _**ireallyamtellingthetruth, Jen bbe, Joster13, UltimateLoveStorys **__and__** Blazeflower**_ for the reviews! - You guys are FRIGGIN' awesome! Heartss!-

_**Ireallyamtellingthetruth **__–_ To tell you the truth, (No pun intended! LOL) I've only set that Draco wanted to confronted her in private, so their initial destination was the Room of Requirement, that's why they were near the Gryffindor Tower in the first place.

_**NinjaHair **__– _He's my favourite Marauder too! X3 Lupin is a close second. LOL. Yeah, it's sad how they focus on Harry more than Draco. The Slytherin side are actually rather interesting.

_Reviews Greatly Appreciated! Let's work hard to hit 100!_


	14. Hint

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but the awesome J.K Rowling

Chapter 14

Hint

* * *

"Miss Whyte, can I have a word with you?" Remus asked once the DADA class was over, looking at me earnestly.

I had expected this confrontation by him today since I'd skipped my last DADA class after my encounter with Sirius Black a week ago. But what I had not expected, was the concern in his eyes when he'd addressed me.

Shouldn't he be disgusted by who I am and how I'd behaved? It's what everyone does, isn't it?

"I suppose," I replied evenly, still keeping my cool composure before I turned to my fellow friends who were waiting behind me. "There's no need to wait for me, it must be just some boring self-righteous Gryffindork speech, there's no need for the all of you to suffer with me. I'll meet you guys back in the dungeons later."

"If you say so Lexi, just don't kill him while you're at it, Snape won't appreciate the paperwork." Blaise teased lightly as he pulled Pansy with him, the both of them strode off not a second later. Like all other times, they had overlooked my yet another unreasonable outburst, both pretended nothing had happened before.

Something that I'm grateful for.

"Erm, Draco?" I asked, noticing him still standing beside me even though Crabbe and Goyle were long gone.

Things had been rather… … odd since I'd found out my feelings for him. I'd started to notice more and more little things about him, and often found myself being more and more self-conscious around him. And since the conversation we had in the Room of Requirement a week ago, Draco had indeed backed off, no longer as persistent about getting an answer out of me.

Draco had said nothing, but continued staring at Remus suspiciously, only returning his attention to me when Remus gave him a nod. Draco turned his back on Remus before his look of distrust melted away when he's facing me. His earlier look of coldness was replaced by the usual gentleness that he'd always hide from the world, a look that caused my heart to involuntarily quickened.

Must he be so bloody good-looking?

He can just charm the pants off anyone!

Not that I'm saying my pants had already been charm off. I'm wearing a skirt in the first place.

No! Wait! It all sounded very wrong!

Bad Lexi bad! No naughty thoughts!

Think Clean!

"Lexi, are you listening at all?" Draco's voice snapped me out of my thoughts, looking mildly impatient.

"Sorry, can you repeat again?" I muttered quickly, using all my willpower not to flush. I'd once again drifted off thinking about Draco. He'd been all over my mind for the past week, and it's seriously driving me crazy!

"I was saying, I've somewhere else to go so I'll be missing today's Quidditch practice. I'll see you during dinner instead."

"Again?" I asked exasperatedly. Ever since he'd stop being a persistent bugger, _he_, himself started to disappear time to time. He would always go off to somewhere else and only meet us during dinner time, and sometimes, he would even miss out our nightly meeting, leaving me being a third wheel around Blaise and Pansy.

"Why? Does it bother you?" Draco asked, seemingly amused. I knew what he's up to! He's trying get _me _curious about what he's hiding from me, wanting me to taste my own medicine.

"No," I retorted tartly. Even if I'm head over heels over him, I'm not blind! I would never admit how much it annoyed me, letting him know that he'd won in my own game!

Damn him and his Slytherin cunningness! And damn myself for actually finding this trait of his attractive!

Like I'd said, he's driving me crazy!

"Alright, if you say so," Draco smirked briefly before he turned solemn, tucking a few of my stray hair behind my ears. I tried my hardest not to notice the tingling feeling left on my cheek when his fingertips brushed by during the process, focusing on what's he's saying instead.

"-don't let it affect you, I'll be back as soon as possible, alright?"

Okay, so I still miss out a chuck of his words, but with years of practices, I'd picked up a skill or two to roughly know the general idea of what others were saying just by the last few words. He's just worried about me in general, just like always.

"Alright," I sighed, "I'll see you at dinner."

He gave me one last nod before leaving, with me watching his retracting back. Huh, somehow, he had my bag slung over his shoulder along with his. I guess somewhere among that chuck of conversation I'd missed, he must have said something about helping me with my stuff.

How sweet.

I instantly regained my cool when I heard an awkward throat clearing sound from my back, reminding me that Remus was still in the room. I wiped clean of whatever expression I had over a second ago and turned around to face the Gryffindor, hoping he didn't notice anything.

"So _Professor,_ what's possibly so dire that you had to lower yourself to talk to a snake like me? Upset that I'm still alive?"

It had been weeks since Remus had anything to say to me since that day with Harry, and all the while, he did done nothing to salvage the situation. He'd just, left me alone after he had me look up to him like an uncle without even trying to ask me for an explanation.

So can one blame me if I'm being a little resentful?

"Lex-"

"Oh? So you're still willing to call me Lexi? Why? Not afraid I'll stab you at the back again? I'm a Slytherin after all." I said bitterly, recalling the disappointment shown in his eyes on that very day.

Remus looked taken back by my spitefulness before his expression softened, him suddenly looking older than he should have been.

"I think there's a misunderstanding Lexi, you've never, stab me in the back as you'd phrased it."

"Didn't I? You're telling me you don't feel betrayed and disappointed in me when I'd offended both you and Harry the other day?" I asked skeptically, an eyebrow quirked.

"No, maybe, a little," He stuttered, looking slightly ashamed, "But it's not like what you'd thought. I know you don't mean a word you'd said about either of us, and I'm not disappointed in you, I never will. I'm just, slightly disappointed in the decision you'd made is all, I thought you know better." He said sadly.

Huh? Of course I know better! I avoided _Harry Potter _for Merlin's sake! I practically avoided death by doing so! Unless he want me dead just like 3/4 of the Hogwarts students?

"I don't know what went wrong, I thought, I thought it would help. I didn't expect that it'll push you off the edge." He muttered dejectedly, mostly to himself as he slide down to his chair. "If anything, it's my fault in the first place, I should have been there for you, teach you, let you see. So you didn't exactly betray me in the first place, I wasn't there from the beginning."

So I decided I want to live by avoiding The-Boy-Who-Attract-Trouble, who just so happens to be related to me. Why was he making it into such a big deal?

"I just, I just want you to know that no matter what, you're still Will and Lizzie little girl and I still, I still care for you, even if we're on different side."

Okay, now it's getting ridicules. I'm officially confused.

"Wait wait wait, what do you mean by different side? I thought you treat all houses the same? Even Gryffindor and Slytherin?"

This time round, it's Remus' turn to quirk an eyebrow, him staring at me quizzically.

"Of course I treat all houses the same." He said before adopting a softer tone, "I was talking about the side of Light and Dark."

"I've made my decision? WHEN?" I asked, baffled by his clarification. When had that decision been made? Why do I not know about it? Do my Grandparents have anything to do with it?

He too, mirrored the same look of shock, staring back at me with bulged eyes.

"The last time, when you said you do not wish to associate with Harry at all. Wasn't that you telling me that you'd chose the Dark?"

Suddenly, it all clicked.

No wonder he was sprouting all sort of gibberish earlier! He thought I chose the Dark! With all the adult talks, he'd forgot that I'm still a kid, a teenager.

"For the love of Merlin Remus! I have not made my decision, nor will I anytime soon! I do not hate muggles or muggleborn and want to wipe them out like that psychopath Dark Lord! When I say I do not want to associate with Harry anymore, I'd meant it literally, not figuratively!" I huffed, throwing my hands up in frustration.

All the unnecessary avoidance, all the hurt and pain, everything was all for such a tiny misunderstanding?

I felt so cheated!

"W-What? R-Really?"

I nodded, vehemently.

"But, why wouldn't you want to get to know Harry? He's your cousin."

"Why?" I asked incredulously, "Oh I don't know, how about the fact that if my Grandparents ever know that I'm friendly with him, they'll punish me? Or maybe it's the _splendid _relationship he had with Uncle Sev and my best friend?" I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes as well.

"And let's not forget how he'll always drag me into all sorts of life-and-death situations against my will! And have you talked to him? Without even trying, he'd already taken up the role of an infuriating little brother perfectly! Can you blame me for running away from him?" I finished, huffing once more.

"Oh,"

Yeah, Oh was the right word.

Long story short,

Harry Potter is trouble.

And I run from trouble.

Therefore, I run from Harry Potter.

The End.

It didn't take him long before he started chuckling, with me joining him a while later, both of us realizing the silliness of the whole situation. It was a hearty yet bitter laugh, for the both of us had taken the situation too seriously that we'd forgotten that life can be simple, even our argument.

What dark humour.

"Dumbledore told me what happened when Sirius Black got into the castle that night. He said that Sirius almost take you with him, is it true?" Remus asked worriedly, changing the subject, knowing neither of us was actually comfortable continue talking about the Light and Dark.

"Uh huh, but as you can see, he apparently failed. Draco pushed him out of the way before he can do anything."

"That's good to know, I can't imagine what I'll do if he ever take you away, I'll never forgive myself," He said, his voice pained.

"Anyway," He continued, recomposing himself relatively quickly and took on a lighter tone, not dampening the mood any further much to my relief. "Draco huh? Was it then when he saved you made you realize your feelings for him?"

I blushed immediately, not at all ready for such a dramatic change in topic.

HOW DID HE KNOW?

"I'm sorry, I don't really understand what you're saying." I denied, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"Really? Then what was that smile I'd seen on your face when he's leaving the classroom?" Once his words left his mouth, my innocent façade dropped immediately.

"I, I-I-I, y-you- There's no smile! I did not smile!" I was pretty sure my face was flushed scarlet by now while he continued chuckling to himself.

What an arsehole.

Two can play this game too! He's not the only observant one.

"What about you and Draco?" I countered "Don't think I didn't notice the little exchange between you and him earlier! He doesn't trust Gryffindors that easily, so what had happened between the two of you that made him change his mind? Does this have to do with the fact that he'd been missing almost every evening?"

"He did?" Remus asked, genuinely surprised. Guess he really don't know anything about his disappearing act after all.

Darn.

Well, at least I get to deter the direction of the conversation away, and following the basic instinct of a Slytherin, I better retreat while I'm ahead!

"Well, glad to clear the misunderstanding and all, but I have a Quidditch practice to go to and I can't afford to be late. So good day _Moony_," I placed extra emphasis on his nickname as I took a bow, a way of telling him that we're fine regardless of what had transpired in those few weeks.

Noting my hidden meaning, he merely smiled weakly at me, weariness spread across his face before he whispered out softly.

"What about Harry?"

* * *

"-x, Lexi, wake up, you'll be late for class." A soft prodding voice I'd barely registered as Draco's stirred me out of my slumber. Ignoring the usual fatigue that consumed me every time after a Quidditch practice, I forced myself to wake up fully.

I'd half expected to find myself back on the couch that I'd occupied while waiting for Draco to return, yet much to my astonishment, I'd found myself lying on a bed with Draco looming over me instead.

I let out an involuntary yelp as I stumbled backwards out of instinct, causing my legs to get tangled with the blanket that's over me as I fall out of bed. I groaned, utterly disconcerted by my out of character behaviour.

Contrary to just about every girl in Hogwarts, I was never a klutz. I don't trip, fall or knocked onto people and walls accidentally. I always know my surrounding, and I was always graceful and never disorientated.

I was trained to do so; to be elegant.

So having me being thrown off balance and having a wrestling match with a blanket isn't exactly doing much to this trait of mine to say the least.

"Draco Malfoy! Can you bloody stop laughing for a second and help me out? I'm losing to the blanket!" I practically wailed, still struggling and trying to free myself from the blanket of doom.

"Fine fine, you're never a morning person aren't you?" Draco grumbled, pulling me up from the floor easily.

"The same can be said to you too," I retorted, taking my time to scan around the room, realizing it was the boy's dormitory. "Let me guess, by the time you got back to the common room, I'm already asleep?"

Draco nodded, so I took that as my initiative to continue my hypothesis. Not that it was difficult to deduct in the beginning.

"And seeing my sweet angelic sleeping face, you couldn't bear to wake me up. But being the egoistic male chauvinist git you are, the staircase to the girl's dormitory refused to let you pass, hence my magnificent presence here. Have I got that right?" I grinned, only to be rewarded with an eye roll for my deadly accurate conclusion.

"I can point out so many faults in your statement, especially your use in adjectives."

"Psh, details details" I dismissed offhandedly, "I still got the gist of everything correct didn't I?"

"Just get ready," Draco said, not before he gave me another eye roll of course.

Sheesh, sore loser.

"I already have Dippy brought over your bag and uniform, there's also some food if you're hungry," He continued, gesturing to my uniform that was folded neatly at the end of the bed and the tray of food on the night stand. I also spotted my bag on the floor, most likely already packed with the books needed for the day.

"Everyone is already up for breakfast and I'll swing by the Great Hall to tell Severus that you'd slept in so he won't worry. I'll see you in class and we can talk later." He finished, striding out like nothing in the past minute had happened at all.

I couldn't help but chuckled at how natural it all seemed to him, having me waking up on his bed and had everything well-prepared for. Who would have guessed that _the _Draco Malfoy; the mean selfish inconsiderate bully of Hogwarts, actually had such a caring and thoughtful side?

Oh the irony.

Not just knowing that Uncle Sev would always get slightly antsy whenever he don't see me during meal times, he also knew there's something bothering me. Maybe it was the fact that I had to talk to a Gryffindor Professor or the fact that I'd waited up for him that gave it away, him being understanding was still sweet nevertheless.

For a second, I vaguely wondered if this was what life would be like if I ever got together with Draco. For as long as I can remember, that was how Draco had been treating me, and I was so wrapped up with my Grandparents that I'd never spare a thought and truly appreciate it.

What an idiot.

* * *

"WOOF!" A loud bark from my side startled me out of my trace, forcing me to pay attention to him.

Yes, it's a him. I'd checked.

I even poked his _'things'_ just to make sure.

What? You can't expect me to know its gender by looking at its face can you? I'm just doing what any normal human being would do! Though oddly enough, the dog seemed to be protesting rather strongly when I was doing so.

Another figment of my imagination?

Oh well, what's done is done.

"Bloody hell Snuffles! Can't you just leave me and my thoughts in peace? You're such an attention seeker." I grumbled before I started snickering afterwards, "Not that I'm any better myself."

I'd found this huge black dog near Draco and my Willow tree near the Black Lake a few days ago when Draco was off somewhere doing Merlin knows what. I was just sitting there alone, mulling about the sticky situation I'd found myself in regarding Draco when the dog appeared from the bushes.

He just stood there a few feet away, doing nothing but stared at me.

My first instinct told me to run.

And I did.

Sadly, no matter how scruffy and exhausted looking the dog were, it overran me and slammed me onto the ground before it started to attack me viciously!

He attacked me with its, its, its,

_Drool_!

Not that I'm admitting I'm small, but he easily over win me in size and continued to lick me happily like some steak flavoured lollipop. I mean, they have blood flavoured lollipops in Honeydukes, it's only normal that they have steaks flavoured ones too don't you think?

It was then the beginning of a wonderful friendship, right after I casted a scourgify charm to clean him up that is. It'd removed all the dirt, mud, fleas and many others magical and non-magical insects on him that I never want to remember or mention again.

It. Was. Traumatizing!

Even naming him was taxing! I'd came up with so many great names such as Babu, Hooch and even B-Dawg!

B-Dawg, Black Dog, get it?

I'm so witty.

Well, the Dog surely didn't think so for it actually stared at me deadpanned! Can you imagine? A dog can actually managed to pull such an expression!

Who knew!

After hours and hours of name calling, he finally settled for Snuffles.

Such a picky dog.

Anyway, with me unable to seek out anyone I truly trust to help me, I was left with a stray dog that came out of nowhere to share my melancholy with.

Ain't that great?

I mean, I can't find Draco since _he's_ the main reason for my whole predicament in the first place. And that there's no way I'm confiding such things to Uncle Sev or Moaning Myrtle for such problem! One's a cold fish and the other too horn- *cough**cough* passionate, too passionate.

But today, it was different.

"I just don't know what to do Snuffles," I sighed, for once wasn't troubled about Draco. It was Remus' question that placed me in such a ditch, a question I do not have answer to.

_What about Harry?_

Ever since his accusation for Uncle Sev, I had not been kind to him, at all. Yet, he still had that hurt puppy dog look, hoping that we'll reconciled somehow. And after his and my encounter with Sirius Black, he seemed more determined to get me to talk to me, even apologizing about his behaviour before.

And what did I do instead?

I gave him the cold shoulder.

It was not that I do not want to, but more of I _don't know _how to.

Like I'd said before, he's like this annoying little brother that everyone love and hate, and I certainly do not mind having one, seeing how I never really like being the only child anyway. But not just my Grandparents, everyone I care about practically hate Harry with a passion, a mere mention of his name was able to elicit either a demeaning sneer or an animalistic growl from them. And on his side, it was the same when _my _name was mentioned.

So can anyone see the flaw in the whole situation here?

"What was it that make you not knowing what to do in the first place?" A familiar voice drawled out from behind, scaring the crap out of me.

"Draco! Don't sneak up on me!" I almost shrieked. _Almost. _

"Why?"

"Why? Because it's creepy!"

Not to mention he almost caught me red-handed talking about Harry.

"Didn't stop you from doing that to me." He replied nonchalantly, taking a seat next to me.

I knew it! He's been trying to get back at me!

I would never admit all my mistakes Draco Malfoy! I wonld never lose! Rawr!

"What's with the mutt?" He asked, eyeing Snuffles suspiciously whose head was now resting on my lap while I scratch its ears.

"Just a stray dog I've found. His name is Snuffles, I named it." I shrugged, noticing the dog had never left its eyes from Draco.

"Huh," Draco said before patting its head cautiously, just as afraid as I was in the beginning that it'll bite. Once he'd made sure Snuffles was safe, either for me or for him, he finally relaxed, leaning against the tree fully.

"So," He started, "What did Lupin say to you yesterday that bothers you so much?"

_Harry_

"Nothing important," I lied.

"Uh huh, is that so? Then what's bothering you so much that not only you waited the whole night for me to return, you had to resort to talk to a dog about it?" He questioned, an eyebrow raised.

"I miss you alright? I miss not having my best friend around!" I snapped. Well, better giving up this secret than the one about Harry. I still wish to breathe thank you very much.

Instead of smirking or mocking me like what he would normally do, he actually blushed lightly at my outburst.

"I didn't realize," Draco muttered, looking away, "I just thought I'm giving us the space that we both need. I mean, it's obvious that you do not need me around all the time, and it's about time we both grow up…"

Ouch, why did his words stung?

"What do you mean Draco?" I interrupted, hiding my eyes beneath my bangs, not even realizing that my grip on Snuffles' fur had tightened so much that it caused him to whine softly.

"I'm just thinking about what Blaise had told me a while ago, and I think he's right."

My eyes twitched. What had Blaise done this time? I swear, he's really quite a bothersome meddler that I can gladly do without.

"What did Blaise tell you?" I asked after a moment of hesitation, voice soft.

"That you need to stop relying on me."

My head shot up, surprised. For a brief moment, I thought I couldn't breathe. What exactly does he mean by that? That we're not even friends? But that day in the Room of Requirement, he said he'll wait! Then wha-

"Lexi! Hey! Snap out of it! You misunderstood what I'm trying to say! I'm not finished!" Draco practically yelled, patting my cheeks frantically, trying to haul me out from my sudden admission into a deep trance-like state.

Misunderstood?

Another misunderstanding?

Again?

What the hell?

"What do you mean I misunderstood?" I snapped, pushing Draco's slapping hand away.

"I'm not saying that you shouldn't rely on me on anything anymore, I'm just saying that it's time we should give each other a chance to be independent and grow up."

"Grow… up?" I asked, confused. All my life, I'd been taught to be mature, to handle all sorts of situations like an adult. Not just that the amount of spells and knowledge of the Wizardry world I know were far beyond than any normal 13 years old, I'd dealt with Wizards and Witches all over the world who were all at least few times older than me all the time! How am I not grown up?

"I know what you're thinking Lexi," He sighed, "I mean grow up from each other."

"Elaborate… …" I asked, still rather skeptical.

"Even though you may be all mature in most situations, when it comes to me, you'll revert back to your immature self, and I would allow you to. You know I'll always have your back, always be there for you, and by doing so, I'm actually pulling you back from truly growing up."

"We were always there for each other all our life, and unknowingly, we'd both drawn a line in our relationship. We're so used to it that both of us refused to move on beyond that point. So when I'd said you should stop relying on me, I'm asking you to try and step out from the safety zone, not telling you that I'm abandoning you."

I blinked, rather taken back. Draco's speech actually… … make sense.

"So, when you said you're giving us space… …"

"I want us to make our own decisions and handle situations around us without each other tying us down. I want us to see each other as the adul- well, teenagers that we really are, not like the kids we were when we're 5. You understand?" Draco asked softly, his piercing grey eyes locked onto mine, neither of us able to look away.

"Yeah," I whispered, slowly turning away from him and stare at Snuffles who's still on my lap instead, trying to hide the evidence of the growing heat on my face. "I think so."

It was Draco's way of telling me not to see him as a child anymore, but the man he's slowly turning into, with me vice versa.

Beyond the line we'd set in our relationship.

Beyond best friends.

Was that a hint?

* * *

**A/N**

Great thanks to **_xXMiss Alec VolturiXx, Baba78, NinjaHair, Kitkatcyn, Jen bbe, UltimateLoveStorys _**_and** Totally Crazy and Hyper**_ for the reviews! - You guys are awesome and welcome new reviewer! X3-

**_Kitkatcyn _**– Depends on situation, I think he will. He's a leader after all, he had to make his stand clear. XD

**_NinjaHair_**- Somehow Draco Malfoy's bad boy image reminds me of Spike in Buffy the Vampire Slayer. LOL

**_Jenbbe _**_– _I don't think it'll be anytime soon, since I wouldn't like them to rush into things too quickly, but there'll always be LexixDraco moments all along. XD

_Reviews Greatly Encouraged! Make a Writer Feel Appreciated~! *Wink**Wink*_


	15. Oy Vey

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but the awesome J.K Rowling

Chapter 15

Oy Vey

* * *

By the time I know it, exams had dawned upon us. Nothing exciting had happened all along, except for the one moment Granger had butted head with my favourite Professor; Professor Trelawney. She had told Granger that her mind was hopelessly dull unlike me, and this comparison pissed her off, making her strode out in the middle of the class. She'd even violently kicked the trapdoor open too!

How very rude.

I did cheer Professor Trelawney up after I predicted a very gruesome and bloody death of Granger because her inner eye failed her.

And they say _I'm_ twisted.

Lies, what horrid horrid lies.

During these few busy weeks, I can see the changes that Draco had talked about. He'd stopped being as unrelenting in trying to drill an answer out of me, not questioning about what I do in my own time too, allowing me to think about what I truly want for myself. I no longer have to worry how he'll react if I want to sit with Luna during mealtimes or if I want to visit Myrtle for information, making it easier for me to secretly visit Remus too.

Even with the new found freedom, his concerns about me did not relinquished, still being the thoughtful and attentive Draco I know. In fact, he was even more chivalrous and gentle than before, causing me to see him in a new light.

He's no longer a little kid, but boy in his manhood.

Despite my nonchalant façade_, everything_ he did managed to make my mind go wild. I had been much more aware of all the little physical contact between us too, fingers touching occasionally, a nudge here and there, a tap or a squeeze on the shoulder, a caress on the cheek, mouth brushing my ears lightly whenever he whispered something… …

It's all very torturous! If I had strong feelings for Draco before, you can imagine what this new Draco is doing to me?

To tear my mind of such confounding thought, I focused on the obstacle course Remus created for our DADA exam instead.

Yeah, you heard that right. A bloody _obstacle course_!

I could just kiss him.

Out of all the DADA exams I'd taken, this was the BEST!

Since the Slytherin house had always been the first to take the exams, many Slytherins had left after they'd completed the course. I, on the other hand, would rather stay behind and watch the Gryffindors embarrassing themselves. After all, why waste free entertainment?

"Ah! Miss Whyte!" A male suddenly loomed over me, successfully blocked my view of the obstacle course. Irritated for being disturbed, I shot my head up defiantly, only to have it replaced with a demure smile in a second.

"Mr Cornelius Fudge! Fancy seeing you here in Hogwarts! How are you? Well I hope?" I greeted hastily, not expecting to see him here.

Sadly, as useless as Cornelius Fudge was, it was crucial to butter him up as much as possible for he held the greatest power in the Ministry of Magic. Not to mention he'd long ago aligned himself with my Grandparents and Lucius due to their constant bribery, making him one of their spies.

Fudge was shocked for a second before he shook his head, most likely thinking he'd seen wrongly when I'd shot him a split-second glare.

Told you he was useless.

"Very well Miss Whyte! What about you? Just had an exam I expect? Nearly finishing?"

"Why yes, I'd actually finished one quite a while ago."

"Good good. What about Mr Malfoy? I'm sure he should be arou- Speak of the devil! Mr Malfoy! Nice seeing you!" Fudge greeted cheerfully when Draco had appeared right next to me, staring down at the Minster impassively.

"Nice to see you too Mr Fudge. What do we owe to have you here?" Draco drawled haughtily.

As much independency as we gave each other, I knew either of us would still step up if we felt the need to. It wasn't because we're both being unreasonably protective or paranoid…

Oh who am I trying to kid,

We _are _unreasonably protective of each other and utterly paranoid.

Still, even if we weren't, we both knew that some battles were not meant to be fought alone no matter what.

Especially when we are who we are.

The Malfoy and the Whyte.

"Indeed, I wonder what wind brought you here Mr Fudge. I don't suppose you're here to see if we're well aren't you?" I inquired, a smirk made to my face.

At my question, Fudge suddenly turned solemn, his brows creased deeply, a large frown on his face.

Oh please!

Was that a sad face Fudge was trying to give? A one year old can do better than him!

Watch how the _real _expert actually pulled it off!

"Oh dear, have I asked something inappropriate? Is everything alright?" I asked the last part softly with fake distress, biting my lips lightly. I stared at him straight in the eyes, my brows furrowed slightly instead of the exaggerated ones like his. I had forced my eyes to stare directly at the sun that's over his shoulder earlier, making it looked somewhat watery and hazy.

"Oh no no no! There's nothing for you to be worried about Miss Whyte! Everything's fine!" Fudge quickly exclaimed, genuinely surprised by my reaction.

Ladies and Gentleman, here I present you Alexi Whyte, Poser of the year!

"Really?"

"Yes yes, really!"

"I'm glad," I let out a soft sigh, "I know you wouldn't let anything bad happen to us, but I can't help but worry about you as well. After all, you are an _excellent_ Minister."

So excellent because you're _so _easy to bribe. Thanks to you, I wouldn't have to worry much about the laws!

"It's such an honor to have you worry about me Miss Whyte! Rest assure, everything will always be fine as long as I'm the Minister of Magic!" He bellowed with a hearty laugh, completely forgotten about his act.

And Uncle Sev said I'd always lay it too thick, he didn't know that it'll never be as thick as Fudge's skin.

Fudge's such a loser.

"So why are you really here then?" Draco asked, without a doubt getting impatient, or nauseated. It takes a lot to butter up such an incompetent Wizard, and so far, I'm the only one that's shameless enough to say such blatant mocking lies.

Mua-ha-ha.

Draco's reminder promptly reminded Fudge his position, him wasting no time to put on that unconvincing troubled expression once again.

"I'm actually here on an unpleasant mission. The Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous creatures requited a witness to the execution of a mad hippogriff. As I needed to visit Hogwarts to check on the Black situation, I was asked to ste-."

"Does that mean the appeal's already happened?" Weasley cut in, stepping forward with Harry and Granger behind him. Apparently, the trio had overheard the whole conversation and find no shame in joining a conversation just like that.

"Has anyone told you it's rude to eavesdrop, let alone interrupting someone's conversation?" Draco sneered, "Figures none of you know any manners with the kind of parents you all hav- no wait, you don't have any parents now do you, _Potter._"

My heart panged a little at Draco's statement, rather hurt by his supposedly harmless insult. My eyes momentarily met Harry's, both of us noticed the same hurt reflected in it before we both wiped it away– him with anger and me with indifference– when Draco stepped in front of me.

"Shove off Malfoy!" Harry snapped, regaining his focus on Draco.

"Make me _Potter_,"

Harry was about to pouch on Draco when Granger held onto the Boy-Who-Lived firmly, her fingernails actually digging into his flesh.

Wow, when I'd said kitty can scratch, she really _can _scratch.

I wonder if it'll apply to Uncle Sev if I say bats can sing.

Hmmmm… …

"Now now boys, let's all settle this like an adult." Fudge said diplomatically, taking on the role of the middle person immediately.

Or I would like to call it,

The role of a nosy meddler.

"I will if they at least get the gist of being polite." Draco huffed, his nose up high.

"Of course!" Fudge said instantly, eager to please Draco, "What about you Mr Weasley, Mr Potter and Miss…? I'm sorry, I don't think we've meet before, I'm Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic."

"Granger Sir, Hermione Granger. It's a great pleasure to meet you. I'm very honoured." Granger said as she held out her hand.

"Nice to meet you too Miss Granger." Fudge, being the egoistic sucker he was, he grinned widely and shook her hand enthusiastically, "Granger, Granger," Fudge continued thoughtfully, "I don't think I'd heard that last name before. Muggleborn?"

"Yes Sir."

"Oh," Fudge said, dropping her hand instantly as if it'd burned him. He then eyed Draco and me apprehensively, trying to gauge our response. Even though he's not prejudice against muggleborn, he's reluctant in associating with them if Draco and I were present.

Why?

Because both Draco and I was just as much as a spy to him like he was to us for my Grandparents and Lucius.

Since my Grandparents and Lucius were well-known for their abhorrence towards muggleborns, and that the funds for the Ministry came from them, it wouldn't bode well for Fudge if he offended them. If not, how else can the Ministry and Fudge himself had so much money with such crappy job they're doing?

Again,

Corrupted~

I'd rolled my eyes when I saw Granger's eyes instantly glistened with tears, taking Fudge's action into heart.

Another one with that sensitivity crap. Tell me, am I just cold-blooded or were they just pure wimps?

… …

I'll go with the latter.

"Can you tell us if the appeal happened already?" Weasley grounded out angrily, him pulling Granger behind him and blocked her view of the corrupted Minister.

Can he be any less obvious about his feelings for her?

"No, no, it's scheduled for this afternoon," Fudge answered, staring at Weasley's behaviour curiously.

"Then you might not have to witness an execution at all!" Weasley said stoutly. "The hippogriff might get off!"

Before Fudge could answer, two wizards came through the castle doors behind him, both apparently the representatives of the Committee for the Disposal for Dangerous Creatures with their outfits and demeanour. The older Wizard squinted toward Hagrid's cabin before saying in a rather feeble voice, "Dear, dear, I'm getting too old for this... Two o'clock, isn't it, Fudge?"

All of us noticed the other man who had a black-moustached was fingering something in his belt. Curious, I took a closer look. My eyes widened when I saw that he's actually running one of his broad thumb along the blade of a shining axe.

I felt sick, knowing that a living creature was actually going to be executed because of our indirect interference. I always thought that at most, Buckbeak would be taken away, and not ending its life!

How wrong I am.

Due to the fact that the Malfoy's name held more power in the Wizardry World and I'm of the female species, it's obligatory for Draco to take charge and speak for the both of us while I remained silent, only giving my opinions very sparsely.

As unfair as it was, I'd complied.

I'd resigned in rebelling against this rule of the pureblood hierarchy game long ago after a quick session of crucio, choosing to accept all the rules quietly. Again, why suffer through pain when you can avoid it?

It's the smarter move.

Due to this, I found my eyes wandered around, watching the Trio leave when Fudge was still engrossed in a conversation with Draco. The three of them were so predictable that I _know _they're about to do something suicidal again.

This time, I'm definitely _not_ going to be involved!

* * *

"So Draco, where's Lexi? I have her notes on Divination with me, I suppose she might want it back." Blaise asked as he joined the platinum blonde hair boy at the dining table for lunch.

"Lexi have _notes _on Divination?" Draco asked, flabbergasted. Didn't the both of them think that class was nothing but hokum?

"Eh, just a list of how one can die in the most unexpected and gruesome way ever. She's really creative, in a morbid kind of way. I'm rather impressed." Blaise shrugged, "So, where's she?"

"Somewhere," Draco replied offhandedly, returning to his meal.

"Somewhere," Blaise repeated slowly, "Does that mean you don't know?"

"I didn't say that,"

"So you know where she is?"

"I didn't say that either."

"For Merlin's sake Draco, for once, can you just give me a straight answer?" Blaise groaned.

"And where's the fun in that?" Draco taunted with a smirk, gracefully taking a sip from his globe of pumpkin juice.

Blaise quirked an eyebrow, curious. He had noticed that ever since his last blowout with Draco, his whole demeanour had changed, not as uptight as usual. Normally, Draco would flip if he did not know where or what Alexi was doing at all times, and yet here he was, enjoying his lunch leisurely.

Not just that, both him and Pansy had noticed the two 'royalty' of Slytherin had spent significantly less time together, something that didn't go unnoticed by the whole house either.

It was disconcerting.

"So mate, you're finally moving on? Do we need to make a choice anytime soon?"

"No Blaise, and there isn't any 'choice' to make in the first place," Draco replied, slightly irritated. Did his friend really have that little confidence for him and Alexi?

"You're still madly in love with Lexi then?"

"Of course," Draco answered without hesitation, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Then why-"

"I took your advice," Draco interrupted, already knew what Blaise wanted to ask. He too, wasn't ignorant about the speculations of the other Slytherins regarding the new arrangement between Alexi and him, so he'd expected this confrontation from his best mate sooner or later.

"My advice?"

"Not exactly the advice you intended, but what you'd said before, it made me realize that she'd indeed taken us for granted because I allowed her so. I'm just as much fault as she is. I'd enabled her so much that she's used to do whatever she wants without considering the consequences, stopping her from truly maturing. So I decided to put a distance between us, giving her a fair chance to make her own decisions and take responsibility for it."

"Huh, so how's that working out?" Blaise asked, silently contemplating over Draco's word. It was true that this conclusion had never been what he intended Draco to have, but he also couldn't see past the fact that what Draco had rationalized made sense as well.

After all, it did take two hands to clap.

"You tell me. Have Lexi been unreasonable recently?" Draco asked with a smirk, actually looking rather smug.

Blaise couldn't help but let out a chuckle. Now that he thought about it seriously, Draco had been right. Even though the constantly daydreaming girl still had her moments, she'd indeed matured quite a bit, being more considerate and sensible.

"For what it's worth," Blaise started, "I think you're doing the right thing. I apologize for what I'd said about Lexi the other day. It's just that-"

"Its fine, I understand you're just looking out for me, but Lexi, she's _the one, _you know. I don't think I can give up on her, not ever."

Blaise nodded, understanding before a cheek grin appeared on his face.

"Ah, so my mind wasn't tricking me when I thought that your fingers had brushing past Lexi's even more than ever recently. Tell me Draco, are you trying to seduce that little minx? Real subtle it was."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Draco replied curtly, though a light pink shade tingled on his face, betrayig his true thoughts.

"_Right_," Blaise wiggled his brows, his sly tone said otherwise.

"Regardless," Draco said, clearing his throat, clearly embarrassed, "Knowing Lexi, she most probably won't be back until after curfew. Besides, I don't think she'll still need her notes, so you can forget about returning it to her. Anyway, I've somewhere else to go to, I'll see you later."

"Sure sure, later then," Blaise waved him goodbye carelessly, Draco giving him a brief nod in exchange.

Once he was out of the Great Hall, Blaise was quickly distracted by his own thoughts, something nagging in the back of his mind. Even though Draco had forgiven him, he still felt the guilt for disapproving Alexi. For years, Alexi had always been the only person who can put a genuine smile on Draco's face, bringing out the humane side of him that his Father had tried to beat it out of him.

There was no one else, just Alexi.

Yet, he'd pushed all the blame on her attitude rather than comprehending the reason behind it. She grew up in a world her Grandparents had created for her, a world that knows no compassion or empathy, where the word love was nothing but a stranger to her.

How would she know if no one taught her? Who was he to blame her when it wasn't her fault in the first place? He'd almost turned his back on her even before he try to make an effort to understand the situation in her shoes, not even giving her a chance!

Blaise's brows furrowed further, questions after questions swirled in his head. Wasn't she his friend as well? Wasn't she his fellow prankster? Wasn't she just as important as Draco? Why was he so doubtful of her to be with his best mate then? Wh-

A sudden revelation then hit him.

_Theodore Nott_

* * *

"What are _you _doing in here?" A familiar voice spat, eliciting a loud groan out from me.

"Dear Merlin, please tell me this isn't happening," I murmured, reluctantly turning my head towards the direction of the Merlin damn voice at the doorway."Well Whyte?" The red headed boy snapped, distain written clearly on his face.

Argh!

That uncouth voice did indeed belong to none other than the infuriating Weasley! Him and Beaver tagging along Harry like the loyal little tree friends they were.

Uh-oh, I just realized all three of the Golden Trio was present. This can't be good. I'd figured that that Trio would only try to free the Hippogriff, not visiting Hagrid himself!

No no no no no, I have a baaaaaaad feeling!

"She ain' tha' bad guys, she's only here to see if I'm alri-'."

"It's none of your business Weasley! Keep your big nose to yourself!" I snapped, successfully prevented Hagrid from tarnishing my Slytherin image.

Sadly, one guy wasn't fooled.

"Do you want to join us Lexi?" Harry asked softly, his eyes locked onto mine.

My mouth popped open, about to bite his head off as usual when I shut it up again, noticing the sadness within Harry's eyes.

Vulnerability.

I'd came to recognized that look very easily throughout the years, mainly because I'd seen it in many people's eyes so many times. I'd seen it in Uncle Sev's, in Draco's, in Remus', and even in mine.

It then struck me that the Boy-Who-Lived Draco and I had bullied all these years, was not much different from either of us. He was just a normal boy being forced to a title he never wanted, being tricked into a game he never wish to participate. Behind all the glory and fame others showered him, he's still a child. A child that's lost, a child that only wished for his parents to still be alive, a child that wanted to have nothing but a normal life, badly yearning for genuine care and concern from a real family.

Just like me.

"Technically, I was here first. If anything, it's you lot joining me, not the other way round." I said coolly, acting all nonchalant.

"Who woul-"

"Great," Harry grinned, cutting off Weasley's protest easily. "You alright with it Hermione?"

"Of course."

My head whirled back to their direction in such a speed that I was surprise I didn't get whiplash. Had I heard wrongly? Granger actually… _agreed_ to spend time with me?

ME?

Alexi Whye?

The main reason for all her misery?

I eyed at her suspiciously as she strolled in casually like Harry and took a seat opposite me, ignoring my obvious distrust. Weasley just stood at the doorway, his expression mirrored mine.

"Come on Ronald, it's just Whyte. I'm not even complaining so should you," Granger continued, standing up again and stormed towards him, tugging him over forcefully. As begrudged as Weasley was earlier, a light pink spread over his face as he stared at the arm Granger had tugged him, the world around was suddenly lost to him.

"Yeah _Ronald, _it's just little ol' me. There's nothing to be afraid of you puss." I teased, watching him seeing red.

Oooh, this _never _gets old!

"Are the two of you mental? Malfoy and her are the very reason why Buckbeak is going to be executed! Why are the two of you being so nice to her?" Weasley demanded, his tone rising by the second.

"Point your ruddy finger elsewhere Weasel! Get your facts clear before you make your accusation. I wasn't even there when Buckbeak hurt Draco."

"So? Can you honestly tell me your Grandparents have nothing to do with it?"

I paused, actually not knowing if _my _Grandparents had anything to do with the trial for Buckbeak. As far as I know, just Lucius alone was enough to bend the Ministry to his will.

"See! I told you guys!"

"Shut it Weasley! I did not exactly answer you now did I? Like you'd said, it may be the work of Lucius or my Grandparents, so what does it got to do with Draco or me? We're just as innocent as anyone else! Furthermore, Buckbeak _attacked _him, it endangered the safety of all other students. The Ministry is just doing their job."

Yep, so I'm a Ministry and power loving Slytherin. What's new?

"That git deserve it!"

"Well! Then Buckbeak deserve it too!" I retorted, anger clouded my rationality.

"So Buckbeak deserve to die?" Harry whispered hoarsely, a haunted look shadowed his and everyone else's eyes. I winced inwardly when Hagrid then suddenly excused himself to make the Trio some tea, most likely going to cry his eyes out.

I'd never thought I'll ever say this but,

Poor guy.

"No," I muttered, "He don't, Buckbeak don't deserve to die. He deserves to be sent to some persevered forest with professional mystical creature keepers to look after him along with other dangerous creatures, not death. But I guess Lucius had been pressurizing the Ministry so much that they decided to kill Buckbeak because it's the easiest way to get rid of him and pleased Lucius."

"Then why didn't you ask your Grandparents to do something about it you hypocrite? I know your family hold just as much influence as the Malfoys, yet you did not even try and do something! You Slytherin lot are the same! All talk and no action, nothing but a bunch of heartless cowards!" Weasley snarled, jumping out of his seats again, glaring down at me.

"I _can't_." I hissed, glowering back at him just as viciously.

"You can't, or you won't?" Granger interjected calmly, yet again tugging Weasley's sleeves and forced him to sit down.

"I. Can't. You. Deaf. Muggleborn." I growled, enunciating every single word. Not perturbed by my hostility, she shared a quick look with Harry instead.

I'd expected an insult, an accusation or something that's just as undignified. But I'd never ever expected the next few words that came out of her mouth.

"Alright, I believe you."

My mouth hung wide open, staring at her as if she'd grown a second head.

This must be a dream.

A Nightmare!

I blinked, hoping I'll wake up.

No such luck! She's still there!

I blinked again, harder this time.

She's still there! Along with Harry!

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Weasley suddenly bellowed out, his nose flaring, looking as if he'd blew his top off. His eyes filled with betrayal and hurt as he stared at his two best friends. It didn't take long before he turned to me, his murderous glare clearly blaming me for their supposedly temporary lapse in judgement.

I swear, even if Black failed to kill me, Weasley here seemed to be more than ready to finish the job.

Oy vey

Someone help me?

PLEASE?

* * *

**A/N**

Sorry for the later update, for I was in kind of a ditch. I had many ideas, but I thought it'll be better for me to save it for year 4 when Harry is participating in the Tri-Wizard tournament. Part of me wanted to end year 3 sooner, while the other part wanted to add more short side stories.

So, ditch.

Plus, it seems to take me so long to have the story progress, so I'm trying to speed things up a little. As for the progress between Draco and Lexi, it's going on very slowly, so, please wait patiently. I skipped the Quidditch match too, since it seemed to drag the story instead. Either way…

Great thanks to _**xXMiss Alec VolturiXx, UltimateLoveStory, Ninjahair, Totally Crazy and Hyper, Beba78, KitKatCyn**_, _**Slybabyblues, Jen bbe **_and _**Joster **_for the reviews! – Thank you all again for all the reviewsss~ You all are awesome awesome people!-

Thank you all who added this to their favourites/alerts as well!

_Do Review! It's Greatly Encouraged~ XP_


	16. I'm Sorry

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but the awesome J.K Rowling

Chapter 16

I'm Sorry

* * *

"What did you do to them Whyte?" Weasley yelled, stomping towards me, "Did you confound them with your dark m-?"

"Petrificus Totalus!" I casted the spell even before he can close the distance between us, him falling to the ground instantly with a thud.

"LEXI!"

"WHYTE!"

Harry and Granger both shouted at the same time, both of them attended to the petrified ginger in split second.

"WHYTE! What did you do that for?" Granger screeched once more, her piercing high pitch voice threatening to burst my ear drums. As annoying as it was, I actually find it comforting that she's pissed at me.

And the world made sense again.

"In my defence, it was a reflex. I don't do well with angry Wizard coming near me." I answered nonchalantly, shrugging a little.

"Can you blame him for his reaction with all the torment you'd put us through? You're a Slytherin!" She retorted, trying to help Weasley up after she had reversed the curse.

"Oooh, and that answers _everything_. I'm a _Slytherin_, it makes _so _much sense now. Thanks for the clarification Granger." I replied sarcastically, "And if I'm such a Slytherin, what's with your I-believe-you crap earlier? If it wasn't for that, that moron over there wouldn't go bat shit crazy in the first place. So in retrospect, _you're_ to blame for being the instigator for this whole mess."

"I was only being objective you tawt! I still don't like you if that's what you like to know!"

"Actually, yes, I would hate to know otherwise." I answered honestly, nodding.

"You're not the only one," Granger huffed to herself, yet my heightened hearing did not miss that at all.

"Tell me then Granger, what do you being _objective_," I started, putting up an air quote, "got to do with your, how should I put it? Your absolutely outrageous appalling claim?" I asked, lifting an eyebrow.

To my astonishment, Granger actually shot me a smirk.

Her!

Hermione Granger!

Demure little Miss Know-It-All shot _me_ a smirk!

"What is it _Granger_?" I hissed, my paranoia going into overdrive. My hair was practically standing up in alert up like a cat, ready to pounce. She was acting as if she knew something that I don't, and I hate that!

"You can't hide from me anymore _Whyte, _I know your secret."

As surprised as I was, I continued keeping a blank face, carefully masking my true feelings and not betraying anything. What exactly did she mean by _my secret_? What secret? Me being friends with Moaning Myrtle? Me treating Remus as an Uncle? Me being part Potter? Me actually in love with my best friend?

… …

… …

… …

FOR THE LOVE OF MERLIN, WHY DO I KEEP SO MANY SECRETS?

"Whyt-?"

"I _am_ a mysterious person Granger, so why do I care if you or anyone else knows one or two of my secrets? It won't affect me." I interrupted instantly once her voice had snapped me out of my trance, me making an extra effort to sound cool and casual.

I won't let _her _get to _me._

Worst come to worst, I can lie my way out!

Right?

"_Really? _Not even if it'll completely ruin your reputation?"

My eyes twitched, the slyness in her tone irritating me to no end. And she said I'm a Slytherin, she herself is a Slytherin hiding under the name of Gryffindor!

Who's the cunning one now?

"What secret?" Weasley asked, utterly intrigued, acting too excited for his own good. "Come on Hermione, tell us!"

I should have hex him some more!

Of course, I shouldn't have expected less. As long as there's a chance to get back at me, Weasley would _never _give up.

"What about you Whyte? Do you want to hear about what I know?"

Argh! I really want to wipe that smirk off!

"Just spit it out and stop being your usual bitchy self Granger. Merlin forbids that dumb weasel over there to die of eagerness if you don't."

Aha! Smirk gone!

Boo Yah!

"Watch what you're saying Whyte! Apologize to her!" Weasley burst out, noticing the hurt on Granger's face.

Great, so now it's my fault that she can't take the heat when she herself started all of these in the first place.

Seriously, I can _never _win when it comes to the Gryffindor.

Why Merlin? Why me?

"Fine, I'm sorry Granger that you're a bitch and I'm sorry Weasley that you're so freaking dumb, you make Crabbe and Goyle look like geniuses." I said nonchalantly, my turn to smirk when Weasley's face turned red again.

"Hermione is not a bitch!"

I stared at Weasley quizzically before a large grin spread over my face. I'd just given him the worse insult ever and all he'd picked up in that sentence was how I'd called Granger a bitch?

When I say idiot you say what?

RONALD WEASLEY!

"You don't have to be so crude Lexi," Harry finally piped up after staying silent for so long, "I know you're not as mean as you make yourself out to be."

"Yada yada yada, you always say that Potter, and it still doesn't make it true." I replied idly, bored of the same conversation with Harry all over again.

"Harry is right Whyte, and you know it. That's why your secret is safe with us."

"Us? You knew?" Weasley snapped, whipping his head towards Harry with wide eyes. Upon Weasley's sudden outburst, Harry only nodded reluctantly, him fidgeting awkwardly in his seat.

Ooo, inner conflict! This ought to be fun to watch.

"Why didn't you guys tell me?" Weasley exclaimed, but was quickly shushed by Granger's withering glare.

"We're telling now aren't we? It's not a big deal."

"Not a big deal? How is it not a big deal when my two best friends keep me out of everything?"

"We didn't Ro-"

"We don't keep you out of _everything _Ron!" Granger cried out in frustration, cutting Harry off when he was trying to play the mediator to smooth things out.

"Yes you do! I'm always the last to know everything, like just now!"

"It wasn't on purp-" Harry started, but Weasley beat him to it again.

"You're the one to say! Like you tell me everything about Harry and you! I have to find everything out myself!"

"'Mione, that's not tr-"

"Really? Don't you just find out from Harry when you two were talking behind my back? Who knows what else the two of you talk about? How I hinder you both maybe?"

"Ron, we don-"

"What's that suppose to mean Ronald? You know very well that we will never do that!"

"Sure! Just like how your cat didn't kill Scabbers!"

"Ron, don't star-"

"Ohhh, is this what it's all about? You're still mad about your missing rat? Crookshanks did not kill Scrabbers and you know it! Stop being so childish and grow up!"

"I'm not being childish! You're being unreasonable!"

"Ron, 'Mione, calm do-"

"STAY OUT OF IT HARRY!" Granger and Weasley yelled out together, both of them looked just as murderous before returning back to their dispute.

I watched with great amusement as the two of them continued to throw insults at each other while Harry stood there, dumbfound. It took them a few more minutes before they realized what they just did, both of them instantly turned to Harry and apologized to him profusely.

Not even trying to, I burst out into laughter without refrain, clapping happily at their show.

"SHUT IT WHYTE!" Granger and Weasley yelled in unison again, earning another bout of uncontrollable laughter from me.

"Bravo Granger, bravo Weasley, the two of you managed to outdo yourselves once again," I chuckled, wiping a tear away mockingly, "I can't believe Draco actually miss this, he'll love it!"

"Oh yeah, I bet _Malfoy _would love it," Weasley spat, "Just as much he'll love it when we tell him about that secret of yours."

This immediately sobered me up, no more chuckles left in me.

"You don't even know if what it is in the first place, or whether what Granger and Potter have to say is credible or not. Who do you think Draco would believe? Me, his childhood friend or you guys, the Golden Trio he hates so much?" I countered calmly, continuing putting up a confident front.

"What about the rest of Hogwarts? Can you be so sure then?" He replied, not missing a beat.

"Are you threatening me Weasely?" I asked, narrowing my eyes dangerously, challenging him.

"You bet your ars-"

"Oh stop it Ron! No one is telling anyone else about this secret of hers! And that includes you!"

"But 'Mioneee," Weasley whined, the both of them acted as if their earlier argument had never even happened before.

"No, it's final! If you continue to act this way I won't hesitate to obliviate you. Am I clear?"

"Bu-"

"Ronald!"

"Oh fine! Finally we have something to get back at Whyte and you don't want to do anything about it. Don't blame me when you regret it in the future with me saying I told you so."

"No I won't regret it! Don't you believe my judgement?" Granger asked incredulously, almost to the point of hysteria, cornering Weasley. He now stuttered, struggling to come up with an excuse.

I leaned towards Harry, my eyes not leaving the new entertainment Granger and Weasley put up.

"Do they always act like that?" I asked curiously, watching Granger now putting up a lecture about _why _her judgement would always be correct.

"More than you can imagine." Harry replied, sounding less amused but more exasperated.

"Pfft, be grateful of what you have Potter, they're still better than Blaise and Pansy once they're in their lovey dovey mood. It's disgusting." I gagged.

"Are they really that bad?" Harry asked, interest perking up.

"Are you kidding me? Oh Blaise baby, how's my little cuddly bear? My night is so lonely without you. Oh my lovely Pansy, how are you today baby? My heart swells just by the sight of you," I mimicked in a high pitched then deep voice, a grimace on my face after I finished. "Now who's the unlucky one?"

"Definitely you," Harry began to crack up, me joining him a second later.

"What are the two of you laughing about?" Weasley suddenly shouted in our direction, jolting us out of our civil conversation.

I silently cursed myself for letting my guards down that easily. Darn Harry and his innocent puppy dog look, making me all comfortable to talk with just like that time we had before our petty argument.

"It's none of your business Weasley, and what are you smiling at Granger?" I snapped, glaring daggers at Granger who now had a knowing smile on her face.

"Nothing," She chirped.

I was about to interrogate her when Hagrid returned, his eyes red and swollen, him carrying a tray of tea set. He was still sniffing and shaking, his wobbly hands causing the cups to clatter against each other nosily.

Just like that, all arguments were forgotten by the appearance of the broken half giant who looked exceptionally lost, all attention focused back onto him. Harry was the first to get up and help him, reliving him from the tray that threatened to fall from his weakened grip.

"Sorry I took so long, I-I needed some time." Hagrid choked, tears still rolling in his eyes. "Wan' some tea?"

"It's okay, we understand," Granger murmured, her relatively small hands covered Hagrid's large trembling one that's rested on the handle of the kettle. "Here, let me."

"Where's Buckbeak, Hagrid?" Harry asked, hesitantly.

"I'd tie' hi-"

"You forgot the milk." I stated plainly, not one emotion on my face.

"Oh, r-righ', I'll go ge' it," Hagrid was about to stand up but I'd stopped him before he could.

"I'll get it myself, Merlin knows if you're capable to do it right now with you in this… state." I sneered, inwardly berating myself for sounding harsher than I wanted to.

"Okay, t-the milk jug in the cupboard," Hagrid sniffed, unaware of the vicious glare Weasley shot me.

I quickly made my way to the cupboard, pretending to find the milk jug while Hagrid proceeded to talk to them regarding the Hippogriff.

I took my time rummaging through the cupboard, not wanting to partake in any of the conversation. I'd gone to visit Hagrid with the intention of distracting him from the execution, but noooo, the Trio just had to do the opposite.

They want to _talk _about it.

I had never been good in handling emotions, and I don't think I'll ever will. For as long as I can remember, we Slytherins bottled these unwanted emotions to ourselves, only letting it out when we're away from other's eyes, away from everything.

_Never wear your heart on your sleeves._

That was what Uncle Sev had taught me, drilling it into my head like it was some sort of sacred mantra. I reckoned I'd followed it rather well, only letting my guards down when I'm with Draco. Otherwise, I clamped up upon encountering such intense emotions from others, not willing to let myself to feel it, not willing to let myself succumb to it and let it cloud my judgement.

To us, emotions were nothing but a sign of weakness, one that others won't hesitate to use against us.

Because like what Granger had said,

We're Slytherins.

* * *

Hagrid was in the middle of convincing us to return to the castle when I was back with the milk jug. Ignoring the conversation around, I placed the milk jug on the table and took my earlier seat, looking just as bored as before. It wasn't even a minute later when Granger let out an ear-piercing screech, scaring the crap out of all of us.

"S-Scabbers!" She squeaked, pointing at the rat that just leaped out from the milk jug, now scampering around the table.

"Scabbers! Scabbers, what are you doing here?" Weasley practically shouted, scooping up the dirty looking rat in one swift motion, ignoring how it was struggling desperately within his grasp.

"I would say hiding in the milk jug and running away from you," I muttered under my breath, "That surely says a lot about how much that pathetic creature you call a pet respect you."

"Sod off Whyte! No one ask for your opinion!" Weasley snarled before returning cooing to his, er, pet. "It's okay Scabbers, no cat! There's nothing here that'll hurt you."

"Not true Weasley, not true," I smirked, twirling my wand for emphasis.

"Don't you dare! I swear, I'll hur-"

"There're comin'," Hagrid suddenly interrupted, his eyes fixated on the group of man walking down the castle steps through his window. "Yeh all gotta go, they mustn' find yeh here! Go, now! I'll let yeh all out from the back way." He said frantically, pushing us all out from the back that leads to his back garden where Buckbeak was tethered to a tree behind the pumpkin patch.

Every single one of us stared at the soon-to-be-dead creature, his large owlish eyes laid upon us as well. His head was tilted to the side, his claws pawed on the ground nervously as if he knew what was waiting for him.

"It's okay, Beaky, it's okay" Hagrid said softly before turning back to us. "Go on then, get goin'."

"Hagrid, we can't—" Harry started, soon followed by Granger's and Weasley's protests.

"We'll tell them what really happened—"

"They'll believe us—"

"They can't kill him—"

"Maybe Whyte can—"

"I told you I can't do anything Weasley! Get that in your ridiculously thick head!" I growled, badly wanted to leave the hut before Fudge gets here. My Grandparents can _never _know I was here with the half giant, it's as good as begging them for another _wonderful _round of punishment!

"GO! It's bad enough withou' yeh all in trouble an' all, don' make it worse!" Hagrid shouted fiercely, but his face dropped a second later, his voice softened, "Please, for me."

With this speech of his, even Weasley who was the most stubborn of all had to give in. The four of us ran back up the slope to the castle as soon as Hagrid turned his back on us, the sinking sun and ruby red sky as our backdrop. As soon as we'd reached near the top, we began to slow down, opting to walk back to the castle instead.

It was weird.

For all of us who don't always get along, whether it's me being a rude Slytherin, Granger being an annoying know-it-all, Weasley being an insufferable git or Harry being the irritating Boy-Who-Lived who had a hero complex, we actually work surprisingly well together. Without any words exchanged, we still came to an understanding, that at this moment, a temporary truce was shared. We walked in the same pace side by side in silence, momentarily forgot our differences and taking in the comfort that we're not alone for this.

We were about to climb over the top when my ears caught a familiar voice, a voice I knew so well that I'd recognized who it belongs to immediately.

"Harry! Lend me your invisibility cloak right now! Draco can't find out that I'm with you guys! I'll be in deep shit trouble!" I exclaimed urgently, with Harry instantaneously had his invisibility cloak draped over me, covering me completely.

"Why? Don't you want your boyfriend to know where you'd been to?" Weasley teased, but was shut up by Granger's harsh whisper and a slap on the shoulder.

"Not now Ron!"

"Bu-" Before Weasley can retort, Draco's sneering voice can be heard, him sounding all haughty and smug.

"What did I say? Father said I can keep the Hippogriff's head, and once I have it, I'll donate it to the Gryffindors' room."

I rolled my eyes under Harry's cloak, already knew who's with him. No doubt, it must be Crabbe and Goyle, the both of them being spies for Lucius to keep Draco in check and all.

"Look who's here!" Goyle said once he noticed us when we'd reached the top, me still being invisible. Just like what I'd guessed, Crabbe was with them too, the three of them hiding near a big rock, probably trying to get a view of the execution.

Or what Draco had made it looked like.

"Come to see the show? We have some real good front row seats too, one that guarantees a good view of that bloody chicken being beheaded. I'm pretty sure we'll be able to see every single drop of blood that'll spill out too, isn't it great?" Draco mocked, a satisfied smirk on his face.

But I knew better.

As much as it seemed like Draco was enjoying every moment of it, his eyes were empty and dead. He was numbing his emotions as well, bottling it up and locked it away.

No weakness.

"YOU!" Granger burst out angrily, "You foul, loathsome, evil little COCKROACH!"

Even before anyone can react, Granger had Draco backed against the rock, her wand dug into his neck threateningly.

Unknown to all, while the seething fizzy hair Gryffindor had Draco scared stiff, my wand was pointed at Granger's neck too. Granger must have felt the tip of my wand on her neck as she'd briefly glanced towards my direction even though she can't see me.

"Hermione, no," Weasley said, "He's not worth it."

My eyes widened, truly caught off guard. Among all, I would have believed if it was Harry who tried and stop Granger, not Weasley.

Begrudgingly, Granger lowered her wand slowly, as if it was the hardest thing to do in the world. As her wand lowered, mine followed as well, the both of us beginning to walk away.

We didn't even take a few good steps when Draco obnoxious laughter can be heard, an obnoxious yet hollow laughter that was soon cut off but a loud cry of pain.

"DRACO!" I gasped, kneeling in front of him in split second, my hand reaching out to him before I remembered the situation I'm in right now. Me instantly shutting up and retracting my hand.

I whipped my head around and glared at Granger, yet it'd failed to fulfil its purpose for I still had Harry's cloak on. Still, I would like to imagine that she'd felt it.

No one, and I repeat, _NO ONE, _punches a Malfoy!

It had all happened very quickly, her flying towards Draco and had her fist connected to his face as soon as she'd heard him. And based on the blood that's flowing out from his nose freely and the agonizing groan, she must had broke his nose!

"Lexi?" Draco whispered, his eyes that were glazed over with unshed tears narrowed and shifted around, trying to seek me out. Of course, he can't see me since, well, you know, me being invisible and all.

I held my breath, backed away from him slowly. I had yelled out his name just as he'd cried out, so maybe I can still get away with it if he thought that he'd heard wrongly.

Maybe.

"Lex?" Draco repeated, wincing a little. I cringed, hating the fact that Draco's in pain and I cannot do anything about it.

"It's Hermione Granger, _Malfoy_," Granger spat, "Why? Have I hurt you so badly that you've become just as blind as how foul you are?"

Seriously! With Granger's recent actions, I can't help but wonder if she'd been drinking some sort of illegal spine-growing potion.

She's no kitty, she's a lioness!

Bleedin' Gryffindor.

I tugged Harry's robe lightly once I reached beside him with the help of Granger's distracting Draco with her insults, me urging Harry to get moving. Even though Draco had been punched in the nose, he can still be pretty sharp if he set his mind to. He'll figure it out very soon if we don't get away anytime soon, and I really do not wish to risk that!

Can you imagine? Him giving me freedom and I'd spent it with the Golden Trio? Albeit I'd done so unwillingly, me not leaving as soon as I'd seen them was just as severe as befriending them, indirectly betraying Draco and the whole Slytherin house once again.

"Malfoy, you alright?" Goyle asked, him and Crabbe helping him up.

"Let's go, quick," Crabbe followed, eyeing Granger's wand that was drawn out once again warily.

We all watched the three of them ran away, faintly heard Draco warning Crabbe and Goyle not to mention a word about what had happened after he'd shot us all one last look.

It wasn't a look of his usual distain for the Trio, but a look of suspicion and worry instead. Furthermore, it wasn't directed at any of the Trio at all, but at the general direction of where they're standing. For a second there, I thought my heart had stopped when our eyes met, but fortunately, it was just a fluke for his eyes had diverted away as soon as it landed on me.

Still, I had my doubts.

"Do you think Malfoy knows that you're here?" Harry whispered once Draco was out of the view, my hand still holding onto his robe.

"I don't know. How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Lexi, you're invisible, how would I know?" Harry replied, deadpanned.

"So sue me, I'm just checking." I scoffed, removing cloak and returned it back to Harry. "Anyway, I appreciate your help, I owe you one."

"No problem, always glad to help if it involves you going against Malfoy." Harry nodded, a grin on his face while I had a scowl on mine.

"That felt good," Granger beamed, approaching us with a wide smile on her face.

"Not good. Brilliant!" Weasley remarked, looking exceeding proud of her.

"It was wasn't it? Did you see his face? It's absolutely hilari- WHAT ARE YOU DOING WHYTE?"

My wand was now at Weasley's throat, him looking just as terrified, or maybe even more than Draco when he was at wand point.

"You're a pureblood Weasley, why don't you tell muggleborn Granger here what it means by having a wand by the throat." I hissed.

"E-Erm," Weasley gulped, his voice trembling, "I-It m-means d-definite d-d-de-death." He finished, whispering the last word fearfully.

"Lexi, put the wand down. Hermione never meant it that way, she's only scaring him."

"Who bloody cares what Granger thinks?" I spat, causing the said girl to flinch. "Unlike the both of you who grew up in the muggle world, Weasley here sure understands the full implication of such action in the Wizardry World. Tell me Weasley, why are you still trembling when you know that I'm _only_ trying to prove a point rather than _killing_ you?"

"I-I don't know," Weasley squeaked, whimpering. I then turned around to face Granger, my eyes set on hers, holding onto her gaze firmly.

"Do you see now, how serious this action is? Being a muggleborn may not be your fault Granger, but being ignorance is. The least you can do is to learn our culture and behave appropriately to give us one less reason to go against you lot. After all, we purebloods are not exactly a welcoming bunch in the first place. We have _standards._"

I tucked my wand away as soon as I finished my explanation, distinctly heard Weasley let out a breath of relief when I'd done so. There was a moment of silence before Granger broke it, sounding exceptionally sour.

"Why, not going to continue your lecture about how I should not punch Malfoy as well?"

"As much as I hate it, _that _I can overlook." I bite out, trying to sound as casual as possible even though I hated her for hurting Draco. I know for a fact that Draco probably wanted to be punch in the first place, reliving him of whatever guilt he had for causing the execution of the Hippogriff.

What a masochist.

The tension that still hung in the air vanished immediately when the unmistaken sound of an axe smashing something was heard, the all of us forgot our animosity instantly and was forcefully pulled back to reality.

Buckbeak.

"They did it," Granger suddeny sobbed out brokenly, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I-I don't believe it, they really did it…"

Weasley wasted no time wrapping his arms around her, giving her his shoulder to lean on. Harry had a faraway look in his eyes as he stared at Hagrid's hut, looking like a boy who was lost.

"I'm sorry Harry," I whispered softly, taking Harry's hand into mine and gave it a light squeeze, returning my gaze back to the hut with downcast eyes. I was about to remove my hand when I felt him squeezing back, his voice just as quiet as mine.

"I'm sorry too."

* * *

**A/N**

To all who's curious, yes, Draco would be involve in the confrontation with Sirius Black and progress regarding the Slytherin house would resume after the Black incident. As for the relationship between Draco and Lexi, please look forward to it!

_**xXMiss Alec VolturiXx, UltimateLoveStory, Blazeflower, KitKatCyn**_, _**xXxDragonxPhoenixXx**_, _**Slybabyblues, Jen bbe, Ninjahair, Ireallyamtellingthetruth , Joster**_ and _**BellaLestrangex01**_ Thank you all for the reviews, cupcakes and thank you for enjoying the story! New reviewers, old reviewers, you guys are awesome awesome people!

_**Jen bbe **_- yea, you're awesome. XD haha, with Alexi being the proud Slytherin she is, she'll never want pity or understanding from others, let alone someone like Ron. Thus the hush hush XD

_**Blazeflower **_- Haha, with Alexi making enemies with about everyone she met, she'll definitely have many others to butt head with. Plus I don't think Alexi can ever be polite or civil with the Golden Trio for long, bad habits die hard.

And yes, I have every intention to write the other books, though I think for this year, it'd pass the point where I can't drag for long. Maybe just a couple of things after the Black incident before I end the year, who knows? XD

_**xXMiss Alec VolturiXx**_ – kekeke, it'll soon explain why as the series goes on XD

Thank you all who added this to their favourites/alerts as well!

_Just a few more to break 100! Go 100 reviews go go go!_


	17. What!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but the awesome J.K Rowling

Chapter 17

What!

* * *

"T-Tell me, *huff* w-why am I *huff* doing this *huff* again?" I wheezed, glaring at Weasley who was now sprawled all over the ground with the bloody rat held against his chest protectively.

"Because we care about our friends," Harry answered, helping the dazed Weasley up, not noticing the scandalous look on my face.

"THEY'RE _NOT_ MY FRI-"

"And because you said you owe me one." Harry interrupted, a grin on his face. Since when had the shy awkward boy I'd known in the first year become so confident and cheeky?

"Whatever, so now we're even, can we go back to the damn castle now?" I snapped, feeling rather impatient.

I do not want to be caught by Fudge!

Just a moment ago while we were heading back to the castle, Granger's cat, which I'd kindly labelled as the devil spawn had launched itself on us, scaring away Weasley's bloody rat. So being the reckless Gryffindor he was, he chased after it, forcing Granger and Harry to follow him as well.

And surprise surprise, I got involved too.

Involuntarily.

AGAIN!

"Your language is atrocious as always Whyte," Granger chided, clicking her tongue as well.

I stared at her in disbelief, eyes wide. Now where had _that _come from? What was she now? My mother?

No offence, but I already have Pansy taking up that role and she's already driving me crazy!

Merlin bless my real mother died young. Who knew if she even wanted to be alive if she knew she's going to have a daughter like me.

"She didn't mean anything Lexi, she just want to tell you that you tend to swear a little too much." Harry quickly clarified, _hoping_ to ease the insult.

"Pfftt, don't I know it. And it seems that I tend to swear more when I'm in the vicinity of you three dunderheads." I drawled haughtily, my head held high and tried to stare down at them.

Note the word: _tried._

Well, you can't blame me when they're all a few inches taller than me! Darn my height!

"Don't do that, it reminds me too much of Snape," Weasley cringed, a grimace on his face.

"Thank you! He is my Uncle after all," I chirped, a smirk on my face.

"Urgh, I still can't believe you're related to that greasy git." He groaned, ignoring the glare I shot him for calling Uncle Sev a greasy git.

It's hardly Uncle Sev's fault that his hair always greasy from all the potions he brew, his only fault would be that...

He's truly a git.

Oh come on, I had to be fair don't I?

I mean, he's the man that punished me to clean all the dirty cauldrons by hands for a whole month just because I'd transfigured his robes to a bunny suit when we celebrated his birthday last year. I mean, I didn't even do it in front of anyone too! Only I had seen it! Yet the punishment still stuck for 'disrespecting my elders'.

Git.

"Lexi? Are you listening?" Harry's asked, his voice snapped me out of my fond memories.

"Of course not, do you think I care whatever you lot were talking about?" I scoffed before I stared at them curiously. "So what were you guys talking about?"

"Merlin! Y-Y-You! You're so bloody frustrating do you know that?" Weasley burst out, pointing an accusing finger at me.

Seriously, what's his problem?

"We were just asking you just how you are related to Professor Snape. Was he on your father's or mother's side?" Granger swiped in, not noticing Harry's sudden uncomfortableness.

Huh, seeing her curiousity, I take Granger still don't know that I'm half Potter then. So what secret was she talking about exactly?

"Uncle Sev and I aren't related by blood." I replied offhandedly, not caring if I'm telling them something personal about me. After all, it wasn't exactly a secret in the first place, especially in the pureblood society.

"Uncle Sev was a good friend of my late father, so he took on the responsibility to look after me. He even becomes my legal charge so that if my Grandparents ever decide to croak, he'll be my official guardian then."

"He's your legal charge? Don't you have any other blood-related Uncles or Aunts for that position? I mean, you're a pureblood after all. Aren't you all related somehow?"

"Why the sudden interest Granger?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow suspiciously.

"I just don't want to be ignorance about the Whyte heritage is all, it is a very _old_ and _prestigious_ bloodline after all. So who else is better to ask than the heiress of the Whyte right?"

"Haven't you heard of a thing call book Granger? Isn't that what taught you _subtlety_ in the first place?" I smirked, watching her blush when she realized she'd been exposed.

Honestly, I was actually quite impressed, impressed by the fact that _Granger_ actually tried to hoax information out of _me_.

Me!

A Slytherin

_The _Slytherin Princess no less!

I'm a freaking manipulating extraordinaire! Even from my own house, not many actually have the guts to think about it, let alone act out on it.

I must say, her Gryffindor courage had definitely advanced to a whole new level, actually challenge me in my area of specialty! Though, she still had a lot of work to do if she ever wants to be just as sneaky as any other Slytherins.

We had _years _of practice after all.

Regardless of her feeble attempt, I decided to throw her a bone. She'd done a pretty good job for a Gryffindor. And I'd though she was no fun, she'd certainly had proved me wrong recently.

"My only blood related relatives are all… let's just say, unavailable."

"What do you mean?" Harry pipped up, seemingly interested too. Most likely under the impression that he'll get to have another family rather than the horrible one he's in right now.

Trust me, him in the Dursley? He had it _good._

"The family's name Lestrange. Go do your research." I said, not missing the squeak coming out from Weasley's mouth when I'd mentioned it.

Ahhh, good old Lestranges, their name always have quite an effect on all Wizards and Witches. Thank Merlin that they're all now rotting in Azkaban, for their adorable niece here never ever wished to meet them.

Nuh uh, not even one glance.

I can see that both Harry and Granger were about to ask another question with their mouth half open when something pounced onto me from the back and knocked me onto the ground.

"Lexi!"

"Whyte!"

"BLAH!" I got up instantly, spitting out a mouthful of dirt I'd accidentally taken when I was abruptly shoved to the ground. "EW EW EW, I just ate mud! Who the heck tackled me?"

"RON! Look out!"

I whipped myself around immediately upon Granger's screeching, wand at hand, already ready to fight back when I noticed the familiar jet black fur.

"SNUFFLES! BAD DOG!" I scolded furiously, can't believe the fact that _he_ was the culprit that made me eat dirt? Was he trying to get revenge for the time when I'd force fed him my chocolate fudge?

How ungrateful!

"Ahhh! My hand!" Weasley yelled when Snuffles' jaws fastened around Weasley's outstretched arm, dragging him away as easily as though he were a rag doll.

Huh.

What do you know.

"GOOD DOG SNUFFLES! GOOOOO- OFFT-!" I was shouting at the retreating form of Snuffles with Weasley trudging along when something hit me in the gut.

Hard.

"Owwwww," I winced, getting up again once more. A sharp pain on my torso suddenly course through my whole body from the movement, eliciting a gasp out of me. I paused, my hands running over my stomach to assess the damage. As my fingers reached certain spot, the familiar pain I'd experienced gave me the answer I needed.

I'd just broke a rib or two.

Awesome.

This was not the first time I'd broke my ribs, or any other part of my body as a matter of fact. Sure, my Grandparents may be a fan of the Cruciatus Curse, but it wasn't the only form of punishment they knew. I had been slammed against a wall, burnt in a fire, almost drown in waters and of course, who can forget about the countless other curses that always left me into a bloody mess?

And what's great about magic?

They're able to heal me back in no time and the whole torture/punishment/lesson thing starts all over again. Because of it, I became quite an expert in pain, not only know how to inflict it on others, but also how to diagnose it.

"Whyte, you alright?" I heard Granger asked after she'd casted the lumos charm, her standing right beside me. Guess I must had gone into lala-land again as I was wallowing in my own self-pity.

Joy.

"Fine," I grunted, holding back the painful wince that threatened to escape my mouth as I got up, pretending nothing had happened.

"Just so you know Whyte, I think you deserved it."

"Oh glee, thanks _so_ much Granger, your concerns overwhelms me greatly." I retorted dryly, rolling my eyes and trying to ignore the throbbing pain that was caused by it.

"It's the Whomping Willow," Granger breathe in awe, yet was astounded at the same time.

"No shit, you know any other trees that actually assault people? Of course it's the flipping Whomping Willow!"

"There's no time for your smart-arse attitude now Whyte! We have to look for Ron!" She exclaimed, her eyes scanning around frantically to look for the red headed git that land us into this trouble in the first place.

"Like you're one to say I'm a smart-arse, know-it-all." I grumbled under my breath. Well, it should be obvious by now, I tend to be rather foul and sarcastic when in pain.

Who wouldn't?

"There's Ron!" Granger shouted after what seemed like forever in my head since I'd spotted him along with Harry long ago, but was too grumpy (and a bit of laziness) to point it out.

Her voice mixed with Harry, who was still desperately trying to reach his friend while dodging the lethal branches that were whipping around dangerously. Not far from him, Snuffles was dragging a struggling Weasley into a large gap in the roots at the base of the trunk, no doubt into the Shrieking Shack.

"RON!" Granger shrieked again, about to dash forward blindly when my reflex kicked in and grabbed her wrist straight away, pulling her back.

"Are you mental? You're going to get yourself killed!"

"Let go! You can run away like the coward you are but I'm not going to sit here and not help Ron!"

"Oh for Merlin's sake," I rolled my eyes irritably before I yanked her back again when she tried to run off once more, "I'm just telling you not to get into that death trap so recklessly like a madwoman, we need a plan!"

"What plan? There's no time to plan! I have to-"

"OY Woman! Snap out of it! You're not bad in defensive spells and I'm a far better in offensive spells than you, so watch my back while I try to make my way there, comprendo?"

"D-Did you just complime-"

"BLOODY HELL GRANGER! Now's not the time! Just watch my back you bint!" I snapped, wasting no time to run towards the target I had in mind afterwards.

One of the things I'd learned from the duels I had with my Grandfather, was that an immerse rush of adrenaline pumping in my veins was the best solution to numb any pain I had during a fight. There's no time to slow down, no time to stop. All I can do was to continue fighting, fight till the opponent drop, fight till the opponent die.

Or I die.

I did not know what compelled me to be so, suicidal, for someone I don't even like, yet I'd still done it. Guess I really do have Gryffindor blood running inside of me huh.

"_Sectumsempra!_" I yelled once more, slashing more branches that heeded my way, all the while making sure that Harry was far away from me to not fall victim of such a deadly spell. Behind me, I heard Granger casting the shielding charm, keeping me safe from any attack from the back.

Though Granger and I were working pretty well facing the sodding tree, we still had one weakness.

Harry.

"LEXI! LOOK OUT!"

"_PROTE_- URG!" My defence spell was cut off when Harry was smashed against me, knocking the wind out of me and further aggravated my broken ribs. I swear, the Willow tree itself must have a brain of its own because it stopped attacking me with its branches but grabbed Harry and used _him_ to attack me instead!

With him crashing onto me, Granger's who's right behind me suffered from our fall too, the three of us rolled out of the tree's hitting range.

"W-We can't do this alone, we need to get help." Granger gasped, a cut across her shoulder, bleeding quite a bit.

"NO!" Harry protested, and before I knew it, the two of them began to argue while I tried to get up on my feet.

I gritted my teeth, the pain from before returned with a vengeance. I was just as desperate as Granger to retreat to help but…

Yep, you got it right.

Self righteous suicidal hero-wannabe Harry says no! And now I'm going along because guess what? I'm their bloody hostage again!

Unfair I say, unfair! Sob, and to think all my effort to avoid him this year was all in vain. Why Merlin, whyyyyy-

"LEXI! LET'S GO!" Harry roared, jerking me out of my stupor and pulled me along with him forcefully.

"ALRIGHT YOU SONOFABITCH!"

Great, juuuust great.

* * *

"Crookshanks," Granger whispered as we rushed towards the tree trunk where Weasley had disappeared to, the tree stopped trashing about after Granger's cat done something to it.

To think, it took a _cat_ to save the day.

And this day shall forever be known as Cat-Who-Lived kicked Boy-Who-Lived's arse.

Shame Harry shame.

"How did he know-" Granger continued, but was cut off by a moody Harry.

"He's friends with that dog, I've seen them together. Come on, and keep your wand o-"

"What? That devil spawn is friends with _my _dog?" I exclaimed incredulously, causing the two Gryffindor beside me to stare at me with eyes so wide that I thought it'll fall off their sockets.

"The Grim is _your _dog?" Harry demanded while Granger squeaked, her voice up a few notches.

"That's not a Grim four eyes! It's just a normal oversize black dog." I countered, "And it's not exactly mine per se, I'd met him weeks ago and seeing how I'm the one who named him, it's only right if I claimed it as mine."

"How ethical." Granger snorted, but was interrupted by Harry.

"Now's not the time 'Mione, we got to save Ron first. Now stay quiet, we don't know what danger is up ahead."

I shot a smirk and poked my tongue out at Granger as she grumbled begrudgingly, the three of us ventured in the tunnel in silence with the devil spawn leading the way.

Talk about the devil leading you to your death.

It took us a few more moments to reach the Shrieking Shack, one that Uncle Sev told me about. He'd told me that it's where he was attacked by a werewolf before, and had bought me there once to show me the secret trap door if I was ever there just in case.

Well, this certainly was the case right now. Heck! I was pretty tempted to just escape and leave the suicidal Trio alone! But let's face it, escaping wasn't really easy when you're injured and was sandwiched between the both of them, not to mention the death grip Harry had on my wrist.

Sigh.

After much twists and turns, we reached a door where a loud purring and a low moan can be heard. Harry exchanged one last look with us, a nod was made before he kicked down the door, wand held high as he dashed in, Granger and me behind him.

Talk about a dramatic entrance.

We're just like the muggle Charlie's angels!

Wah Pah!

"So Weasley, you dead yet?" I teased, a smirk on my face as Harry and Granger fussed over him.

"Lexi, not now," Harry snapped irritably at me, him still as paranoid as earlier as he questioned Weasley about the dog nervously.

I mean, come on!

Even me, Alexi Whyte isn't paranoid, so what was he worrying about? It's just Snuffles! Not that bloody Grim Harry kept talking about. Plus, injuring Weasley? Snuffle's a goooood bo-

"N-Not a dog! I-It's a trap!"

My mind cleared up instantly at the word 'trap', senses going overdrive in high alert. It didn't take long before I realized someone else was in the room with us.

"_Expelliarmus_!"

"_Protego_!" I yelled immediately as I spun around, attempted to identify who the attacker was. There it stood, the man I recognized from the night so many weeks ago.

Sirius Black.

* * *

Harry watched in horror as he stared at the man before him, the very man he saw in the Daily Prophet; his Godfather.

He was a mass of filth, his whole body covered in mud. His dirty matted hair hung to his shoulder, eyes dull, his torn and tattered clothes hung onto his body that was only left with skin and bones; he was like a corpse. His yellow teeth were bared in a grin, holding onto three wands.

Harry cursed inwardly, his eyes darting towards his cousin for a second. She was the only one that managed to counter the disarming spell Sirius Black had shot out from behind. Yet, even though they were not completely defenceless with her still having her wand, Harry was not completely relieved.

_I won't be surprise if she's the one who hand you over to Sirius Black._

Hermione's words at the beginning of the year unexpectedly surfaced to his mind, and a small part of him was starting to believe that maybe she was rig-

"I DON'T FUCKING BELIEVE IT! BLACK? SIRIUS BLACK? FIRST THE KILLER TREE, NOW BLACK? WHAT EXACTLY HAVE I DONE TO DESERVE THIS?"

If Harry had any more suspicions and doubts, it'd all vanished as soon as he heard Alexi's extremely unanticipated outburst. She was stomping on her feet angrily, running her hands through her hair in frustration, never once stop cursing and ranting, going absolutely crazy.

"EVERY YEAR! EVERY BLOODY YEAR! I'D DONE PRACTICALLY EVERYTHING BUT I STILL END UP IN THESE MERLIN DAMN SITUATIONS! FOR ONCE, CAN'T YOU LOT FUCKING TRY AND NOT GET ME KILLED? WHY DO MUST THE THREE OF YOU HAVE TO DRAG ME ALONG EVERY SINGLE TIME? WH-"

Everyone in the room stared at the deranged Slytherin in bewilderment, watching her pace around the room while she continued to swear and blame the Trio. It was as if she was in her own world, forgetting where they were and the predicament they're all in.

Apparently, they were all wrong.

"NOT SO FAST BLACK!" Alexi suddenly shouted when she'd noticed a slight movement from the fugitive, her hand shot up and had her wand pointed at Sirius Black in a fraction of a second.

"What a mouth you have Alexi, you certainly take after your mother if I must say so." Black chuckled bitterly, his voice hoarse and raw. He'd stopped in his place after Alexi's warning, opting to divert his attention to the Boy-Who-Lived instead.

"And you Harry, I knew you would come and help your friend," Black continued, "Your parents would have done for the same for me. Brave of you, not to run for a teacher. I'm grateful, it'll make everything much easier."

"If you want to kill him, you'll have to kill us too!" Ron interrupted fiercely, though the effort of standing upright was too draining causing him to sway slightly as he spoke.

"Shut up Weasley! Don't put words in my mouth! I did not agree to that!" Alexi hissed, glaring down at the foolishly fearless Gryffindor.

"Lie down," Black said quietly to Ron. "You will damage that leg even more."

"Did you hear me?" Ron snarled weakly, still clinging painfully onto Harry to stay upright, "You'll have to kill all four of us!"

"Weasel! Did _you_ hear me? I said stop including me in! You lot can bloody die all you want but I would very much like to get out of here alive!"

"Well, that's too ba-"

"There'll only be one murder here tonight," Black interrupted, his grin widened, catching the interest of Alexi.

"Just one huh?" Alexi muttered to herself, a thoughtful expression on her face, one that the Trio knew so well.

"Lexi!"

"Whyte!" The three of them snapped, desperately trying to pull her back from whatever selfish escape plan she might have.

"Oh fine, it's not like I'm really going to act on it, most probably." Alexi grumbled, her excuse not convincing to any of them.

"Alright Black, seeing how I'd been denied to take up your very, may I emphasised, _very _tempting offer… Hmmm… …"

"LEXI!" Harry snapped once more when a contemplative expression clouded over her face again, warning her not better not to try anything funny. Sirius Black had already revealed that he knew who Alexi's mother was, which pretty much was saying that he knew that she's half Potter.

Sirius Black was not after him solely, he's after her too!

Who cares what Black had said about only having one death, Harry was pretty sure he was only trying to use Alexi's weakness of wanting to live to lull her into a false sense of security before he gets her too. After all, you can never trust anyone who worked for Voldemort, just like how one can never trust the Weasley twins if they offer you sweets.

It's just common sense.

"Gee Harry, loud much?" Alexi countered before taking in a few deep breaths, calming down considerably. Harry noticed that during that few seconds, she'd cleared away all of her emotions, reminding him strongly of the day when Hermione had offended her.

_Her Slytherin side is taking over again. _Harry noted, sharing a look with his best friends.

"Never thought I'll ever say this, but I'm actually glad that Whyte is with us." Ron muttered softly, earning himself a nod from both his friends.

"Yeah, me too." Hermione whispered, giving a light squeeze on Ron's hand and Harry's shoulder. If anything, she was their biggest chance in getting away from Sirius Black safely right now.

Because she's a _Slytherin_.

* * *

"Let's not waste anymore time Black. It's already obvious that none of us here is going to make it easy for you to let you get what you want, so how about we make a deal?"

"A deal?" Sirius asked, can't help but lifted an eyebrow out of curiosity.

He had finally found the perfect opportunity to kill that bloody rat, but as if luck was against him, the children was here as well, interfering his plan. He'd listened to Alexi's rant of her fear of himself when he was Snuffles, knowing very well that they'd thought he was after Harry.

But he couldn't care less.

They can misunderstood him all he want, as long as he get to kill the rat, he don't care.

"Yes, a deal. You let us go, and we don't tell anyone we'd seen you."

Sirius let out a loud bark of laughter, actually amused.

"You think I'll ever let him go that easily after everything I'd been through?"

"Well, yes." Alexi replied as a matter of factly, causing Sirius to let out another thunderous bark of laughter, one that filled with so much murderous intent that had the Trio flinched.

"I'd waited too long," Sirius snarled, "what makes you think that I-"

"You don't want to fight me Black," Alexi continued calmly, not at all affected by him. He was impressed, for he himself knew how intimidating he can be if he wanted to. After all, he's not a Black for nothing. Yet, Alexi stood her ground, her commanding demeanour reminded him so much of…

_William._

"And why not?" Black treaded cautiously, his heart feared for the worst answer Alexi might give him.

"Why? Maybe because I was personally trained by my Grandparents, Kyne and Almeda Whyte? Not to mention that your own mother, Walburga Black had assisted a few lessons as well. You should have an idea right? What I'm capable of if I'm still alive and standing right here."

Sirius Black paled significantly upon hearing those names, his eyes widened. What Alexi had just said was far worse than what he had expected, his mother, his _own_ mother had taught her too.

Memories of his childhood came rushing back to him, screaming, shouting, crying, bleeding, dying…

"Y-You'd went through their lessons? Both Whyte _and_ Black?" He choked out, barely a whisper. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes when the said girl nodded a second later, words unable to describe the pain he felt.

He still remembered, the night when he held her in his arms, the night both him and William swore that they'll never ever let her experience the torture they'd went through in their pureblood childhood.

But he failed him.

He failed her.

He failed all of them.

"LET ME AT HIM!" Sirius roared, launching towards the group. He can no longer contain his anger for the rat anymore.

He needs to have his revenge!

"_STUPFY_!" Alexi yelled out even before Sirius' feet can leave the ground, sending him flying and crashing onto the ground at the other side of the room.

Even before Sirius moan out his pain, someone had pinned him down, a wand jabbed at his heart.

He opened his eyes, finding himself eye to eye with his Godson. In his peripheral vision, he saw Alexi approaching casually, as if facing a potentially dangerous Wizard was a common daily thing.

Well, for her, it was pretty much true.

"Told you I don't do well with angry Wizard coming near me." Sirius heard her say, and can't help but chuckled a little, even able to imagine her giving a cute little shrug like what Lizzy would do.

Why, why must life be so unfair to him? Here he was, looking up at James' carbon copy, Lily's eyes staring straight at him. His bravery, his kindness, he was exactly like James and Lily.

And there's Alexi.

Just like Harry, she's her father's carbon copy and had her mother's eyes. Her air of authority, her wittiness, everything, was exactly like William and Elizabeth. It was as if Godric Gryffindor was taunting him, having him to see his four best friends all over again, yet, it's not them.

_They're all that's left of them_.

"Going to kill me?" Sirius rasped, not yet recovered from the blow he received. The power he felt from her spell was strong and brutal, definitely one who possessed great magic force and had tons of practice.

Definitely a Whyte.

* * *

"You killed my parents" Harry said, his voice shaking slightly. Most probably from the onslaught of his pent up emotions.

Didn't I say?

He's such a girl!

"I don't deny it, but if you knew the whole story…" I heard Black replied very quietly, his sunken eyes gotten even darker if possible, leaving it all empty and hallow.

Like Draco's.

"The whole story? You sold them to Voldemort! That's all I need to know!"

"You got to listen to me!" Black continued, a note of urgency in his voice. "You'll regret it if you don't, you don't understand-"

"I understand a lot better than you think! You never heard her did you? You never saw her die! You never saw the green light hit her chest and the scream from her dying mouth! My mum…" Harry croaked, tears began to stream down on his face involuntarily, "tried to stop Voldemort from killing me, and you did that, you did it!"

Harry raised his wand, about to point it at Black's throat when…

"_Expelliarmus_."

Oops, did I just disarm Harry?

I think I did!

Oh well.

"LEXI! What are you doing?" Harry shouted in fury, tears still dripping non-stop.

Girl girl girl girl!

"I wa-"

Before I can say anything, Black had used this opportunity and pushed Harry off him, scampering up. It's a pretty stupid thing to do actually, seeing how Granger and Weasley got back their wands, and I had my own and Harry's wand. He's totally wandless! Doesn't he know we can so kick his arse if we want to?

All I wanted to do was to hear his side of the story before I let Harry kill him or whatever cast whatever spell he had in mind earlier. Heck, I seriously doubt if he even knew anything about the unforgivable curses, he's just that inexperience about magic.

Aka, a dunderhead.

"Whyte! What are you doing—"

"I thought you were on our side—"

"Unless you—"

"Are you in this—"

My mouth was gapping, unable to find a chance to even utter a word with Granger and Weasley interrupting me all the time with their incessant blabbering. It was at that moment when we all heard muffled footsteps echoed up through the floor from below, notifying we're no longer the only one in the Shrieking Shack.

"WE'RE UP HERE!" Granger screamed suddenly, "WE'RE UP HERE! SIRIUS BLACK! QUICK!"

Sweet Merlin! Can that girl scream! I think I'm going deaf!

The door burst open in a shower of red sparks very soon, Remus hurtling into the room like some super ninja with someone behind him. Huh, I never knew he had a sidekick, I wonder who—

"D-Draco?" I squeaked, stunned to the ground when I saw my best friend, with _Remus_!

Apparently, I wasn't the only who was shocked, because a collective of gasps can be heard, everyone bar Sirius Black of course.

"Lex!"

"I'm innocent! It's all their fault!" I defended immediately when Draco strode over to my side, pulling me away from Harry. Harry almost retaliated if it wasn't for the fact that Draco had his wand pointed at him, and that Remus had just disarmed Granger and Weasley once more.

If their actions don't make me look shadier than before, nothing else would.

Disregarding the conversation Remus had with Black and the Trio themselves, Draco took me aside to a corner, me still continuing trying to clarify that I wasn't here by my own free will while he scrutinized me with a frown. His finger traced my face lightly, and I felt myself wincing. It seemed that other than the broken ribs, I had gotten myself a gash on my forehead along with a bruised cheek too.

Great, I can feel just how pretty I am right now.

DON'T LOOK AT MEEEEEE.

"Lex, what are you doing shutting your eyes?"

Right, not seeing Draco doesn't mean he's not seeing me.

Darn.

"Why are you here? With Re- Lupin no less?"

"What do you think?" Draco answered easily, an eyebrow quirked.

"Er…"

"I know everything Lexi, Lupin confessed."

"… …"

"… …"

"Lupin. Told. Me. Everything." Draco repeated when I did not respond at all, him explaining so slowly that it made it seemed like he was talking to a five years old child.

Well, I'm fairly certain a five years old child would react better than I had.

"Geh?"

Draco let out a deep breath, ruffling his hair in frustration.

My mouth hung open, never thought that there'll ever be a day where I'd witnessed Draco messed up his own hair, _voluntarily_?

"S-So, when you mean everything, you mean, you know? A-About my mother?" I asked tentatively, fearing for the worse.

"Yes,"

I inhaled deeply, eyes widened.

"About Harry and me?" My words were barely audible, my whole body trembling.

"Yes."

Crap.

He knew.

He knew who I am, he knew what I'd been keeping from him.

He knew I'm part Potter.

Merlin.

I'm screwed!

What should I do?

What should I say?

Wha-

"LEXI!" Draco semi-yelled, breaking my trance. My vision refocused once more, and the first thing I saw was Draco's grey orbs. Unknowingly, he had a hand on my face, his forehead against mine, our face so close that our nose was nearly touching.

"Lexi, stay with me just for a little longer, please." He whispered, almost pleadingly, surprising me very much.

"D-Dray?"

I hate to admit, but I'm at a lost. Draco's current reaction was definitely not how I'd predicted to be, and this vulnerable side of him only made me much more anxious.

"Listen to me clearly Alexi Elita Whyte,"

Uh oh, he'd just used my middle name. That's it, he's going to end whatever we have. He hates m-.

"I know everything, every single thing. But I don't care if you're related to Potter, or if you want to have friends from Gryffindor or from any other house for that matter. I don't even care which side you choose to be in, because I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, is in love with you."

… …

… …

WHAT?

* * *

**A/N**

Me = Evil

Does everyone love this cliffhanger just as much as I do? XD Review review review!

Anyway, to _**KitKatCyn, Blazeflower, xXMiss Alec VolturiXx, Jen bbe, UltimateLoveStory, Joster, JainaZekk621 **_(New and 100th reviewer! Lovess!) and_** BellaLestrangex01**_, thank you all so much for the reviews! May the power of awesomeness be with you alllll!

_**KitKatCyn **_- Well, this chapter pretty much answered your question XD Yes! Draco knows! And explanation in next chapter~

_**Blazeflower **_- Actually, the secret had not been revealed yet, that's why you can't find it x.x

Review review~ I know you want to! Give this writer some love and motivation~


	18. Mister Black

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but the awesome J.K Rowling

Chapter 18

Mister Black

* * *

"_I don't care if you're related to Potter, or if you want to have friends from Gryffindor or from any other house for that matter. I don't even care which side you choose to be in, because I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, is in love with you.__"_

* * *

"Lex, Lexi, say something." Draco urged, shaking me lightly, me completely in my own head.

He knew Harry's my cousin?

He didn't care if I have friends from _other_ houses?

He didn't even care which side I choose?

On top of everything, he's in LOVE with _me_?

What the hell?

Oh yeah, he expect me to react normally when he had just bombarded me with so much information at once? Well, I'm capable of that, I'm perfectly calm.

"You-? How-? Wha-? Why-? HUH?"

See? Perfectly calm.

"I. Am. In. Love. With. You." Draco repeated, chuckling a little, most likely at my dazed off expression.

"No! Not that!" I snapped, plummeting from cloud nine, "Just, answer me a few questions truthfully before we talk about, you know, about you l-lo-lov, l-lo…"

"Love you."

"Y-Yes," I cleared my throat, unable to keep down the blush. I mean, I _know _I love him too, but saying it out loud was… different. I mean, just yesterday, we're still regular best friends that kept secrets from each other, but now we're talking about love?

Wasn't that a little too messed up even for us?

"Alright, ask away."

"Okay, first of, how do you know I'm here? And why you're with Remus no less?"

Draco looked at me for a second before he glance towards the direction of the Trio, them arguing about something with Remus and Black.

"_Muffliato_,"

Even though it seemed as if everyone else in the Shrieking Shack had forgotten our existence, Draco still muttered the silencing charm, ensuring that their words would be between us and us alone.

It's thoughtful of him to take precautions, better be safe than sorry right?

Paranoia pawns all!

"When Granger freaking punched me, I heard you. And since we both know that Potter own an invisibility cloak , that make me suspect that you must have gotten yourself involved into whatever they're up to again somehow. So I ditched Crabbe and Goyle before I go to Lupin, and he had this map where it shows where everyone is in Hogwarts-"

"The Marauder's map," I said in awe. I'd seen it once when the Weasley twin showed it to me, but they don't even allow me to touch it! Why was it with Remus? Had he confiscated it from them?

Serve them right for being so stingy!

"Yes, that. Anyway, once we saw the dot that labelled your name chasing after Black towards the Whomping Willow, we both ran out, that's why I was with him."

"Okay, that answered why you know I'm here, but what make you look for Remus, a _Gryffindor_ in the first place?"

"Would you like me to go look for Severus which would get you into trouble for being with the Trio?"

"No, but, you're not telling me something. Even if you don't want to get me into trouble, you would never ask help from a Gryffindor. Plus, you mentioned him confessing everything to you earlier, and I don't think that'd happened during that short period of time when the two of you are looking at the map or getting here. And that time! That exchange!" I exclaimed after muttering to myself, having an epiphany. "GASP! You have been talking to Remus behind my back even before this! How could you! I thought we don't keep something that huge from each other!"

"Lexi, do you hear yourself?" Draco asked, deadpanned.

Oh right.

Oops.

"How did it happen?"

Draco let out a sigh, seemingly tired before continuing, "It's a long story."

Wow, _that _really answers everything.

"Are you avoiding my question?" I asked warningly, "Does it got to do with your disappearing acts recently?"

"No, and no."

"Then why don't you tell me?"

"Fine, but you're not going to like it."

"Try me." I said, repeating what Draco had used before long ago.

"Remember the time when you'd refused to tell me anything again in the Room of Requirement? I decided to find out about it on my own after that."

"But you told me you'll wait for me to tell you!" I protested, but all it did was to have Draco shot me a triumph smirk.

"Lexi, do you think you're the only Slytherin around here? I said I'll wait for you to tell me, but I don't recall me saying I'm not going to do a bit of research by myself."

"But you still didn't wait for me in the end! You sprung everything on me! Even, even the part about… …" I faltered off, face warm again.

"About how I love you?"

"There it is again! How can you just say it so easily! Especially after everything! About me being a Potter and been treating you so badly with all the things I'm hiding from you and been, been helping the bloody Trio!" I burst out, finally unable to suppress the immerse guilt that had been eating me alive for the past few months. Somehow, somewhere along my outburst, Draco had pulled me into his arms, enveloping me in his embrace. Yet, it had not stopped me from getting everything out my chest, me still mumbling nonstop against him.

"I've been so horrible! I'm such a disgrace to Uncle Sev and the Slytherin name! I lied to everyone and to you so many times! I'd hurt you, I know I did, and you still put up with everything! I didn't even dare to let myself be known when Granger had punched you and let you bleed! I'm such a bad friend! So how, how can you act as if nothing was wrong and still say, still say…"

"I love you?"

"You're saying it again!" I snapped, my head shot up to meet his eyes, thoroughly irritated by the amusement in his voice. Here I am, pouring my heart out and he's teasing me?

"Lexi, Lexi, Lexi, you really are an idiot." He chuckled, apparently forget what it's like to suffer from my wrath.

"_Excuse_ me?"

"Do you know what it feels like seeing the dot with your name directly next to Sirius Black's? Especially when I know he's after your life?" Draco started quietly, suddenly solemn, voice slightly broken. "When I don't know if everything would be too late before I can reach you? When I wanted to tell you this three bloody words since forever and don't even know if I'll ever have the chance to? Do you?"

"No…" I whispered out, eyes downcast. Again, me and my insensitiveness, I'd hurt Draco again. How can I be so selfish when he's worrying so badly about me?

"I promised myself Lexi, that the first thing I'll do when I see you again is to tell you how I feel. I don't care about anything else, about the promise I'd made with Severus or with you. For all the trouble you'd put me through, you owe me that much."

Draco held me closer to him, his face buried on the top of my head. I wrapped my arms around him, comforting him. Even though Draco had appeared tough, his was shaking slightly, he was scared.

Scared for me.

"So, you really don't mind the fact that I'm related to Potter?" My words came out muffled, but he must have heard it because a second later, his chest began to rumble as he started chuckling.

"I've known about it for years Lexi, and I'd already come to terms with it long time ago. Furthermore, if I had a problem with it, I wouldn't even be here to confess everything to you like some idiot don't you think?"

"And you don't mind which side I choose?"

"I already know which side you're choosing Lexi, and I really don't mind. And don't start about your Grandparents or my Father, I really don't give a damn about them. If anything happens, we'll figure it out together, we always do. I just want to be with you."

Merlin, can he get anymore perfect!

Draco pulled away a little, a hand on my cheek. We were staring at each other when he began to lean in slowly.

That's it.

That's my chance to reciprocate his feelings, a chance to tell him how I feel about him all along. I closed my eyes, and began to lean in too.

* * *

I hate Granger.

No,

That would be an understatement.

I _loathe_ Granger.

Why?

Let's see…

My best friend whom I secretly have feelings for had just risked his life by barging into the Shrieking Shack with a _Gryffindor _Professor just for me. He then proceeded by confessing his love for me and said the most unbelievable and sweetest thing anyone can say to a Pureblood Slytherin before ending it with a kiss.

Romantic wasn't it?

Problem was, the kiss _never _happen.

Why?

Because Granger just had to ruin everything with her bloodcurdling screeching and yanked us back to reality, causing nothing but awkwardness set in between Draco and me.

"MERLIN GRANGER!" I snapped, annoyance apparent on my face, "Can't you for one bloody second not scream your head off like a freaking banshee! What do you want!"

Draco had his back towards them, one of his hands covering his face as he continued cursing under his breath.

Who wouldn't?

Both Draco and I had bolted away from each other instantly when Granger screamed out my name, both our faces red as tomato from our almost-kiss.

"He's a WEREWOLF!"

What in the name of Merlin? That's what made her all hysterical and interrupt Draco and me?

Melodramatic much?

"So?"

"Y-You knew?"

"Does my face look like someone who doesn't?" I replied irritably, still pissed from the embarrassment of her interruption.

"And you didn't tell anyone?" She whispered out creepily, sounding as if I'd committed murder.

I sure almost did few minutes ago.

"Why should I? How would it benefit me?"

"And Malfoy is helping Professor Lupin, who's helping him," Granger continued, ignoring me altogether, "You're all in this together! You've been helping Sirius Black all along! You traitor! I BELIEVED YOU!"

Owwww, my freaking ears!

"I have not been helping Sirius! Nor have Lexi or Malfoy!" Remus interrupted quickly, "If you'll give me a chance, I'll explain. Look-"

I watched as he returned Granger's and Weasley's wand while he belted his own.

"Lexi, return Harry's wand back to him and put down yours, Malfoy too."

This surely caught Draco's off guard, him spinning around with a look of disbelief.

"Why should we-"

"There's no way-"

"Now!" Remus ordered much to Draco's and my displeasure.

"No," I replied defiantly, "I can give Harry back his wand, but-"

"We won't put down our wands." Draco finished, the finality in his tone voice indicating that there'll be no more argument.

Was Remus blind? Take a look around! We're in a room full of Gryffindors! A group thinking I'd had betrayed them, one supposedly after my life for being a half Potter and another one who may or may not be a real traitor?

And he wanted us to lose our wands? Especially me?

See that wall over there Remus? Yes, that wall. Uh-huh, yep, that. Now go hit your head against it.

Though it took a while, but he gave in eventually, giving us a curt nod seconds later.

"Fine,"

"Good, here," I tossed Harry back his wand before I turned to both Remus and Black. "And the two of you better have a damn good story because I sure as hell am not in a good mood right now."

"WHY ARE YOU HELPING THEM?" Harry yelled at me furiously, his wand pointing at Black once more even though his eyes were on me, "HE BETRAYED YOUR PARENTS AND GOT THEM KILLED TOO!"

Come again?

"Who told you that?" I questioned, eyes narrowed.

Now, _that_ piece of information was new.

Draco, who was beside me suddenly stiffened, putting himself in between Black and me. If the situation wasn't so dire, I would have melt by his protectiveness.

"No I did-"

"QUIET!" I yelled, promptly shut Black up. "Harry, who told you that?"

Let me explain, according to the daily prophet, the story regarding my parent's death was that my father's betrayal to be a blood traitor enraged the Dark Lord, thus he was killed along with my mother to serve as a warning. There's no mentioning of betrayal or any of the sort, just that the Dark Lord was so almighty that he just knew where they were.

So as far as I know, that was the story that everyone in the Dark believed, then why was there a different story? The only person who knew there was even a traitor involved that cost my parent's life was me and…

"Dumbledore."

Uncle Sev.

* * *

_-Flashback-_

"_Why did the Daily Prophet cover up my parent's death? I mean, Peter Pettigrew was a traitor himself, so shouldn't he be excluded from the victim list of Sirius Black? From what I see, that Sirius Black did a freaking good job killing him." I asked Uncle Sev after he'd explained why he had to off my parents. Him agreeing to tell me everything he can about my parents, finally._

"_A life is still a life Alexi. Since Peter Pettigrew had already gotten his retribution and your Grandparents would definitely cover this story up to save the Whyte's name, wouldn't it be better to use his death against Sirius Black so that he too gets what he deserve?"_

"_That's true. So, does Dumbledore know about it?"_

"_He has an idea."_

_-End of Flashback-_

Now that I'd thought about it, Uncle Sev never once said he'd told them Peter Pettigrew was _the_ culprit, but only the fact that they had _an idea._

In short,

Uncle Sev had not said anything and Dumbledore was making conclusion by his own and have everyone in the Light believed that.

That senile old man, telling Harry that theory of his that had no evidence to back up on it. No wonder he was so bent on about hating Sirius Black, he thought he betrayed all his family! And Uncle Sev! He must have his reason to go with this, but… what?

"Harry, Black did not betray my parents, its Peter Pettigrew." Something that did not go amiss by me, was how Remus and Black both took in a sharp intake of breath when I'd mentioned Pettigrew's name.

Like what Wandmaker Ollivander would say, curious, _very_ curious.

"How would you know that?"

"Hello! Dementors! Reliving worst memories remember? My mother mentioned Peter Pettigrew betraying them before she got killed." I answered, leaving out the part where it's Uncle Sev who did it.

Although Uncle Sev had never said anything before, it was obvious that even until now, he'd been blaming himself so much for it. It was heartbreaking, to even imagine the amount of guilt he had to live with every single day when it wasn't his fault in the first place.

"_That_ was your worst memory?" Draco asked, quite incredulously I must add. Can't say I blame him, I mean, come on, it's me!

"One of the many," I admitted softly, not wanting to go any deeper. After witnessing my parent's death, I'd relived most of the worst memories during my childhood, enough to break me down once more.

Draco's face fall when he understood what I'd said, about to pull me into another comforting hug when _Granger_ the moment-killer made her bloody appearance again.

Have I mentioned I loathe her?

"Was that why it took you so long to wake up-"

"And you never stop cry-"

"_Langlock_!"

"WHYTE! What did you do that for?" Granger shrieked when Weasley's tongue shot up in the air and was glued to the dusty, utterly filthy, germs and spider web-filled ceiling.

Yuck.

"I said before, whoever mention one word about what had happened to me in that compartment, I won't hesitate to hex them. So to answer your question, I'd done it to keep my word. Honourable aren't I? Shouldn't you Gryffindorks appreciate it?" I mocked, both Draco and me stifling a snigger at the horror-struck look on Weasley's face.

It didn't last long though.

"Moony! You spoil all the fun!" I whined when he'd muttered the counter spell and had Weasley's tongue recovered. Sirius Black, who was standing beside Remus had a ghost of a smile, him enjoying as much as us.

I shouldn't be surprise, whether he's a murderer or not, he's still a Marauder first. Little pranks like this must had sparked that mischievous side of his no matter how long it had been buried.

Strangely, this thought actually comforts me, knowing that at the very least, he still had a humane side.

"Peter Pettigrew betrayed your parents?" Harry whispered, looking extremely lost. "Then why would Dumbledore tell me…"

"Use your brain will you Harry, no one expected two traitors in the first place. Since one's dead even before anyone can find out about his true allegiance, the blame automatically goes to the other one, pledging the dead one as one of the victims."

"Was that you're helping him? Because he helped kill your parent's traitor? He killed MY parents!"

"Me me me, rather self-conceited aren't you _Potter,_" Draco sneered. "Have it ever occur to you that not everything is about you?"

"SHOVE OFF Malfoy! This is between Lexi and me! It's none of your business!"

"This is as much as _my_ business as it's hers." Draco hissed. Oh boy, that's the cue, the legendary Potter-Malfoy argument coming up.

Popcorn anyone?

"And why is that? Is it because you're helping Sirius Black to get me just like her?"

"Have you not heard a word I'd said _Potter, _not everything is about you!_"_

Ah-Ha! I knew it! Not just me, Draco had the same problem with Gryffindors too! Really, every single one of them should have their ears check, it's seriously becoming a problem.

"Boys! Break it up! Now's not the time!" Remus roared out, "None of us had been helping Sirius Black, just let me explain!"

"If you haven't been helping him, how did you know he was here? And why was Malfoy here too?"

"The map", Remus said, "Malfoy was worried about Lexi so-"

"Malfoy looked for _you_?" Harry cut in, "Why would he?"

"Because I'm awesome like that?" I teased Draco, his turn to blush.

"It's a long story."

"Whao, did the both of you rehearse that?" I laughed, taunting Draco.

"Are you avoiding my question?"

"And did the both of you rehearse _that_?" he countered, a smirk on his face.

Touché Draco, touché.

"I'm not, and that's not important, the important thing is, I started to watch and map to look her when-"

"You know how to work it?"

"Rude isn't he? Potter. Always interrupting." Draco whispered again, the both of us turning into an audience at their exchange.

"Deaf too, the whole lot of them."

"Not deaf enough! Can the both of you shut up? No one ask for commentary!" Weasley suddenly yelled out, earning ourselves a withering glare.

"Oh so _now_ you can hear us even when we're whispering, doing anything about the rudeness as well?"

"Lexi, don't patronize them and make any of this harder," Remus chided impatiently, "And yes Harry, of course I know how to work it, I helped write it, I'm Moony, it's was my friend's nickname for me at school."

"You wrote-"

"Right, so it's no to the rudeness," Draco drawled out lazily, pretending to examine his nails.

Nice!

"_Anyway_, I remembered how today's the day Hagrid's hippogriff might be executed, so I suspected you three would try and sneak out, somehow collided with Lexi on the way."

"Collided?" I snorted, "Try ambushing me and have me cornered."

"The point is, when we found where the four of you were, I noticed the two other names," Remus began to pace back and forth restlessly, ignoring me. "I thought the map must be malfunctioning. How can he be with you?"

"There's no one else except for Sirius Black was with us!"

"I saw Sirius pulling the two of you into the Whomping Willow-" Remus continued rambling, ignoring Harry too. Must have gotten sick of his interruptions hasn't he?

"Draco, what was he talking about? What's the other name other than Black's?" I asked quietly, only audible to him.

"I didn't notice, my focus was on your dot. I need to make sure it's still moving."

"Awwww, aren't you such a sweetheart my dear little Drakie?" I ridiculed, impersonating Narcissa's famous line whenever she's coddling Draco, contributing to a dark scowl on his face.

"You're making me regretting my decision Lexi,"

"Which? Coming here or confessing to me?"

"Both."

"Really?" I asked, deliberately do the guilt-inducing owlish blinking and even the decidedly adorable lip-nibbling thing. To hell with pouting! I'm doing just fine on my own!

Take that pounting!

Draco looked torn, him biting his own lips as well. Begrudgingly, his eyes darted away, glaring the the wall.

"… … No." Draco muttered sourly, causing a large grin to make its way to my face. I was about to tease him again when a name caught my attention.

Peter Pettigrew.

"You're both mental,"

"Ridiculous!"

"Peter Pettigrew's dead! He killed him twelve years ago!" Harry exclaimed after Weasley's and Granger, him pointing at Black whose face was twitching convulsively.

What name should I give for that vein I see? Jonathan maybe?

"I meant to! But little Peter got the better of me, not this time though!"

"Sirius, NO!"

Both Draco and I watched as the drama unfold, Remus tried to drag Black away from Weasley, whose scream mixed with Granger's startled one, serving as the music background.

"They've- got- a- right- to- know- everything!" Remus panted as he tried to restrain Black, "Ron kept him as a pet! There's part of it even I don't understand! And Harry and Lexi – you owe them the truth, Sirius!"

Pet?

Ah, that.

"_Accio good-for-nothing, dirty-like-hell, repulsive rat_,"

Just like that, all commotion stopped when the aforementioned rat flew out of Weasley's grip and into mine.

"Huh, didn't know it'll work." I muttered, grabbing the rat by the tail and bring it up to my eye-level, my face cringing, "_This_ is a pet? That's a new low for Weasley's poverty."

"GIVE M-"

"_Stupefy_!" Both Draco and I yelled out the same spell unintentionally, sending Black flying backwards with double force, him ended up completely knocked out rather than just stunned.

"Lexi! Malfoy! That wasn't necessary!" Remus scolded while rushing towards Black's side, getting frustrated, "_Ennervate."_

"Hmmm, not just a normal angry wizard, but an alleged mass murderer running towards me… Yeah, sorry Moony, but in my books, that's more than necessary."

"Unlike you _Gryffindors_," Draco sneered with distain, "We won't hesitate to use any magic if we deem fit, so do yourself a favour and keep that criminal of yours in check. He come towards us one more time, I won't even blink twice before I do something worse."

"Like what Draco said," I nodded, resuming my calm demeanour, "Now, before I hear the whole story, I'll be holding onto this piece of trash. So stop wasting my time start explaining Remus, you mentioned something about Peter Pettigrew?"

"Yes, about Peter…"

* * *

"Y-You tried to kill Uncle Sev… for a _joke_?" I spat, unable to hide the disgust in my tone. Remus had been re-telling the story of his school years when he mentioned about Black wanting to play a prank on Uncle Sev for being observant and curious, something most Slytherins were.

That's how we learn!

No wonder Uncle Sev hates werewolf, particularly Remus! He's the very werewolf that sprouted his seed of Uncle Sev's hatred for them! Moreover, this certainly explained why Uncle Sev never cleared Dumbledore's half baked theory.

He hates the Marauders.

Short and simple.

"No, Lexi, you don't under-"

"That's right," Out of nowhere, Uncle Sev suddenly appeared with his wand pointing directly at Remus from behind, Harry's invisibility cloak on the ground, "It was all a joke to them."

"Uncle Sev!"

"Severus!"

"Draco, take Alexi and go back to the castle now, I'll take care of them." Uncle Sev instructed, still slightly breathless.

"Severus- you misunderstood, it wasn't anything like that-" Remus tried to clarify, but it fell on deaf ears.

"Then what was it?" I demanded, "What was there to misunderstand about? Because it sounded very clear to me that Black had deliberately wanted Uncle Sev dead by sending him off to a _werewolf _when he's just a fifth year!"

"Lexi, you have to understand, we were young, thoughtless—carried away with our own cleverness."

"So you and Black are being prats like a typical Gryffindor, that's not exactly a valid excuse."

"I know, but we never meant it to be a joke! James-"

"Draco, take Alexi and go now!" Uncle Sev yelled once more, which I blatantly ignore, I wanted to hear what Remus had to say.

Not Draco though.

"Hey! What the-? Draco! Wait!" I screamed, clinging onto Draco for the fear of falling when he had lifted me and carried me up in a princess style. Ignoring the excruciating pain from my torso, I continued to struggle, wanting to be let down.

"You heard Severus, let's get out of here, you have to get treated."

"Not before I hear everything! Remus was saying something about James Potter! I have a right to know! Hey! Don't you dare walk away!"

"Can't hear you Lex, can't hear you." Draco taunted in a sing-song voice, Uncle Sev and Remus continued to argue at the backdrop, nobody give a bloody two-knuts about my predicament.

Fools.

"OY! Just so you know! The ruddy rat is still with me! Do anyone of you really want me to leave?" I shouted, and not a second later, Black pounced onto Draco, sending all three of us sprawling onto the ground.

Before I know it, I stood at the opposite of Uncle Sev and Draco who's duelling with Remus. Black had my wand pointed at my neck, the bloody rat back in the hands of Weasley.

Okay, so I wanted to stay.

But never in this way!

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

To my astonishment, Black who had just asked me the questions sounded genuinely concerned. When he'd snatched me away from Draco, all the rough jerky movements involved aggravated my broken ribs, thus explained the cry of pain that escaped from my mouth earlier.

"J-Just a few broken ribs, n-no biggie," I rasped, wincing. I looked up at him, him still as scary looking as ever, particularly from the position I'm at. I forced myself to stay calm, giving him the most pitiful puppy dog look I can mustered.

"But, but if you can juuuust, I don't know, let me go and let me sit down to rest a bit…"

"Nice try little one, but it's not going to work on me, I invented that look." He said, the corner of his lips quirked up a little, his haunted eyes lightened up slightly.

Darn.

Plan failed.

And what's with him calling me 'little one'?

...

...

Eh, who am I to complain? It's certainly _way_ better than the usual 'little bitch' most called me in school.

Not to mention he did had a _wand_ at my throat.

Despite all, he re-positioned me against him, grabbing me by my shoulders instead, making it much more comfortable for my poor ribs. At least this told me he indeed was not trying to hurt me, so maybe if I play my cards right… …

"So, Mister Black,"

"Mister Black?" He questioned, bemused, "What's with the sudden politeness?"

"Oh you know, this and that, a wand up my throat and all. Stuff like that do wonders you see." I said, waving my hand idly.

"Ah, I do see."

"Yeah," I cleared my throat nervously. "Remus said you're an animagus… You're Snuffles huh?"

"Uh-huh,"

"Right, then, erm, I'm sorry that I, you know, poked your _things_, I had to check if you're a male or fema-"

"Let's just never talk about this ever again alright?" Black cut in hastily, a grimace on his face.

"Right right, considered it done." I quickly agreed, not wanting to provoke him, "So, you heard everything I said? You know, when you're being Snuffles and all."

"Ah, yes, every single word too. By the way, how's your love life?"

That's no longer a small quirk at the corner of his lips, that's definitely a full-blown grin on his face!

"Good, good. It's pretty good." I said lamely. "Thanks for asking."

"I knew that little nephew of mine has what it takes, he got my eyes you see, that's an advantage right there."

"The hell? How can Draco have _your_ eyes? He has his moth-"

Wait, wait wait. Let's rewind a little. His _nephew_?

… …

Crap! How can I forget? Narcissa's a Black before she married to Lucius!

"Ooooh," I crowed.

Then something hit me. We both shared the same Aunt; Bellatrix when she married into the Lestrange, my Grandmother's family. So that made us what? Third cousins?

Urgh.

At least I can take in the comfort that we weren't directly-related by blood. It would be _wrong_.

"So Mister Black, since we're all chummy buddies, I would reeeally appreciate it if we have that old little stick point somewhere else? At, I don't know, Weasley? He's a pretty good sport to hex you know, great reactions he got, you won't regret it."

"Is that so?"

"Yes yes, absolutely! Now just move your hand jussssst a little- Eep!" I'd tried to to pry his fingers off my wand when his other hand wrapped around my upper body, successfully immobilising me without hurting my ribs.

Notice how only Gryffindors do all the abducting?

"Sorry little one, not now, please bear with me for a little while." Black whispered into my ears before straightening up, his face hardened.

"Release her _Black,_" Uncle Sev snarled, utterly livid. He's standing few feet from Black, his wand pointing in between his eyes. Lupin was on the ground, snakelike cords twisted around his mouth, wrists and ankles, fully bounded.

"Professor Snape– it– it wouldn't hurt to hear what they've got to say, w–would it? Professor Lupin said he's not here to kill Harry or Whyte–"

Merlin, there you go, Gryffindor stupidity that they call courage. Had Granger not see all those veins popping out from Uncle Sev? She should keep her mouth shut!

"Miss Granger, you're already facing suspension from this school," Uncle Sev spat, "You, _Potter_ and Weasley are out-of-bounds, kidnapping two innocent students and in the company of a convicted murderer and a werewolf. For once in your life, hold your tongue!"

"But if– if there was a mistake–"

"KEEP QUIET, YOU STUPID GIRL! DON'T TALK ABOUT WHAT YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!"

See, told her so.

I know better than anyone else that this dangerous and venomous side of Uncle Sev's, was his way of showing his love for me. Not that I'm proud to admit it, but every time I'd witnessed deranged Uncle Sev, I actually secretly enjoyed it.

… …

Don't judge me!

I'm only human!

So don't!

Okay?

* * *

**A/N**

I had quite a bit of fun writing this chapter, mostly the exchange between Alexi/Draco and Alexi/Sirius. It's marked the start of a new r/s between Alexi and Draco, which would continue to develop and change as the years proceed on.

Because let's not forget about Theodore Nott! Muahahaha.

Anyway, to _**xXMiss Alec VolturiXx, Jen bbe, NinjaHair, Totally Crazy and Hyper, UltimateLoveStorys, KitKatCyn, Joster, JainaZekk621, Little Blonde Angel, BellaLestrangex01**_ and _**beba78**_Thank you all for the _wonderful _reviewsssss! XD

Am I sorry for the cliffy for last chapter? Well.. NO! Because that's what make this chappie much more delicious! Did you guys enjoy it? Too much fluff moment maybe?

Anyway, _REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Ghost readers, please make yourself known! I'm a review monster! It's my foooood, gimme foooood! =D _

_You guys reckon I can ever get 20-30 review for a chapter?_


	19. Father?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but the awesome J.K Rowling

Chapter 19

Father?

* * *

"Y-You lot, you lot a-attacked U-Uncle S-S-Sev…" I stuttered, absolutely astounded. All three of the Trio had casted the disarming spell at Uncle Sev, their combined magic force had him slamming against the wall, knocking him out completely.

"We attacked a teacher… We attacked a teacher… Oh, we're going to be in so much trouble—"

"No shit! You attacked Uncle Sev! He's not exactly the most forgiving person in the world you know!" I snapped at the whimpering Granger, me getting just as hysterical.

"Language little one," Black chided, tapping my head with my wand. I resisted the urge to growl at the word 'little', still unable to fully accept the nickname and how he's treating me like a child.

"You have something to say?"

I stared up at Black, noticing the bemused smirk that appeared on his face, him most likely heard me with that sensitive dog hearing.

Of course I have something to say! I'm thirteen for Merlin's sake! And I'm not LITTLE damnit! If I'm not at wandpoint, I'll definitely kick his arse!

"No! Not at all Mister Black, not at all," I forced a tight smile, although I can feel my eyes twitching.

"Good," He smirked before looking at Harry who'd just untied Remus, "You shouldn't have done that, you should have left him to me."

"Right, we can see how well you're doing with you cowering behind Lexi, now let her go!" Draco ground out angrily, his wand pointing straight at Black, along with Harry.

Huh, since when were they working together?

"Shut up Malfoy, I can handle this!"

Okay, so they're not working together.

"Sirius, let Lexi go, you're in no immediate danger. Having her in that position isn't doing much help." Remus joined in, breaking up the infamous Potter-Malfoy fight.

"They're right you know Mister Black, letting me go would be great! It's the wisest choic-"

"Give me the rat and I'll release her."

"… …"

"… …"

"You're trading _me_ for a filthy _rat_?" I demanded, "Do you know who _I_ am?"

"Shut up Lexi! Ron, give Black the rat." Harry commanded. If it wasn't for that hint of frantic in the tone of his voice, I swear to Merlin, I'll kick his arse too for telling me to shut up.

"C-Come off it!" Weasley said weakly, clutching the rat closer to his chest, "Are you trying to say he broke out of Azkaban just to get his hands on Scabbers? I mean, okay, say Pettigrew could turn into a ra-"

"_Accio rat_,"

"SCABBERS!"

Even before Weasley can finish what he's trying to say with that unintelligible blabbering of his, Draco had summoned the rat, him holding it out to Black despite its struggling.

"Here's the ruddy rat, now let her go."

Black exchanged a look with Remus, both of them nodded before Remus took the rat from Draco and Black releasing me, him still holding onto my wand. Draco was right next to me in a flash, pulling me away from the two adults.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" Draco asked, slowly removing the stray hair from my face as he skimmed over my form to check for any new injuries.

"Other than my pride, I'm just _freaking_ dandy. Can you believe he actually traded me for that rat? Me! A Whyte! The nerves!" I complained, only to earn an exasperated sigh from Draco, him pulling me into a tight embrace.

"Only you," He chuckled a little, feeling his head shaking. A sudden flash of blue-white light from the side caught our attention, Draco pushing me behind him immediately, wand out again.

There was another blinding flash of light before seeing the creature that was once a rat turned into a very short and grubby man. He had the appearance and impression of a rat, having a pointed mousey nose and small watery eyes, his breathing fast and shallow.

"Well, hello, Peter. Long time, no see." Remus said pleasantly, but one who knew him would notice that sarcastic edge in his voice.

"S-Sirius… R-Remus… My friends, my old friends…" The rat man said squeaked, his eyes undeniably darting towards the door, most definitely trying to look for an escape. Black had his wand arm rose, but Remus seized him around the wrist, giving him a warning look.

"Peter Pettigrew… H-He's really alive?" I whispered, shocked. I listened to their conversation, Remus and the Trio trying to figure out what had happened twelve years ago, Black explaining while Pettigrew attempt to defend himself.

"W-Wait, are you saying, Whyte is related to H-Harry?" Granger cut in when they were talking about my parents, hers and Weasley's eyes wide upon this little detail.

"Huh, so you really don't know about this, so what secret were you talking about before?" I asked, curious.

"You knew?" Harry interrupted, looking hurt "You knew we're related but you didn't tell me?"

"You didn't tell me either!" I retorted.

"I can't! Dumbledore made me promise never to tell! He said you can't kno-"

"Yeah, and he did a bloody good job about it. Took me thirteen years just to know my mother's name, it's pathetic. Barmy old fo-"

"Lexi, what did we talk about?" Remus warned with his Professor tone, even had the classic I'm-disappointed-in-you head shake.

"And Harry, don't blame Lexi, she only know about it few months ago when I told her. It wasn't easy for her just as it wasn't easy for you, she has her reasons for not telling you."

"She wanted to tell you you know, but she didn't know how." Black joined in, surprising all of us.

Especially me.

"HEY! I only told you that because you're Snuffles! Shouldn't there be a owner-dog confidentiality?" I yelled, embarrassed.

"Really, you wanted to tell me?" Harry piped up, that infuriating hopeful smile on his face once more, a smile that's a huge contrast to the frown on Draco's face.

"You wanted to tell _him_ but not _me_?"

Merlin! So this was what it felt like being stuck between a rock and a hard place.

It's a living hell!

"Don't worry, she talked a lot about yo-"

"Hey hey hey! Don't we have a larger issue at hand? Rat, remember?" I reminded them hastily, successfully distracted them.

"Believe me," Black croaked, "Believe me Harry, I never betrayed James and Lily, I never betrayed William and Elizabeth too. I would rather die than betray them."

Just as Black finished, Harry shot me a helpless glance, him looking lost.

Not me though.

"I believe Black," I said firmly, staring straight in Harry's eyes, "Not just because my mother in my memories had mentioned Peter Pettigrew was the betrayer, but Black had plenty of opportunities to kill me in the past weeks, yet he didn't. Furthermore, during this whole mess, he didn't really hurt me even when he'd held me hostage. Aside from my pride that is."

"So here's the question Harry, do _you_ believe Black who has Remus and my vouch, or believe that pathetic rat that lived off as Weasley's pet like a bloody coward for twelve years?"

I held onto Harry's gaze, determination and resolution returning to his eyes after a few minutes, finally realized the truth and no longer hating Black just for the sake of it.

"I… I believe you, I believe Black," Harry finally said, and I unconsciously let out a breath that I didn't know I had been holding on.

I wouldn't lie, I didn't have full confidence that Harry would make the right decision. Like a typical Gryffindor, he's utterly stubborn, irrational and unpredictable that no one ever knew what stupid things he might do next. So him finally had some sense? It's practically a miracle!

"NO!" Pettigrew shrieked, falling onto his knees once Harry's words came out, as though it had been his own death sentence. He started to shuffle forward, still on his knees, groveling.

Both Draco and I cringed, a deep scowl on our faces. We'd seen this scene before, even been the begging one before we knew better.

"Sirius- it's me… It's Peter, your friend, you wouldn't…"

We watched as Pettigrew went about the room, trying to plead his way out after Black and Remus talked about killing him, not even giving up after Harry yelled at him.

"Alexi! Baby Lexi! Sweet little girl," He quickly scrambled towards me, but stopped when Draco's wand was pointed at him.

"Don't you even _dare_ try to touch her you trash!" Draco hissed, the grip he had on my shoulder tightened, "And who are you to call her by her name! It's Whyte for the likes of you!"

"Of course young master Malfoy, of course." He groveled, "Young master Malfoy, young mistress Whyte. Y-You wouldn't let them kill me would you? We serve the same side! I'm a very faithful servant, very faithful. Let me serve you, I'll forever be loyal to you, j-just save me."

To say I was disgusted was an understatement. I was absolutely appalled.

"Same side?" I said, sickened, "You think _we're_ on the same side? And which side are you talking about?"

"The Dark Lord of course! Y-Your Grandparents, I know them, they would want you to save me. I-I can be very useful! I do anything!"

"Oh, so you're admitting you serve the Dark Lord? That you're the one who gave Harry's parents in to the Dark Lord? Even my blood traitor parents?" I questioned with narrowed eyes, quietly seething.

"Yes!" Pettigrew admitted instantly, his eyes actually lit up, stupidly thinking that it'll save him.

Hearing him admitting the truth from his own mouth so… so _happily_, I was unable to control my anger. A massive amount of magic force suddenly erupted out of me, bursting all of the windows in the Shrieking Shack.

"Lexi, calm down!" Draco yelled through the noise, him tucking me close to him, shielding me from the shattered glasses that's flying everywhere with his body.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Black roared once the commotion died down, seizing Pettigrew's shoulders and threw him onto the ground, my wand at his neck. "HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT JAMES, LILY, WILLIAM AND ELIZABETH IN FRONT OF THEM? HOW DARE YOU EVEN TRY TO COMPARE YOURSELF TO THEM!"

Both Remus and Black was about to end Pettigrew's life when Harry ran forward, placing himself in front of him.

"You can't kill him."

"Harry, this piece of vermin is the reason Lexi and you have no parents!" Black snarled, "This cringing piece of filth would have seen the two of you die too, without turning a hair. You heard him, how… how he admitted to his sin. He's not even remorseful!"

"I know!" Harry panted, "We'll take him up to the castle, hand him over to the dementors, he can go to Azkaban, but don't kill him."

"Harry!" Pettigrew gasped, flinging his arms around his legs as he thanked him profusely, but was soon kicked away.

"Get of me! I'm not doing this for you!" Harry spat, "I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing it because, I- well, I at least don't think my dad and her sister would want their best friends to become killers- just for a scumbag like you!"

"What do you know, the first time Harry think about others except for himself, is to spare that pathetic excuse of a Wizard," I chuckled bitterly, "Saint Bloody Potter."

Everyone was quiet as Remus tied Pettigrew up, gagging him too while Black make the threats. I continued to lean against Draco, focusing on the comforting words he whispered into my ears instead.

I was physically and emotionally drained, literally. Even though I'd accepted my parent's death, hearing Pettigrew said it out loud as if it was a great accomplishment, I truly wanted him dead. Yet here he was, still happily alive.

It should have been Harry's parents and mine that were alive. Not him!

He didn't deserve it!

It's just not fair!

"Don't worry Lex, he's going to get what he deserve, I'll see to that, don't cry anymore." Draco shushed, still stroking my hair.

"I-I'm not c-crying!" I choked indignantly, about to wipe my tears away when his butterfly kisses beat me to it.

"Right, not crying." He murmured with a smirk, still kissing away my tears softly before kissing both my eyelids. I can't help myself but let out a contented sigh as he continued to leave light kisses on my face. Just a little more, he'll kiss me on the li-

"OY You two! GET A ROOM!" Weasley shouted loudly over at the door, everyone already waiting by the door, including a bounded Pettigrew and a still unconscious Uncle Sev.

"We are in a room moron! No one ask you to be in it!" I snapped, inwardly cursing about the disturbed moment again. Can't a girl kiss the boy she love in peace?

Geez!

* * *

"So, you know what this means? Turning Pettigrew in?" Black asked Harry abruptly when we were making our way back to the castle, Draco and I in front the two of them.

"Erm,"

"I'll give you a hint, it starts with a 'F'."

"You fucked up?" I answered for Harry, kicking Pettigrew and made him stumbled again. I may agreed to let him live but that didn't mean I would be nice to him.

"No, I'm free, free! Not fucked up!" Black corrected me just as Draco kicked Pettigrew too, the both of us never once stop torturing him.

"Lexi! Sirius! Stop cursing! And Draco, would you please stop kicking Peter with Lexi? It's slowing us down." Remus who's in front of us chastised us. Granger who's just slightly before him turned back as well, having an equally stern expression, causing all three of us to roll our eyes.

"_Anyway_," Black continued, "But I'm also, I don't know if anyone ever told you but, I'm, I'm your-"

"Worst nightmare?"

"No! Damn it Lexi! Would you stop putting words in my mouth?"

I looked back at him with a lifted brow, a smirk on my face.

"Never."

Black let out a groan but ignored Draco's and my snickering nonetheless, his attention returned to Harry again, "Godfather, I'm your Godfather, not what Lexi had said. I didn't mean to scare you and your friends that night, that wasn't part of the plan."

I was about to add in my two knuts again when Black casted a silencing spell on me, shutting me up.

"I know, I understand, and I already knew you're my Godfather too," Harry grinned, most likely finding the situation hilarious.

Oh har har har.

Arse.

"What I'm trying to say before this little troublemaker interrupt me is," Black proceeded, ignoring the death glare I'd shot him when he called me 'little' once more.

I started to zone out after I casted the counter spell, not at all interested in Black's awkward attempt to try and tell Harry how he wished to adopt Harry. Instead, I focused Draco's hand that's discreetly drawing small circles on my waist.

"You can come and live with us too Lexi," Black said out of the blue, snapping me out of my dreamy trance.

"W-What?" I asked, flabbergasted, almost stop walking and had Black and Harry knocked onto me.

Did he just suggest what I thought he'd suggested?

"Your Grandparents, I know them, it can't be good for you to stay there even for a minute if I can help it. You can run away, just like William and me."

Draco suddenly tensed against me, the grip he had on my waist tightened so ever slightly.

What was he thinking? Asking me something like this in the open. Sure, I did thought about running away before, but I'll never say it out loud! Did he not know that even at the most secluded place, the walls have ears? I rather keep up my Pureblood image and play it safe, who knew what might happen if I don't.

"And be a blood traitor? No thank you." I replied coldly, face rid of my earlier jest, replaced by my emotionless mask.

Though Black was rather taken back, a quick look at Pettigrew, the unconscious Uncle Sev and the suddenly stiff Draco, it was enough for him to understand. He had a similar upbringing as me as well, so he should have an idea what I had to take into consideration.

"Well, just something to think about, the offer's always there."

"Dully noted." I waved off nonchalantly, making myself seemed bored. As much as I wanted to, I knew how impossible it would be. Not just because my Grandparents have the influence and power that can easily get me back if I ever run away, I have to think about Draco too. If I run away, I'll be leaving him alone, and I would _never _do that.

I'd promised him.

I'll never abandon Draco.

We'll never abandon each other.

We'll figure it together.

We always do.

* * *

"Lexi?"

"What?" I answered Harry irritably, him still as annoying as always. The all of us had exited the Shrieking Shack, trudging through the dark grounds and headed towards the castle with Granger's devil cat still leading us.

"Just now, back in the room, the windows… What happened?" He asked softly, as of he was stepping on eggshells. Times like this only enunciated his ignorance about magic.

"Accidental magic," Both Draco and I answered together without missing a beat. We were no strangers to it, the two of us used to cause quite a bit of trouble with it before we'd learned occlumency and keep our emotions in check.

"Accidental magic?"

"It's a sudden outburst of magic force. Since our emotions are tied to our magic, accidental magic like such tend to happen if one experiences any intense emotions. Last year, in the Chamber of Secrets, it happened to you before, remember?" I replied, not even turning back.

"O-Oh, so it's normal? To everyone?" He asked, relief apparently in his voice.

"Of course not," Draco sneered, "It only happens to real powerful Wizards and Witches, especially those who have the purest blood like Lexi's and mine, which make me truly believe that what you'd encountered was nothing but a fluke."

"Shut yo-" Harry was cut off abruptly when he'd collided onto us, who'd collided onto Remus who'd suddenly stopped in his tracks.

"What the he-"

"The potion! He didn't take his potion tonight! He's not safe!" Granger gasped, stepping away from Remus instantly. Black, who now had Uncle Sev's wand, jumped into action almost immediately and free Weasley and Pettigrew who was chained to Remus.

"Run," Black whispered out, fear evident in his tone as he pushed all of us back, Weasley limping towards us. "Run. NOW!"

He then launched onto Remus into a tight bear hug, him desperately trying to talk some sense into Remus as he slowly transformed upon the full moon.

During the whole excitement, every one of us forgotten about Pettigrew, him diving for Remus' wand. Even when Harry, Draco and I had shot the disarming spell at him as soon as we'd realized his intention, it was still too late.

He'd already turned into a rat and ran away…

"Lexi don't! It's not worth it! We can always get him next time!" Draco yelled as he held me back, "Come on, we have to get out of here! Lexi!"

Before we know it, all five of us were retreating from the advancing werewolf, Sirius had been flung off long ago.

"N-Nice doggy… Niicccce doggy." Weasley cooed in fright while Draco and I continuously throw off all the offensive spells we knew. Sadly, our spells were never strong enough against a werewolf, all of them bounced off easily, not even leaving a tiny scratch.

For every second that's passed, my fear increased, almost to the point of tears and paralyzation. Werewolves are scary!

"Damn it!" I heard Draco cursed before he unexpectedly pushed me towards Harry roughly, "Take Lexi and run! I'll try to push him off as long as possible. Run and keep her safe! Quickly!"

"NO! I won't lea-"

"GO!" Draco roared not before throwing another spell to slow him down for a millisecond, his eyes filled with as much fear as I am, so how can I ever leave him alone?

"I-" I'd yet to finish my sentence when Uncle Sev suddenly appeared out of nowhere, apparently awake now. He had his arms outstretched, shielding all five of us behind him protectively.

"All of you, run now! Including you Draco, ru-" A sudden loud angry roar from the werewolf overrode his voice, and the next thing we all knew, was a paw swiping down and had everyone of us tumbling to the ground.

The werewolf was about to take another swipe at us when Black's animagus form pounced onto werewolf Remus, both of them gotten into a fierce battle within seconds.

"Sirius!"

"Snuffles!" Both Harry and I screamed when werewolf Remus began to chase after Black that's ran off once it'd gotten the werewolf's undivided attention.

Seeing I was right next to Harry and the both of us was the nearest to the direction Snuffles and werewolf Remus had ran off, Harry quickly pulled me up and dragged me with him. The both of us chasing after them even before Uncle Sev or anyone else can stop us.

What's strange was, I wasn't even complaining!

The two of us had stopped running when we'd reached about thirty feet away from the dog slash werewolf fight, me completely breathless, wheezing and puffing like some dying animal.

We both started to run towards Black once he'd transformed back into his human form when the werewolf suddenly ran away, him covered up in blood all over.

"H-Hang on!" I cried, trying to concentrate as I tried to heal whatever injuries of his that I'm capable of healing.

"Oh no," Harry suddenly muttered, him beginning to shake me and trying to get my attention.

"What now Harry? Can't you see I'm trying to sav-"

"Dementors." Harry interrupted, pointing at the sky. My eyes went wide when I looked in the direction he'd pointed, at least a hundred of dementors encircling around and gliding towards us. I'd been so focused on healing Black that I'd not notice the dramatic drop in temperature caused by them.

"Expecto patronum! Expecto patronum!" Harry and I began to chant, our voice getting weaker and weaker, lesser and lesser silvery wasp shot out from our wands.

"E-Expec-to, expec…" Tears never stop streaming out of my eyes, images of my parent's dead face and my childhood days flashed in my mind, the pain and the despair I felt killing me from the inside out.

Harry was withering right next to me, appearing just as defeated as me. I watched in dread and immerse regrets as a dementor moved closer to me, can't help but let out a hallow laugh. To think, my first and most definitely last kiss, was actually going to be a dementor's kiss.

How awesome.

How bloody awesome.

I'm sorry Draco…

"L-Lex…" Harry struggled out his words, his hand grabbing onto mine feebly, "I-I'm sorry."

"S-Shut up," I choked, more tears flowing out, "W-What a-are c-co-cousins f-for right? I-It's just m-my luck y-you just ha-have to b-be the bloody b-boy w-who live. Y-You arsehole."

I heard him let out a few soft chuckles, mumbling something under his breath. By now, there's one dementors right in front of each of us, mine had his dead, slimy hand holding onto my chin, ready to give me my extremely undeserved death sentence.

Just as I was about to fully succumbed myself to my nightmares, a silvery light that's glowing brighter and brighter flew towards me, chasing away the dementors that held onto me. I struggled to keep my eyes open, trying to make out what it was, only to realize it was two corporate Patronum, a stag and a hawk.

The same hawk that's on the Whyte's family crest.

Still fighting to stay conscious, the last thing I saw was the two figures that were rushing towards us.

That patronum… could it be…

Father?

* * *

**A/N**

My laptop crashed and I'd lost everything. Even the special chapter I was saving for later. It kind of dampened my mood to re-write everything again. So depends on how things go, I'll see if I'll ever write it again.

Anyway, to _**UltimateLoveStorys, KitKatCyn, ViveWonderland, Ireallyamtellingthetruth, NinjaHair, xXMiss Alec VolturiXx, Jen bbe, Totally Crazy and Hyper, Jrw, BellaLestrangex01, Joster, HermioneandMarcus, HarmonyShipperUnite, beba78 **_and _**Haley, **_thank you all for your great reviews! I read every single word of them and take note what part of the story you guys love! Very much appreciated you awesome readers!

Sob ghost readers, only less than 10% reviewed. Show me some luvvvvv, okay? Hahahahaha

_**ViveWonderland – **_Nott would be back soon, more in their fourth year though.

_**Ireallyamtellingthetruth – **_Glad you enjoyed it! XD And yep, I plan on doing the fourth and future years. As for how many more chapters before it ends, I truly don't know. X.x I'll be adding in a few more aftermath events though, so it might be longer. Sign paper* Yay, chocolate factory!

_Please review! Motivation neeeeded~_


	20. Special: A Day in Blaise's POV

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but the awesome J.K Rowling

An Unwanted Involvement Special

A Day in Blaise's Point of View

* * *

Let me introduce myself, my name is Blaise Zabini, age 13, male, sole heir of the Zabini. My mother was a witch that's famous for her exquisite beauty and grace in the Wizardry world. So did the reputation of having all her husband died mysteriously in each of her every marriage during her prime years.

All seven of them.

Anyway, I attend Hogwarts and I'm a 3rd year Slytherin, boyfriend of Pansy Parkinson, both of us best friends of Draco Lucius Malfoy and Alexi Elita Whyte.

Now, I know what each and every one of you were dying to know, something I'd been asked very often; what was it like to be the best friend of the two most elite Pureblood in Slytherin, future leader of the Wizardry Society?

Well,

How should I answer it… …

It's the worst thing ever!

Everyone in the Slytherin house– no, the whole of Hogwarts, were all deceived by the glamorous front of the image we all put up, but the truth was, it's anything but.

It's _hard_ to be their friends, and it's not taking-an-exam hard, but it's convincing-Professor-Snape-to-love-Gryffindor hard.

Don't believe?

Well, let's see then shall we?

What is it like to be in my shoes…

* * *

"Morning sweetie," I greeted my girlfriend with a kiss on the cheek as she sat beside me, all along studiously ignoring the gagging sounds coming from the opposite. Sounds made by none other than the said one of the best friends herself:

Alexi Whyte.

"Morning to you too Lexi, still isn't bored of doing that same thing every day?"

"The same goes for you too Blaise," Lexi scoffed, "Morning Draco."

"Morning Lex,"

Oh what do you know? During our usual harmless banter, the supposedly high and mighty Slytherin Prince had filled Lexi's plate with all her favourite food, even before she had lifted a finger!

How whipped of him.

As his best friend, I found that it's obligatory for me to point that out, so I mouthed out the word to him. But what do I got for my generous help? A glare and a kick in the shine under the table.

Some best mate indeed!

"Don't move," Draco commanded, tucking away a stray hair from Lexi's face, his fingers lingered longer than it should before he removed it. "Better, that's driving me crazy."

As nonchalant as Draco tried to sound, I know better. I'm not a fellow guy for nothing! Did he think I'd never use the same trick on Pansy before?

I always notice all the subtle things he would do to and for Lexi, for it was just downright hilarious to watch how hard he was trying. He would so often _accidentally _brushed Lexi's fingers with his own, sometimes maybe caressed her check under the lame excuse of 'you got something on your face'. He would always find some reason to stay close to her, to touch her.

_Every Bloody Single Day_.

Sadly, the girl was just oblivious. Sure, she can sense a spell that's coming right at her a mile away, sometimes even before the Witch or Wizard can cast it even, but no, she can't sense the guy's affection when it's smack right at her face.

Not with our resident Prince was spoiling her so badly of course.

Lexi wouldn't even need to do a thing and Draco would be there to indulge her every whim, no matter how outrageous it was. I mean, that boy actually convinced *cough*threatened*cough* Dumbledore to ban waffles the from the Slytherin table just because Lexi had once said that the sight of waffles ruined her morning.

And poof! No more waffles anymore, only plain old boring pancakes.

Waffles killer!

Draco's all out courtship was so 'romantic' -as many girls had put it- that it put us all Pureblood male to shame. So much that even Pansy had once chastised me about it, demanding why am I not being as romantic as like Draco since he's my best friend.

Me!

The one who came in second as the most ideal boyfriend in the Slytherin house according to the girls! Yet Pansy was still not satisfied?

See what the two of them were doing to my love life?

"Lex, we're up against Ravenclaw later, you got to eat something," I heard Draco urged, "It'll help put some colour back to your face, you look horrible."

I look up from my plate of food, surprise by Draco's words. But with a double take at Lexi, Draco was right, she look absolutely _terrible._ Lexi had always looked worse than usual whenever she had a Quidditch match, but it was ten times worse this time round. She'd attempted to hide it with a haughty sneer, but her face was awfully pale, her eyes haunted. Her shoulders were slumping a little, her posture stiff, making her seemed much smaller and fragile than usual, like a trapped wounded little animal.

It was odd.

We all knew about the pressure Flint and her Grandfather had on her regarding Quidditch, but she was never that stress about it. Sure, she can get a little nervous and snappy, but never _this_ terrified.

"Wow, you look absolutely ghastly Lexi," I commented, earning a glare from her before she turned to my girlfriend.

"You really got yourself a catch Pansy, he's _such_ a charmer. He sure knows how to make you feel real beautiful doesn't he?"

"He has his moments,"

Smart of Pansy to answer vaguely, not giving Lexi anymore ammunition to verbally abuse any of us any further. Lexi may seemed weak, but she tend to behave like a Hungarian Horntail whenever she felt vulnerable, ready to spit fire if not handle cautiously.

"Lexi, play nice, Blaise is just pointing out the truth." Draco interrupted boldly. If anyone, only Draco can get away with whatever wrath Lexi was ready to exert on anyone that crossed her, just like how Lexi was the only one that can be exempted from Draco's fury whenever.

How unfair. Why can't their best friends have such privilege too?

I shot Draco a look appreciation for having my back, him nodding back in return. I won't deny, I love Lexi, her being a great friend and a fellow prankster and all, but I'll always be better friends with Draco. It's just a guy thing.

"How about some toast instead?" Draco asked, him already buttering some for her.

Yeah, you heard me right. Draco bloody Malfoy, buttering _someone else's_ toast!

WHIPPED!

Even _I_ don't do that!

"Blaise darling, can you peel the shell off my hard boil eggs for me? I hurt my hand earlier and it's hard for me to do so."

"Sure babe, anything you want." I replied straight away, that little pout on her lips melted my heart.

Mind you, it's totally different from Draco's situation.

It totally was.

"Leave it, I really have no appetite. I need to get some fresh air," Lexi muttered, pushing away the buttered toast Draco offered away, not even giving it a glance.

"Alone," Lexi added hastily, a thinly veiled warning underneath her tone when Draco opened his mouth, about to say something. Most likely along the line of joining her, but we can all see that it's not going to happen now.

Oh my dear little minx, if only you knew what you're doing to the poor bloke.

"Something's wrong." Draco snapped, his earlier gentle and caring demeanour vanished as soon as Lexi did the same. Not that it's a surprise, this soft side of him had always been reserved for Lexi, and Lexi only. Furthermore, Lexi's behaviour was rather strange, even by her usual standards, and not knowing anything about Lexi always pisses Draco off, worsening his mood.

One thing you need to know about Alexi Whyte and Draco Malfoy, was that when they're in a bad mood, _never ever _antagonize them any further. They were like snakes, make even the tiniest noise or movement, it'll attack viciously!

A Slytherin indeed.

As I was listening to all the possible theories Draco has in mind, I noticed something _very _unusual. Just minutes later Lexi was gone, Cedric Diggory left the Hufflepuff table, hastening after her. Breakfast has barely started and they both decided to miss it?

Coincidence?

* * *

"-AND WHYTE SCORES! THIS WOULD BE HER THIRD GOAL SO FAR! NOT DOING SO WELL WITHOUT CHEA-"

"JORDAN LEE!" The Gryffindor head, McGonagall yelled, her voice booming as loudly as the commentator. Honestly, Gryffondors were all a barmy bunch, even the professors.

"But Professor!"

"Just tell the score Jordan!"

"Its fifty-twenty to Slytherin," Lee gritted, displeasure apparent in his tone. Even though that Gryffindork's commentary had always been obviously biased, he did point something rather accurate out.

Lexi had not cheated since the game started.

At all.

_This _was beyond odd, it was a bloody unsolvable mystery! As stereotypical as it was, but Lexi _never_ play clean in Quidditch matches, not even once. Trust me when I'd said it had nothing to do with her skills, she's a freaking talented chaser as she was, bloody fantastic actually! But the thing was, she would still cheats for it helped in scoring more goals, an unrealistic kind of more.

I mean, normally, she's able to score at least five goals easily within an hour! But look at her now, it'd already over an hour yet she'd barely score _three_ goals!

Three!

"You noticed it too didn't you?" A voice beside me broke out, jolting me out of my thoughts.

"Ah Theo, come to give the word of wisdom for the day are you?"

Out of all Slytherins in our year, Theodore is someone I can never read. He rarely talks, always burying his nose in a book, never actually associates himself with anyone, a loner actually. If it isn't Lexi who told us about him, we'll never know his existence.

Lexi had this weird fascination for him, her constantly telling us how insightful he truly was, forcing us to recognise him when Theo himself never made an effort to do so. Nevertheless, it didn't take long before we all acknowledged his ability, particularly his ability to be frightening perceptive for _everything_.

Still, he never really help just because we ask, only giving out valuable advices when he feels like it; a rouge Slytherin as Lexi had put it.

Told you she had a weird fascination for him!

"About what? Lexi not cheating? I think most people know by now with that filthy half-blood yelling it out." I answered lazily. Lexi playing a fair game wasn't really interesting. In fact, it's rather painful to watch when you knew what would come next for her once the game ends.

I'm actually worried.

"No, not that, I was talking about Alexi's uncharacteristic behaviour this morning, and how Diggory from Hufflepuff seems to play a part of it."

My ears perked up upon hearing Diggory's name being mention. I'm right after all! Even Theo found it suspicious!

"Oh, and what makes you say that?" I asked in the same lethargic tone, not showing any interest or eagerness to have him use against me. As much as Lexi seemed to like him, we're Slytherins after all, and there's hardly anything 'casual' in most of our conversations.

Especially when it's with Theo.

"You didn't know? For some unknown reason, Alexi had quite a few conversations with Diggory since the first Quidditch match."

"She had? No way! She despises Diggory!"

"Does she now? Yet it doesn't stop her from talking to him now doesn't it?"

I was very tempted to ask if he had been spying on Lexi, otherwise how would he know that Lexi had been talking to Diggory. But, this _was_ Theo, he just… knew. It was exactly like how Lexi just knew stuff about anyone in Hogwarts, it's disturbing.

Border-lining stalkerish creepy kind of disturbing really.

"What are you going at Theo? Do you even have a point?"

For a second, I thought I saw a speck of irritation flashed through Theo's eyes, but it didn't stay long for me to be sure. His face already had that classic Slytherin expression, impassive yet guarded, unreadable.

"I'm just saying, Diggory obviously played a part in why Alexi isn't cheating today, so he must have meant something to her, not exactly good news for Malfoy."

"Draco?"

"Yes, I think other than Alexi herself, no one else is blind to his obvious infatuated with her, and she never really gives him the time of day generally. So, I was thinking, wouldn't it better if Malfoy and the rest of the Slytherins in the long run if he let it go?"

"You think Draco should give up on Lexi?" My voice can't help but went up a few notches, can't believe that someone would actually suggest _that_. For as long as I can remember, even before attending Hogwarts, it had always been Draco and Alexi, no more. Separating them and changing that dynamite… It's simply absurd!

"Don't take me wrong, I'm not suggesting anything, I'm just pointing out what everyone has been denying."

"Which is?" My eyes narrowed, getting defensive.

"You're smart Zabini, there's no need for you to continue and lie to yourself about Alexi's recent behaviour."

I remained quiet without any comeback, stumped. Theo's right, Lexi had been acting a little… over the top recently.

"I wonder," Theo continued airily, "if this continues, who would get the shorter end of the stick in the end? Alexi? Or Malfoy?"

Theo left very soon afterwards, that infuriating knowing smirk on his face on his face. He made his point very clearly, a preposition for me to help end Draco and Lexi's dysfunctional non-existence relationship now, or face the possibly inevitable disaster ending if it continues.

All because I'm their best friend.

See my point when I said that it was the worst thing ever?

* * *

340-90

Slytherin won.

As usual, we're having our customary after-match victory party, all of us cheering for our star Seeker and Chaser.

Draco and Alexi.

Draco had caught the snitch while Lexi herself is responsible for half of the total score.

Without cheating.

Ironically, Flint was ecstatic about Lexi's sudden odd behaviour, for it had messed up all Ravenclaw players' mind. Lexi had struck fear within them, causing every one of them to be on edge in anticipation of her unknown evil scheme, contributing to their poor performance.

So here we were, drinking our arse off and make a fool out of ourselves. Well, mostly Flint and his group really, the rest of us have much more preservations and class than them.

That and the fact that Professor Snape would literally kill us off and make it look like an accident if we ever let Lexi gets drunk. Sure, Lexi was allowed to drink a glass or two during social gatherings, but never exceeded the point of being drunk.

Tipsy maybe, but _never _drunk.

Why can't Lexi get drunk?

Let's just say all of us had learned that lesson last year after her first victory match against the Hufflepuff, a day that practically scarred everyone for life. Let's not go into details, but it most certainly did involve a lot of spell casting.

And a racoon.

Anyway, the morale of the story was that a drunk Lexi was nothing but a hazard, a hazard that I would most definitely avoid at all cost.

Me and the rest of the world.

"Blaise, can I have a minute?"

Ah, speak of the devil.

"Of course my dear minx, anything for our star chaser," I replied with my usual cheeky grin, a façade that I kept up.

The playful and happy-go-lucky Blaise Zabini, the 'good guy' in Slytherin, always smiling and never had a temper no matter what.

My mask.

Lexi pulled me into a dark corner inconspicuously, casting a silencing charm around us like always.

"You know Lexi, I know I'm resistible and all, but Pansy wouldn't like this. I can bump you up to be the next in line to be my next girlfriend if Pansy and I never work out, so- oh wait, I don't think that'll ever happen. Sorry to break your heart."

"Like _you_ can break _my_ heart," She snorted, not too graciously. This was something I like about her, how she can easily put aside her aristocrat demeanour and just be herself.

That extremely annoying self.

"Yes, and you just broke mine, you really are a heartless minx aren't you? I truly pity Draco."

"Pfft, Draco would beg to differ, I'm very compassionate thank you very much."

"Oh, good joke! Being a comedian is no longer a dream for you now with that talent of yours! Planning to make a debut soon?"

"Why? Eager to be my number one fan?" She retorted, flipping her hair. A grin was tugging her lips, eyes shone with amusement. Yep, the good old Alexi was back, not the evil one this morning.

"Not as much as Draco," I laughed. Behind my cheery face and casual responses, my words carried a different meaning.

Trying to hint her, wanting to test her, hoping to get some clue, any clue will do to help me make up my mind. Both of them were my best mate, and it's only natural for me to look out for the both of them, especially Draco.

It's my job.

"Enough of Draco! I swear! The both of you must have a man-crush on each other or something!"

I grimaced, the thought repulsed even me. Seriously, just what exactly goes through her mind that made her sprout nonsense and absurdities all the time? Sometimes, it didn't even made one single sense!

How Draco could found that trait endearing, I'll never know.

"Right, so no Draco," I said, sounded rather hollowly. Guess Theo was right once again, she never gave the boy the time of her day. "So what do you need me for?"

"Here," Lexi said before shoving something roughly towards me. Upon closer look, it was a few boxes of Bertie Bott's every flavour bean and one large bag of my favourite liquorice wands.

"I gave all my Chocolate frogs to Pansy, you can get some from her if you want to. I, erm, apologize for this morning, my behaviour was uncalled for." She continued, awkwardly, her eyes shifting around nervously.

Ah, so this was what it was all about.

"As a peace offering, you're giving me your stash of sweets?" I asked, slowly. "Your stash of sweets… that was from Draco. Wow, your cheapness never fails to astound me."

"Oh sod off you wanker! Give it back to me then!" Lexi snapped, making an effort to get it back my I'd held it over my head, high enough to be out of her midget self's reach.

Alexi may be quite rough around the edges, but one cannot deny that she's a great friend. Everyone known for a fact that Alexi was never the one to give, only receive or trading of equal value; _never_ give. So for her to sacrifice anything, whether it was something of hers or something that was given to her, it was a grand gesture.

"You can't take back what you gave Lexi, it's against the rules. Now now, I'm feeling generous so I decided to forgive you. Now run along, it's your victory party after all, you should go enjoy yourself while I have my own sweets to seek after yours." I grinned, wiggling my brows suggestively at the direction of Pansy who's at the other side of the room, looking fabulous as always.

"Ew, going off now. Wouldn't want to vomit my guts out if I stay any longer and see the both of you having eye sex," Lexi gagged, catching the looks Pansy and I had been throwing. Got to love messing with the little minx head, her still being the innocent little virgin she was.

Yep, Pansy and I had done the deed. Over the Christmas break actually, and we both didn't regret it. I know I most certainly didn't. Both of us were in a much more lovey mood for quite a while after, so much that Draco and Lexi also suspected something was going on. They were sharp I gave them that, but Pansy and I were smart and discreet enough to hide from them in the end. They can have their secrets, so can we.

"One last thing Lexi," I held her back when she was about to leave, her looking back at me quizzically.

"Yes?"

"Today, what you'd done, does it have something to do with Diggory?" I asked bluntly, holding her darkened gaze. "I'm not judging or anything. I don't care if you're… er, _associating_ with the house of wimps or anything, I just want to know. I won't tell anyone too, not even Draco." Because telling Draco would piss him off like no tomorrow and I very much prefer a happy one.

"You swear?" Her eyes narrowed, trying to seize me up. Though her asked me this already told me what I wished to know, but I still wanted to hear it out loud from her.

"I swear on my love for Pansy," I replied dutifully, knowing that it was enough to earn her trust.

She continued to stare down on me, well, stared _up_ would be more accurate if you got my drift. But after a few moments of her patronizing gaze, she gave an answer before moving away swiftly.

An answer that determined everything.

"Yes."

* * *

**A/N **(Please read, important)

This might be a slightly choppy chapter, since well, I kind of rushed it. Though choppy, it doesn't mean I didn't put in my thoughts and effort in the content and tried to make it run as smoothly as it can.

As many would notice, this happened after the Christmas break but before Sirius breaking in to Hogwarts, when the both of them yet to spend time apart. Other than showing the friendship the Slytherins shared, this special explains a few missed out details, like how Theo manipulated Blaise (Theo totally made Blaise to misunderstand Alexi's friendship with Cedric, which would be elaborated in future chapters about their r/s), or how oddly Pansy and Blaise acted after their Christmas break. Hope you guys enjoyed it~

To _**KitKatCyn, JainaZekk621, UltimateLoveStorys, WishFishKitty, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, ireallyamtellingthetruth, Totally CRAZY and Hyper, xJen bbe x, Annalis Sutcliff, awesome person, Slyther-Claw, beba78, WatchThisShit, BellaLestrangex01, joster 13**_ and , thank you all for your wonderful wonderful reviews! From new and old reviewers, I gave my deepest thanks to take time and show your appreciation! It's what we writers strive for!

I would reply to some who have questions if I have the time, but I don't since I'll be flying off soon, so sorry! (I'll reply after the next chapter is out). I know it'll take me quite a while for the next chapter since I'll be travelling so I thought I'll update one last time before I went mia for weeks.

Yes, I won't deny that the more the reviews, the more it helps with my motivation~ I'm an honest honest person. LOL

Anyway,

_Reviewssss Much Appreciated! Until Next Time!_


	21. No

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but the awesome J.K Rowling

Chapter 20

No

* * *

"Shocking business, shocking… It's a miracle none of them died, I'd never heard the like… By thunder! It was lucky you were there Snape!"

"Thank you, Minster."

"Order of Merlin, Second Class, I'd say. First Class, if I can wangle it!"

"Thank you very much indeed, Minister."

"First class? What the- I want it to- pfft!" My own mumbling was cut off when a hand suddenly appeared out of nowhere and covered my mouth. I'd almost backhanded my attacker if it wasn't for the familiar faint scent of green apples I recognized.

Draco.

"Lexi! What are you doing, you're supposed to be resting!" Draco whispered harshly. The both of us were hiding behind the corridor door that's a few feet away from Uncle Sev and Fudge who were conversing.

I'd wake up quite a while ago, finding myself in my usual bed in the Hospital Wing. Although I'm exhausted and sore all over, my curiosity got the better of me when I heard Uncle Sev's and Fudge's voice, thus the eavesdropping.

"Shh! I want to hear what they're saying! Do you know Uncle Sev might be getting Order of Merlin, First Class? I want that!" I whispered back, making sure it's quiet enough so Uncle Sev and Fudge wouldn't notice.

"I don't care what you want now! Get back to bed, you need to rest! You almost gotten the dementor's kiss! Have you eaten any chocolate yet?"

"Yes! So can I eavesdrop in peace now?"

"Don't you dare lie to me again Lexi," Draco warned, eyes narrowed.

"Merlin! Suspicious much? Look!" I showed him my half eaten chocolate I'd found at my side table when I'd woke up. I'd been nibbling on for the past few minutes, after all, I got to have some snack while watching the show now didn't I?

"You know what? I don't care, you're going back to bed whether you like it or not." Draco was about to heave me up when I grabbed his hand and pulled him close, not giving him a chance.

"Wait wait wait, they're talking about us!"

"Erm, Lex-"

"Shh! I want to listen to this! Quiet!" I shushed, utmost attention at the two figures and their not so hush-hush conversation.

"He could have gotten Draco and Alexi killed! You do know how dire it'll be if that really happened, do you?"

"I do, of course I do. The Malfoys and the Whytes are very important to the Ministry, and the Wizardry World would be robbed of two extremely talented and powerful Wizard and Witch if anything ever happen to Mr Malfoy and Miss Whyte. Of course I know how serious it'll be, but… Harry Potter…"

"I recommend you to try and treat Potter like any other students. And any other students would be suspended-at the very least-for leading their friends and forced two innocent students into such danger. Consider, Minister, against all school rules, after all the precautions put in place for their protection-out-of-bounds, at night, consorting with a werewolf and a murderer, and I have reason to believe they have been visiting Hogsmeade illegally too-"

"Uncle Sev knows! He knows about the secret passaaaa…" My words drifted off when I realized just how close Draco and I were when I'd turned to face him, his face only less than an inch away from mine. I was also _very_ aware that the two of us were in a rather… compromising position as well, him right on top of me, both hands at each of my side, trapping me.

"H-Hi?" I squeaked, face heating up.

"Hey," Draco replied, a smirk appeared on his face as he leaned in closer, our nose touching.

"H-How did you g-get here?" I stuttered, losing my concentration by the second when Draco decided to use the tip of his nose and started nudging my face. The light touching and his warm breath never stopped teasing me, right until he started chuckling at my stupid stunned expression.

"You're the one that got me here Lex," He breathed, "Now, are you going back to bed or do I have to make you?"

"I-I-I-" My mind was in a complete daze, his low taunting voice doing quite a number on me. Just what sort of growing up Draco had been doing?

"I'm sorry Minister, but I would like to see Draco and Alexi now if you don't mind. I have a feeling they're awake." Uncle Sev drawled, snapping both Draco and I out.

"Crap, we have to go now!"

Draco easily scooped me up and set me back to the bed I'd been sleeping on in an instant, him settling back on his own bed that's next to mine. The both of us pretended to asleep just as Uncle Sev's and Fudge's voice getting nearer.

"Of course of course! I would like to visit them too, especially Miss Whyte! She's my biggest fan you see, she told me so. Wouldn't want to disappoint her and not send her my regards since I'm here, it'll break her heart!"

"Oh really?" Uncle Sev said as he ripped out the white curtain, seeing an amuse smirk on his face when he saw a glimpse of me gagging at Fudge's words before I rearranged my expression back to a sleeping one.

"Ah, it seems that they've yet to wake up. My mistake, we shouldn't stay for long then."

"Yes, yes, wouldn't want to disturb them from recuperating. Give me a minute, I'd got her a get well gift." I heard Fudge said, followed up by the sound of cloths shifting and rustling, like he was searching something from his robe.

"Here it is!"

"A signed autograph… of yourself?" Uncle Sev questioned, sounding very much unimpressed.

Of course he's not impressed! It's a signed autograph, a signed autograph of _Fudge_! It's a bloody autograph of the useless Minister! What am I going to use it for? Toilet paper?

"Yes, she'll love it! I only wish I can see her face when she sees it, that little girl practically worship me! It's cute really."

Somewhere along the egoistic speech Fudge was making, I think I heard a muffled snicker coming from Draco's bed when I'd let out a soft strangled grunt.

Cheeky bastard.

If it wasn't for my impeccable strong will, I would certainly, without a doubt, jump out of my bed and hex Fudge right there right now.

Psh!

I don't worship him, I worship the power he had! The day I worship him would be the day Crabbe and Goyle stop worshipping cupcakes.

Yeah, the both of them worshipped them. I bet they even have a secret shrine for it or something. Once, they'd even eat a floating one in the middle of an empty corridor without even questioning where it's from!

See how much they adore them?

"Ah yes, she did told me about her… _admiration _towards you before, it's absolutely _unbelievable._" Uncle Sev continued, sounding really sarcastic, though I doubt Fudge would ever notice it.

Why?

Because he started laughing heartedly and told Uncle Sev not to get jealous of him.

Egoistic sonofabit-

"Minister, listen!" Harry's voice suddenly boomed in, almost right next to me, "Sirius Black is innocent! Peter Pettigrew faked his own death! I saw him tonight, everyone did! You can't let the dementors do that thing to Sirius, he's-"

"Harry, you're very confused, you've been through a dreadful ordeal, lie back down, now, we got everything under control-"

"YOU HAVEN'T!" Harry roared, so loud and filled with rage that he caused a sudden outburst of magic, shattering the glass of water that was on my tableside.

This time round, I was unable to maintain my act since I'm pretty sure at least one of them had seen me flinched.

"W-What's going on?" I mumbled, making myself sounded a little groggily to make it seemed like I'd just woke up. To my astonishment, by the time I'd opened my eyes, Draco was right next to me, helping me to sit up. And not just Harry who was there, but Granger and a limping Weasley were behind him as well, the three of them still stuck to the hip even in such situation.

Threesome much?

"Whyte! Malfoy! Tell him! Tell him that you two seen Peter Pettigrew too! It's Ron's rat, an animagus-" Granger joined in, looking hopefully at me.

"You see Minister?" Uncle Sev cut in, "Confunded, all three of them, now even threatening two innocent students to lie, Black's done a very good job on them-"

"WE'RE NOT CONFOUNDED!" Harry yelled once more, his hardened eyes dissolved when met mine, pleading even, "Tell them Lexi, tell them what we saw, tell them the truth. We're not confounded!"

"Is that true Miss Whyte?"

"Yes Alexi, Draco, tell us, is that true? Were they not… confounded?" Uncle Sev drew out slowly, monotonous, emotionless. I took a good look at everyone faces, the Trio's hopeful desperate ones, Fudge's confused one, and Uncle Sev's and Draco's typical stoic ones.

The Slytherin mask.

"No," I whispered, earning a few gasps from the Trio.

"They were confounded, all three of them. I'd seen their eyes, they were all glazed over, they weren't themselves." Draco continued, squeezing my hand comfortingly.

"I-I can't remember much details but B-Black made them kidnap me, gotten Draco involved too when he tried to save me." I pretended to shiver, playing as the role of a victim perfectly once I'd gotten all my unwanted and most definitely, unneeded emotions pushed aside, "They didn't know what they were doing, all of us, we're all victi-"

"THEY'RE LYING!" Harry roared once more, and everyone flinched when all the windows suddenly shattered, Draco instantly pulled me closer to him, shielding me protectively.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK EVERYONE OF YOU ARE DOING?" Poppy barged in, her eyes wild, "THESE CHILDREN NEED REST, THEY CANNOT BE AGITATED. LEAVE!"

Without much effort, Poppy actually managed to shove the angered Harry back to bed. Told you she was scary! She's Poppy the deranged nurse for Merlin's sake!

"Well," Fudge finally spoke up after a few minutes, chuckling nervously, "I think we should go now eh? Snape. Let the children rest and everything, they're very… distraught."

"Yes, they are, and we should," Uncle Sev said before turning back to us, already recomposed himself, "Rest well the two of you, and take care of her while you're at it Draco."

"Yes Sir." The two of us answered together, nodded obediently.

Giving one final nod and a last glance at the now intertwined hands of Draco's and mine, Uncle Sev left with Fudge, leaving the Hospital Wing. It wasn't long before the inevitable came after they were gone; Harry Potter.

"WHY! WHY DID YOU LIE! THEY GOT SIRIUS! THEY'RE GOING TO GIVE HIM THE DEMENTOR'S KISS! WH-"

"DON'T YELL AT HER POTTER!" Draco shouted back, just as loudly as he pushed him away. If it weren't for Weasley and Granger who's holding him back and me doing the same to Draco, the both of them would without a doubt start a muggle fight.

"And I'd thought better of the two of you snakes! How can you do this?"

"Why Whyte, Malfoy, why did you go along with Professor Snape's lie? He's just using the both of you to get back at-"

"Don't say what you don't know Granger!" I snapped, glaring at the Trio, my voice turning icy cold. "Don't pin everything on Uncle Sev, he's just doing what's best for us. Him getting back at Black was just a bonus. You lot may not know how the Ministry of Magic works but we do, especially Uncle Sev. All evidences from twelve years ago were all pointing at Black, so without solid evidence, it's impossible to prove his innocence. And since he'd stupidly gotten himself caught again, it's all too late now! It's either turning him in or all of us getting into trouble with him for association, I'm just doing what's best out of this shitty situation!"

"Alexi's right, you know." Out of the blue, a voice from behind, startling all of us.

"Dumbledore!" The Trio exclaimed together, pleasantly surprised to see him. He gave all of us a brief nod, and I swear, his eyes practically lit up when he saw Draco.

What the hell?

"There's not much time so I have to cut this short, please listen and I beg you not to interrupt me." Dumbledore said quietly, his eyes resting on Harry as he finished. I coughed, stifling a mocking laugh. Apparently, he knew this infuriating habit of the Trio too, them and their lack in manners.

"What Alexi had done was right, she only have everyone's best interest at heart." Dumbledore paused when Weasley let out a loud and unmannered snort at this point, earning a disapproval glance from Dumbledore before he continued again.

"It _is_ too late. There's not a shred of proof to support Black's story and no one would be convinced by a couple of thirteen year olds. There's too much against Sirius Black, not just the eyewitnesses, but even I myself gave evidence to the Ministry that Sirius had been the Potters' and Whytes' Secret-Keeper."

"Lupin can tell you-"

"Remus is currently deep in the forest, unable to tell anyone anything. Furthermore, werewolves are so mistrusted by most of our kind that his support will count for very little-and the fact that he and Sirius are old friends-"

"But-"

"Listen to me Harry, it's too late, you understand me?"

If the situation weren't so serious, I would most definitely burst out laughing. Who knew, twinkle twinkle old man was losing his patience, even resort to talk to Harry like he was a three years old.

He's such a dumbarse.

"-what we need, is more time."

Oh wow, why hadn't I thought of that before! More time! How stupid of me! Why didn't I think of it before? Let's just get more time! And where do we get that genius?

Zonko?

I listened with little interest as Dumbledore told us where Black, or should I say, Snuffles, was detained. I didn't want to hear it, vehemently so. They may not know, but I sort of was attracted to Snuf- Black. Not in the romantic way, ew! What mind have you got there? I meant, in a family kind of way.

He was sort of like, a fun uncle, you know? The uncle that would teach you all kind of things that'll piss your parents off, those that would do, say and wear the most ridicules things just because he thought it's funny. Furthermore, Black had been there for me when I needed it, lending me a listening ear and even nodded or whimpered in empathy during. Heck, he'd even tried to cheer me up multiple times by doing somersaults!

So truthfully speaking, knowing he'll be given the dementor's kiss, it actually hurts me.

More than they can imagine.

"-going to lock you in in ten minutes time. Miss Granger, I suppose three turns should do. Good luck." Dumbledore said before he turned on his heel and reached the door, seriously locking it up.

"Good luck? Why did he say good luck? Why did we need good luck? What did he mean by three tur-" I questioned dubiously when I noticed the gold chain Granger was fumbling around her neck, pulling out a tiny sparkling hourglass that was hanging from it. "A time tuner! _You_ have a time turner!" I exclaimed, flabbergasted.

"Yes! Now leave us alone like you always wanted! Come on Harry! Quick!" Granger said urgently.

_What we need, is more time._

"Wait! I want to go too! I need to go! I can help!" I cried out, almost desperately. Not only there's a chance for me to save Black's life, but maybe, I'll get a chance to see my father! Was he really alive? Like Peter Pettigrew? Maybe his and my mother's death had been a huge conspiracy?

I needed to know!

"Why should we trust you Whyte? You always hated, what did you call it? Oh yes, our suicidal mission. What are you up to this time?" Granger asked, suspiciously.

"Nothing! I swear! I just want to make sur-"

"No! You can't go!" Draco interrupted, forcefully turning me around to face him by the shoulders.

"Yes I can! I'm perfectly fine to-"

"No! Even though Madam Pomfrey had fixed your two broken ribs up, you still have bruises all over. Need I remind you that not just an hour ago, you were exposed to over a hundred dementors, even almost gotten yourself a dementor kiss? You're _not_ going anywhere until you're recovered. Do. You Hear. Me?" He hissed, venom dripping.

"I- you don't understand Draco! I have to go!"

"No!"

"I-"

"NO!" Draco shouted out, sending a tremor throughout the whole Hospital Wing. This time round, it was his turn that had a sudden spike in magic force, only all the glasses were already broke, thus the tremor.

He was _that _mad.

"I've always let you do whatever you want Lexi, but not this time. It's going to be over my dead body if I ever let you go back and risk your life like that again! So believe me when I say you're not allowed to go, because I'll do whatever it takes to keep you in this bed until you get better. You understand? _Whatever _it takes." Draco warned, his voice low and stern, eyes burned with intensity.

"But… I…" Unshed tears stung my eyes, my frustration building. I knew Draco meant every single word, and I don't doubt even for a second that Draco would resort to anything just to keep me safe, but… I just want to know… I… needed to know…

My Father.

"Is it really that important to you?" Draco suddenly whispered after a while, his voice softened up significantly, his hand gently wiping away my silent tears. He sounded slightly regretful about his earlier demanding behavior. "Is it?"

Unable to speak, I only nodded, not caring about the shocked expression on the Trio upon our exchange at all. So Draco had a caring side and I had a vulnerable one, at this point, I really did not care if they'd seen it.

We're only human.

We can only pretend for so long.

"Alright," Draco sighed after a few more seconds of silent contemplating, sounding defeated, "I'll go."

"WHAT?" The Trio shouted, with me looking up at him with wide eye. Did I just heard him say-

"I said, I'll go, in Lexi's place, to help." Draco repeated slowly, an elegant brow rose.

"B-But- w-what makes you think we would let you go? Who knows if you mes-"

"Look," Draco started, sounded rather annoyed, "Obviously, this thing about Snuffl- I mean, Black is important to Lexi. And since I can't risk her hurting herself anymore, I'll be taking her place. And before any of you protest…" Draco snapped, shutting up all their opening mouth and shot Granger a pointed look, directing his words only at her.

"I can easily tell the Minister about this attempt to save the alleged mass murderer of yours and get all of you in trouble. And trust me, the trouble I'm talking about? Expulsion would only be the tip of the ice berg. So either you let me go with you lot, or I make it my life mission to make your life much _much_ more miserable than before. What's your choice?"

"Who would want your he-"

"We agree." Granger quickly cut off Harry, stucking her hand out at Draco professionally. "But you shall not in any way interfere with our plans in saving Sirius Black, only to assist us. That includes no betraying, no complaining, no starting an argument or anything that'll piss us off that'll slow us down and we'll let you go. Oh, and you can't call me that M-word too. Do we have an agreement?"

"Who are _you_ to-" Draco was about to bite Granger's head of because, let's face it, letting as a muggleborn -especially an infuriating one like Granger- to try and bargain with him when he'd already lowered his pride so much, it's simply insulting.

"Draco, Dray, please?" I pleaded softly, tugging his sleeves so ever slightly, hoping it'll help in Draco overlooking Granger's mistake. Like what I'd expected, Draco took a quick look at me before letting out a frustrated grunt.

"Agreed," Draco muttered, begrudgingly took Granger's hand and shook it once firmly before he wiped his hand on the bed sheet.

"Thank you!" I practically squealed as I hugged him, pretty sure I was crushing him to death with it.

"You owe me a big one Alexi Elita Whyte, so you better get well as soon as possible and pay me back. We Malfoys don't like to be owed." Draco mumbled into my ears, tightening his hold, his warm breath tickling my ears.

"Yea yea Draco Lucius Malfoy," I grinned. Although this wasn't the most ideal development I'd wanted, I'll take whatever I can, making the most to my advantage. "Can I speak with Harry for a while?"

"_Potter_?" Draco blanched, "Why do you need to talk to him? What's there to tell him that you can't tell me?"

"Draco please, I'll, I'll tell you later! There's no time left and I really need to talk to him." I rushed, but Draco seemed undeterred. Desperate, I did the only thing that can change his mind. "I-I swear on my pocketwatch that I'll tell you after everything's over. Just, let me talk to Harry, alone."

Draco frowned, but complied nonetheless. I'd just swear upon my pocketwatch; the Whyte's family heirloom. It was a promise that us Pureblood took very seriously, a promise that held the pride of our family name.

"Fine, remember what you'd just said, I'm taking your words for it," Draco muttered before glaring at Harry disdainfully who's a few feet away from us. "You heard her, she wants to talk to you."

* * *

"You heard her, she wants to talk to you." Harry heard the blonde boy spat, snapping him out of his reviver. Malfoy and Lexi were doing it again, just like the time when they were at the Shrieking Shack. The both of them were living in their own world, acting… differently.

_Disturbingly_ different.

The both of them were practically living in their own world, just like the time when they were at the Shrieking Shack, and it was making the fearless boy-who-lived himself very uncomfortable. Malfoy wasn't being his jackarse-self, and Lexi wasn't being the condescending spoiled brat she was. Instead, they were… real.

Nauseating, yes, but real.

There were no pretense, no mask, no nothing. They did not put up their superiority act, they did not wrap their words with insults or speak in riddles. They showed emotions, showed their worries, their vulnerability, their fears. They truly worried about each other, genuinely cared, to the point of self-sacrificing. They were… god-forbid Harry to say this, but they were acting like a true Gryffindor.

At least towards each other.

"Don't get your kinckers in a bunch Malfoy, I heard her, you're just in my way." Harry retorted boldly, testing if Malfoy would truly keep his side of the agreement for Lexi.

True to his word, Malfoy who's flushed red from anger, only gritted his teeth and muttered god knows what under his breath before he reluctantly leave Lexi's side. This side of a submissive –albeit unwillingly- Malfoy, Harry can't help but felt oddly pleasing. Years of bullying him and the others, the proud and mighty Malfoy did had a weakness that'll bring him to his knees after all.

His _cousin_.

"Wipe that smug smirk away Harry, you know that the only reason he's not hexing you right now is because of me," Alexi snapped irritably, sending him a scowl that didn't really reach her eyes.

"I know, that's why I'd done it." Harry smirked, but turned somber again, "I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier, I didn't know-"

"Oh just shut up Harry, you never know anything, that's why I'm the older cousin."

A large smile made onto Harry's face when he heard Alexi's words, her finally admitted their relationship. It was all out in the open now, no longer need to hide this secret from all the people that matters to him, all bar Malfoy of course. He still hated that bugger with a passion.

"What do you need to tell me?" Harry asked, not before he realized Alexi had already casted a silencing charm around them once he was near her. It's a habit Harry picked up about her, how she would cast a silencing spell before she talk to anyone most of the time.

Frankly, Harry just found it unnecessary, her being a _tad_ over paranoid.

"Look, I'm just going to say it, you might think I'm crazy or something, but I suspect we're thinking the same thing."

"Wha-?"

"I think our fathers are still alive."

Harry sucked in a deep breath, his eyes wide. She saw, she saw the two mysterious figures too, she understands.

"I-I thought it was only me, I thought I was seeing thin-"

"Come on! Stop giving me that crap!" Alexi cut him off, rolling her eyes, "Even if I didn't confront you about it, you'll still think that your father's still alive. You Gryffindorks are stubborn like that."

"Yeah, maybe. Then, that hawk patronus, it belonged to your father?"

"_Belongs_ you moron, no past tense." Alexi snapped, "He's alive, he must be. No one can produce that specific hawk if they aren't a Whyte."

"Why? How can you be so sure?"

Harry watched as Alexi took out an old silver pocketwatch from the personal drawer she had in the Hospital Wing, her hold on the item was careful, delicate. He had seen the pocketwatch before, seeing her taking it out to check the time occasionally. He had thought it was just a regular watch, but apparently, it's not.

"For every elite Pureblood family household, they have their own family heirloom that's passed on for generations. For the Whytes, it's this pocketwatch." Alexi explained as she held it out for Harry to get a clearer look, her other hand tracing the design on the cover, the engraving of a hawk. "And this, is the Whyte's crest."

"… …"

"… …"

"So?" Harry asked awkwardly after a minute of pause. As dramatic as Alexi had made it sounded, all effects were lost on the boy. She'd assuming that Harry would be smart enough to make the connection, but that was a fatal mistake.

"So?" Alexi practically hollered, whacking the back of Harry's head in a second, "Are you as blind as you're deaf? Look at it! It isn't any ordinary hawk we saw, it's the *Beltorzeer Hawk! Just like the one on the Whyte's crest! Down to the very last detail! Who would have such a patronus if it wasn't for their pride in the name? Happiest memories, ring a bell?"

"Oh," Harry answered, finally understood, but he was still… confused. "So…?"

"Merlin Harry!" Alexi snapped, "Talking to you was worst than talking to a troll! Do you need me to start pointing and grunting? Maybe then you'll understand me!"

"God Lexi! Just what exactly do you want?" Harry retorted hotly, equally frustrated. Even he had a limit too, and Alexi can only push it for so long.

"I want my father!" She screamed, leaving the said livid boy dumbfound, his anger dissipated in an instant. All of a sudden, everything clicked. Her temperate behavior, her willfulness, her restlessness, all because she was just as lost and terrified of the truth just like him.

They just wanted their parents.

"Lexi, I'm s-"

"No, don't, there's nothing to apologize," Alexi quickly said, massaging the bridge of her nose, "It's just, everything's just so overwhelming and, I just feel so frustrated! I just… I…"

"It's okay, I know what you mean…" Harry finished quietly as Alexi struggled to find the words, taking her hand into his and gave a firm squeeze. He knew this feeling better than anyone, the feeling of helplessness, feeling of everything around being out of his control. No one ever understood. They said they do.

But they don't.

"Listen to me Harry, Granger, she has a time turner and she's going to take all of you back in time to save Bla- I mean, Sirius. This means that there may be a chance you get to see our parents again when they're saving us. If you meet my father, tell him I need him, I need him in my life. Tell him to come back, please." Alexi pleaded, her words getting softer and weaker.

It was a side of her that Harry had never witnessed, and he was left speechless. Alexi had always been rather small physically, yet her spirit and demeanor had always made her appeared bigger, stronger, and quite intimidating. But now, when she had let her guards down, let her weakness and vulnerability shown, she was indeed small, maybe even smaller than what Harry would have like, reminding him of a wounded little squirrel.

Making her one of Harry's little tree friends too.

"Don't worry, I plan to do that. I won't let you down." Harry promised, hugging his cousin comfortingly.

"Draco would never understand so don't tell him anything yet okay? He's extremely well verse with dueling and he definitely can help you guys greatly in saving Sirius, so you better be nice to him too, alright?" Alexi mumbled against Harry's shoulder, and what she said was severe enough for Harry to pull back promptly and ended their heartwarming moment.

"Be nice to _Malfoy_?" Harry grimaced, sounded as if it was the most absurd and ridicules idea, ever.

"Yes, be nice to him! Now GO!"

Even before Harry can comprehended what had happened, Alexi had pushed him out roughly, causing him to slam onto an unsuspecting Hermione that's right behind the curtain.

"H-Harry!" She squeaked, surprised. Draco was right behind her, the both of them seemingly waiting for him.

Or eavesdrop.

Maybe the silencing charm wasn't such a bad idea after all.

"Now the three of you, shoo! Time is of the essence! No time to waste! Goodbye! Sayonara! Adios! Ciao!" Alexi said quickly, forcefully grabbed the odd looking necklace from Hermione and thrown the chain around their necks in a blink of an eye. Even before Hermione can protest, she had turned the hourglass over three times and shoved them away roughly.

By the time Harry and the rest got hold of himself again, there were no more Alexi or Ron in sight. The three of them standing awkwardly in an empty Hospital Wing, streams of golden sunlight falling across the paved floor from the open front doors.

They were back in time.

* * *

**A/N**

Gotten stomach flu duting my last travel, which sucks more! It caused me to take a longer time to finish, having a heavy head and all. And I just watched the last Harry Potter movie and I was sorely disappointed in how they practically messed up _everything_! Anyone have the same thoughts?

Anyway, to make some things clear beforehand, because Hermione and Harry were both raised by muggles, they tend to use the word 'God' when they're exasperated while Alexi and the rest use Merlin because they're Pureblood.

The Beltorzeer Hawk doesn't exist, both in real life and books. I made that up. It's _mine_! LOL

To _**ViveWonderland, KitKatCyn, xJen bbe x, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, JainaZekk621, UltimateLoveStorys, Slyther-Claw-proud, Totally CRAZY and Hyper **_and _**NoName, **_thank you all for your reviewsss~ Love you guys much!

_**Ireallyamtellingthetruth**_- The chocolate factory is going awesooome~ XD

_**WatchThisShit**_ – Awesome! I'm so flattered! X3

_**xJen bbe x**_- I don't mean to sound rude but I do have a normal life outside this. So sometimes, I don't have the time to focus everything on this. I'd posted the side story because the main one wasn't finished and I rather you guys have something to read before I went traveling for a bit. So please be patient okay? I appreciates that you like this story so much that you got all anxious, but please be understanding, okay? =D

_**Joster **_– Yeah, it's fun to see Draco, Lexi and Harry teasing each other brotherly, sisterly and rival-ly. LOL, it's their way of showing affections. LOL I'm so glad you like the little details and how you tell me about it, but a lot of your questions, I can't answer because it'll give you tooooons of spoilers of the twists I'm planning! Don't worry, I had the entire story planned out, it's just the writing out in details that takes the time. So, don't worry~

For me, I state its AU because I'm going to focus more in the Slytherin side, especially with their issues and the major troubles rising for Alexi and Draco. Plus, I'm changing a bit on how the story would progess in later years, 3rd year is more of a… introduction year.

As for them not being as private as you thought they would be, I reckon both Draco and Lexi are more of a, if you got it, you flaunt it kind of people. Plus it many things that happened between them were a spur of a moment thing and there's only the Trio, they couldn't care less. LOL

And thank you for your LONG review once again! Much appreciated!

_Please Review, Much Appreciated! If everyone who add this in their alerts just give me one review or ghost readers showing up, I'll be very very happy! Don't disappoint me, Okay?_


	22. Screw You

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but the awesome J.K Rowling

Chapter 21

Screw You

* * *

"Now the three of you, shoo! Time is of the essence, no time to waste! Goodbye! Sayonara! Adios! Ciao!" I bid goodbye quickly, turning the time-turner myself even before any of them can stop me. Shoving them away so I wouldn't get caught with their time traveling, I watched with worried eyes as they disappeared, same as Weasley who's at the other side of the room.

"So," Weasley said awkwardly, "They're gone."

"There's no need for small talk Weasley, I'm sure it's hurting your brain right now to think of a coherent sentence that'll make even the tiniest bit of sense." I replied dryly, finding a sudden fascination with my nails.

"Hey! You better watch what you're saying! 'Mione told me your secret you know, when you were talking to Harry."

I froze, suddenly tensed. I slowly lifted up my head, seeing Weasley smirking.

Grrr, so does the whole world know my secret now except _me_?

"_Excuse_ me?"

"Your secret, 'Mione told me." He said, looking utterly satisfied.

"Really now? And what might that be if I dare ask?" I drawled, carefully kept an emotionless face.

"You…"

"I…?"

"You…"

"I… …?"

"You… …" He dragged out again, deliberately trying to bait me.

And I took it.

"Oh just spit it out you sonofabi-" I burst out impatiently, but before I can finish, I was cut off by the sound of rushing footsteps. Turning my head around, all I saw was three blurs rushing in before the door was locked by Dumbledore, all three of them instantly dropped to the ground, panting heavily.

"Draco!" I exclaimed, surprise just how quickly they're back. I knew this was the doing of the time turner, but the magic of it still amazed me.

"Draco, are you alright, are you hurt?" I asked frantically, squatting right next to him in a flash, my eyes skimming over for any injuries worriedly. Although there were no wounds, Draco looked slightly worse for wear, his whole being covered in dust and dirt.

Despite all, Draco had a tiny smile on his face, his hand covered over mine that was resting on his face. "I'm fin-"

"Geez Lexi, we're perfectly fine too, nice to know you're worried about us." Harry interrupted sardonically, helping Granger up.

"Shut up Potter!" Both Draco and I snapped together instinctively, me starting to help Draco up as well. Sparing a glance towards the aforementioned boy, a grin crept up to my face.

"Nice shinner Harry, to whom do I owe my thanks to for that glorious mark on your face?" I teased, the dark greenish blue bruise around his left eye stood out magnificently against his fair skin.

"That would be me," Draco said smugly, him settling down onto his bed slowly as I sat next to him.

"Really? What happened? Did he cry?" I asked, sounded a little too excited as I snapped my head back to Harry, "Did you cry Harry? Did you? Ohh, I bet you did, didn't you?"

Harry was about to retort when angry voices can be heard at the other side of the door, getting louder and louder by the seconds.

"What was that I heard?" Poppy said in alarm as she strode out of her office, her hands stuck on her hips angrily.

"My galleons will be on Uncle Sev," I said grimly. Growing up with Uncle Sev, one tends to pick up the ability to distinguish his pissed-off shouting easily.

"Really! He'll wake everybody up! What do they think they're doing?" Poppy complained, storming towards the door, most likely wanting to give him a piece of her mind. She was about to reach the door when it slammed open, Uncle Sev's loud roaring booming out.

"HE DIDN'T DISAPPARATED! YOU CAN'T APPARATE OR DISAPPARATE INSIDE THIS CASTLE! THIS—MUST—HAVE—SOMETHING—TO—DO—WITH—POTTER!"

All of us watched as Uncle Sev marched up to Harry, an equally angry Fudge and an oddly calm Dumbledore behind him.

"OUT WITH IT!" Uncle Sev bellowed at Harry, looking absolutely livid, "WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"Professor Snape! Control yourself!" Poppy screamed back, standing before Harry protectively.

"See here, Snape, be reasonable," Fudge said, "This door's been locked, we just saw—"

"HE HELPED HIM ESCAPE, I KNOW IT!" Snape howled, pointing at Harry before rounding up on me. "ALEXI! DID YOU HELP HIM? DID YOU?

"Calm down Snape! You're talking nonsense!" Fudge barked suddenly, his voice filled with authority."Don't drag your niece into this, this breakdown of yours!"

Ahh~ The power he held. I knew I have a reason sucking up to him!

"YOU DON'T KNOW THEM!" Uncle Sev shrieked, "THEY DID IT, I KNOW THEY DID IT—"

"That will do, Severus," Dumbledore said quietly. "Think about what you are saying. This door has been locked since I left the ward just ten minutes ago, and I most certainly did not see any of them going through this door. Madam Pomfrey, have these students even left their beds?"

"Of course not!" Poppy answered, bristling. "They were arguing all the time! I would have known if they left!"

"Well, there you have it, Severus. Unless you are suggesting that Harry and Alexi are able to be in two places at once, I'm afraid I don't see any point in troubling them further." Dumbledore said calmly, eyes twinkling.

Knowing that it was a losing battle, Uncle Sev said nothing more and whirled around, his robes swishing behind him as he stormed out of the ward, seething quietly.

I stared at the ground guiltily, never once met Uncle Sev's eye during the whole exchange. I knew he hated be played at, especially by Dumbledore. But right now, weighing the options of a humiliated Uncle Sev or a breathing Sirius…

I'd choose the latter.

I'd betrayed him.

* * *

"Well? What happened?" I practically demanded them once Dumbledore and Fudge left, with Fudge promising to let go of the escaped Hippogriff incident and the removal of the dememtors. Fudge had even apologized to me profusely, hoping to convince me not to slick my Grandparents on him.

Well, even though I had 'forgiven' him, we all know he still owe me one, _majorly_. With this incident over his head, I had the whole Ministry at my disposal, indefinitely!

I couldn't be happier.

"To start, we went back just in time to save that bloody chicken. Well, they did actually, I went to follow you, even saw you ducked under Potter's invisibility cloak once you heard me." Draco began, shooting me a smirk, "You're forgiven by the way, I saw you defending me afterwards."

I blushed as Draco continued on, his eyes slowly darkened. "I'd followed all of you the way to the Whipping Willow and watched you getting murdered. I would be able to stop you from getting hurt if it wasn't for them." He spat, glaring at Harry and Granger. "They stopped me before I can do anything about it."

"How many times do we need to tell you Malfoy, it would change everything! You promised us that you'll not in any way interfere with our plans in saving Sirius and you wanting to save her_ is_ interfering. You're lucky we'd stopped you before you had the chance to mess everything up." Granger fought back, her hands on her hips as if she was a mother scolding her child for doing something bad.

Weasley would really be in for a _treat_ if he ever marries her. Poor bloke, I might just sympathize him just a _little_ if he wasn't such a humongous prat.

"Whatever," Draco spat, shooting her a dirty look before he continued, "The three of you finally got in the Shrieking Shack and we waited like idiots to make sure our past selves got out. We then went back to the oaf's hut-"

"Stop calling Hagrid an oaf!"

"Shut it Potter! Stop interrupting me!" Draco snapped, pausing for a while before he added an afterthought, "Wanker."

"_Anyway_," Draco continued, "that wanker over there suddenly went all ballistic and actually wanted to run back out, thank Merlin I'd ran after him, otherwise…"

_-Flashback-_

_"LET GO OF ME!" Draco roared, trying to free himself from the death grip Harry had on him and get to the three figures at the opposite side of the lake, "The dementors are getting to her!"_

_"NO! Not yet!" Harry yelled back, feeling just as anxious as Draco while he watched the numerous dementors glide towards his and Lexi's past selves, their own attempts at casting the Patronus charm getting weaker. Any time soon, their parents would appear, and Harry would be able to relay the massage Lexi had entrusted him to her father. And he would finally meet his own father too._

_They're finally not an orphan._

_Harry continued to hold onto the struggling Draco as long as he could, yet there were no other movement around that alert them of any other else. Harry's new found hope only slowly diminishes as seconds ticked away mercilessly, their past selves slowly dying with no one coming around to save them._

_"SCREW YOU!"_

_Before Harry knew it, Draco had punched him hard on the eye, shoving him out of the way violently and flung himself out of the bushes, his wand held up high._

_"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_

_A large silvery hawk burst out of Draco's wand, soaring majestically towards the swarming dementors._

_The Beltorzeer Hawk._

_It was at this very moment that the truth hit Harry, harshly._

_"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Harry shouted as he jumped out of the bushes in a second, producing a patronus of his own. A large stag came bursting out from his wand, galloping after the hawk. The two patronuses charged ferociously at the cloaked evil, forcing them to retreat back into the darkness._

_Once the dementors were gone, their patronuses returned, both of them staring at their own castor in the eyes._

_"Prongs," Harry whispered out brokenly, him filled with intense mixed emotions. He did not know whether he should laugh or cry, laugh at how ridicules he and his cousin had gotten, actually genuinely thought that their parents were still alive, or cry because it had always been one large misunderstanding from the beginning._

_It was his future self and Draco that saved them, no one else. It had never been their parents, never had been, never will be. Everything was just their own wistful dreams…_

_Nothing more._

_-End of Flashback-_

"Y-You're the one who saved me?" I choked out, couldn't believe my ears. I turned to look at Harry, only to see him nod at me solemnly, confirming my doubts.

Tears filled my eyes, a lump in my throat as my hopes for my parents being alive were ruthlessly crushed in a second. I was so sure, so desperately wanted it to be true, but alas, things will never turns out the way we would want…

They were still dead.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I really am, please don't cry," Draco whispered, his eyes softened significantly as he enveloped me into a hug. "Potter told me, he told me why you were so persistent in coming before. I'm really sorry."

Three sorrys and a please from a Malfoy? Wow, I'm getting better.

"Damn right you should be sorry!" I hiccupped, regaining my composure after a few deep breaths, hitting him on the shoulders. Even though I had pulled back, Draco's arms were still encircled around me loosely, keeping me close to him. "Since when did you master the Patronus charm? Not even I was able to do that!"

"The disappearing acts I'd been having? I was taking private lessons with Severus, bugged him to death too according to him." Draco started to chuckle, wiping my tears away gently. "It wasn't really hard once I found the right memories, quite easy to produce a corporal one too. It's a shame you found it difficult."

I pursed my lips, about to bite Draco's head off about him teasing my incompetency in learning a spell when I realized something, and a smirk making its way to my face.

"Your happiest memories, it's about me?" I said, sounded more like a statement rather than a question.

"No, who says so." Draco defended, too quickly to be convincing. Not to mention the faint blush that's now tainted his face.

"Well, the animal of your patronus is supposed to reflect the castor's innermost feelings of happiness, joy and hope, and your patronus _is _a Beltorzeer Hawk. So unless you have something for my Grandparents… No way! You do, don't you?" I mock gasped, putting on a scandalous look before I let out a sigh, shaking my head in fake disappointment. "I guess we're over then Draco, I don't think I can handle having a boyfriend who fantasizes about my Grandparents, whichever one of them it may be."

"WHA-? NO! EW! LEXI!" Draco spluttered, disgust clearly written all over his face while the Trio who had always been in the background started to snicker.

"Piss off you three losers! This is between Lexi and me!" Draco hissed, sending all of them the famous Malfoy glares.

"What? Your fantasy about her Grandparents?" Weasley taunted, only to have a pillow smacked him right at the face.

"You don't have the rights to laugh at Draco you sodding Weasel, only I do! Furthermore, it's not like he's having fantasies about having threesome with their best mates, right Weasel?" I smirked, a brow raised.

"It's only one time!" Weasley blurted out without thinking, but soon realized his mistake. His face turned a bright red in less than a second, stuttering incoherently as he tried to clarify himself to Harry and Granger, whose faces were just as red as his.

"Wow, and I was just guessing. Who knew Weasel had it in him." I snickered, thoroughly amused.

"Nice," Draco commented, a smirk on his face before his gaze returned to me, all humour removed from his face. "And you, don't even joke about wanting to break up. I finally have you as my girlfriend, I'll _never ever_ let you go so easily, understand?"

I blushed, furiously. I'd easily gotten lost in his stormy grey eyes that were filled with such intense emotions, burning strongly as it bores into mine.

At my sudden loss for words, I can only nod dumbly. I had not expected such a phenomenal speech, the sincerity and seriousness of his voice only made it much more touching, easily leave me breathless.

"Good," Draco breathed, a smirk attached on his face as he leaned forward, his mesmerizing eyes held me in my place. Draco's lips were only a few inches away when…

"So, you two, it's official now?"

Who else?

Moment-killer Granger just had to interrupt us. I should have known, it's _Granger,_ I shouldn't be expecting anything else.

"Yes _Granger_," I ground out, "Draco and I are officially together now, happy?"

"It's none of my business really," She shrugged, "Though I must have to say, I'd seen it coming a long time ago. It's quite obvious actually, to me at least."

She just couldn't resist, can she?

I'd almost lunged onto her if it wasn't for my great self-preservation. Yes, I already knew she an annoying little Miss Know-it-all, but why must she need to spoil every bloody moment I had with Draco when it's, as she'd said, _none of her freaking business_?

"Someday, I'm really going to kill her." Draco grumbled, burying his head against the nape of my neck. Unknown to him, the Trio had heard him and were now suddenly wary and guarded. Granger had even flinched by his words.

"So, since Sirius is saved, where is he now? Whereabouts is he hiding at?" I cleared my throat, changing the topic. I knew they misunderstood Draco, thinking that Draco had said it because he hated muggles and muggleborns. Nothing I say can clarify this mistake without exposing who which side we really were, so it's pointless.

Not that we wanted them to know where we stand anyway.

"We don't know about that, there's no time and he just flew off with Buckbeak, I'm sure the both of them will be safe. He said he'll see us again if he got the chance, he promised." Harry was the one who answered, giving me a small smile.

"I see," I returned his smile, relief washing over me knowing that Sirius gotten his freedom.

He's safe now, because of them.

"Thank you."

* * *

"Uncle Sev?" I called out tentatively as Draco and I entered his quarters. Poppy had released all of us at noon the next day, and this was where we immediately went to.

To apologize.

Uncle Sev was sitting at his desk, many stack of test papers were placed around tidily, making a small mountain of piled papers. We approached him slowly, holding onto each other's hands and head low.

"Uncl-"

"Do you still need me as your Uncle now that you have others? Like Lupin, or _Black_?" Uncle Sev spat out vindictively, as if their names had left a bitter taste in his mouth. His icy voice sent me recoiling, every words slashes like the dark curse, brutally cut through my heart.

"Severus, just hear us out." Draco argued, but was silenced immediately by Uncle Sev's withering glare.

"You've always been my uncle, no one can ever replace you." I muttered out softly, looking at him sadly. Draco squeezed my hand, subtly pulling me closer to him.

I had meant every word, _no one_ can ever replace him. Growing up, Uncle Sev had always been there for me. He'd always tried to make my childhood as normal as possible despite being a Pureblood heiress of a cruel family, teaching me what's right from wrong and taught me how to protect myself. He was the one that hurt the most whenever my Grandparents had punished me, never leaving my side as he looked after me until I got better, even helped sneaking Draco in to cheer me up many times.

He had always been my mentor, my father figure. No matter how impressive the Marauders were, no matter how nice they were to me, Uncle Sev will always be my number one uncle, my hero.

No one else.

"Uncle Sev?" I asked timidly when Uncle Sev stood up from his seat and walked towards us, his eyes flickered with some unknown emotion before his face turned impassive once more, unable to read.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to let your guards down?" Uncle Sev drawled out, catching the both of us by surprise by the tone of his voice, no longer angry but… normal?

"H-Huh?" I asked stupidly, still shocked by his sudden mood change. I guess it's true, four out of five Slytherins were bipolar, and Uncle Sev was not an exception.

"I'm not bipolar," Uncle Sev suddenly snapped, a scowl on his face. I studied him with calculating eyes before I finally understood everything, immediately had my occlumency shields up, shutting him from prodding my mind.

"And how many times do I have to tell you not to stalk my thoughts Uncle Sev?" I replied coolly, playing with his own words. Uncle Sev only scoffed, his earlier anger completely gone and had been replaced with his usual… moodiness.

"Like always, I was merely testing you, and seeing how you still don't learn your lesson... detentions."

W-What?

"Detentions," Uncle Sev repeated, "Once every two days until the school term end. No excuses."

After taking a few more moment to have my brain slowly register what had exactly happened, I beamed, realizing Uncle Sev's intention. Giving me detentions was a code for wanting to spend more time with me, and...

His way of telling me he'd forgiven me.

"You two are free to go now, I don't need the two of you to disturb me any longer."

"Yes Sir," Both Draco and I were making our way out when Uncle Sev's voice stopped us.

"Wait Draco, you stay for a minute, I need to have a little talk with you."

Draco paled significantly upon his words, the grip he had on my hand tightened.

"Draco?" Uncle Sev drawled out once more, a warning hidden underneath in his placid tone. Draco grimaced, looking back at me worriedly.

"Lexi," Draco muttered, grabbing by my shoulders and looked at me in the eyes with such graveness that it seemed more suitable for funerals, "If I don't come out of here alive, know that I forever love you with all my heart, and that Blaise still owes me 5 galleons. Don't let him get out of it."

"Don't worry, I won't." I nodded and patted him by the shoulders, looking as just as serious, "I'll get him to pay back, maybe with interest too."

At the corners of our eyes, both of us can see Uncle Sev rolling his eyes dramatically, huffing to himself.

"Just go Alexi, I'm not going to kill Draco. Too many paperwork." He replied emotionless, though his eyes were shining with amusement.

"Right," I grinned, walking out. I was about to reach the door when I abruptly turned around, dashing towards Uncle Sev and hugged him tightly around the waist, my face buried in his robes.

"Thank you for everything Uncle Sev, I love you." I mumbled out quietly before I ran out again, this time no more turning back. Never did I know, if I'd run a little slower, I would have heard him whisper the words;

'I love you too.'

* * *

**A/N**

Shorter than usual, but rather eventful I reckon. I'm a little disappointed at the little reviews I'd gotten despite the rather high hits. Either way, just want to say I'd finished the Black incident! Though I practically skipped everything, since I don't think anyone would be interest to re-read what they all know. So I only wrote the few changes I'd made.

Though I can't promise great grammar or fast consistent updates, I can promise that every chapter will have something new and different from the book, those that I hope that it'll leave a smile on the reader's face.

As I was writing about Alexi's relationship with Severus Snape, I was tempted to write those one shot side fic about Alexi's and Draco's childhood. How they grow up and their friendship with other Pureblood children and that happens to them. Not to mention Dippy! Should I? Tempted tempted since I'd always like those baby fic, just like how I was tempted to write a Sirius/OC fic. But I do need to see if people are interested and if I have the freaking **time **or** motivation**. So, tell me what you think!

Great thanks to _**UltimateLoveStorys, JainaZekk621, sara253xxx, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, ViveWonderland, Totally CRAZY and Hyper, KitKatCyn, adealerman, beba78 **_and _**Nattie**__. _Thank you for all the new reviewers and the past reviewers that never stop! You guys are aweeesome~

_**KitKatCyn **__– _Thank you! Glad you like that chapter so much! X3 Yea, the movie and the actors and actresses themselves were never bad, just the changes. I had quite high expectations since the book made the ending to be quite epic, but the movie didn't really show it. Sobbb.

_**Totally CRAZY and Hyper**__- _Muahaha, maybe we should have more Gryffindor's POV then, just to even things out. LOL (And yea! I achieved in conveying how Slytherins view the Gryffindor's antics!)

_**sara253xxx**_- I'm so glad my story made you feel this way! X3

_**UltimateLoveStorys**_- Sorry but he didn't, but I do hope you like the twist!

_**Nattie **__– _Thank you! Glad you like it! Yeah, other than romance, I wish to focus on the relationship between their family and friends as well, not to mention how each character will develop as they grow up and as the war is approaching X)

_Reviews! I deman- wish for reviews! With Draco on the top?_


	23. Shut Up

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but the awesome J.K Rowling

Chapter 22

Shut Up

* * *

"You have to try their butterbeer! It's delicious! Wait right here, I'll go get it for you." Draco said eagerly, sounded very much like a 5 years old on sugar high.

With the Black incident over, Uncle Sev had signed my permission slip and permitted me to go to the last Hogsmeade trip. Draco, knowing this, insisted on showing me around, still under the impression that I'd never been to Hogsmeade. So all day long, I had to fake my excitement, even had to threatened quite a few shop keepers who recognized me as their best customers *cough*Zonko and Honeydukes *cough* not to blow my cover.

Though I had to say, Draco's enthusiasm during the whole trip entertained me greatly, making Hogsmeade seemed so much more interesting all of a sudden.

"Yeah Lexi, you absolutely _must_ try their butterbeer, it's nothing you'd tried _ever._" Blaise teased, both him and Pansy sitting opposite of me in the Three Broomsticks. The four of us had been walking around together, something about having a double date. During the whole time, Blaise had been laughing at me, watching me humouring Draco as he tried to impress me with all the little things of Hogsmeade.

That git.

"Sod off you tosser! One more word and I'll castrate you. Draco's not stupid, he'll know if you keep this up, I don't want to ruin this for him!" I hissed, glaring at him venomously, startling the both of them.

"You, you really cared about Draco don't you?" Blaise asked, seemingly... surprised?

"Of course I care about him, when have I not? Why would I date him if I don't?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow curiously. Honestly, I really don't understand this boy sometimes. He can never shut up about Draco around me all the time, yet he was surprise we got together?

Another Bipolar Slytherin?

"Keep what up? Ruin what? What were the both of you talking about?" Pansy asked, eyeing us suspiciously. The irritation in her voice was evident, not liking what we were hiding from her. Both Blaise and I shared a look, gulping lightly, quite afraid of a mad Pansy.

"Nothing," The two of us said together, as if rehearsed, "Prankster stuff."

"What prankster stuff?" Draco voice suddenly chimed in, him back with four butterbeers in his hands.

"Secret," Blaise and I said together mechanically again, reaching over to get our butterbeer as Draco set it down onto the table.

"Secret? I thought we're over this Lexi," Draco accused with narrowed eyes, taking the butterbeer away from me just as I was about to reach for it.

He's using _butterbeer_ against me?

"I- but- we-"

"Go easy on her Draco, we were just talking about this prank we'd been wanting to play on you. We've been planning for quite a while but Lexi here now wants to bail just because she's dating you. Some partner in crime she is," Blaise lied, pretending to sulk. He then taking a large sip of butterbeer afterwards, secretly sent me a wink.

Ah Blaise, you really do have your moments. I was right to have you as my pranking partner.

"Really?" Draco asked, a lopsided boyish grin on his face, handling me back my butterbeer. "What can I say, the lady loves me."

"Riiight, and you've just convinced me not to bail on Blaise," I smirked, taking a sip of my own butterbeer.

"Not funny Lexi," Draco frowned, but his grin soon returned, "So how's the butterbeer? How do you find it?"

"It's delicious! It's even better than I thought it would be!" I 'gushed', answering in such fervour that I put preppy veela cheerleaders to shame. I kicked Blaise's shin under the table as I heard him stifled a laughter, causing him to choke.

"What's wrong with you Blaise? You've been acting weird all day now," Draco asked, raising an elegant eyebrow questionably.

I told him Draco would notice!

"Nothing, I just can't get over the fact that Lexi and you are finally dating. It took _ages_. I never thought that it will ever happen anytime soon."

"Well, you're wrong. So you can stop being all weird now, it's pissing me off." Draco drawled out coldly, causing the said boy to stare at him dumbly. I grinned, ecstatic about Blaise's misfortune.

"Yeah Blaise, stop. You're pissing Draco off."

Knowing he had lost the battle, Blaise shut up instantly, Pansy and I laughing at his expense.

"Was it really true then?" Pansy piped up, excitement and eagerness apparent in her voice, "Draco actually saved you from Lupin when he turned into a _werewolf_? Was that how the two of you got together? Oh please say it is, it's so romantic!"

Blaise rolled his eyes while Draco started grinning, saying nothing but pulled me closer by the shoulders, giving me a light kiss on my temple. My eyes widened marginally, not responding to Draco's blatant declaration of affection and kept my eyes on Pansy.

"How did you know that we were attacked by Lupin when he was a werewolf?" I asked, bewildered.

"Didn't Draco inform you?" Pansy asked, "He was there when Snape gathered all Slytherins last night when you were having your detention. He'd finally give up on hinting what Lupin is and told us all about it, even his rabid attack few nights ago. It's no wonder Snape took actions about it, making sure Lupin never steps into Hogwarts again, he almost killed the both of you!" She exclaimed, a frown on her face.

"No matter," She continued, "It didn't take long before all of us to spread the news to the whole school, some even got their parents involved. So don't worry about Lupin anymore, I even heard he'd resigned first thing in this morning! I bet he's packing as we speak right now, preparing to scurry away with his tail in between his legs like the monst-."

"Pansy, stop." Draco ordered, his voice low, menacing. I had not seen the look Draco gave Pansy, but she'd visibly cringed, cowering under his gaze. Tension filled the air instantly, so intense that a knife can easily slice right through it.

"I'm tired."

There, I'd sliced it.

"I think I'll be going back to the castle now. See you guys in a bit." I continued, a falsely sweet smile plastered on my face as I stood up, preparing to leave.

"I'll walk you back." Draco said immediately, standing up as well. I stared at him impassively, contemplating his offer. He just stood there, watching me making my decision with apprehension, even fidgeted a little.

I was told the Whyte stare can be quite unnerving.

"Alright," I stated plainly, nodding goodbye towards the other two, "Blaise, Pansy." Without another word, I turned on my heel and exited the Three Broonstick without even a backward glance. It didn't take long before Draco caught up with me, matching my pace.

We had walked in tensed silence, Draco looking in my direction every other second, sending me fugitive glances.

"I know I'm beautiful Draco, but you really need to stop staring. It's starting to creep me out." I said once we were out of Hogsmeade, making our way back to the castle.

"I'm not staring!" Draco retorted defensively instinctively, coming to an immediate stop in his tracks. He began to scowl when he saw me smirking, confused at my unexpected response. "Why are you smiling? Weren't you mad at me for not telling you about what we've done to Lupin? What Pansy said?"

"Draco Draco Draco, you really are an idiot, aren't you?" I mocked, remembering him using the same words on me before. I chuckled when Draco face darkened, his scowl deepened some more.

"Draco, it's Slytherin talk, you know as well as I do that it meant nothing. Furthermore, this is Uncle Sev we're talking about, and he practically raised me up! Do you think I don't know what he'll be doing next? I knew something like this would happen, and it really doesn't really faze me. It's practically inevitable actually." I explained, sighing.

"But back then, you sounded so mad, why...?" He trailed off.

"I had to have a good reason to leave Hogsmeade so I can visit Remus now didn't I?" I smirked, triumphantly. As far as it goes, Blaise and Pansy thought I'd left because I was mad at Draco for keeping something from me, not suspecting my relations with the Ex-Gryffindor Professor.

"Are you sure?" Draco asked, remained sceptical. He was staring at me intently with an eyebrow raised, as if he knew there's something more to it.

One minute had passed...

Two minutes had passed...

Three minutes had pa-

"Alright alright, it's also because I can't resist a good storm off alright? Jeez! What does a girl got to do to have her dramatic tendencies satisfied?" I cried, throwing my hands up in frustration. I turned away, starting grumbling under my breath as started walking again, Draco laughing lightly as he followed me.

Prat.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this? Just so you know, I'm really not happy about it." Draco frowned, yet again trying to convince me not to visit Remus. The two of us were somewhere secluded near the Hogwarts entrance gate, him blocking my way by trapping me between himself and a brick wall.

"Dracooooo," I groaned, pounding my head against his rock hard chest in annoyance, but began to lean onto it from how comfortable it felt. Hmmm, Quidditch really did him some good...

No! Concentrate!

"Draco!" I said firmly, but instantly melted against him when he started to place light kisses on my neck, distracting me immensely.

"Don't go Lexi, I don't like it." He repeated, placing one light kiss after each word, trailing my jawline. His arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer to him, leaving no space between us.

"Why?"

I know I'd asked the right question, because he halted in everything he's doing, frozen in his place. He didn't say anything, but tightened his arms around me, as if he's afraid I would disappear the next second if he let go.

"He hurt you." He murmured softly, his lips moving against the shell of my ear.

"No he didn't," I replied just as softly, but we both know better. Remus may had not hurt me physically, but ever since that night we'd seen he transformed, my nightmares about werewolves had returned. I'd often find myself waking up in the middle of the night screaming bloody murder, tears in my eyes. Luckily, I had a habit of placing a Muffliato charm around my bed whenever I'm turning in, so no one in my dorm room was awaken by me.

And every night, I would sneak into the boy's dormitory to search for Draco. He would just automatically lift his blanket and let me slide in, the both of us easily share one large bed. It had been such a normal occurrence that no one in his dorm room would question why I was there in the morning, not even the King of lewd comments; Blaise.

"Don't go, please?" He asked again, causing me to laugh slightly.

"Another please? My my Draco, are you telling me that you, bad-arse Slytherin Prince is softening up?" I teased, hoping to change the subject...

"Lexi, I'm serious."

And failed.

"Draco, he didn't mean to scare me. It's not his fault, it's my own problem, you know that." I whispered, ashamed of my irrational fear for werewolves. "He's a great person, and he's one of the very few links I have left to my mother, I can't lose him in my life. I need to let him know I'm okay with him and his furry little problem." I smiled slightly, recalling the time when Remus had told me how just like Sirius and my mother, we'd all came up with the same name to refer to his... condition. I still remember that moment, when I felt I had a connection with my mother, no matter how slim it was, the feeling was indescribable.

I know it was stupid, holding onto something that doesn't even exist, but... I needed it. I needed my parents, even if they were dead. I needed... something, anything.

"But you're not okay," Draco countered, his voice strained, sounded as if he was trying to hold back his frustration. "Lex, you hardly eat or sleep for a few days now, everyone is worried."

"Everyone? Are you sure? Because I'm pretty sure the day Daphne Greengrass is worried about me is the day Uncle Sev starts kissing ickle Gryffindorks." I cringed.

"Lexi," Draco sighed, "Stop trying to change the subject again, it's never going to work, I know you too well."

Damn.

"If you know me, then you'll know how important this is to me," I countered, wincing inwardly for such a low blow. I knew he was just worried about me, but...

"Draco, just let me go. You know I'll have to face my fears sooner or later. Better it be Remus than Greyback right?" I argued, "I promise I'll bolt if I start to feel uncomfortable, and I'll take all responsibility if Uncle Sev ever finds out. Just let me go please? You wouldn't want me to regret this for the rest of my life right? Dray?"

Draco groaned loudly, burying his face deeper into my hair.

"You're so manipulative you know that Lexi? So. Bloody. Manipulative."

I grinned, pulling back and look up at his frowning face.

"So is that a yes?"

* * *

"MOONY!" I practically screamed when I barged into his office, slamming the door open with a loud bang. Taking a quick glance around, I'd noticed the room was already bare, a battered old suitcase stood next to the grindylow's empty tank.

To my surprise, Remus was not alone, Harry was standing beside him. The both of them were staring me with wide eyes, the latter teary eyed.

"Hey Lexi," Harry greeted quietly, trying to give me a smile even though it came out more like a grimace instead.

"I guess you heard the news too huh?" Remus asked sadly, "For a second there, I thought you wouldn't show up."

"For a second there, I thought I wouldn't show up either," I muttered to myself, remembering what had transpired in the past hour just outside of Hogwarts. Draco had taken upon himself to be my look out, making sure Uncle Sev wouldn't find out about anything, including my recent nightmares.

"Alright then Harry, you had your time with Remus, it's my turn now. Scram." I said haughtily. What can I say? I was already nervous enough and Harry's obvious sadness regarding Remus' departure was making me more uncomfortable than before.

Stupid Gryffindors and their stupid emotions.

"Lexi, what did I tell you about manners?" Remus chided, clacking his tongue playfully, trying to lighten the gloomy mood.

"Fine," I rolled my eyes before giving Harry a fake exaggerated smile that I was sure my face would break into half, "_Please _scram."

Harry rolled his eyes as well, his lips twitching a little.

"Remember to write and visit me soon okay? I'll miss you." Harry mumbled as he furiously rubbed away his tears and gave Remus one last hug, one that Remus returned just as fiercely.

"Good-bye, Harry," he said, "It has been a real pleasure teaching you. I'm sure we'll meet again."

I leaned against the wall, my gaze fixated on the ground as I waited for them to finish their goodbyes, not wanting to disrupt them.

I'm no Hermione Granger after all.

"Here's me scramming, he's all yours now oh great and mighty one."

I lifted my head back up, seeing Harry grinning before he walk past me, no longer being that sad little boy he was before.

"Sarcasm doesn't really suits him don't you think?" I asked, still staring at direction Harry left with a frown on my face, "I think I created a monster."

I winced inwardly just as I finished my sentence, remembering what Pansy had said just a moment ago. I looked back at Remus warily, him mirrored my expression.

"Hey," I greeted awkwardly, clearing my throat a little.

"Hey," He copied, smiling kindly at me. He was still rather pale and sickly looking from the transformation few nights ago, his face littered with minor scratches and bruises, his appearance haggard. His eyes filled with fondness and something akin to sorrowfulness.

I didn't like it.

"How have you been?" He asked tentatively, his eyes now clouded with nothing but sadness.

Yep, definitely don't like it.

"I'm pretty good," I shrugged, not even trying to hide the fact that I'm obviously lying. My eyes were still slightly swollen, dark bags underneath it. My voice was a little hoarse from screaming every night and I'd lost quite a few pounds, making me seemed frail and wan, kind of like him after a full moon.

"Are you sure you want to be here?"

Merlin? What was it with people second doubting me today? Next thing I know, they'll be asking me if I'm really sure I'm really sure Draco wasn't gay or Harry wasn't secretly a girl!

"Your hands," Remus continued, "They didn't stop shaking ever since you walk in. You're scared of me, aren't you?"

I glanced downwards, truly shocked to find that my hands were in fact, shaking. It was not obvious, but definitely trembling. I held my head up high once more, staring back at him defiantly, holding myself in a way all respectable aristocrats would.

"I'm not scared of you."

"Lexi, don't li-"

"But I'm bloody terrified of the werewolf inside of you." I interrupted him, raising a brow to challenge him to disagree. He just stood there, somewhat dumbstruck.

I closed my eyes for a while and took in a few deep breaths before opening them again. Plucking up whatever courage my cowardly self possessed, I approach Remus slowly, cautiously, as if I was about to tickle the sleeping dragon. For what seemed like an eternity, I finally came less than a foot away from Remus, him looking down at me dejectedly.

"Lexi, it okay to be scar- offt!"

His words were cut off when I'd abruptly hugged him, catching him off guard. He had tensed up greatly by the contact, utterly rigid.

"See? I'm not scared of you." I mumbled, letting out a deep breath I did not know I'd been holding, "There's a difference you know, you and that werewolf inside of you. You're not it, and it is not you, so why should I be scared of you?"

"I'm so sorry Lexi," Remus choked out, "To have you seen that, to almost... k-kill Harry and you," His grasp on me tightened, his eyes squeezed shut as if he was trying to will himself to forget about everything.

"Right, but you didn't so apology accepted. Now, can you stop blaming yourself now? Your Gryffindork mannerism is starting to disgust me."

Remus leaned back and held me at arm length, raising an eyebrow at me questionably, waiting for me to explain myself for insulting him and his house.

"Slytherin," I deadpanned without even blinking, pointing at myself. The effects were almost immediate, him rolling his eyes in exasperation.

"And honestly speaking," I added, "Granger's pet is actually much more frightening than you really. That, is what I call a true menace."

"Crookshanks?"

"Oh, is that its name? I usually just call it the devil's spawn. Rather fitting really, even Draco thinks so."

By the mention of the said boy, the corner of Remus' mouth beginning to twitch like what Harry had done a few moments ago.

"Malfoy would agree on anything as long as it's you who'd said it," He grinned, his usual mirth returned. "Since we're on the topic, I heard that Malfoy and you are finally dating now?"

This time round, it was me who's doing the twitching. Not my lips, but my freaking eyebrow.

"You know Moony, I think I prefer you to be all mopey and brooding than all girly and gossipy right now. It's more _manly._"

Remus snorted indignantly, puffing his chest up.

"Who says that I'm not manly? I'm a werewolf just so you know." He joked light-heartedly even though one can easily see the uneasiness under his light-hearted façade, deathly afraid I would change my mind and reject him.

"You," I scoffed, flipping my hair deliberately, "are _gossiping _about two _thirteen _years old_, _there's not enough furry little problem in the whole wide world can make you manly after that. Give it up Moony, there's no coming back."

He started to snicker loudly, quickly progressed to large howling like laughter that soon echoed throughout the entire room. Whatever self-doubts Remus had a second ago seemed to vanish, his eyes brightened and his back straightened, no longer seemed like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"Thank you cub." He stated softly once his laughter had resided, staring at me warmly, a gentle smile on his face.

"Cub?"

"I like calling you that," He shrugged, "Like how Sirius seems to like to call you 'little one'. I think I should be able to have that privilege too."

"Hmmm... Cub, I don't mind that. Definitely better than Sirius' nickname for me," I grimace, pulling a face. "It's like he was trying to curse me to be little forever! It's not like I've finish growing up for Merlin's sake!"

Remus began to roar with laughter again, actually wiping away a tear away. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes once more at Remus' behaviour. He was being all emo-ish one second ago and laughing like no tomorrow the next. Sodding werewolves and their sodding hormones.

What a monthly problem indeed.

"Harry told me about Draco's patronus, the Beltorzeer Hawk is it? William had the same patronus too." Remus said, watching my face carefully.

"I know," I nodded, keeping my face straight, "Uncle Sev told me before. My Grandfather has the same patronus too. All Whytes do."

"Including you?"

My face dropped in a second, lips tugging down.

"I don't know, I've yet to succeed in casting the patronus charm, let alone a corporal one. No happiest memory of mine is strong enough."

Remus remained quiet, mulling over my words, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Did you try using numerous memories at one go instead of just one?" He finally spoke.

"Can I do that?" I asked, surprised.

"Of course, Sirius and William had the same problem in the beginning too, and thanks to Lizzy for this little trick, the both of them easily mastered the spell. Sirius was so thrilled that he wouldn't stop annoying us with the damn spell, conjuring his patronus dog all night and practically destroyed the whole common room." Remus chuckled, reminiscing.

"Sounds like Snuffles," I sniggered along, actually able to picture a teenage Sirius casting the patronus spell excitedly like the overactive dog he was.

"Do you want to give it a try? Let this DADA professor teach his student one last thing?"

"Moony, you already handed in your resignation. So technically, you're no longer a Professor anymore."

"Ah, and I've yet to leave Hogwarts. So _technically, _I'm still your DADA professor." He grinned, smug.

"Oh fine," I sneered, although trying to fight my own grin as I pulled out my wand from my arm band, "Go ahead and impart your wisdom _Professor."_

Remus let out a few more laughter before he recomposed himself, adopting his professor persona.

"Now close your eyes."

Right, eyes closed.

"Think of all your most memorable memories, every single one of them. Remember how it made you feel, allow that overflowing happiness to fill you up completely and let the incantation roll of your tongue."

_You're incredible, you know that?_

_I'll always wait for you. No matter how long._

_I don't care if you're related to Potter, or if you want to have friends from Gryffindor or from any other house for that matter. I don't even care which side you choose to be in, because I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, is in love with you._

_If anything happens, we'll figure it out together, we always do. I just want to be with you._

_I finally have you as my girlfriend, I'll __never ever__ let you go so easily, understand?_

_I love you._

"Expecto Patronum," I whispered, a warm gust of wind whirled around me before a large silvery creature burst out from my wand. The beautiful form flew around the room grandly before it dissipated, leaving glitters of silver falling onto the ground like snowflakes.

My face was as red as a tomato as I lowered my wand, glaring heatedly at the now smirking Remus.

"So, a dragon huh?"

"Shut up Moony."

* * *

**A/N**

For those who don't know (which I seriously doubt), Draco = Latin for Dragon.

Had a bit of a writer's block for this part, especially on how their conversation would go. After writing god knows how many version, I'm finally satisfied with this turn of event and their conversations. Hope you like it as much as I do.

Great thanks to _**Totally CRAZY and Hyper, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, WatchThisShit, KitKatCyn, Joster13, beba78, Annalis Sutcliff, ZeBarmyBookworm, BellaLestrangex01, Sara253xxx**__**,**__** ashrachellexx, UltimateLoveStorys, Slyther-Claw-proud, EthanPrime21, JohnnyDeppIsMine, JainaZekk621 **_and_** xXxD3ADXx **_for the awesome awesome reviews! I see a lot of new names and I thank you for taking the time to review! Woots!

Other ghost readers, please show yourself! Only 18 more reviews to reach 200! Play a part in this! LOL

_**Joster- **_It's okay, I'm just glad I'm still receiving your reviews X3 Secret has yet to be reveal~ and I'll see when will be the right time before I'll reveal it. Need not put much anticipation though, it's just a small secret so it may be a little anti climatic. LOL

Yep, 3rd year is definitely coming to an end but I don't think I'll write the summer vacation. Maybe, maybe not, I'll see then. =Pp

_**Sara253xxx- **_Haha, yes, as mentioned before, I aim to write all other years until they graduate. Maybe even after they graduate too, I'll see then. And happy to know you love this story! Thank you for your review and add! XD

_**xXxD3ADXx- **_Glad to know you love it! Sadly, you guys wouldn't get to read the convo between Severus and Draco (maybe in the future?), cause it'll leave more mystery now and leave you readers wonder what this little talk affect the story line XD Me= evil~

Still thinking over about the one-shots, so... yea...

_Please Review! Make a writer feel appreciateddd~~_


	24. Passion

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but the awesome J.K Rowling

Chapter 23

Passion

* * *

"Bitch,"

"Whore,"

"Flirt— No, wait! Prat."

"What are the three of you doing?" Draco asked, staring at us strangely as he took his usual seat on the couch, him just entered the common room just a second ago.

"Trying to make our boring boring life more worthwhile?" I answered nonchalantly, shrugging. Draco raised an eyebrow questionably before he shook his head, a sigh escaping from his mouth.

"Not helping Lexi," said Draco before turning towards Pansy and Blaise, "Translate?"

"It's just a little game we brewed up," Pansy explained, "Whenever someone calls one of us by the term we'd just choose, we need to pay that said person a sickle."

"Since people around us are always calling us names, why not make it a little more interesting? Of course, earn us some sickles too while we're at it." Blasie finished.

"Uh-huh, and I'm bitch." I stated, "Do you want to join in the game Draco? Blaise already chose 'prat', but you can take 'git'. You had always been more of a git than a prat anyway."

"Jeez, thanks Lexi, hearing my own girlfriend saying that to me meant so much." Draco said dryly, rolling his eyes.

I tilted my head, giving him that irresistible innocent look of mine, willing him to forgive me mentally. It didn't take more than 3 seconds before he gave in, letting out a frustrated groan instead.

Mua-ha-ha.

"Merlin Draco, you are so whipped." Blaise laughed, Draco glowering at him.

"Blasie, please shut up, you're not any better." Pansy interrupted, smiling sweetly at the said boy, a smile that was obviously trying to mask her annoyance.

By right, Draco should be smirking and I should be laughing at Blaise's predicament...

But we didn't.

Blaise had no longer tried to sweet talk Pansy and make peace with her anymore, their quarrels constantly escalates to the worse. The two of them had been arguing more and more recently, the both of them blowing up over the simplest of things.

Draco placed his arms around me while I leaned against him instinctively, watching them quietly. We had silently agreed to stay in the sideline, only cut in and got ourselves involved if it got out of hands. It's our responsibility as the Slytherin leaders after all, not to mention as their best friends.

Still, the lack of sleep for the past few days were taking a toll on me, and Draco was so, so comfy… …

"I HAD ENOUGH! DON'T SPEAK TO ME AGAIN UNLESS YOU GOT THE RIGHT THING TO SAY! LEXI! LET'S GO!" Pansy screamed at the top of her lungs, turning on her heels and stomp up the dormitory.

"Well gentlemen," I said tiredly as I stood up, "That would be my call. Good night." I bowed dramatically, but jumped when Pansy yelled again.

"LEXI!"

"Alright!" I shouted back, giving Draco and Blaise an apologetic look before following Pansy. Even though my nightmares had ceased ever since Remus had left, Merlin forbade me to have a good night sleep. The day my nightmare ended, was actually the day Pansy started complaining about Blaise, keeping me sleep deprived with her rants.

I seriously wondered what's wrong with them.

* * *

"So this is why I want you to keep track on Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson this time regardless how short the remaining term is. Can you do that?"

"Definitely, anything for you," Myrtle sighed dreamily, still staring at the life-size signed poster of Cedric Diggory I'd gotten for her. In the picture, Diggory was waving and awkwardly blowing kisses at the camera, or in Myrtle's point of view; at her.

"That's great," I grinned deviously. It was yours truly who had gotten that bloody poster for Mrytle, and thought it was not mty idea in the first place (Since it was Myrtle who had been crying and begging for it), but it certainly was the smartest thing I'd ever done, ever.

Though it came with a large price.

**_-Flashback-_**

_"You want me to do what?" I asked, flabbergasted. _

_"I. Want. You. Not. To. Cheat. In. The. Next. Game," Diggory repeated slowly, as if he was speaking to a one year old. Gritting my teeth, I resisted the urge to wipe out my wand and hex him for even suggesting such a preposterous notion. _

_"And why would I do that? We're not up against your house in our next match anyway, so what's the point?" I questioned, eyeing him suspiciously. Ravenclaws had already crushed the Hufflepuffs in the last game, eliminating their chances to be in the final game. So why bother? Did he really hate the Slytherins that much?_

_"I'm not trying to sabotage you or your team!" Diggory quickly clarified, as if he knew what I was thinking, "I just want you to play a fair game and not cheat for once in your life. Cheating… Cheating is just an obvious disrespect to all other players, an insult to Quidditch!"_

_"It's kind of hard to do that since I've never respect the other players in the first place." I scoffed, "And don't you say that I'm insulting Quidditch because strictly speaking, I did not break any rules. I've merely… bend them a little." _

_"Look, do you want my autographed photo or not?" Diggory asked as he ran his hand through his hair, getting frustrated despite him still blushing furiously. "If you don't cheat at all in your next game, I'll let you take all the photos you want and sign all of them, how about it?"_

_Can his head get any bigger? Like I would want his picture in the first place! If it wasn't for Myrtle, I swear, this pretty face with the ego size of the forbidden forest is going down._

_"I don't need more than one picture of you Diggory, even a brief glimpse of you is enough to give myself an eyesore." I sneered._

_"Then why-"_

_"But if I agree, would you let me take a picture of you with the specific pose I want? And you'll definitely sign it?" I interrupted him shortly, not giving him a chance to question me._

_Diggory seemed taken back for a second, his brows furrowed in confusion at my contradiction. Not that I care to explain myself to him, I need his sodding autograph to please Myrtle! With her crying and flooding the toilet every day, there's very little stalking going around!_

_"Yes…" He said reluctantly, "Provided you absolutely must not cheat in any way in your next game, do we have a deal?"_

_I stared at his outstretched hand warily, weighing the pros and cons. If we really did lose the game, Flint would no doubt blame it on me, but I'm a pretty good chaser in general and Uncle Sev would definitely help me. Not to mention that Myrtle was getting really, really depressed recently… …_

_"Alright, we have a deal."_

**-_End of Flashback_-**

"Words have it around Hogwarts that blonde candy and you are dating! Is it true?" Myrtle asked, flying right in front of me, her face inches away from mine.

"Yes it's true, now leave my personal space!" I shooed, though Myrtle stopped listening after the word 'true', opting to let out an ear-splitting squeal in that shrilly voice of hers.

"Oooooooh! I knew it! I knew it would happen! How did it happen? When did it happen? What was it like? Was it romantic? Did he snog you? Is he a good snogger? Does he taste good?" Myrtle shot out questions after questions, each one getting more and more inappropriate as she whizzed around the whole place excitedly.

Crazy loud lovesick ghost? Definitely not my thing.

"And…" I dragged, "This is my cue to leave. Remember to keep me inform about Blaise and Pansy." I waved lazily as I exited the bathroom, ignoring Myrtle's loud whining and protesting.

Feeling rather peckish, I began to walk towards the kitchen, aiming to satisfy my rumbling stomach. Yet much to my dismay, my quest to search for food was cut short when a figure suddenly loomed over me, blocking my way. My wand was drawn out in a matter of seconds, irritation evident on my face.

"Whao, calm down Whyte, is this how you always greet people?"

Looking up at the very person who'd just spoke, my eyes narrowed dangerously, him being the very person I least wanted to see right now.

Especially after spending my past hour with Myrtle and that poster of hers.

"To creepers like you? Yes. What do you want now Diggory?" I spat, unable to stop that involuntary twitch on my eyebrow as I stuffed my wand back.

"Nothing, just want to say hi."

"Hi, now get out of my way." I replied curtly, walking around him.

"I heard Malfoy and you are dating, is that true?" Diggory asked, turning around and caught up with me, walking alongside. I groaned inwardly, almost wanting to slam my head against the nearest wall.

Just what was it with people asking me this question already?

"Who do you think you are Diggory? My friend? What makes you think I'll talk you about my personal life? Now bugger off, I'm busy." I replied impatiently, waving my hand dismissively.

"I don't think I will Whyte," Diggory countered calmly, not at all perturbed by my rudeness, "See, curfew had started 5 minutes ago and you're still wandering about in the corridors. But since I'm not your friend, then I guess I should be the Prefect I am and give you the detention that you now very much deserve."

I stopped dead at my tracks, instantly taking out my pocketwatch to check the time. A tiny frown made its way to my face when I realized Diggory was right. I had actually lost track of time listening to Mrytle's findings, even missing dinner. No wonder I'm hungry.

Diggory was whistling to himself, trying to act nonchalant as he idly waited for my response. Such a Slytherin behaviour from a Hufflepuff?

I'd certainly underestimated him.

"What are you saying mate? I'm just kidding!" I had a tight smile, giving him a 'friendly' slap on his back with all my might, my Quidditch muscles put into good use. I smirked with great satisfaction when I heard him winced, his face all scrunched up.

"Right, kidding," He choked, rubbing that sore spot I'd just gave him.

"So, _mate_," He continued, eyes shone with amusement, the corner of his lips tugging upwards, "I assume you're heading towards the kitchens? Seeing how your stomach wouldn't shut up."

My jaws tightened further, brows twitching involuntarily as I slapped his hands that had been pointing at my stomach away. Didn't he know that it's friggin' rude to point?

"Yes I am actually," I gritted out through clenched teeth, desperately trying to keep the smile on my face, "Do you want to join me?"

Say no say no say no oh dear Merlin, please let him say no!

"Sure, I would like that very much," He grinned.

Of course, anything to make my life miserable.

"Oh fine, but let me get some food first before we talk, I'm starving." I muttered bitterly, resumed walking again. Both of us reached the kitchens portrait very soon, and Diggory had indeed not uttered a word during the whole trip. Stepping in, a house elf immediately came to serve us, the rest of them still bustling about.

"What can Wrinkly get you Miss, Mister?" The unknown house elf asked eagerly, it's abnormally large brown stared up at us with great anticipation.

"Can you get Dippy for me? I'm her Mistress." I requested.

"Right away Miss!" The house elf squeaked, instantly scurried away and disappeared into the sea of house elves.

"You have your own personal house elf in Hogwarts?" Diggory asked incredulously, mouth gapping like a fish.

"I'm a Whyte, and Professor Snape is my Uncle, do you expect anything less?" I scoffed.

"Of course not," Diggory muttered sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Yes Diggory, be intimidated by my wealth, be offended by my condescending tone and arrogance and get the hell awa-

"MISTRESS LEXI!" A loud high-pitch cry of joy tore through the air, so startling that every house elves immediately froze, all their eyes fixated on that one particular elf.

"I guess that'll be Dippy?" Diggory whispered, him also staring at the tiny house elf that was only a few feet in front of us. Dippy was looking back and forth between Diggory and me, her watching Diggory warily.

Dippy was a very smart house-elf, knowing very well that it can be dangerous for me if undesirable people knew how I treated her; like a friend.

"The one and only," I said proudly, smiling and holding up my arms up to tell Dippy that it was okay. Her eyes instantly shone with happiness, her ears no longer drooped like before and a gigantic smile broke out. She wasted no time and leaped straight at me, throwing her tiny flimsy arms around my legs and hugged me as if her life depends on it.

"Mistress Lexi! Mistress came to see Dippy! Dippy is so happy! How can Dippy serve Mistress and Mistress' friend? Dippy will do anything for Mistress!" She said excitedly, finally letting go of my legs and looking up at me with great fondness and admiration.

"Some food will do, I missed dinner earlier," I said as I petted her head affectionately, "You want anything Diggory?" I asked offhandedly. I might as well be polite since he _did_ not give me a detention.

"Oh, erm, a cup of hot chocolate will do." I nodded and look back at Dippy.

"Okay Dippy? Hot chocolate a simple dinner."

"Straight away Mistress!" She saluted before rushing off, the huge smile never leaving her face. Diggory and I took a seat at the nearest table, silence ensued.

Well, mainly because I would shot him a dirty look if he even opened his mouth a little, reminding him that I'd refused to talk unless I'm fed. Although the truth was, I'm just stalling.

My dinner and Diggory's cup of hot chocolate came very swiftly, Dippy presenting a 5 course meal for me -including desserts- before she trotted away cutely after my command, leaving us alone.

"Wow," Diggory muttered, eyes wide in astonishment, most definitely never witnessed such extravagance for a _simple_ dinner.

"Get used to it Diggory, she's a house elf of the Whytes, this _is_ her definition of simple." I answered his silent question indifferently, quietly eating my dinner with pleasure.

Hmmmm, caviar…

"You seem to be very close with your house elf," Diggory mused thoughtfully, taking a sip of his hot chocolate.

"Problem Diggory?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, not at all, I'm just surprise. Not many treat their house elf the same way" He shrugged.

Well Diggory, maybe they don't because their house elf didn't raise them since they were a baby? If I were any stupider when I was a kid, I would had thought that she was my mother and Uncle Sev's my father!

What a strange marriage it would be; Uncle Sev and Dippy. Can one imagine their hybrid children if they had any?

No, the most important question was, _how_ would they had any?

"Anyway, back to my first question, are Malfoy and you really dating?" He asked, his voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

My extremely disturbed thoughts.

"Yes, we are bloody dating," I replied crossly, "Never pegged you as a gossiper Diggory, I must say, I actually thought you're better than that."

Huh, at least he had the decency to blush.

"I'm not a gossiper, I don't gossip. I'm only worried about you." He quickly explained, although it still didn't make much sense.

"Worried?" I asked, my brows knitted together, "Why would you be worried?"

"You're only thirteen-"

"I'm turning fourteen soon." I retorted defensively.

"Even so, you're still too young, I don't want you to get hurt."

There was a moment of startled silence before I burst out into laughter, leaving Diggory confused by my outburst.

"Don't want me to get hurt? Who do think you are to me now Diggory? My father?" I laughed mockingly, "Why do you even care? We're not even in the same house! We merely attend the same school is all. What an idiot."

Diggory pursed his lips, appearing to be debating with himself about something. With my appetite ruined and his lack of response, my patience soon ran out. Tucking my utensils away, I stood up, ready to leave when the next sentence that came out of Diggory's mouth changed everything.

"You reminded me of my late sister."

* * *

"Sickle for your thoughts?"

My head shot up, noticing that it was Draco who'd spoke, Blaise beside him. It had been a day after Digor- Cedric told me about his baby sister who'd died when he was a first year. It was… unsettling to say the least, listening to him talking about the loss of his loved one. He didn't say much, only how I reminded him of her, how it made him want to look after me.

He'd even asked me for permission! Permission for him to treat me as his sister and me to him as a brother. It was unquestionably a weird proposition, but one that I'd ended up agreeing to nevertheless. He may be a typical Hufflepuff, but he's undeniably smart and resourceful, not to mention that he's a prefect and was the apple of Mrytle's eyes.

I'll be really stupid if I'd said no to that.

"Just a sickle? It's _my_ thoughts you're talking about you know." I teased, a smirk on my face.

"Oh, my mistake, it's _your _thoughts. A knut then maybe?" Draco smirked back, Blaise snickering. The both of them took their usual seat at the table; Draco by my side while Blaise was opposite of him.

"Where's Pansy?" Blaise asked almost immediately once he sat down, his head turning around to look for the aforementioned girl.

"Oh, er…" What can I say? Tell him that his girlfriend was currently at the Hufflepuff table trying to flirt with that tosspot Zacharias Smith?

"Excuse me, Whyte?"

Thank Merlin for the distraction!

"Yes?" I turned around, seeing it was Terence Higgs, the ex-seeker of Slytherin. Ever since Draco had replaced him, he had held a grudge against Draco, him constantly trying to get back at Draco even though Draco had never once seen him as a threat.

"Is that true that Malfoy and you are dating? Because from what I'm seeing, it sure doesn't seems like it. Both you and me know that you surely could do so much better than Malfoy, there's no need to humour him by going along with this lie that he most probably made up."

Draco who was beside me stiffened instantly, glaring viciously at Higgs who's still doing a poor job at flirting. I on the other hand, was growling inwardly, still contemplating what curse or jinx should I use on him. He was the twenty-third person who'd asked me this question so far, and twenty out of twenty-three of them were now resting in the Hospital Wing.

Three guesses as to why.

Just as I was considering between a Furnunculus (cause boils to sprout all over) and an Exterco (cause insects to be extremely attracted to the victim) jinx, Draco took my hand into his and pulled me out of my seat.

"Draco?" I asked, getting even more puzzled when I noticed a scheming smirk on his face. "Dra-"

"Trust me." Just two simple words, I instantly clamped up and let him take me to where ever he had in mind; which just so happened to be up front and center of the Great Hall. All students were staring at us, even the Professors at the staff table.

"Draco, wha-"

Even before I can finish my sentence, I felt Draco's lips pressed firmly against mine, moving against my lips fervently. He had one of his hands wrapped around my waist possessively, the other cupping my cheek.

Catching onto his plan, I smirked against his lips and responded instantly with equal fervour, snaking my hands around his neck and pulled him closer.

Surprisingly, this was actually our first kiss.

Although it was not as romantic as it was compared to all our almost kisses few weeks ago, but a kiss that'd showed everyone up? A kiss that's filled with motive, cunningness and passion?

It's without a doubt, the_ best_ first kiss a Slytherin like me can ever dream of!

The two of us broke it off after a few minutes, both of us breathing haggardly with a victorious smirk on our faces, eyes sparkling brightly. Draco was the first to turn towards the crowd once the clapping, cat calls, cheers and even jeers had finally died down, him facing the Slytherin table smugly.

"Yes Higgs, we're dating."

* * *

**A/N**

Of course their first kiss had to be a big bang! Surprise? XD As for Cedric and Alexi's relationship, it may start out a little shallow on Alexi's side, but it'll develop as she grows up. (Plus more explanations would be made as the story progress) Next chapter would most likely be the last chapter (maybe?), so please review generously as the end of year 3 is coming! Your reviews would encourage other readers to enjoy this story~!

Anyways, to **_BloodyBleedingRose, KitKatCyn, EthanPrime21, JainaZekka621, xXxD3ADXx, Slyther-Claw-proud, Sara253xxx, Annalis Sutcliff, Totally CRAZY and Hyper, JohnnyDeppIsMine, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, beba78, UltimateLoveStorys, ireallyamtellingthetruth _**and**_ Joster 13 _**for the awesome awesome reviews! I'm a little sad that it didn't reach 200 in the last chapter, but I'm so proud and happy for all the reviews I got! Thanks for sparing a minute to write a review and express your thoughts/appreciations etc etc again! I loveeeee it~

Come on people who added me to their favourites and alerts but didn't review, show me some loveeeeee tooooo~ Ghost readers too, show yourself or I'll slick Myrtle on you! (Just joking, I'm not that cruel. LOL)

**_xXxD3ADXx – _**I would say it's actually smaller than a normal dragon (Since the castor herself isn't tall) It would be just as tall as Lexi's height right now, which is the same as Draco's hawk (which is larger than the size of a usual hawk)

**_JohnnyDeppIsMine –_** Yes, I'll most definitely try to squeeze in as many Lupin/Lexi moment as much as I can. I want them to bond as a family X3

**_Ireallyamtellingthetruth (Rara) _****– **THANK YOU! XD Thank you thank you thank you! XD I felt your lovvveeee! And yes, most definitely going to do 4th year and rest of the years if possible X3 Their story ain't going to end so soon~ As mentioned above, I think around 1-2 more chapters before it finally end for 3rd year? I'm not sure yet, haven't really finish writing x.x


	25. The Last Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but the awesome J.K Rowling

Chapter 24

The Last Day

* * *

"DRACO! WAKE UP! IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!" I screamed as I jumped onto him, literally. It was only 4 in the morning and the boys were still sleeping when I'd sneaked into their room; Pansy already jinxed me out of my room when I'd tried to wake her up.

Today was a day that marked an end of my thirteenth years, and the end of another school term.

That's right!

My birthday was on the last day of school; 30th June! See how much I love this day?

Draco let out an undignified groan as he tried to push me away, struggling to stay conscious. He may be a light sleeper, but he tend to fall back to one very easily too.

I removed myself off his bed and took a quick look around their room, noticing Blaise had buried his head under his pillow as he let out a string of muffled curses. Crabbe and Goyle never stopped snoring away, both lost to the world.

"Come on Blasie you lazy arse! Wak- mmph!" My shouting was stifled when a hand from behind covered up my mouth, the other wrapped around my waist and pulled me down. I landed back onto something firm (Draco's bare chest to be specific), causing my face to flush up instantly.

It wasn't my first time seeing or being near a half naked Draco actually, (Since he always had a habit of sleeping without a shirt on), but nevertheless, no matter how used I am to this sight and contact, the effects it had on me had never lessened.

Not even one bit.

"Happy birthday Lex, now shut it and let me rest a bit. It's still too early." Draco mumbled sleepily against the back of my neck, holding me close and spooned me. I laid my hands on his forearms and relaxed against him, knowing that it's a lost cause trying to wake Draco up if he didn't want to.

Being trapped within Draco arms, I began to play with his fingers idly and started to recall what had occurred this year.

It was surreal to say the least.

I finally knew more about my parents, found out that the Boy-Who-Lived that I had been an enemy to was my cousin, got myself two new Uncles, one being the famous alleged mass _murderer_ and other a _werewolf_.

Last but not least...

I'd fallen in love with my best friend.

* * *

I jerked in place when I felt something warm pressed against my nose, startling me out of a little slumber I'd found myself drifted off to.

"Lexi, wake up, it's your birthday," I heard Draco whispered softly, using my own words against me. A smile made its way to my face as I opened up my eyes, finding myself staring straight into Draco's pair of beautiful grey eyes. Our noses were touching and his signature smirk was on his face, his arms encircled around my waist.

I could get used to this wake up call.

"Where's my present?" I slurred blissfully, snuggling closer to the warmth, eliciting a few chuckles from Draco.

"That's the first thing you say? Not asking how's my morning or if I had a good night sleep? How materialistic of you Lexi, I'm sorely disappointed." Draco tsked, getting up.

"You'll get over it," I scoffed playfully, getting up as well. It was then I'd realized Crabbe and Goyle were already gone, Blaise at the side getting ready.

Blaise?

"Oy Zabini! Give me my present before I hex you!" I grinned wickedly, taking my wand out to make a point.

"How eloquent," He replied dryly, "There."

He tossed a bagpack in my direction, me catching it easily with my Chaser reflex. I instantly busied myself with untying the complicated knot Blaise had gotten the strings of the bagpack into.

"You can be such a child sometimes you know." Blaise commented, sounded half amused, half exasperated, "Never knew Draco to be a paedophi- Ooft!"

I looked up at the sudden gurgling noise Blaise made, seeing him holding onto his stomach, a quaffle on the ground.

"Don't you even dare finish that sentence Blaise, I may not have a wand right now but I do have a Quidditch set in my trunk. And trust me, the next I throw wouldn't be the snitch." Draco said with an arched eyebrow, momentarily stopped searching.

"I was just kidding mate, lighten up." Blaise muttered. I chuckled before finally gotten the knot untangled, taking out the book with much eagerness.

"Anger in Witches," I read out the title slowly, brows furrowing, "5 steps to turn yourself from a Manticore to a Flobberworm?"

I instantly threw the book at Blaise, him laughing his head off as he dodged the attack. He had got me a ruddy book about _anger management_!

"You know Lexi, I don't think throwing the book at someone is one of those steps," Blaise teased, now dodging the hex I'm sending on his way.

"Really? I guess I'll just have to improvise then," I smirked, about to send another hex when Draco held my wand hand, tugging it down gently.

"Come on Lexi, stop trying to kill Blaise, you know how Severus is when it comes to paperwork." He coaxed, "The feast is starting soon, you wouldn't want to miss that do you?"

"Thanks mate," Blaise nodded, still grinning cheekily.

"Count it as your blessing Zabini," I stuck my tongue out.

Mature, I know.

"Count it as your payback Whyte." He smirked before leaving the room, waving his hand idly as he walked away.

Payback he said. I knew it'll get back to me when I'd gave him the book 'How to be a real Wizard to your Witch; The secrets to unleash your inner beast' for his birthday.

At least my present to him would come useful to him someday and he would thank me about it.

Prat.

"Come on, ignore him, here's mine," He chuckled, handing me a package as he returned sitting by my side. I tore unwrapped it immediately, coming face to face with a crystal box that glittered brightly under the lights. As I traced the beautifully carved out calligraphy at the center of the box, a smile lingered on my face.

_To the Light in my Darkness _

_Alexi Elita Whyte_

It was beautiful.

"Open it," Draco urged lightly, a gentle smile graced his face as well. Happily complied, I slowly lifted up the lid, afraid that even the slightest touch would damage it. Soft piano music began to play once the box was opened, music that I instantly recognized.

Liebestraum by Franz Liszt

Among all the muggle piano pieces Uncle Sev had taught us, that particular piece was Draco's favourite. It was a classic love song, a song that was so brilliantly written and sounded absolutely magical. It's a surprise Franz Liszt himself wasn't a Wizard.

And the surprise didn't end there, an enchanted image of our twelve years old self appeared, waltz dancing. I was in a silvery blue dress while Draco was in another one of his tastefully tailored black dress robe, the both of us swirling and twirling around gracefully.

Upon closer look, I noticed our twelve years old self had their eyes locked with each other, a similar soft smile on their/our faces, seemingly blissfully lost in their/our own world.

"Why this waltz?" I asked curiously, eyes glued to the solidified moving image. Throughout my whole life, I'd attended endless social gatherings, had endless dances with Draco, so why this particular waltz? "Is it because this was the only memory you can get?"

"Don't be a daft," Draco chastised lightly, chuckling when I frown. "Of course this isn't the only memory I can get, I chose this specific memory because it's special."

"Special?" I wrinkled my nose in confusion, "As far as I can remember, it wasn't any different from any other waltz, so why is it special?"

"It was the very moment that I know that I love you."

My head shot up instantly, surprised. Draco was solemn, his eyes was burning with intensity. My breath hitched when his fingers gently tucked my hair behind my ears, his feathery touches sending shivers down my shine. He didn't remove his hand, still holding onto my cheek.

"I've always fancied you Lexi," Draco continued, "Ever when we're just toddlers, I've always fancied you. But it was during that very dance that I realized that I not only fancied you, but truly, and most definitely, love you."

I was left speechless, even breathless. Draco's present for me was so meaningful, so momentous that the customized enchanted wallet I got him for his birthday two weeks ago suddenly seemed so minor, so insignificant.

"I love this, it's perfect," I whispered, my voice choked with emotions. I took another glance at the music box before I returned my gaze back to Draco, getting lost in his mesmerizing grey eyes. "I love you too Draco."

Draco smiled at me warmly, leaning down and gave me a chaste kiss. It was soft and tender, drastically different from our first kiss in the Great Hall.

Speaking of our first kiss, Uncle Sev had been less than happy about it, actually giving us detentions for it.

Mind you, it wasn't the I-want-to-spend-time-with-you detentions I had before, but the I'm-bloody-pissed-and-I-want-you-to-suffer instead. So for the past month, Draco and I had spent _every_ night cleaning cauldrons, organizing his potion cabinet, helping to brew potions for Poppy and worst of all, preparing the ingredients.

Yes, preparing potion ingredients were the worst task of all, the two of us spending many torturous hours cutting the eyes out of newts, de-winged owlets, dissecting frogs' brains and rats' spleens. We even had to drain the mucus of a flobberworm!

Belch! It was so disgusting that it was enough to put Draco and I off, eliminating whatever likelihood of us snogging.

Uncle Sev's a smart man. A smart but really cruel, cruel man.

To sum up, an arsehole.

"Go get ready Lex, the feast is starting soon and I don't want to leave Blaise alone with Pansy any longer. Who knows what they'll do this time if we aren't there to supervise." Draco said as he passed me my spare uniform, ushering me towards the toilet.

I resisted the urge to groan as I took the clothes and went to the toilet to change. I'd learned to leave a few sets of it in his trunk ever since my nightmares a month ago, and it had certainly proved to be rather handy.

Despite the time restraint, I still took some time to make an extra effort to look nicer than usual. I curled my hair a little, having it framed my face delicately. I also put on some light makeup with the spells Narcissa had taught me.

Draco raised an elegant brow when I'd got out, but he'd said nothing. He simply gave me a light peck on the cheek, an appreciative smile on his face. He knew I only wore makeup in Hogwarts on special occasions, and today was one of it.

"My lady," Draco greeted as he bowed deeply, a mischievous smirk on his face. My grin gotten wider before I gave an exaggerated curtsy, nodding in acknowledgement.

"Kind Sir,"

"May I have the honour to walk you down the Great Hall, Milady?" He offered his left arm out gallantly, still in mid-bow.

"Yes you may," I laughed, looping my hands around his, my turn to give him an appreciative kiss on the cheek. He knew how much I enjoyed dramas.

Sadly, peace as such never last long, the loud shouting voice of Blaise and Pansy reached our ears even before we got to the common room, the two of them having a spat, again.

"Guys, can the both of you at least _pretend_ to be civil just for one day?" I asked in frustration, rolling my eyes. For the past month, their rows had becoming more and more constant, each time worse than the previous. I tried to get Pansy to tell me what was the cause of their sudden hostility towards each other, but all she's willing to say was that it was all Blaise's fault.

Not much to go from there wasn't it? Draco himself had the same luck with Blaise, the both of them clueless to whatever ignited the fury within Pansy.

No one would ever believe that they were still together from the way they fought.

"Sorry Lexi, I didn't hear you coming down." Pansy apologized, blatantly brushing off Blaise whose face had contoured into a face of plain annoyance.

"I'll be sure to stomp my feet like a bloody troll next time then," I mumbled to myself unhappily, watching my two best friend giving each other dirty looks.

This certainly spoiled whatever cheerful mood I was in a second ago.

"You look pretty today Lexi," Pansy continued, choose to oversee my bitter comment as she gave me a hug. "Happy birthday."

"Thank you Pans,"

"Seeing that you're empty-handed, I suppose it's safe to say that Lexi had found your present _before_ her actual birthday again?" Draco _kindly _inquired, seemingly bemused.

"You expected something else?" Pansy deadpanned.

"Hey, it's your fault for not hiding it at a more concealed place. That present practically begged me to open when you'd put it someplace so noticeable!" I protested, vehemently.

"Lexi! That present was inside a box with the strongest locking charm I know! I'd even hid the whole thing inside my trunk under all my kinckers! What were you doing looking through my kinckers anyway?"

"Nothing," I mumbled offhandedly, dismissing the topic, Draco sniggering beside me. Regardless, I stand by my argument.

It _was _noticeable.

* * *

The four of us made our way to the Great Hall, standing tall and held our heads high, gaze direct. We walked with such poise that bore the unmistakable signs of superiority that bred from old galleons. Students along our way either parted away or ran away hastily once they'd seen us, leaving the hallway relatively empty. Oh yes people, _admire_ us, _fear_ us, be _awed_ by our almighty presenc-

"Whyte! Hey Whyte!"

Dammit! I was on a stride! No one obstructs a Whyte when she's on a stride! I'm a bloody Slytherin royalty for Merlin's sake! Where's the respect? Where's the terror?

Oh woe was me!

"What in the name of Merlin do you want _Potter,_" I spat, glaring at the said boy. Thank Merlin he'd remembered to address me correctly in front of the public like I'd instructed/forced earlier ago, I would hate to explain my utmost unexpected friendship with the Golden Boy to Blaise and Pansy for that matter.

Or worst, _Uncle Sev. _*Shudders*

"_Potter_," Draco acknowledged with distain, staring down at him condescendingly. Though Blasie and Pansy said nothing, they'd both took a step closer to us, standing taller than before with a haughty sneer, trying to seize him up.

Sadly, it did not work as well as it had been when he was just a first year. Apparently, having someone or something after your life every year tends to build up some confidence.

"Malfoy," He nodded indifferently before he returned his attention back to me, a trace of a smile can be seen. "You look nice."

"Is that all you want to say Potter? If so then scram, we don't have time for trash like you." Draco growled, his hands balled up into a fist at the side.

Can you believe that this was actually Draco being civil?

"No Malfoy, I don't think that's all," Harry replied with equal hostaili- er, I mean, equal _civility_ before turning to me again, "Can I have a quick word with you? It's important, it's about Snuffles." He whispered out the last word, so softly that even I had trouble catching it.

My eyes lit up instantly at the mention of Sirius, but I'd quickly recomposed, rearranging my face back to its blank state before anyone notice.

"Oh really? Then I guess I can spare you a minute or so out of the goodness of my heart," I drawled before turning my head slightly to face the rest, a tone of finality in my voice, "You guys go ahead, I won't be long."

Draco's frown deepened, but agreed to it nevertheless.

"There better be no funny business _Potter_," Draco snarled, giving Harry one last heated glare before motioning for Blaise and Pansy to follow him. Blaise followed after Draco suavely, almost as if he was used to this turn of event. Pansy on the other hand, shot Harry a warning look before she walked away, flipping her hair snottily.

"Come on, we need to go somewhere that's safe." Harry said as he took my hand and maneuvered through the hallways expertly. After much twists and turns, he brought me into an empty classroom, Granger and Weasley already inside. The both of them stood up from where they seated once they saw us entered, one eagerly and one begrudgingly.

Guess who's who.

"Ah Weasel, always the pleasure to see that bitter scowl on your already unflattering face," I smirked, "And hello to you too Beaver."

Much to my delight, the smile on Granger's face dropped instantly, now frowning like Weasley. Well, not exactly _like_ him, for he's now glaring and growling at me.

"Use your words Weasley, it's not that hard." I scoffed.

"No need to be rude Whyte, we just want to pass you the letter Sirius wrote for you and to w-"

"Sirius wrote me a letter?" I interrupted, eyes wide, "Why do you have it? What is it about?Where is it?"

"Calm down Whyte, your letter came with Harry's in the Gryffindor's dormitory. In Harry's letter, Sirius said that it would be safer if Harry pass you your letter personally than let it fly into the snake's pit– Mind you, it's his words, not mine," Granger quickly clarified. "And we don't know what it's about, we didn't open it."

"Here," Harry who was beside me passed me the letter, my name written in a scrawling handwriting on the envelope. I sntached the letter and ripped it open without any second thoughts, reading through it silently.

_Dear Alexi,_

_I hope this letter finds you just as safely as it has reach Harry before any one of your horrible guardians find out (Yes, Snivellus included)._

"Stop reading over my shoulder! Don't you know any basic courtesy?" I snapped at Harry who's snickering behind me. He was practically filled with glee from seeing that single word alone Sirius had used to address Uncle Sev.

I moved myself to the corner of the room after I'd shot all of them a dirty look, warning them not to in any way disturb me. Once I'd made sure all three of them got my message, I sat down and returned back to my letter.

_Like what I'd told Harry, Buckbeak and I are in hiding and I can't tell any of you where in case it falls into the wrong hands (Though I think you'll have an idea). I do not have much time so I have to make this quick._

_Firstly, Happy early or belated birthday depending on when this owl will reach you. I still find it unbelievable that the little baby I used to hold in my hands is now fourteen, even falling in love._

_As much as I disapprove you being with a Malfoy, I can see that Malfoy junior is a good kid after everything I'd witnessed. But remember to tell him that if he ever hurts you in any way or make you cry, I'll surely make him pay! Mark my words!_

"Dramatic git," I grumbled to myself, yet a smile graced my face.

_I have to thank you for taking care of me when I was Snuffles, I'm really grateful. (I would hate to eat any more rats if you didn't bring me those leftover foods) Don't worry, I won't tell Malfoy junior all the things you'd told Snuffles, it'll be yours and Snuffles' little secret. *Wink*_

_Yes, it was I who sent Harry the Firebolt just as you'd suspected all along, and if you're anything like your mother, you must be asking about my lack of present for you, aren't you?_

"Damn straight I am,"

_Who am I kidding? Of course you are, that's why I'd enclosed a brand new Firebolt for you too. I'd shrunk it, so it's easier for you to hide it from Kyne and Almeda. _

_And yes again, I do know they tend to screen all the presents you got, they'd done that to William too. It's also the reason why I haven't got you anything for Christmas. Just like Harry, please consider it as__ fourteen birthdays' worth of presents from me. _

I immediately pour out the content out from the envelope, and as promised, a miniature Firebolt plopped out into my hand, no larger than the size of my palm. An excited huge grin cracked out, my excitement barely containable.

I got a Firebolt!

I wrapped my fingers around it, hold it close to my heart for a second before I carefully put it back in the envelope, making a mental note to myself to keep it somewhere safe later.

_I would also like to apologize for the fright I gave you that night when I'd broke into Hogwarts, I knew how distraught you were afterwards. Do know that it was never my intention to scare you, it was all an accident._

_There's also something else, but I can't disclose what it is to you. All I can say is do find the time to ask Moony about it, for it's his story to tell, not mine._

_Lastly, I will like to wish you a safe summer back home. I do know what it'll be like and I sincerely hope Snivellus will a good job in protecting you. It hurts me to know that there's nothing I can do currently, or I'll most definitely take you away from those vile people whether you want it or not._

_If you ever need me, send Dippy, she'll know where to find me, or Kreacher to be more specific (Apparently it's a house elf thing). Again, I know about the pet policy made by Almeda, and I doubt that hag will ever change it if she's still breathing, so don't bother yourself with an owl._

_Anyway, take care. _

_I'll write again soon._

_Sirius_

_P.s_

_You are very brave little one, so very brave and smart. Lizzie and Will would be so proud of you. They truly loved you, even until the very end, they love you. We all love you little one, never forget that._

My eyes misted up once I'd finished the letter, but I'd stubbornly rubbed any existed unshed tears away before I snapped my head up to face the Trio, my gaze hardened. All of them were staring at me with a mixture of curiosity and concerns, even in bewilderment.

If I don't feel like an exhibit earlier, I am now.

"What did Sirius say in the letter?" Granger was the first who spoke, breaking the tensed silence.

"I believe it's none of your business Granger," I snorted as I got up, stuffing the letter in my pocket and brushing dust off my robe, "Now that I got my letter, can I go now?"

"No, wait!" Harry said hastily, the colour red tinted his face as he scratched the back of his head, "We, erm, we all got you a present, happy birthday."

"Oh right, happy birthday," Weasley muttered, choking a little after Harry had elbowed him. Jeez Weasley, got to love your _enthusiasm_, it's killing me.

"Here Whyte, Happy Birthday, I hope you like it. I picked it up myself and I let the two of them chipped. God knows they're hopeless when it comes to picking present, being insensitive boys and all." Granger said, trying to joke as she passed me a bag; a bag that obviously came from a muggle store.

"Are you kidding me?" I said with fake distaste as I eyed the bag I just took, mentally weeping to what I had to do next, "I'm a _Pureblood_, and Slytherin at that. Do you think I would want _anything_ that comes from that disgusting _muggle_ word?"

Yes I would! I actually would! Damn you Granger! Damn y-

"You can cut the act now Whyte, there's only us here and we all know you actually like muggles."

"I don't _like _muggles." I countered after I'd overcome my momentary shock, the three of them raised a skeptical brow simultaneously.

No, I don't like them, I _love_ them.

"I... tolerate them." I said, sounded even unconvincing to myself. I was about to retort again when a realization hit me. "Was this the secret you kept going on about? About me not hating muggles?"

"Yes,"

"No," Granger and Weasley said at the same time, confusing me further.

"What are you saying Ron! Of course that's the secret I've been talking about!"

"No, that's not what you told me!"

"Of course it is! What else have I told you? You know what? The only reason you think it's not is because you. Never. Listen!"

"I bloody well do!"

"No you don't! Just yesterday! When I told you-"

"Oh boy, not again," Harry groaned, sliding down onto a chair, messaging his temple. "This will take a while, 'Mione hasn't quite got over what Ron did yesterday."

"I hear you cousin," I sighed, taking the seat next to his, "Blaise and Pansy had been arguing quite a bit lately too, all because Pans hasn't really got over whatever the hell Blaise did. Sometimes, I even miss their nauseating moments."

"Zabini and Parkinson are having a row?" Harry asked, surprised.

"Why? Haven't you heard their shouting all the way from the dungeons in the Gryffindor tower? I thought Pansy's shrieking would be better than that." I asked in mock astonishment, causing Harry to burst out laughing.

"You're a horrible friend you know that?"

"Psh, it's the truth and she knows it." I waved my hand idly.

"You should accept that you know," Harry suddenly said, motioning towards the muggle bag that I'd forgotten I was holding. "I know– we know you'll love it."

"And what if I don't?"

"Then I'll take it," Harry said matter-of-factly, "It was very difficult to get hold of it and Hermione wouldn't have got it if it wasn't for her parents. Just like your Grandparents, they have quite a bit of connections in their own world too."

"Are you comparing my Grandparents to _muggles_?" I blanched, "Don't you ever say that in the public Harry, especially in front of my Grandparents or you'll find them finishing what the Dark Lord had failed to do years ago." I said, half joking, half serious.

"They can try, it's not like they'll be the first attempting that." Harry shrugged.

"Getting in terms with your life endangerment haven't you Potter," I noted with a raised eyebrow, being caught off guard by his nonchalance, "How _positive_."

"I realized there's nothing I can do about it, so I might as well get used to it and not let it affect my life. After all, no matter what, I know I have people I can fall back on." Harry said, giving me an affectionate smile after he tore his eyes away from the bickering duo that he'd been watching fondly.

"Well," I cleared my throat awkwardly, adverting my eyes away from Harry's, "Don't count me in that group of people then, I'm not _that_ stupid to risk my life heedlessly."

"Right, of course," I heard Harry chuckled before I felt him nudging my shoulder, and not too gently so might I add. "Go on, open it."

"Demanding much Potter?" I snapped irritably as I tore away the paper that had the muggle equivalent of a sticking charm. (A/N: It's a sticker)

"Here! Look! I'm opening it! Wooooooo, what biggggg deal." I crooned sarcastically once I got rid of the paper, rolling my eyes.

Sweet Merlin! He really did act like an annoying little brother, why can't I have a little sister instead? No wait, Harry got that covered too. Damn!

"And guess what? I'm now opening the box that's inside of the bag! How mindboggli-" My unneeded sardonic tirade was cut short when I got a good look at what the Trio had got me, my eyes widened in disbelief.

"It's only a replica of Luke Skywalker's lightsaber," Harry stated, "But the signature of Mark Hamill on it was authentic."

It truly _was_ mindboggling, the shiny piece of metal staring back at me.

I started examining the prized piece in great detail and with awe, lost in my own world when Weasley loud voice broke me out of my trance.

"See! That's the secret I'm talking about! You told me Whyte is actually a geek in the muggle world!"

"Hey! I'm not a geek!" I retorted automatically.

"Yea? Then why are you so fascinated by that muggle metal stick 'Mione got you?"

"It's not just any metal stick!" I replied, scandalized, "It's a _lightsaber_!"

"Says the geek," Weasley muttered under his breath not too quietly, causing my eye to twitch in irritation.

"You know Weasley, if you have a problem with my muggle metal stick, I do have a magical wooden stick (A/N: No sexual innuendo intended) that you'll be more familiar with. Want to venture what it'll do to you this time?" I asked with a dark smirk, taking out my wand. My eerie smirk only gotten widen when I noticed Weasley cringing at my words, eyeing my wand warily.

"I take that you like what we got you?" Granger asked happily, her lips tugging upwards. "And just for the records, I did not tell Ron that you are a geek. I'd only told him you like muggle Sci-fi fantasy, he mistook the inference himself."

"Would have guessed," I scoffed, "But tell me Granger, how did you find out about my... interest? I would understand if it was just my _tolerance _with muggles, but I don't think I've told anyone about Star Wars."

Except for Draco of course. He'll surely get a fit when he saw what the Trio got me! He'll die of jealousy!

The poor Star Wars fanatic.

"That day when Professor Lupin wanted us to practice on pranks spell casting, I overheard you taunting Zabini and I recognized that they were actually Star Wars' references straight away." She began, that know-it-all tone back in her voice.

"It was then I suspect that you don't actually hate muggles if you were _that _familiar with a muggle film. Furthermore, you'd never ever call me by the M-word, so I began to ask around. It was Harry who later confirmed my suspicions, you actually _like _muggles."

"You're such a traitor you know that Harry," I scowled in his direction, "I told you to keep that knowledge to yourself."

"What can I say, you have a bad influence on me." Harry shrugged again, giving me a cheeky grin.

Gosh, if I weren't mad, I would be so proud of him!

"Yea, whatever. It's getting late and Uncle Sev would be suspicious if I'm not at the Great Hall soon. As for the lightsaber, I guess I'll be taking it then. It's only appropriate after all the troubles the three of you caused me all these years." I said, eliciting a snort from Weasely, distinctly heard him mumbling 'as if'.

I shot Weasley a menacing glare before I continued, lifting my chin a little higher.

"But this doesn't mean we're friends now, just mere acquaintance. Got that? Yes? Good, now goodbye." I turned on my heels with a swish and walked out of the room even before any of them had a chance to answer me, making sure my robes billowing behind me.

I smirked to myself, utterly proud and pleased of my dramatic exit.

So I have been taking lessons from Uncle Sev.

Problem?

* * *

"Something bothering you?" Draco asked quietly, concerned. We were sitting in our usual compartment in the train, all of us leaving Hogwarts for the year.

The end of the term feast earlier had ended the same way it had been for the past three years; Slytherins giving me birthday wishes politely amid the decorations of scarlet and gold, the Gryffindors at the other end of the room being nosier and rowdier than usual.

Yes, Gryffindor had won the House championship again. How _surprising_. Honestly, with Dumbledore being a Gryffindor himself, there must be some conspiracy going on!

Still, my mood was not dampened by it, for my birthday gave the Slytherin table a reason to _celebrate_ instead of sulking like what we usually do. What really got me troubled, was what happened afterwards...

"Hmmm," I hummed, "Maybe."

"Are you worried about your results? Don't worry, I got the second highest in Hogwarts too, your Grandparents can't do anything much about it if the Heir of Malfoy couldn't win that mud- muggleborn as well."

"That's not that I'm worried about, I just heard some unexpected news was all..." I replied vaguely, still mulling over what I'd discovered, barely registered the fact that Draco had once again reminded me I'd lost to Granger academically, again.

"Was it the bloody Trio again?"

"I've already told you everything that had transpired Draco, they passed me a letter from Sirius, found out I like muggles and gave me a lightsaber, nothing more." I sighed tired, lying my head on Draco's offered shoulder, him wrapping an arm around my waist.

I was glad that there's only the two of us left in the compartment, Blaise somewhere with Ravenclaw girls and Pansy somewhere with Hufflepuff boys. As for Crabbe and Goyle? Ask the trolley lady, she'll know where better than Draco or I ever could.

"Then...?"

"Draco, you know how I got Myrtle to spy on Blaise and Pansy for me? To find out why they have been arguing so much?"

"No, actually I _don't_ know you got Myrtle to spy on Blaise and Pansy for you. I just thought you like her for some obscure reasons." Draco said, watching me with arched eyebrow. "Is that how you got dirt of everyone? You got a _ghost_ to do your dirty work?"

Oops, so this was another secret of mine I haven't told Draco yet.

"Er, that's not important, we're talking about Blaise and Pansy remember?"

"Right, go on then, Blaise and Pansy fighting, ghost snooping, and? Found the reason?"

"Yes, Myrtle found out who has been sabotaging their relationship all along."

Draco turned solemn immediately, no longer taking the conversation lightly. The trained had slowly come to a stop, signalling us that we'd reached King Cross Station. Amongst the sudden activity in the all other compartments of students pulling down their trunks, time seemed to have stilled in ours.

"Who is it?" Draco asked, understanding the severity.

It wasn't any small misunderstanding between the couple, but _someone _deliberately setting them up. We cannot have anyone playing manipulative games right under our very nose, playing our friends as fools.

The door to our compartment suddenly slides open, revealing the very same tanned skinned boy I just had in mind. I kept a straight face, nodding at him.

"Theodore Nott."

* * *

**A/N**

DA-DA-DA-DUM! Yes, this is the _**last **_chapter for Unwanted Involvement! Woo hoo! I'm awesome, I'm awesome~ Come on everyone, let's sing it! I'M AWESOME! LOL

(Btw, I'm actually not a Star Wars fan, so pardon me if I'd made any mistake)

Anyway, among you readers, I have one particular reader who always has the remarkable ability to point out all the little details I'd left for future development/explanation (Yes _**Joster**_! It's you! XD Thank you for for always giving me long and detailed reviews!) And this chapter is _filled _with many little details that'll be of important in the future~ So if there's any confusion or irrelevancy, please wait patiently for next instalment! It wouldn't be just as exciting if I give the spoilers out now wouldn't it?

thank you all and please **review **even if it's over! It'll make me really happy! And most definitely, please look forward to Book 4! Weeeeee!

To _**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx , BloodyBleedingRose, KitKatCyn, ireallyamtellingthetruth, Slytheringirl4life, Slyther-Claw-proud, beba78 **_and _**HermioneandMarcus **_for your wonderful wonderful reviews! You guys are so awesome for reviewing *so touched*

Special thanks to _**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx**_! She never fails to review to every chapter _and _she's the most loyal Draco/OC reader, ever! I think she'd reviewed to all DM/OC out there and it really encourages us writers to continue when write a new story. So on behalf of all writers, I thank you! XD

I thank _**ireallyamtellingthetruth**_ who constantly gives me cookies, waffles, factories and even a story converter! (I really would love it if Dippy become alive! XD)

_**KitKatCyn, Beba78, Jenbbe, Totally CRAZY and Hyper, UltimateLoveStorys, D3AD **_and so many more who constantly reviewed and had reviewed! Without you guys, it really made me happy to know that you appreciate the story!

Of course, to _**adealerman, , **__**Aki Hotaru 16**__**, **__**anime-gurl-4ever**__**, **__**Annalis Sutcliff**__**, **__**, **__**ashrachellexx**__**, BellaLestrangex01, Beta Mimosa, blackrose1319, BookWorm2534, .Bee, , **__**BC1234**__**, **__**Blazeflower**__**, **__**BlondeMelissa**__**, Cee-Waterbender, **__**Cherryx3Cat**__**, chickenchick, creativemisfit, creativewriter16, Destiny86, Elementi Cullen, **__**Edwardlvr2317**__**, EthanPrime21, EvilHusky, **__**Fate-of-true-Moonlight**__**, fabuluslyfamous, **__**HayleyComet**__**, Hao'sAnjul, heya, **__**highlyunlikelywriter**__**, Hinote Kaze, **__**HunterSalvatore'Xo**__**, i luv odd socks, .ninja159, ImafrikinNinja, InuSarah-sama, Isabella95, JainaZekk621, JohnnyDeppIsMine, **__**jojia**__**, jrw4300, **__**Kimberly.**__**, kittypmp, Laura2497, MissDramatic, MissDramatic, MissScarlet202, **__**misaria**__**, **__**mmmgirl13**__**, **__**Morphine black**__**, **__**Morphine black**__**, **__**MrDinosaur**__**, muSicLuHvER, **__**Ms.'.Bloody Rose**__**, MyHeroIsSiriusOrionBlack, MySoulPleasure, **__**Nes4597**__**, Noriko333, OverthoughT, paintthesummer, paradox-xo, Phalen Rhude, PhantomXAngel, PhoenixHeart13123, **__**piefruitlovrmonkie**__**, Queen Natalie the Creative, ReiraKurenai, SaChan22, Sapphire173, sara253xxx, **__**Saiyuo12**__**, shadowprincess10100, ShatteredKunai, **__**SethEchelon**__**, **__**SevenSeasPirateQueen**__**, **__**ShadowCat98**__**, **__**shopgirllaura**__**, **__**Slybabyblues**__**, Shi-shiNata, shopoholic06, Slybabyblues, Tempest Wysp, Terrorist Of The Seven Seas, **__**twilightluver3196**__**, ViveWonderland, **__**Viper-Desi**__**, **__**WatchThisShit**__**, WalkingOnTheStars, waterflygirl, xxkimberlysalvatorexx, xxSlytheringirl101xx, xXxDragonxPhoenixXx, **__**xxlilmusicxx**__**, xxxSakuraXionHinamorixxx, XxXxReenayxXxX, ZeBarmyBookworm, **__**Yuna1133**__** and ZoeyAndStarkForever**_, many many many of you who are ghost readers, thank you for following this story all along! I hope you enjoyed it! Please, leave a review to celebrate the end of this chapter! No pressure or anything (NOT! LOL)

Lots of Love,

Whitewhite


End file.
